Au nom de l'Invisible
by Aeter
Summary: Post-Hadès ; Athéna demande la résurrection de ses chevaliers, et on accède à sa requête à une condition : que tout ceux qui sont tombés pendant cette guerre se relèvent aussi, chevaliers et spectres compris. Ce qui pose problème à Hadès...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Aeter

Titre : « Au nom de l'Invisible »

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas… Kurumada-Sensei est trop génial de toute façon huhu…

Rating : K

Note : Cette fic est davantage centrée autour des Spectres d'Hadès, peu exploités.

Résumé :

L'histoire se déroule après la Guerre Sainte. Athéna a demandé la résurrection de ses chevaliers, et on accède à sa requête à une condition : que tout ceux qui sont tombés pendant cette guerre se relèvent aussi, chevaliers et spectres compris. Equité ou pas, l'inflexible Hadès n'est pas d'accord...

**PROLOGUE**

Grèce, Athènes

Milo déambulait dans les rues d'Athènes, sa ville natale. En civil et les mains dans les poches, il s'abandonnait à l'existence du simple mortel, même si cela ne durerait que quelques heures. Les choses avaient tellement changé depuis leur retour sur terre… Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une guerre pouvait changer un homme à ce point. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf, loin de là, car un chevalier d'Athéna est préparé à toutes sortes de choses. Mais la Guerre Sainte, cet oxymore abominable, était si loin au –dessus des autres batailles qu'ils avaient menées depuis, et les surpassait tellement en tout ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant… Milo réfléchissait à tout ça chaque jour, en traversant la vieille ville de la capitale, tout en se disant que ses frères d'armes étaient dans le même cas que lui. A vrai dire, cette pensée le préoccupait également beaucoup. Ses frères d'armes… Tout le monde avait tellement changé, et si peu d'entre eux l'acceptaient… Se pourrait –il qu'ils aient manqué d'entraînement ?

Le chevalier du Scorpion, le regard braqué au sol, s'engagea dans une ruelle plus étroite et moins fréquentée, comme celles où il aimait serpenter habituellement. Non, ce n'était pas une question d'entraînement. Ils étaient des êtres humains, voilà tout. Juste des êtres humains… Si Mû était à systématiquement à deux doigts de craquer dès que quelqu'un haussait le ton, si Saga ne sortait plus de son temple que la nuit, si Shaka lui-même avait admis avoir _douté_ un bon moment… C'est parce qu'ils étaient des êtres humains. Et si, suite à une décision divine de très haute instance, on les avait ramenés à la vie, tous n'étaient pas encore capables d'en profiter. Même pas lui, Milo du Scorpion.

Aldébaran était certainement de ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux, jugeant qu'une vie, dans tous les cas, ne devait pas être gâchée. Et le brave Taureau d'efforçait tous les jours de remonter le moral de ceux qui en avaient besoin, de toutes les manières possibles, allant de sa simple présence jusqu'à l'accolade la plus fraternelle. Camus quant à lui avait fait abstraction de toute information passée, du moins en apparence, pour rendre sa vie utile. Ainsi, chaque jour, il ne parlait que du lendemain, et un peu à la manière d'Aldébaran s'appliquait à être présent pour ceux qui en auraient besoin, découvrant avec plus de franchise une épaule solide et le visage immensément humain du Verseau. Shura, qui avait au même titre que Saga et Camus retrouvé le pardon et l'estime de ses pairs, admettait peu à peu qu'une deuxième vie n'avait pas été donnée pour rien et que, comme la précédente, elle serait offerte à Athéna à la première occasion. Si le comportement du Capricorne tenait du fanatisme pour certains, les autres savaient bien que c'était surtout une manière de se pardonner à lui-même. Aiolia quant à lui faisait de son mieux pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour, mais la guerre l'avait usé lui aussi, d'autant plus que, contrairement aux autres, son frère Aioros ne s'était pas vu accorder une deuxième vie. Shaka était vite retombé sur ses pieds à force de méditations et un autre recours simple, que seul l'être humain est capable d'inventer : le dialogue ! Mais les autres… Mû s'était complètement renfermé, Saga était rongé par les remords, Deathmask était… définitivement coupé du monde ou presque, et Aphrodite ne supportait plus la solitude.

En bref, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna était dans un état lamentable.

Milo poussa un soupir nerveux quand une chose blanche manqua de lui atterrir dessus. Il l'évita de justesse avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un linge, tombé d'un étendage tiré entre deux fenêtres. Il grommela. Un simple et inoffensif objet suffisait à l'énerver, lui prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'était jamais autrement que sur le qui-vive. Et c'était la même chose pour tout le monde… On les avait ramenés à la vie à la fin d'une guerre, mais ils étaient incapables de trouver la paix.

Alors depuis, tous les jours, Milo faisait le tour de la ville à pied, errant sans but, à la recherche de quelque chose d'impossible à trouver.

On leur disait que c'était normal, que ça passerait… Milo sourit en coin. Ça leur allait bien de dire ça, ces immortels ! Des humains, des millions d'humains depuis la nuit des temps s'étaient battus pour eux et avaient sacrifié leur vie pour conserver la leur ! Ils pouvaient essayer de les rassurer maintenant, peine perdue ! Ils s'en sortiraient seuls, entre mortels, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant… Milo secoua la tête. Non, ce genre de pensée ne lui ressemblait pas… Il finit par s'assoir sur le rebord d'une balconnière vide et prêta l'oreille aux bruits alentours, comme il le faisait souvent. Ce contact avec le monde était la seule chose, après le cosmos d'Athéna bien sûr, à être infiniment rassurante. Milo se remit à penser aux autres Chevaliers d'Or et se prit à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, avec la corruption en moins… Ses pensées dérivaient logiquement vers Saga quand un bruit sourd sollicita encore sa vigilance susceptible. Il tourna la tête d'un coup sur sa gauche et se leva, aux aguets. Rien. Il avança discrètement vers le fond de la ruelle, qui tournait bientôt vers une autre, abandonnée à l'usage de bennes à ordures. Mais là, autre chose attira son attention : un cosmos. Il écarquilla les yeux : là, jeté contre un mur de pierre, un corps se vidait de son sang. Milo ne réfléchit pas davantage et se précipita vers lui. La première idée qui lui vînt, en voyant ce corps d'où s'échappait le sang de tant d'endroits, fût qu'il avait du être massacré par plusieurs hommes.

« Tenez bon. » Fît –il avec un calme surfait, examinant rapidement les plaies pour savoir d'où venait l'hémorragie principale.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion pinça les lèvres en constatant non seulement que tous ses os ou presque devaient être brisés, mais que le sang le quittait incroyablement vite. Alors il fît brûler un peu de son cosmos autour d'une de ses mains, pour tenter quelque chose.

Mais l'autre, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aurait –on dit, des cheveux noirs désordonnés en mèches fines et raides sur le visage, agrippa le poignet du Scorpion avec une force inouïe. Milo releva le regard vers celui du blessé et se figea. Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'un gris électrique qui, bien que son corps fût presque exsangue, le fixaient avec un mélange de colère infinie et d'affliction profonde. Le Scorpion se tût alors, devinant sans mal qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour le faire.

Tremblant de tout son corps sous l'hypothermie, l'homme entrouvrit les lèvres avec peine, fixant rageusement le dernier être humain qu'il lui serait donné de voir.

"Ch… Chevali…er… » Parvînt-il à articuler à bout de souffle.

Milo fronça les sourcils. Si cet homme avait un cosmos, et qu'il avait en plus repéré le sien… Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. L'autre serra la mâchoire sous la douleur et reprit tant bien que mal :

« Ils… vont… tous… nous tuer… Souffla –t-il en s'appuyant sur le dernier mot. Mais… si vous… aviez… vu leur reg… ard… Vous auriez v… vu que… que… »

A ce moment –là, l'homme eût sourire désespéré entre ses mèches brunes.

"… Qu'ils… n'en pens… pensaient pas... un mot..."

Alors le regard du Scorpion fût gagné par l'affliction de l'homme. C'est en serrant la mâchoire nerveusement qu'il posa sa main sur le front sanglant. Alors l'inconnu ferma les yeux, avant d'expirer :

« … _Ha_… _Hadès…_ »

Et sa main tomba du poignet de Milo.

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Aeter

Titre : « Au nom de l'Invisible »

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas…

Rating : K

Note : Cette fic sera davantage centrée sur les Spectres d'Hadès...

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! J'ai effectivement eu envie (l'ambition ? xD) de traiter le sujet du « post-Guerre Sainte » et de ses conséquences sur tout ce petit monde, sujet pas exceptionnel mais tellement intéressant et avec tellement de possibilités… Et j'ai aussi voulu me pencher sur le cas des Spectres, que j'aime beaucoup mais qui sont souvent un peu oubliés, ce que je trouve dommage. Bon c'est pas dit que ça marche, mais je vais essayer et dans tous les cas je me serais bien amusée ! Bon du coup je me suis un peu piégée toute seule aussi, je me retrouve avec plein d'éléments que mon petit cerveau va devoir remettre en ordre maintenant'' (pour les fautes… Je m'excuse d'avance, l'inspiration venant souvent à des heures pas possibles du soir, il y aura peut – être des dégâts…)_

_Merci encore pour vos encouragements et vos remarques, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. _

**Chapitre 1**

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Maison du Bélier**_

« Tu es sûr ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! »

Le chevalier du Scorpion faisait les cents pas dans le temple du chevalier du Bélier. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil perplexe, ses outils encore en mains. A ses pieds était posée une armure d'argent à l'allure inquiétante, méconnaissable tant elle était abîmée.

« Bon d'accord… J'ai pas tout compris et j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs… Mais l'agonie ne ment pas, Mû. »

Milo s'arrêta un instant et croisa les bras, contrarié. Mû l'observait toujours, attendant la suite avec une patience fragile. Le chevalier se démenait depuis des heures sur cette armure d'argent presque morte, et voilà que son homologue du Scorpion débarquait dans son temple dans tous ses états, lui racontant subitement et du début à la fin la rencontre d'un homme mourant dans une ruelle d'Athènes. Mû avait été littéralement noyé par les détails, comme à chaque fois que le Scorpion prenait la parole ces derniers temps. Il parlait, parlait… Et quand le sujet tombait à plat, il se débrouillait pour en changer pourvu que le silence ne s'éternise pas. Le Bélier soupira. Le Scorpion avait beau être particulièrement loquace ces derniers temps, il était encore loin d'être un affabulateur, loin de lui cette idée. Mais de là à parler de Spectre d'Hadès… De ça, Mû doutait sérieusement. Non, en fait, il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler.

« … Et ses derniers mots ont été pour Hadès, et ça je l'ai bien entendu, Mû. Conclut Milo sévèrement, comme s'il avait entendu penser son frère d'armes.

- Milo, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que…

- Il avait un cosmos et il a reconnu le mien ! » L'interrompit le Scorpion.

Alors Mû eût un geste évasif de la main et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant son armure, retenant un soupir.

« D'accord... » Répondit –il simplement et presque calmement.

Voyant la réaction surfaite du Bélier et son calme forcé, Milo ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Excuse- moi, Mû… Je veux dire… »

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Milo eût un sourire gêné et se dirigea vers la sortie du temple, du côté de la maison du Taureau.

« Bon, je vais demander audience à Athéna... »

Mû, sans se lever, se retourna vers lui après avoir posé doucement ses outils sur les dalles.

« Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur, Milo… » Conseilla –t-il calmement cette fois, avant de se retourner vers l'armure d'argent.

Milo s'était arrêté un instant, du temps que Mû parle. Puis il sourit légèrement.

« T'en fais pas… »

Et le Scorpion de courir vers le temple du Taureau. Mû se remit au travail aussitôt, songeant vaguement que Milo ne cherchait rien d'autre qu'à s'occuper, finalement. L'idée l'attrista un peu, mais un bruit le tira de ses pensées. C'était Kiki qui revenait d'un de ses entraînements quotidiens, couvert de bleus mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Maître ! J'y suis arrivé ! »

Mû eût un air légèrement contrarié au cri de l'enfant, mais ne put retenir un vague sourire. Il ne leva cependant pas le regard de l'armure.

« Tu es sûr, Kiki ? Demanda –t-il, distrait, tandis qu'une faible lueur émanait de derrière l'armure.

- Vous voulez voir ? » Défia l'élève avec un sourire malicieux.

Mû secoua la tête.

« Tout à l'heure… »

Kiki fît la moue, déçu, et s'approcha de l'armure d'argent.

« Vous étiez déjà sur l'armure de la Lyre hier, et elle n'a presque pas changé, maître… C'est pas normal.

- Je sais… » Répondit le Bélier d'une voix toute aussi distraite. Cette fichue armure n'avait effectivement pas bougé d'une fissure depuis la veille. Rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis hier n'avait servi à rien, et ça le rendait malade. Alors il se bornait à continuer, comme s'il n'y avait plus que cette armure morte à sauver dans le monde. Et les jours passaient...

« … Et là, maître, un serpent de mer GEANT est apparu devant moi et… »

Mû leva la tête et posa enfin son regard sur son apprenti, dubitatif.

« … Mais qu'est –ce que tu racontes, Kiki ? »

Le disciple en question fît un grand sourire, comme s'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, puis croisa fièrement les bras derrière sa tête.

« Ah ben enfin !

- Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? »

Kiki passa de l'autre côté de l'armure et se pencha sur elle avant de répondre. Mû le suivait du regard, une pointe d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, pas vrai ? » Demanda le gamin en toquant du doigt sur un bout de l'armure.

Le chevalier du Bélier dévisagea son disciple un moment, perplexe. Pour un peu il aurait protesté, s'il ne s'était pas effectivement rendu compte qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que l'enfant lui avait dit… Alors il baissa les yeux, et la mine de son apprenti s'attrista aussi.

« C'est pas grave, Maître... »

Au moment où le silence commençait à peser, Kiki s'assit à côté de l'armure et lança d'une voix plus enjouée :

« Je peux vous aider pour l'armure ? »

Mû força un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple question lui serrait la gorge, au juste ? L'enfant ne bougeait pas, observant son maître en cachant son inquiétude du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais en vérité, il avait peur. Et ça, Mû n'était plus capable de le sentir, fermé qu'il était à ce qui dépassait sa surface de travail. Il ferma les yeux et sembla déglutir difficilement.

« Si tu veux. »

_**Plus tard, Maison de la Vierge**_

Le Chevalier de la Vierge leva un sourcil dubitatif à la demande du Scorpion.

« Athéna t'a demandé ça ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! »

Milo avait l'étrange impression de se répéter. Il poussa un grand soupir et reprit plus calmement, les mains devant lui :

« Un type s'est fait tuer à Athènes tout à l'heure. Ça s'est fait très vite, j'ai juste entendu un bruit. Quand je suis arrivé sur place quelques secondes plus tard, il était là, en train de se vider de son sang. Il m'a appelé « chevalier » et avant de mourir, il a invoqué le nom d'Hadès… »

Shaka l'écoutait attentivement. Bien qu'il eût les yeux fermés, le doute se lisait clairement sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit tranquillement la parole :

« Milo… Si cet homme allait mourir et qu'il le savait… Penser à Hadès à ce moment-là n'a rien de surprenant. »

Le Scorpion secoua vivement la tête.

« Non Shaka, il avait un cosmos et il n'était pas chevalier. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge resta un moment sans bouger. Il réfléchissait sans doute à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ses pensées bien cachées derrière ses yeux clos.

« … Donc tu en as parlé à Athéna et elle t'a suggéré de vérifier l'état du _mala… _

- Oui. S'il te plaît jette un coup d'œil. » Demanda Milo, très sérieusement.

Shaka s'éloigna quelques instants vers le fond du temple, d'un pas mesuré. Milo se dit qu'il n'avait pas changé. C'était plutôt rassurant. Puis le chevalier de la Vierge revînt avec quelque chose dans sa main. C'était son chapelet, celui qui lui avait servi tant de fois pendant la Guerre Sainte. Le Scorpion porta son regard dessus quand Shaka tendit sa main vers lui, celle qui tenait le chapelet. La paume tournée vers le ciel, celle –ci découvrit une perle sombre. Milo écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête vers son frère d'armes, interrogateur.

« Qu'est –ce que ça veut dire, Shaka ? »

Le chevalier de la Vierge referma sa main sur le chapelet et son bras retomba le long de son corps.

« J'avoue que j'ai été aussi surpris que toi… Il y a quelques heures à peine, il était intact. »

Le silence flotta quelques secondes à peine entre les deux chevaliers. Milo reprit la parole, agité :

« J'avais raison. C'était bien un Spectre !

- Ne déduis pas trop vite… Même si c'est probable… Hésita la Vierge. Très probable. »

Shaka reprit le chapelet devant lui et égrena quelques perles jusqu'à arriver à celle qui avait été assombrie.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Commença –t-il gravement, Il y a quelques heures à peine, l'étoile terrestre de la Chiennerie s'est éteinte. »

**Pendant ce temps, en Egypte…**

Le tiroir sortit de son meuble et tomba au sol avec fracas. Peu importe. Où était le papier à lettres déjà ? Il n'y en avait plus ? Tant pis. N'importe quelle feuille fera l'affaire… Voilà. Les yeux dorés se figèrent sur le papier du temps d'écrire à la hâte :

_« Ne vous arrêtez pas. Il nous tuera tous. Sphinx. »_

Une goutte de sueur tomba sur le sol bétonné où il était agenouillé.

Il lâcha le stylo par terre et ferma le papier immédiatement pour le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon en toile blanche. Il se retourna un instant vers la fenêtre avec l'idée d'utiliser cette sortie de secours, mais finit par choisir la porte. Là, juste à côté de lui était posée une urne, une grande boîte en hématite eût –on dit, d'un noir profond… Si profond que les gravures et nombreuses écritures qui l'ornaient étaient indéchiffrables. L'homme la regarda un court instant avant de l'attacher à son dos. C'était un homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, de stature plutôt musclée et de taille moyenne, la peau hâlée. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient à peine sur ses épaules, coupés en un carré raide qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'allure des anciens Egyptiens des fresques antiques. Cette apparence plutôt singulière lui avait valu depuis longtemps le surnom de « Pharaon ».

Après avoir rapidement embrassé la pièce du regard, il décida qu'il emmènerait le surplis et quitterait les lieux en l'état.

Dans la cage d'escaliers en pierre froide qu'il dévalait comme un évadé, l'air se réchauffait. Un homme de l'immeuble croisa sa route, alors il arrêta à peine sa course du temps de lui confier le papier, et quelques pièces.

« Amène ça à la boîte aux lettres la plus proche tu veux ? J'te revaudrai ça… »

- Pas de problème… » Répondit l'homme moins étonné que parfaitement détendu de sa journée.

La silhouette, sans s'arrêter de courir, sauta par- dessus la dernière rampe puis s'engouffra dans une ruelle coupe-gorge. L'air était étouffant de chaleur mais là, dans l'ombre, il pourrait se faufiler sans mal et rejoindre le port. L'Africain fronça les sourcils.

_Il ne me lâchera pas…_

Loin d'abandonner, certain de connaître ces lieux mieux que quiconque, il accéléra sa course. Là –bas, au fond de la ruelle, c'était la mer et les bateaux. Il demanderait à son vieil ami, qu'on appelait Mekhenrê, de lui rendre un service qu'il lui devait depuis des années. L'Egyptien sourit à cette pensée.

« Arrête ! »

Une ombre fondit brusquement, juste devant lui, comme un poignard lancé avec force dans le sol. L'Africain s'arrêta net et jura entre ses dents. L'ombre tenait entre ses mains le papier qu'il avait confié au coursier une minute avant. A ce moment- là son sang se gela.

« Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter, Sphinx. Tu n'iras pas plus loin. »

Un homme plus grand que lui, un peu plus imposant aussi, lui faisait face. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus clairs que les siens, et tombaient en boucles noires dans son dos. Bien qu'il fût en civil, son regard était parfaitement reconnaissable… A cette vue, celui qui portait l'urne eût un mouvement de recul.

« Non, Majes… S'interrompit l'Egyptien. … Eaque… J'ai fait mon travail, mais c'est terminé maintenant. La guerre est terminée. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous battre, vous n'avez pas le droit de… »

Le Juge sourit en lisant la peur du gardien de la deuxième prison, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux du Spectre.

« Te tuer ? Pourtant tu as écrit _« nous »_… Je ne sais pas à qui s'adressait ta lettre, mais tu m'as rendu la tâche bien plus facile... Je trouverai bien le nom de celui qui habite là… » Répondit le Juge en dépliant le papier.

Pharaon ne bougeait pas. Une goutte perla sur sa tempe. C'était foutu. Le Juge, en simple civil tout comme lui d'ailleurs, s'avançait lentement, l'air parfaitement détendu. Avec ses cheveux noirs attachés en arrière et sa chemise blanche, on aurait presque dit un simple mortel… Mais cette illusion rendait la vérité encore plus terrifiante. L'idée vînt au Spectre qu'ainsi, sans leurs surplis, il aurait peut – être plus de chances de s'en sortir. Mais il était hors de question de mettre sa vie en danger maintenant, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ramené son surplis à sa place… C'était son devoir de Spectre, maintenant que la guerre était terminée et qu'ils l'avaient perdue. Et Pharaon avait beau être jaloux et envieux, il était bon perdant.

« Pourquoi, Pharaon… ? Finit par demander le Juge, calmement. Tu sais pourtant à quoi est voué le destin d'un Spectre… Cesse de fuir, ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde. Dis- toi que… Tu agis au nom d'Hadès. »

Le Spectre n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Le Juge prit un air plus dur, désignant l'urne de son surplis d'un mouvement de menton autoritaire.

« Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part… Toi qui oses trahir la volonté de Dieu.

- Je n'ai trahi personne ! Se défendit le Spectre en frappant son torse de son poing. Hadès a été vaincu, ses Spectres n'ont plus aucune utilité, ils doivent ramener leurs surplis d'où ils viennent et tout arrêter ! C'est la règle !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse vaincre un Dieu ? L'interrompit le Juge en haussant le ton. « Ton » Dieu ? Ton manque de foi mérite la mort, Pharaon… Voilà la véritable règle. »

Impossible de voir autre chose que de l'amusement sur le visage du Juge. L'Africain déglutit difficilement. Il ne comprenait pas… Immobile, il se mit à penser à Gizeh et à ses pyramides immortelles. Le seul endroit où il se sentirait chez lui. Par respect pour Hadès, il ne laisserait pas son surplis entre les mains de n'importe qui, fusse – t-il Juge. Sa place était aux pieds du Sphinx, le gardien des tombeaux. Et si ces tombeaux devaient l'accueillir lui aussi, alors il aurait la plus belle mort qui soit. Non, rien ne l'empêcherait d'y arriver. Pharaon serra les poings…

_**Plusieurs heures après.**_

Les pyramides étaient en vue. Le Sphinx aussi. Pourtant épuisé, cette vue suffit au Spectre pour poursuivre sa course de plus belle. Il savait qu'Eaque le suivait, mais il n'avait besoin que de quelques mètres d'avance, une minute seulement, pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aviserait ensuite.

« _Shesepânkh… » _Murmura – t-il au pied du colosse, avant de tomber à genoux en sueur, à la fois épuisé et soulagé.

Le Spectre détacha enfin l'urne sombre pour la poser juste devant lui. Il reprit à peine son souffle :

_« _Moi_,_Pharaon du Sphinx, étoile Céleste de la Bête, je…

-Adieu Pharaon. »

Pharaon ne se retourna pas. Eaque était dans les temps, évidemment… De toute façon, il n'avait fait que prendre de l'avance. Echapper à un Juge n'était qu'une idée folle. Mais ce qui devait être fait avait été accompli. Eaque vît l'Africain sortir quelque chose d'une des poches de sa tunique blanche mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'ancien Spectre se retourna vers lui, un couteau sous sa propre gorge, l'air calme et résolu.

« _Shesepânkh__… _Reprit –il à l'intention de la statue gigantesque, je sauve la vie qu'on m'a rendue avant que cet homme ne me la reprenne. »

Eaque ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Comment ?! Mais… »

Trop tard. Pharaon n'avait pas hésité, lui.

« Pharaon ! »

Le corps du Spectre tomba presque sans bruit dans le sable, pour se vider de son sang devant la statue. Eaque resta immobile un instant, en colère de s'être laissé surprendre. Fixant un long moment le corps chu dans le sable rougi, en regardant le visage sombre recouvert de sang noir et les yeux mi-clos tournés vers la statue pour l'éternité, le Juge fronça les sourcils.

« … Où est l'urne ? »

Eaque écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par l'évidence.

« Non… Ce serait… »

Il releva lentement la tête. Là –haut, très haut… Le Sphinx de Gizeh gardait son sourire énigmatique. Il lui sembla alors que la créature le narguait. Le gardien de pierre lui semblait soudain si grand, son immortalité si lourde…

« … Et ils t'appellent le_ Père de la Terreur_, hein ? » Emit Eaque à mi-voix, avec ironie.

Le Juge ressortit la lettre écrite quelques heures plus tôt par Pharaon et tourna les talons, abandonnant le cadavre du Spectre aux sables de son gardien, avec la vague impression d'avoir fait son devoir.

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna…**_

Shaka sortit sur les marches de son temple et leva la tête vers le ciel. La lumière lui fît froncer les sourcils, bien que ses paupières fussent closes. Le Soleil tapait toujours aussi fort à cette heure-ci, et il n'avait décidemment pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir l'heure… De loin, des échos du terrain d'entrainement sud lui parvenaient selon le vent. La plupart de ses semblables ne les entendaient pas, mais l'amplification permanente de ses sens le rendait sensible à des sons depuis des distances assez impressionnantes. Ces bruits, insignifiants et à peine perceptibles, avaient quelque chose de rassurant et de profondément chaleureux. C'était le son de l'habitude et du retour à la normale qui se faisait, petit à petit. Shaka inclina la tête en direction des autres maisons, en- dessous de la sienne. Ce sentiment de sécurité, il priait tous les jours pour qu'ils le ressentent, eux aussi.

Mais…

Le chevalier de la Vierge baissa la tête vers le chapelet qu'il tenait toujours en mains, le faisant glisser lentement entre ses doigts. Trois, non… Quatre, Cinq à présent…

Cinq perles, cinq étoiles s'étaient éteintes en trois heures… Shaka laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Qu'est –ce que ça veut dire… »

Il releva la tête vers le Soleil qui réchauffait. Un sentiment d'injustice profonde lui vînt à ce moment- là. La guerre était terminée. Tous, par pure bonté divine, s'étaient vus offrir une seconde chance. C'était certes difficile pour le moment, mais tout n'était qu'une question de temps… Mais ce temps semblait avoir ses favoris. Pourquoi pas _eux_ ? Ces Spectres, non… Ces hommes étaient –ils donc revenus à la lumière pour rien ? Y avait –il vraiment un sens à tout cela, ou était –ce de nouveau le résultat d'une volonté divine, ou plutôt… d'un caprice ? Etait –ce une façon de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce don ? Parce qu'ils avaient échoué en voulant défendre leur Dieu peut –être ? Un Dieu avait –il seulement le droit de décréter une chose pareille ?

Shaka resserra légèrement le chapelet entre ses doigts. Le doute, cet affreux et insupportable doute revenait sournoisement.

… _Non… Encore… _

Alors le chevalier de la Vierge s'en retourna converser avec Dieu.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Aeter

Titre : « Au nom de l'Invisible »

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K

**Note&Reviews**** : Encore merci à ****tous**** pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise et de ne pas avoir trop tué l'ambiance originale. Quant aux sourcils de Mû… M'oui tout le monde sait que Mû n'en a pas, voyons… (se baffe) Bref toutes mes excuses, le chapitre a été corrigé (XD merci Seveya) ! Pour l'annonce de la « couleur » dès le résumé du prologue, c'était volontaire oui. En fait j'étais pas très sûre de mon coup vu que j'ai quasiment vu aucune fic traitant des Spectres par ici… (Enfin si vous en avez vu je veux bien les liens huhu…) Bref j'ai préféré prévenir directement de ce qui allait suivre dans le prologue, des fois que… Bon ça casse un peu l'intrigue, mais tant pis. Pour tes hypothèses Alaiya, y'aura p'têtre pas de réponse tout de suite mais peut – être la réponse à ta question. (même si c'est pas assez clair à mon goût dans ce chapitre…) Les chevaliers d'Or n'apparaîtront pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre (euh… pas du tout en fait 'hem…), qui m'a donné du mal d'ailleurs ! Je repasserai dessus plus tard je pense. D'ici là… Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 2**

_**Quelques jours plus tôt… Meikai, Première prison : Tribunal de Minos **_

Le silence…

Quoi de plus obligatoire et de plus naturel aux Enfers, là où tout manque ? Car c'est ici que la volonté de l'impassible Hadès met fin à toute chose, jusqu'à la moindre manifestation de vie.

Le frottement régulier et précis de la plume sur le papier, seul, rythmait la paix des lieux. Rune, en robe de magistrat, achevait de noircir une nouvelle page blanche. Décidemment, lorsque Minos occupait le tribunal, tout était nettement plus calme. Même l'intenable, l'insupportable Markino semblait plus discipliné. Il faut dire que, si Rune était peu bavard lorsqu'il avait la Première Prison à sa seule charge, il n'y avait pas plus de bruit quand Minos s'y trouvait… Juste plus de raisons de se faire tuer. Et Markino semblait avoir retenu la leçon.

« Fais voir, Rune… » Ordonnait de temps en temps le Juge avec calme, avant que sa voix ne s'étouffe de nouveau dans le silence.

Le Spectre hochait la tête et s'exécutait sans discuter. Il avait l'habitude. Reposant sa plume à la même seconde, le Spectre du Balrog tendait la page à son supérieur, qui s'éloignait alors de quelques pas, lisant les derniers rapports de jugements pour lui-même.

« Bien… » Faisait alors le Juge en rendait la page à Rune, qui le remerciait en inclinant la tête.

Et comme d'habitude, bien qu'avare de compliments, Minos ne trouvait rien à redire à son travail…

Nul doute que l'Etoile Céleste du Talent portait bien son nom, et qu'il avait trouvé en la personne de son procureur le bras droit idéal : tout était là, et ce qu'il avait demandé, et bien plus encore. Aucun détail ne lui échappait. Il n'avait jamais commis aucune erreur… Sauf peut –être celle de s'être laissé avoir le jour où… Non, inutile de remettre ça maintenant. Minos lui-même s'était fait avoir, de toute façon. Une guerre était une guerre, avec tout ce qu'il y avait d'imprévisible… Et tous ici ne souhaitaient qu'une chose maintenant : faire leur devoir et servir leur Dieu comme jamais, sans revenir sur le passé. Pourtant, si la guerre, elle, était terminée, un étrange sentiment de mal être flottait dans l'inframonde : ils avaient perdu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient affronté Athéna, ils avaient perdu.

Le regard du Juge balaya l'ensemble du tribunal avec une pointe de lassitude, qu'il chassa aussitôt. La sensation de son corps mis en pièces dans le néant qui composait, ou plutôt décomposait l'espace entre le Mur des Lamentations et l'Elysion était encore vive dans son souvenir. Minos fronça les sourcils. Et Rune ? On lui avait dit qu'il avait été tué par un chevalier d'Athéna, juste derrière sa Prison. Chevalier d'Athéna qui avait eu l'honneur de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire, d'ailleurs. Ces informations lui avaient été rapportées par Rhadamanthe à sa demande, par simple curiosité. A cela Rune n'avait fait aucun commentaire. De toute façon aucun Spectre, Juges compris, n'osait évoquer sa propre mort, qui avait si bien contribué, ajoutée à celle des autres, à leur défaite.

Ah, si lui, Minos du Griffon, avait été là à ce moment –là ! Combien de fois il y avait réfléchi, s'y était –il torturé l'esprit, et combien de fois, croisant ses confrères dans un couloir ou un quelconque lieu des Enfers, avait –il lu la même tourmente dans leurs yeux… Non, il avait beau retourner les solutions de toutes les façons possibles, ils avaient échoué, et rien maintenant ne changerait quoi que ce soit à leur défaite.

Hadès avait été considérablement affaibli et si son cosmos était presque imperceptible à présent, selon les zones d'où on essayait de le ressentir, c'était de leur faute. Et Hadès était inflexible : il avait beau tenir à ses Spectres, que dire d'une armée incapable de le défendre ?

Et pourtant, ils avaient été ramenés à la vie, ces incapables, tous autant qu'ils étaient… Par qui ? Seul un Dieu était capable de faire ça… Mais ce n'était pas Hadès qui leur avait donné cette chance, pas dans l'état où il était. Le fait est que la majorité d'entre eux avaient été réveillés, à quelques jours parfois plus, de décalage les uns les autres, à l'endroit même où leur corps était tombé. Exceptions étaient faites pour lui et Sylphide, morts dans le « vide », Rune, dont le corps avait été entièrement détruit, et pour les Spectres Terrestres tombés au combat au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_Athéna… _

Toute leur frustration, mêlée au dégoût le plus profond, à la rancœur la plus enfouie et à tout le reste, ils l'avaient rejeté sur elle, cette Déesse qui avait causé leur perte en brisant l'idéal de leur Dieu. Athéna était responsable de tout.

Minos se retourna vers Rune, à la fois pour sortir de ses réflexions et pour lui poser une question. Mais le Spectre de Balrog eût à peine le temps de lever un regard interrogateur vers lui que les portes du Tribunal s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux magistrats. Ceux-ci s'attendaient encore à voir surgir Markino mais…

« Minos !! » Héla Eaque en entrant d'un pas pressé, claquant les portes derrière lui.

Le Juge du Griffon, visiblement gêné par l'intrusion brutale de son confrère dans son tribunal, descendit les marches pour aller à sa rencontre. Rune les observait depuis le bureau.

« Qu'y a- t-il, Eaque ? Demanda le Juge avec fermeté.

- Sa Majesté Hadès… » Commença le Garuda avec agitation, la voix blanche.

Devant l'expression peu habituelle d'Eaque, Minos plissa les yeux, dubitatif. Mais en voyant Rune à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, Eaque attrapa le bras de son homologue pour le sortir de cet endroit trop silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état, Eaque ? Allons… »

Mais déjà les portes s'ouvraient de nouveau, sur le dernier des trois Juges. Rhadamanthe du Wyvern les regarda rapidement tous les deux et énonça à mi –voix :

« Dépêche- toi. »

Puis il rouvrit la porte pour les faire sortir. Au moment de la refermer derrière lui, il envoya un regard à Rune. Un regard étrange, qui semblait vouloir s'assurer de quelque chose… Le Spectre du Balrog réagit malgré lui et fronça les sourcils. Quand les trois Juges furent sortis de la pièce, que les portes se refermèrent pour de bon et que le silence revînt, le procureur eût un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est –ce qui, chez un Dieu en quasi-torpeur, pouvait inquiéter les Juges à ce point ?

Cette question le préoccupait beaucoup, si bien qu'il ne pût tourner aucune page du registre posé devant lui. Son attention était focalisée sur la porte. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, mais devinait que quelque chose de grave s'y disait, juste derrière. De toute façon rien n'était normal depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Quoi de plus compréhensible après tout ? D'autant plus qu'ils avaient osé perdre… A cette pensée, Rune eût une mine agacée et referma le registre des morts sans bruit. Alors son regard se reposa sur les portes et ses pensées le rattrapèrent malgré lui. Leur résurrection…

Quelques jours après leur défaite, après la destruction de la plus grande partie du royaume, tous avaient repris vie, sans explication. Des soldats de basse classe aux Juges en passant par les Spectres, tous s'étaient relevés du sommeil dit éternel. Certains y voyaient une chance bénie des dieux, d'autres un piège sournois. Rune baissa son regard glacial sur le registre. Lui n'y voyait ni chance, ni malchance. Seulement un immense sentiment d'incompréhension impossible à résoudre. Rien de ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à ce jour ne le préparait à ça. Aucune loi n'autorisait à arracher des pages du registre des morts non plus : Hadès n'aimait pas rendre la vie, bien qu'il en eût le pouvoir.

Et pourtant…

Presque une heure plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent. Rune releva la tête sur Minos qui entrait de nouveau, aussi pâle qu'Eaque quelques minutes avant.

« Majesté Minos… ? » Osa demander le Spectre, ne cachant qu'à moitié son inquiétude.

Mais le Juge plaça son index devant ses propres lèvres pour imposer le silence, confortant le Balrog dans son intuition : il y avait un problème… Rune continua à suivre son supérieur du regard, sans comprendre, essayant de déchiffrer quelque chose dans une attitude, n'importe quoi. Mais déjà, Minos était redevenu identique à lui-même, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il évitait de croiser le regard de son subordonné… Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Quelques éternelles minutes s'écoulèrent, au bout desquelles Rune se résigna. D'autres âmes arrivaient et il fallait s'en occuper, ce qu'il fît avec toute l'application dont il était capable, comme d'habitude. Minos, s'il était à côté, ne dit pas un seul mot pendant les jugements, en laissant l'entière responsabilité à Rune. Une âme fût envoyée à la première Maleboge, une à la deuxième Prison et la dernière…

« Tu seras condamné à marcher pour l'éternité, accablé par un manteau de plomb que tu ne quitteras jamais… Sixième Maleboge. »

C'est au moment où le corps disparut complètement du fouet de Balrog que la voix de Minos se fit entendre, depuis le bureau.

« Rune. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers celui qui était resté en haut des marches. Le Juge lui faisait signe d'approcher. Le Spectre enroula de nouveau son fouet autour de son poignet, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son supérieur. Minos, assis là, les mains croisées sur le bureau, affichait un étrange sourire et semblait plutôt tranquille. Rune n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Majesté Minos… ? Répéta –t-il. Qu'est –ce que…

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander… L'interrompit le Juge en baissant la voix. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire, compris ? »

Rune leva un sourcil incrédule. Depuis quand Minos prenait autant de précautions quand il s'agissait de lui donner un ordre ? Autant qu'il le sache, il avait toujours suivi la moindre de ses consignes, avec plus de zèle qu'il n'en fallait parfois… Et puis pourquoi s'était –il adressé à lui… en Norvégien ? C'était leur langue maternelle à tous les deux, certes… Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Minos prit le silence de son subordonné pour un « oui » et poursuivit de la même façon :

« On dirait bien que la situation nous échappe, Rune… L'équilibre va être rompu si nous ne prenons pas une décision rapidement. »

Rune fixait son supérieur attentivement, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Mais aux mots qu'il entendit, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard vers le registre des morts. Là-dessus, ils étaient tous d'accord. Comme s'il avait compris, Minos hocha la tête :

« Exactement. »

A ce moment-là, son sourire parut horriblement surfait à Rune. Il fronça les sourcils et osa prendre la parole, en Norvégien également :

« Majesté Minos… L'équilibre est déjà rompu… Des pages entières ont dû être arrachées du registre.

- Des jugements et des châtiments annulés… Les conséquences seront irrécupérables, Rune… Tu le sais ? »

Le Spectre de Balrog hésita à répondre devant le manque de clarté de son supérieur.

« Hadès a le pouvoir de relever les morts… Finit par oser Rune. Même s'il n'aime pas en arriver là, ce n'est jamais qu'une exception et cela s'est déjà produit.

- Une exception est une chose… Une armée en est une autre. » Trancha Minos froidement.

Le Procureur fronça les sourcils.

« Une armée… Qui a échoué, qui plus est… Ajouta le Griffon. Notre retour à la vie n'a pas été voulu par notre Dieu, Rune. »

A ce moment-là Rune fût pris d'un horrible doute… Le silence retomba pendant quelques lourdes secondes. Le Spectre osa à peine le rompre :

« Majesté Minos... Seriez –vous en train de dire que nous devrions retourner au sommeil éternel ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire, Rune. »

A ces mots, prononcés sans ton, le Spectre écarquilla les yeux.

« Et c'est aussi ce que pense sa Majesté Hadès ? Demanda –t-il de nouveau, plus nerveux.

- Oui. »

Tout était nettement plus clair : l'intrusion d'Eaque, la réunion imprévue des Juges… Mais Rune n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Le regard braqué sur son supérieur, il vît celui-ci faire quelque chose de parfaitement incompréhensible.

« Assez discuté. »

Minos s'était levé tranquillement, et fixa Rune à son tour, plus durement, pour lui dire d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Rune, quitte le royaume maintenant. »

Les yeux du Spectre s'agrandirent encore.

« Qu... Quoi ?

- Dépêche- toi. Si tu tardes plus, je serai obligé de te tuer. Eaque a déjà commencé."

Sa voix était extrêmement calme et posée, en parfait décalage avec les mots qu'il prononçait, ce qui, ajouté à l'usage de sa langue maternelle, renforçait son discours…

Il _fallait_ le croire.

Le Spectre du Balrog pâlit, figé par la crainte qu'imposait son supérieur.

Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne.

"M... Majesté Minos ! Vous m'avez toujours tout expliqué, alors pourquoi maintenant…

- Tu as été mon meilleur bras droit, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète... Coupa Minos, visiblement pressé, se levant du bureau où il était assis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Répondit Rune en se retournant, avec l'intention de le suivre.

- Je te conseille de laisser ton surplis ici… » Continua le Juge tranquillement, comme imperméable à l'inquiétude grandissante de son subordonné.

Le Juge passa à côté de lui pour descendre les marches de pierre. Rune le suivit du regard sans savoir quoi faire. C'était comme si un mur invisible s'était levé devant lui. Pour la première fois, le silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Minos se retourna vers son procureur et le regarda un instant, et Rune ne put s'empêcher de penser au regard de Rhadamanthe, juste avant… A ce moment-là, le Griffon se demandait simplement s'il n'avait rien oublié. Non, il avait fait ce qui devait être fait : que Rune parte, ce n'était jamais qu'un Spectre de plus en fuite... Qu'il le fasse fuir en outre, personne ne lui dirait rien et puis d'ailleurs, personne ne le saurait. Rune aurait peut –être une chance de s'en sortir s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait. Minos eût un vague sourire en réalisant son caprice. Ils venaient de recevoir un ordre, et il commençait par une exception… Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir davantage. Et puis de toute façon, si ce n'était pas lui qui lui mettait la main dessus, Rhadamanthe ou Eaque le ferait à sa place, non ? Son geste n'aurait peut –être aucune incidence sur l'avenir, même s'il l'espérait, au fond… Quant à ce qu'en dirait Hadès...

Eh bien ! Advienne que pourra, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Ça ne serait facile pour personne.

« Fuis… Je n'ai rien dit, rien vu. » Ajouta-t-il enfin, avant de reposer son index sur ses lèvres.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il adressa à Rune.

_**A peine plus tard, devant le Mur des Lamentations.**_

Un gémissement étouffé.

« … Hm… Ma… Bordel j'peux plus bouger… ! »

Devant le Mur des Lamentations, un Spectre à moitié écrasé sous des ruines, son surplis en miettes, poussa un cri quand un des plus gros morceaux de pierre fût soulevé de son corps.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter… Que je comprends QUEDALLE à l'Allemand… »

Visiblement, quelqu'un était en train de lui porter secours. L'homme sous les décombres ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir qui était au –dessus de lui. La lumière douteuse du royaume d'Hadès aveugla ses yeux trop habitués aux ténèbres. Combien de temps était –il resté inconscient ? Bientôt les objets prirent forme plus précisément devant lui, et il put distinguer une silhouette humanoïde.

« G… Gordon… Reconnut-il avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

- Fff… Qu'est –ce que tu peux gueuler Queen… »

Le Spectre du Minotaure, encore capable de faire de l'humour malgré la fatigue et la situation, soulevait les décombres qui les avaient ensevelis quelques minutes avant. Plus robuste que son confrère véritablement chétif, il était parvenu à s'en défaire seul.

« On… On a échoué… ? Demanda le Spectre de la Mandragore immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important… On doit sortir d'ici. »

Pas le plus important ? S'il avait été en état de le faire, Queen lui aurait certainement fait regretter ces mots. Le dernier bloc de pierre fût retiré et Gordon s'accroupit pour observer la blessure, après quoi il fît de son mieux pour soulever son frère d'armes, sans le blesser davantage.

« Je trouve pas Sylphide… Je crois qu'il a passé le mur… » Indiqua Gordon en soulevant son frère d'armes comme un tas de chiffons.

Mais cette phrase sonna plus fort qu'une mauvaise nouvelle aux oreilles de Queen. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Sylphide… ? » Souffla –t-il.

Et tout lui revînt. La mort de Valentine au Cocyte, les ordres de Rhadamanthe et leur arrivée au Mur des Lamentations… Pulvérisé. Et enfin, le Chevalier du Dragon…

Le Minotaure ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui, réfléchissant au meilleur chemin à prendre. Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, la Mandragore glissa pour poser pied à terre, se retenant de justesse au bras de Gordon pour ne pas tomber.

« Non Gordon… Attends… ! S'énerva le Spectre de la Mandragore, la voix rauque. Je veux savoir… Le chevalier du Dragon… Dis- moi… ce qui est arrivé à Sylphide… !

- Queen, ta gueule. »

Le ton qu'avait employé le Minotaure était non seulement des plus brusques, mais il était si empreint de panique sourde que son confrère la ressentit aussi. Peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, ce dernier parvînt à lever la tête vers Gordon pour le dévisager, interloqué.

« … hein… ? Réussit seulement à émettre Queen, la voix blanche.

- Dis- moi si tu veux que je t'assomme, la route va pas être marrante pour toi… » Répondit simplement le Minotaure.

L'autre allait répliquer mais Gordon l'en empêcha en le soulevant de nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment des grands discours. N'ayant pas la force de protester, Queen abdiqua et se contenta de serrer les dents sous la douleur quand il se sentit posé sur une des épaules du Minotaure. Son corps ne le portait plus de toute façon.

« Le « télépathe » nous a contactés… Fît Gordon en marchant vers la fin des décombres. Il dit qu'il faut quitter l'Allemagne, et que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Mais le regard de Queen se perdait déjà dans les décombres, à moitié inconscient. Gordon choisit ce moment pour accélérer le pas et sortir au plus vite.

« Je te promets de tout te dire si on s'en sort. Pour le moment fais- moi confiance. »

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Melyant m'appartient mais tous les autres personnages sont à Masami Kurumada.

**Reviews**** : Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos reviews T.T… Je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise, je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à m'attarder sur les personnages les moins connus. En tout cas j'espère que je n'oublierai rien sur les détails que j'ai prévu pour chacun… Et je vais tâcher de m'appliquer vraiment beaucoup ! **

**Note**** : J'oubliais… Je sais pas si c'est très clair, mais la chronologie entre l'action au Sanctuaire d'une part, et celle au Meikai d'autre part, est décalée pour le moment. (La dernière étant légèrement antérieure à celle du Sanctuaire). Elles se rejoindront un peu plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Quelques jours plus tard,**_

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna : Maison du Bélier**_

"A quoi vous pensez, maître ?

- A rien, Kiki. Apporte- moi le marteau là-bas s'il te plait."

Le disciple s'exécuta avec enthousiasme. D'abord parce qu'il aimait regarder son maître réparer les armures, ensuite parce qu'il savait qu'un jour il ferait pareil… Enfin, parce qu'il était plus que jamais heureux de revoir Mû en vie et qu'il voulait que son maître le comprenne. Il lui tendit le marteau doré, perché sur une jambe, et le Chevalier du Bélier prit l'outil sans détourner son attention de l'armure. Une armure d'Or posée comme un ange en prière. Elle serait bientôt prête, à en juger par les vibrations qu'elle émanait depuis quelques minutes. C'étaient là des vibrations paisibles que n'égalait aucune autre armure d'Or. Mû se prit à reposer les outils au sol pour la regarder attentivement. Kiki, resté en équilibre jusque –là, reprit appui sur ses deux pieds et croisa les bras derrière son dos.

« Maître ? »

Sorti de ses pensées, le Chevalier du Bélier tourna la tête vers Kiki, l'air surpris.

« Qu'est – ce qu'il ya, Kiki ?

- Vous voulez pas me le dire ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le Bélier.

- Ben… »

Comme son apprenti n'osait plus reformuler sa demande, Mû resta un moment à le regarder sans se défaire de son expression. Puis la question, problématique, lui revînt. Kiki ne bougeait pas, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question décidemment… Mais quand son maître se retourna vers l'armure en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il soupira. Une boule de tristesse pure commença à serrer la gorge de l'enfant quand il vît Mû interrompre ce qu'il était en train de faire après quelques secondes, comme s'il avait juste pris le temps de réfléchir :

« Je pense à mon maître. »

La réplique du Bélier fût lâchée avec un détachement immense, comme si cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Devant cette froideur soudaine, Kiki ne sût quoi faire. Il se mit alors à regarder autour de lui, puis sortit d'un pas léger pour vaincre le malaise de la pièce.

« Je reviens maître ! »

Dehors, il vît Shura qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du Sanctuaire, alors il décida de le suivre.

"Shura attends ! Cria –t-il en courant vers lui.

- Hm ? Fît l'intéressé en se retournant lentement.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda l'enfant une fois arrivé à son niveau.

- Ah... J'allais à Rodorio. Ça faisait longtemps… Répondit Shura sur le ton de l'aveu.

- Rodorio ? Tu vas y faire quoi ? »

Le Chevalier réfléchit un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Bah… Je suis trop nostalgique. »

La vérité était qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Simplement envie. Shura regarda en l'air et un silence lourd tomba. Kiki eût une mine triste.

"J'espère que ça va bientôt redevenir comme avant."

Shura se retourna, l'air surpris.

"Hm ?

- Ben j'comprends que tout le monde soit choqué mais…

- Ah… »

Le Capricorne observa l'enfant qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à terminer sa phrase. Puis il prit la parole d'un air navré :

« ... Désolé, Kiki. Ça ne doit pas très drôle pour toi non plus."

Kiki regardait Shura l'air étonné. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Le Chevalier d'or poursuivit :

"Tu es certainement soulagé de revoir ton maître en vie, c'est normal… Tout le monde l'est d'ailleurs, mais… »

Kiki regardait toujours Shura tout en marchant, n'osant l'interrompre de peur qu'il s'arrête.

« … Tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Murmura –t-il avant de répéter un peu plus haut. C'est tout ce qui s'est passé avant… Ce qu'on a vu, ce qu'on a du faire… Bah, une guerre… »

Ces derniers mots ayant été prononcés avec un dégoût dissimulé, le Capricorne retourna la tête vers la route. Les premiers toits du village étaient maintenant visibles.

Kiki marchait en regardant Shura, l'écoutant attentivement. Le Capricorne eût un sourire peu assuré, mais sincère :

"Ça va passer, Kiki. Et puis… C'est bien que tu sois là tu sais. »

L'apprenti eût une mine peu convaincue d'abord, puis hocha la tête plus franchement en croisant le regard du Capricorne. Alors Shura sourit un peu plus et lança sur un tout autre ton :

« Bon, tu me suis jusqu'à Rodorio ou bien… ? »

Devant l'air finalement plus détendu du Chevalier, Kiki ne put retenir un sourire de petit démon :

« Ouais ! »

Les murs blancs qui pavaient la route délimitèrent bientôt le village, reflétant la lumière orangée du crépuscule. Kiki grimpa sur le muret du côté du soleil et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas s'aveugler.

« Dis Shura…

- Hm ?

- Il était comment Shion ? »

Le Capricorne haussa les sourcils à la question, puis se retourna vers l'enfant à contre-jour.

« C'était un homme bon et un Pope exemplaire. »

Kiki regardait Shura attentivement. Bien que son discours fût plus neutre que celui de Mû, ils semblaient tous d'accord là-dessus.

« Je crois que mon maître a du mal depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie… »

Shura eût une mine perplexe. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

« Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il m'écoute pas, ou même qu'il est énervé. » Continua Kiki depuis son petit mur.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« … Hm… ça peut se comprendre…

- Oui mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose moi… »

Devant l'air malheureux de l'enfant, Shura resta pensif un moment. Il se souvînt de l'arrivée de Shion au sanctuaire, cette nuit-là. Avec sa cape sombre, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite... Et Mû qui défendait sa Maison au péril de sa vie… Jamais Shura n'avait vu Mû aussi perturbé. Pas seulement parce qu'il protégeait sa maison en combattant deux anciens frères d'armes… Mais parce qu'en face, Shion, son maître, une personne qu'il avait en très haute estime et qui avait toujours eu pour lui une affection particulière, lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et son devoir. Mû avait choisi son devoir sans hésiter, pour Athéna. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé à ce moment- là.

_Pour Athéna…_

« Kiki, tu aimes beaucoup ton maître n'est –ce pas ?

- Ben… Ouais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Répondit brusquement l'apprenti, vexé.

« Eh bien Mû aimait beaucoup le sien, probablement. »

Kiki regarda Shura tristement.

« Oui mais…

- … Mais… Il a beau être ce qu'il est, personne ne peut être préparé à une Guerre Sainte… Et puis imagine que ton maître te demande de tuer Athéna, qu'est –ce que tu ferais ? »

Le regard patient du Capricorne se posa sur l'apprenti. Kiki fît une drôle de tête, et c'est avec les yeux tout arrondis qu'il répondit :

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, jamais Mû ne pourrait faire une chose pareille !

- C'est aussi ce que Mû croyait de Shion… » Répondit Shura en regardant en face de lui de nouveau.

L'enfant resta abasourdi.

« Hein ? Shion a demandé ça pour de vrai ? »

Shura soupira.

« Shion a demandé ça… Mais pas pour de vrai non. Et ça, ton maître l'a su trop tard. »

Le Chevalier du Capricorne marqua une longue pause. Kiki attendit la suite sans rien dire.

« Tu sais… Cette vie n'est pas seulement une occasion de tout reprendre à zéro, de respirer le même air, de retrouver les siens… Elle est nécessaire, parce que c'est un moyen de nous racheter. Nous avons commis beaucoup d'erreurs… Alors quand on réfléchit dans ce sens, tout est beaucoup plus simple, Kiki. Et beaucoup plus facile à admettre. C'est mon point de vue. »

L'enfant regardait Shura sans bouger, écoutant attentivement chacune de ses paroles.

« N'en veux pas à ton maître. Il n'arrivera probablement pas à t'en parler avant un petit moment… Mais je sais que tu comprendras. »

Le visage du Capricorne s'éclaira le temps de cette dernière phrase, avant d'ajouter, d'une profonde et grave sincérité :

« Nous nous sommes… Mal comportés envers lui. »

Kiki s'assit sur le muret, tournant le dos au soleil pour mieux voir celui qui lui parlait. Rodorio était tout près mais Shura semblait s'être arrêté devant ce muret, pour discuter avec cet enfant… Derrière la pierre blanche, un ravin de ronces et de flore méditerranéenne sauvage, dont le crépuscule libérait les odeurs végétales.

« J'imagine… Qu'il a eu peur. Mais qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte avant. »

Kiki baissa la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le ciel était tranquillement passé du bleu au vert, du vert à l'orange, du rouge au violet… Puis le chaud Soleil se coucha enfin. C'est à ce moment-là que la voix de Shura s'éleva de nouveau, empreinte d'une chaleur solennelle :

« Ça n'a été facile pour personne, mais nous sommes de ceux qui se relèveront tôt ou tard. Rien que pour Athéna. »

**Un peu plus tard…**

_« J'imagine… Qu'il a eu peur. Mais qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte avant. »_

Une nouvelle armure d'Or était posée sur les dalles, celle des Poissons. Mais le temple du Bélier semblait vide. Kiki observa l'armure d'un peu plus près, l'habitude lui ayant appris à reconnaître certains défauts, même les plus minimes, puis alla chercher un peu plus loin dans le temple. Personne. Il était sur le point de se dire que son maître était parti, peut –être dans le palais du Pope, quand il le trouva à la sortie opposée du temple, du côté de la maison du Taureau. Mû, une écharpe immense jetée sur ses épaules, regardait les étoiles, minuscule être humain en dessous de la voûte céleste. Kiki déglutit. Sa gorge se serra et il courut vers son maître.

**Première rive du Styx, bien plus tôt…**

« Melyant !

- Aaaah ENFIN quelqu'un qui prononce mon nom correctement… ! »

La voix, sèche et cynique, avait lancé cette phrase sans reprendre son souffle. Mais en retournant vers celui qui l'avait appelé son expression fût toute autre. Cet homme…

« Papillon… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de réserve.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors écoute-moi… »

Le Spectre de Fairy recula dans l'ombre de ce qui s'apparentait à un orme millénaire. Mais il semblait être prêt à partir à tout instant, guettant les bruits de la moindre créature environnante. Celui qui répondait au nom de Melyant, un garçon de carrure assez moyenne, aux traits constamment tirés entre l'amusement et l'ironie et à l'allure d'un homme de théâtre, eût une moue exagérément perplexe. C'est en posant les poings sur les hanches de son surplis qu'il sembla abdiquer.

« Je t'écoute… Tu as l'air pressé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai croisé Rune tout à l'heure… Il dit que les Juges ont lancé une chasse à l'homme… »

Le Spectre en face de lui pouffa de rire et tourna la tête sur le côté sans le quitter des yeux.

« Une chasse à l'homme…. ? … C'est une blague de Rhadamanthe ? » Se moqua –t-il.

Visiblement, le Spectre semblait prêt à tout, sauf à entendre ce qui allait suivre. Myu poursuivit quand même :

« Imbécile. C'est de _nous_ dont il s'agit… Ne me demande pas « pourquoi » … Sache juste que quand Rune dit quelque chose, c'est vrai. Libre à toi de me prendre au sérieux. »

Melyant fixait Myu, incrédule. La seule preuve qu'il tenait, c'était la crainte apparente de son confrère. Le Spectre du Papillon n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter, il le savait. « Le télépathe », comme on l'appelait, avait toujours été un Spectre suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne pas avoir à craindre quoique ce soit, son assurance n'égalant que sa puissance et le respect qu'il imposait aux autres Spectres. Et maintenant, il avait peur ? C'était impossible… Et pourtant, c'était là, sous ses yeux. Melyant fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander quelque chose, mais les mots, encore entremêlés au doute, ne sortirent pas. Le Papillon ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion de toute façon :

"Ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. J'ai réussi à contacter la plupart d'entre nous déjà, et d'ici quelques heures il n'y aura peut-être plus aucun Spectre en Allemagne, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je partirai aussi une fois que j'aurais réglé une dernière chose, mais ils vont chercher à me mettre la main dessus pour les aider à vous localiser. Alors si tu croises quelqu'un, fais passer le message à ma place, je n'aurai peut –être pas suffisamment de temps. »

Melyant parut plus choqué par la dernière phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Mais... Tu vas aller où ?

- Je vous vous retrouverai. Va t'en maintenant. Ah et…"

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que l'esprit de l'autre Spectre fût envahi d'un flot de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas… Le télépathe le regarda dans les yeux encore quelques secondes, puis pointa du doigt sur le front de son confrère sans rien dire. Melyant ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea, l'air troublé.

« Papillon… ?

_- _Cet endroit est inviolable. Répondit Myu en enlevant son doigt de son front. Prends-en soin, Orme._ »_

Sur ces mots il eût un sourire indéchiffrable et il disparut, comme s'il n'avait jamais été qu'une image.

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna ; Palais du Grand Pope**_

Athéna s'était levée avec majesté, et sa longue robe blanche avait glissé sur ses jambes pour tomber sur ses chevilles. Prosterné à quelques mètres d'elle, Milo ne bougeait pas, guettant la réaction de la Déesse. A côté de lui, Shaka l'imitait, la tête baissée avec respect. Attaché autour de son poignet, son _Mala _aux cent huit perles glissa avec un petit cliquetis.

« Quatorze étoiles éteintes… C'est trop. »

La Déesse descendit de quelques marches, l'air grave.

« Vous me dites, et j'ai la preuve que les cent huit étoiles que représentent les Spectres d'Hadès s'éteignent à une vitesse inquiétante… Comme s'ils étaient en guerre. Or, Hadès n'a jamais mené d'autre guerre que celle qu'il répète contre nous depuis des millénaires… Et dans l'état actuel des choses il n'est pas en état de tenir un nouveau conflit. »

Les yeux d'Athéna glissèrent sur le chapelet et resta pensive quelques secondes.

« Mais… ça expliquerait pourquoi ses guerriers meurent si vite… » Poursuivit –elle en relevant la tête légèrement vers les Chevaliers, qui répondirent à son regard.

« Je ne veux en aucun cas envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. Commença –t- elle. Même si nous sommes sortis vainqueurs de la Guerre Sainte, vous êtes tous considérablement affaiblis et il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous retourne là-bas, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Et si Hadès est en guerre je ne veux pas risquer de vous y impliquer. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais vous autoriser qu'à vous informer de leur situation, et sans vous faire remarquer. Une personne pourra peut –être vous renseigner. »

Milo haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« De qui s'agit-il ?

- D'une femme qui se fait appeler Pandore. »

Shaka eût, à peu de chose près, la même expression que Milo. Athéna poursuivit :

« Autrefois représentante d'Hadès, elle a refusé de le rejoindre et de le servir quand la vie lui a été rendue. La preuve en est qu'elle s'est relevée ici-même, en Grèce, et non pas au royaume des morts où elle s'était suicidée. »

Les yeux de la Déesse détaillèrent intelligemment ses deux Chevaliers attentifs, tout en parlant. Quand elle leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le lourd rideau du fond de la salle, Milo tourna la tête vers son frère d'armes.

« Alors elles sont restées en contact... Murmura Shaka.

- Tu m'étonnes, cette femme était certainement l'équivalent du Grand Pope là-bas.

- Et si elle a tourné le dos à Hadès, elle est peut-être sous la protection du Sanctuaire… » Emit Shaka avec réserve.

A peine Shaka eût –il prononcé ces mots qu'Athéna reparaissait, un bout de papier plié entre ses doigts. Elle s'avança vers ses deux protecteurs et le leur tendit.

« C'est ici-même, à Athènes, qu'elle vît actuellement. »

Milo accepta le papier et le déplia. Une adresse. Il écarquilla les yeux d'un coup et les releva vers sa Déesse.

« Mais alors… Si le Spectre s'est fait tuer à Athènes, c'est peut- être pour… » Hésita-t-il sans oser terminer.

Comme si elle eût deviné les pensées du Scorpion, Athéna conclut avec la même gravité :

« C'est pour cette raison que je veux que vous la rameniez au Sanctuaire. »

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard, Allemagne :**_

« Ce n'est pas normal que tout le monde ait pu déserter si vite. »

L'aube avançait.

Debout sur un des créneaux d'une tour du château, Rhadamanthe regardait l'urne de son surplis d'un air contrarié. Très contrarié. Non seulement ils devraient les laisser ici, mais maintenant ils allaient devoir s'amuser à parcourir l'Allemagne, en plein jour qui plus est… A quelques mètres à peine, Minos et Eaque avaient déjà abandonné leurs noires protections. C'est en civil que le Griffon, une main posée sur la pierre, regardait en bas de la tour, le menton légèrement relevé. Eaque s'était assis sur un des créneaux et semblait réfléchir aussi, les jambes dans le vide.

« Pff… » Siffla le Garuda, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Les choses auraient pu être beaucoup plus simples, mais il y avait un problème… :

« Il faut trouver Papillon avant les autres… » Lâcha soudain le Wyvern, à mi-voix.

A ces mots, Minos se retourna lentement vers Rhadamanthe avant d'énoncer d'une voix presque éteinte :

« … Je te souhaite bien du courage. »

Mais le calme du Griffon fût rompu par le ton fier d'Eaque :

« Après nous, Myu est le plus craint des 108 étoiles… Si on s'acharne sur un expert en psychokinésie on risque de perdre beaucoup de temps. »

Alors Rhadamanthe leur envoya un regard perçant et accusateur.

« Et alors… ? Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si les autres ont été informés si vite, Myu y est certainement pour quelque chose.

- Mais enfin ! Ils ne font que gagner du temps, rien de plus, Rhadamanthe ! Répondit le Garuda en haussant le ton avec dérision.

- Ne parle pas comme si ça t'amusait, Eaque.

- En tout cas n'est pas en réagissant comme toi qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit, Minos. » Rétorqua le Juge assis, acide, le ton lourd de reproche.

Minos ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais un silence glacial tomba entre eux. La tension monta dangereusement mais s'envola aussi vite, les Juges réalisant la vanité de leur comportement. Eaque lui-même secoua la tête après quelques secondes. Rhadamanthe observa un moment ses confrères, le visage parfaitement impassible.

« Qu'ils en gagnent, du temps… Conclut-il de sa voix grave. Vous savez comme moi que ça ne nous desservira pas… »

Le Juge sembla laisser sa phrase en suspens. Ses confrères l'observèrent un moment, Minos hocha la tête et Eaque finit par détourner le regard avec un sourire forcé. Ce dernier descendit des créneaux vers l'intérieur de la tour avec agilité et lança sur un ton qui se voulait assuré :

« En route ! On ne va pas y passer des siècles… »

(à suivre)

**Note**_** : A propos de Melyant : c'est un personnage que j'ai créé il y a un petit moment maintenant. Je ne suis convaincue ni de son utilité ni de sa présence ici mais j'y suis attachée alors je lui ai fait une petite place... Son surplis, l'Orme aux Songes, est inspiré de l'**__**Enéide**__** de Virgile, où il est question d'un orme immense planté juste avant le Styx, et qui aurait pour fruits les songes vains des hommes, qu'ils laissent là à leur arrivée aux Enfers. **_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant, évidemment.

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant et ça m'aide à voir les choses avec un œil neuf. Puis ça fait plaisir ! J'ai eu un mal fou avec ce chapitre (il a été torturé, effacé, ressuscité au moins 10000 fois le pauvre), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

**Note**** : **_**A propos de l'Orme au Songes (Ulmus Opaca) on m'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'arbre de Lost Canvas… A vrai dire j'ai pris connaissance de cet arbre que récemment, et j'ai trouvé ça assez marrant vu qu'on en trouve un assez ressemblant dans l'**__**Enéide**__** : en plus, même s'il est question de « songes vains des hommes » chez Virgile (dans l'Enéide, chant 6 pour ceux/celles qui veulent aller jeter un coup d'œil), dans Lost Canvas on parle de fruits dont dépendent la vie des Spectres, il me semble (nan ?)… Dans tous les cas, on a quelque chose dont dépend la vie des hommes. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard… **_

_**Y'a effectivement eu de l'hommage dans l'air quand j'ai créé Melyant, d'abord à Virgile que j'aime beaucoup… Et involontairement à Lost Canvas, du coup n.n**_

_**Pour les noms des étoiles terrestres et célestes, je suis allée chercher dans la liste officielle de « **__**Au Bord de l'Eau**__** » où elles sont toutes nommées. Mais les noms diffèrent légèrement de ceux donnés dans Lost Canvas je crois. (ça ne doit pas être évident à traduire, en même temps… ) Je corrigerai en fonction un de ces jours… Peut – être… **_

**Bref, la pipelette vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4**

_**Grèce, Athènes**_

« Eeeeet voilà ! »

Et le Scorpion de faire un grand sourire victorieux, en désignant la porte qui les intéressait comme s'il présentait l'emplacement d'un trésor qu'il aurait trouvé seul.

« Hm… Approuva peut-être Shaka. Et… Dis –moi, et si tu frappais maintenant ? »

Ramené un peu trop brutalement sur terre, Milo leva les yeux au ciel avec un air qui voulait dire « Rabat-joie ! ». Le Chevalier de la Vierge sourit légèrement en voyant son homologue du Scorpion frapper sur le bois.

« Et… Et s'il n'y avait personne ? »

Shaka allait répondre mais un bruit se fît entendre derrière la porte à ce moment-là. Quelqu'un s'était approché pour rester juste derrière. Milo allait parler pour se présenter, mais au dernier moment préféra sortir le papier qu'Athéna lui avait donné quelques minutes avant. Il le plia en deux et le glissa dans la boîte aux lettres qui était fixée sur le bois, puis se retourna vers Shaka.

« Si elle se méfie, elle reconnaîtra l'écriture… »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge hocha la tête, et on entendit le verrou de la porte tourner. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec prudence cependant, sur une jeune femme d'à peu près l'âge physique de Saori Kido, ou légèrement plus adulte qu'elle, brune, et qui les dévisageait avec un mélange de crainte et de froideur.

« Bonjour… Pandore ? » Demanda Milo.

Shaka inclina respectueusement la tête :

« Nous venons de sa part… Fît la Vierge avec beaucoup plus de réserve.

- Oui. Je suis Milo et... Voici Shaka. » Ajouta –t-il en désignant son frère d'armes en civil, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme les dévisagea un moment, incertaine, puis replia le papier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Ah ça… Elle nous l'a donné pour vous retrouver. » Indiqua Milo.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement et ouvrit davantage la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Quand Shaka, qui était entré le dernier, referma la porte, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et se retourna vers Milo pour lui tendre le papier.

« Je pense bien... C'est moi qui lui avais donné cette adresse, sur ce même papier. » Indiqua –t- elle en poussant doucement des battants de portes à carreaux de verre martelé.

Comme elle leur faisait signe de la suivre, ils acceptèrent d'entrer dans le salon. Les volets étaient rabattus de façon à ce qu'une quasi-pénombre endorme la pièce, la protégeant par la même occasion de la chaleur étouffante de l'après-midi. L'ensemble de l'habitation était plutôt modeste mais joliment décorée. Ici un bouquet de fleurs coupées le jour-même ou la veille, et là, au centre de la pièce, une plante... La simplicité des lieux laissait penser qu'elle ne vivait pas ici depuis longtemps, pensée confirmée par la présence de cartons discrètement rangés dans un coin du salon, entre un meuble et un mur. La jeune femme alla s'adosser à une des fenêtres sur le rebord de laquelle elle posa les mains.

« Asseyez-vous. » Fît-elle en désignant les fauteuils.

Les Chevaliers, qui avaient observé rapidement le salon à leur manière, finirent par prendre place. Milo leva les yeux vers la jeune femme à contre-jour. Le silence total s'étant fait dans la pièce, on put entendre une lointaine musique, une sourdine si peu audible qu'on eût pu douter de sa réelle présence. Shaka localisa les sons dans la pièce voisine assez rapidement et put même reconnaître des chants. Peut –être un choral. Milo n'y prêta pas plus attention et prit la parole :

« Vous avez peur qu'on vous retrouve ici ?

- Un peu. »

La réponse fût sincère, quoique toujours entourée d'une légère et persistante froideur.

« Athéna a demandé à ce que vous veniez au Sanctuaire. Continua le Scorpion en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda immédiatement la femme.

Milo regarda Shaka rapidement avec l'impression d'y être allé un peu trop franchement. Comme s'il avait compris, le Chevalier de la Vierge prit la relève.

« Navré de venir vous parler de ça maintenant… Mais vous connaissiez certainement le Spectre de l'étoile de la Chiennerie… »

Ce n'était ni une question ni une demande de confirmation. Une simple affirmation dont il faudrait attendre la suite. La silhouette à contre-jour resta immobile quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Shaka poursuivit avec le même calme et la même assurance tranquille :

« Il a été tué il y a peu de temps, à Athènes… Le Chevalier du Scorpion l'a trouvé au moment où la vie le quittait et il a entendu ses dernières paroles, pour Hadès. »

A ces mots, les bras de la femme se décroisèrent et retombèrent.

« Depuis… Continua Shaka, ces perles s'éteignent les unes après les autres. »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge sortit le chapelet de sa tunique et le posa sur la table basse. Une quinzaine de perles étaient décolorées. Pandore resta immobile une seconde et quitta la fenêtre pour s'agenouiller à la table et mieux voir le chapelet. Le faisceau de lumière qu'elle cachait jusque –là vînt alors trancher la table comme une lame dorée.

« Mais… Commença –t- elle en prenant l'objet entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Devant le regard purement interrogateur de la jeune femme, Milo eût une mine inquiète.

« Nous espérions que vous en auriez une idée… Athéna a dit qu'une guerre serait peu probable, mais qu'elle ne voyait que cette explication pour le moment.

- Une guerre ? »

Les yeux de Pandore se plissèrent.

« Non, c'est impossible… Sa M… Hadès, se reprit-elle, n'a jamais mené de guerre. Sauf contre votre Déesse. A moins qu'il ait été attaqué et qu'il ait été obligé de se défendre… Mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. »

A y réfléchir, ça les aurait tous étonnés. Qui pourrait vouloir d'un royaume qu'Hadès lui-même, bien qu'il s'en soit parfaitement accommodé, n'a pas choisi ?

« Et... Vous n'avez pris contact avec personne depuis que vous êtes ici ? Demanda Shaka.

- Non, personne… Je n'ai revu que Ikki, avant qu'il ne reparte pour le Japon. Et Athéna bien sûr.

- Ikki ? Le Phénix ? »

Le Scorpion ouvrit de gros yeux. Pandore hocha la tête :

« C'est en quelques sortes grâce à lui si je suis ici. Et c'est aussi par son intermédiaire que j'ai signalé ma présence à Athéna. Personne d'autre ne sait que je suis là… Du moins je l'espère. Expliqua la jeune femme en faisant couler lentement le chapelet entre ses doigts.

- Je vois… Conclut Shaka. La mort de l'Etoile de la Chiennerie à Athènes n'a donc aucun lien avec vous ? »

Pandore reposa ses mains sur la table, et en même temps le chapelet qu'elle tenait.

« Lysandre était grec. Il a pu venir ici pour une toute autre raison. »

Milo soupira.

« Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on ne sait rien du tout. Athéna a raison, mieux vaut être un peu trop prudents et vous ramener avec nous. »

La jeune femme regarda encore les perles grises une à une, qu'elle ne savait pas reconnaître. De toute façon, ils étaient quatorze à avoir perdu la vie et elle les connaissait tous, qui qu'ils soient. Et même si elle avait abandonné Hadès et ses Spectres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en regardant cette couleur, ce gris qu'elle ne supportait plus.

« Une guerre… Murmura-t-elle en enserrant les perles grises entre ses doigts. Si c'est vraiment une guerre, ils sont perdus… »

Les Chevaliers restèrent silencieux à cette pensée émise tout haut. Puis le chapelet roula jusqu'à eux, et Pandore se releva pour retourner à la fenêtre.

« J'accepte de venir au Sanctuaire. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tranquillement, secondes pendant lesquelles Shaka constata que la musique s'était arrêtée. Puis on frappa à la porte. Pandore sursauta à peine et s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller ouvrir.

« C'est peut –être ma voisine…

- Attendez. » Fît le Scorpion en se levant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda le Chevalier passer devant elle pour aller à la porte à sa place. On vit Milo pousser les battants et Pandore le suivre. En voyant Milo faire presque comme chez lui, Shaka fronça les sourcils et les suivit.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la mine soupçonneuse et à l'allure sombre. Et pour cause, il n'était vêtu que de noir et ses cheveux, de la même couleur, lui tombaient à moitié sur la figure, en mèches désordonnées. Seuls ses yeux, gris clair, rendaient un peu de vie à cette ombre fatiguée… Le visage s'éclaira à la vue de la jeune femme qui sembla le reconnaître à son tour, bien qu'elle restât sans bouger un moment. Mais Milo, à côté, se focalisa sur l'urne qu'il avait attachée dans le dos. Une urne infiniment sombre.

« Elle a une drôle de tête votre voisine… » Marmonna le Scorpion à l'intention de Pandore.

Mais la jeune femme ne releva pas l'humour douteux de Milo et s'écarta du passage d'un coup, comme si elle venait de se réveiller, pour laisser entrer le Spectre.

« Entre. » Fît –elle en reculant, obligeant Milo et Shaka à faire pareil.

Le Spectre ne se fît pas prier et passa à côté des Chevaliers sans les regarder, s'arrêtant net devant les battants comme devant un mur infranchissable. Milo envoya un regard empli de doute à Shaka avant de détailler l'urne qu'il avait sous le nez. Elle était si profondément noire qu'il était impossible d'y lire les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées à moins, peut –être, d'un éclairage particulier. Pandore passa devant tout le monde et bientôt ils furent tous de nouveau dans le salon, silencieux, à fixer la pseudo-« voisine ». Le Spectre détacha brusquement l'urne de ses épaules et la laissa tomber sur le sol avec fracas, une grimace sur la figure. Après quoi, il s'assit directement dessus en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, visiblement mort de fatigue. Pandore disparut derrière les battants quelques secondes puis revînt, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, _Orme_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en le lui tendant, sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent. Mais elle était déjà penchée au-dessus de lui comme au-dessus d'un enfant.

Le Spectre prit le verre but l'eau d'un trait sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était. Puis il reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant de parler, en levant la tête vers les hommes en face de lui :

« C'est qui, « _ça_ » ? »

_Ça_ ? Mais pour qui il se prenait, lui ? Milo fît une drôle de tête et grommela en pensant à Camus, qui lui aurait certainement broyé l'épaule pour qu'il reste calme. Comme Shaka ne réagit pas à la dénomination, son homologue se fît un plaisir de répondre avant lui :

« Eh, la « _voisine_ »… » Commença le Scorpion en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, avec l'intention de remettre les choses à leur place. Je te rappelle que…

- Je t'expliquerai ensuite Melyant. Il n'y a rien à craindre avec eux alors dis-moi comment tu es arrivé ici. » Insista Pandore en interrompant Milo.

Le Spectre, sans détourner son regard de Milo, répondit avec hésitation :

« C'est Papillon qui m'envoie… Il m'a donné ses souvenirs après avoir localisé la plupart d'entre nous, et vous-même… Les autres sont partis trop vite ensuite, j'ai trouvé que Minotaure et Mandragore. Après je suis parti pour la Grèce, pour vous trouver… Mais là j'en ai marre, ça fait des jours que je cours partout pour me retrouver dans un pays au climat pourri… »

Milo ouvrit gros les yeux sous l'affront, mais prit sur lui une fois de plus, peut –être grâce à Shaka. Pandore fronça les sourcils en entendant le Spectre, retenant une seule chose entre les plaintes habituelles : ils avaient fui le Royaume des morts ?

« On est partis comme des voleurs, nous… ! Même pas eu le temps de récupérer des affaires, rien… C'est Queen qui va être emmerdé… » Ajouta le Spectre avec un rire usé.

Mais la tentative d'esquive du sujet échoua lamentablement. L'attention générale était rivée sur lui et on attendait bien plus que des interprétations personnelles de sa part. Il releva ses mains pour les regarder. Le manque de sommeil et la fatigue générale les faisait trembler.

« Majesté Pandore, ça va très mal _en bas_… Continua-t-il, la voix plus basse. Vous ne voulez certainement plus en entendre parler, mais… »

Melyant ne put terminer sa phrase. En laissant retomber ses mains, il tourna la tête légèrement sur sa gauche et son regard tomba sur le chapelet. Il se figea durant de longues secondes, livide, les pupilles rétractées par la peur.

_« Imbécile. C'est de nous dont il s'agit… Ne me demande pas « pourquoi » … _

« Pff ! »

Brusquement, le Spectre partit dans un fou rire nerveux et incontrôlable. La tête balancée en arrière, ses épaules étaient secouées frénétiquement. Shaka fronça les sourcils. Milo émit un petit « hein ? » d'incompréhension spontanée qui passa complètement inaperçu sous l'éclat de rire. Pandore eût un mouvement de recul.

« Déjà ?! Combien ils sont ? Combien ?! Une quinzaine ? Une vingtaine ?! C'est bon, je te crois, Myu ! S'exclama –t-il, la voix brisée, essuyant une larme de son hilarité. Ça a servi à rien, mais je te crois… Il parait que les Juges ont lancé une chasse à l'homme contre nous ! Vous croyez qu'ils s'ennuyaient… ? »

La dernière phrase, posée comme une question sans en être une, s'essouffla sur sa fin. Un silence d'incompréhension totale répondit à son attitude grotesque. Le tout avait été lancé d'un trait, comme si la pensée n'avait pas suivi les mots, mais surtout comme s'il avait été seul en les prononçant, ignorant Pandore et les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Shaka fût désagréablement navré en constatant que le Spectre de l'Orme avait vraisemblablement du s'isoler pour arriver à répondre à la question qu'on lui avait posée. Pandore seule finit par prononcer, la voix blanche :

« Quoi… ? Myu t'a dit ça… ? »

Comme si ces mots l'avaient réveillé d'un silence forcé, Milo réagit à son tour, horrifié :

« Alors ce sont vos Juges qui sont responsables de ça ?! » Lâcha –t-il en se levant, un doigt accusateur pointé sur le chapelet.

Le sourire insensé du Spectre disparut instantanément pour faire place à l'affliction :

« C'est ce que j'ai dit… ? »

Le Scorpion secoua la tête vivement :

« Oui tu l'as dit ! Et ça commence à bien faire, tu viens toi aussi ! Lança –t-il durement.

- Hein… ? »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge tourna la tête vers son homologue.

« Attends Milo… L'interrompit-il, bas.

- Non, Shaka. Tu vois bien que ça l'a rendu à moitié dingue ! Ils vont tous y passer, alors il vient aussi en attendant. Nous verrons ce qu'en dira Athéna. D'ici là je m'en porte garant.»

Shaka hocha lentement la tête, peu convaincu. Quand ils se retournèrent vers Pandore et le Spectre, ceux-ci étaient en train de parler à mi-voix, l'un plus agité que l'autre. Pandore passait une main sur sa figure. Melyant ne tarda pas à se retourner vers les Chevaliers, les détaillant plus attentivement.

« Misère… Des Chevaliers d'Athéna… » Souffla –t-il plus sérieusement.

Sa voix était parfaitement neutre et dépourvue de toute agressivité. Juste… naturellement méfiante. Ce fût Shaka qui lui répondit :

« Athéna nous a demandé de ramener Pandore pour la protéger après que l'un des vôtres ait été retrouvé assassiné à Athènes, il y a peu. »

Le regard du Spectre passait du chapelet à Shaka, et de Shaka au chapelet, puis alla interroger Pandore derrière lui. L'appréhension y était clairement visible.

« C'était Lysandre. » Répondit la jeune femme à la question silencieuse.

Melyant força un sourire mais son regard tomba sur le carrelage.

« Les enfoirés… » Marmonna –t-il en se levant.

Puis il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'urne sombre, grave. Elle l'accusait. Son surplis, il l'avait obtenu comme les autres, par Lui et pour Lui. Et maintenant, il fuyait avec ce qu'Il lui avait donné en récompense de sa loyauté ? Inadmissible. En regardant sa propre armure, il se voyait renvoyer sa propre honte, écrasante. Mais la peur, elle, l'était encore plus, le rendant absolument incapable de prendre une décision. La voix de Shaka reprit, calme et ferme :

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai…

- Je _dis_ la vérité ! Coupa brutalement le Spectre en se retournant vers lui, sur la défensive. Vous fuiriez le domaine de votre Dieu pour rien, vous ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Melyant. »

En entendant son propre nom, le Spectre de l'Orme sembla se calmer, progressivement. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Excusez-moi. »

Un silence gêné tombait sur leurs épaules. Milo eût une grimace. Quelque chose clochait chez cet homme, qui passait d'un état à l'autre presque sans transition. Son instabilité était flagrante et plutôt inquiétante. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le Chevalier de la Vierge reprit la parole :

« Si vous êtes visés, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. Le mieux pour toi serait de rester avec Pandore pour le moment, et de venir avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise, comme l'a suggéré Milo. »

A ces mots, Milo hocha la tête, rassuré d'être soutenu par son frère d'armes. Melyant secoua la tête vivement, les mains devant lui.

« Non… Non, Myu compte sur moi, hé… » Répondit le Spectre presque pour lui-même, mi-fier, mi-désespéré.

Il y avait certainement quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui ne l'obligerait pas à les suivre, à passer pour un traître… Il aimait Hadès autant que ses frères. Comment pouvait –il douter une seule seconde ? Il y avait certainement une erreur. Mais qu'est –ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, au juste ?

« Nous ne pouvons pas te forcer. Ajouta le Chevalier de la Vierge. Mais accepte au moins de venir faire part de ce que tu sais à Athéna. »

Athéna ? Que lui, un Spectre, vienne parler à Athéna ? A la tête qu'il fît, Milo prit la relève :

« Hé… Pas d'interrogatoire… Mais en tant que Déesse, il est normal qu'elle veuille savoir ce qui se passe chez un autre Dieu, surtout quand ça donne _ça_. »

Le Scorpion illustra ses propos en prenant le chapelet dans sa main, le montrant à son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet du crime. Puis il le tendit à Shaka. Melyant n'avait pas voulu le regarder de toute façon, peut –être de peur de le voir se ternir davantage au moment où ses yeux se poseraient dessus.

« Bon, on y va ? » Suggéra Milo en se levant.

Shaka hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Le Spectre regardait autour de lui d'un air définitivement perdu. Pandore hocha la tête, approuvant Milo, et disparut dans une pièce, certainement du temps de rassembler quelques affaires. Pendant ce temps, Melyant, debout à côté de son urne, restait parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

« Tu pourras repartir ensuite, si tu veux… » Fît Milo à son attention, pour tenter de le rassurer un peu.

Le Spectre hocha la tête brièvement sans le regarder. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fleurs coupées d'un guéridon.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura –t-il après un silence.

Shaka fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir. Milo se chargerait certainement de poser la question, quand il aurait compris que la phrase leur était adressée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Demanda le Scorpion en s'approchant de lui, surpris.

Le Spectre de l'Orme semblait avoir entièrement reprit son calme. Il répondit au Chevalier en le regardant cette fois :

« Je sais que la guerre est finie. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Athéna ferait ça…

- Ferait quoi ? Vous aider ? »

Puis, comme si la chose était subitement évidente, Milo sourit et croisa les bras.

« Ha ! Bon, je te garantis pas qu'avec ça sur le dos tout le monde t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es un homme comme moi, comme Shaka… Enfin non oublie… Pas comme Shaka… Bref, Athéna protège la Terre et ceux qui y vivent. »

Le Scorpion laissa un silence, guettant la réaction du Spectre qui à sa surprise, l'écoutait très attentivement.

« En l'occurrence, tu es un homme au service d'un Dieu, comme nous. Et même si nos Dieux sont en désaccord, pour rester poli, comme tu l'as dit la guerre est terminée. En plus, il y a visiblement plus qu'un gros problème chez vous… Vous avez donc deux choix : soit survivre en fuyant pour le reste de vos jours, en espérant que vos supérieurs laissent tomber, ce qui est peu probable, ou que la situation se règle d'elle –même, ce qui serait encore plus étonnant, soit… Accepter de l'aide. Et sur Terre, qui d'autre peut vous l'apporter ? »

Le Spectre prit une grande inspiration silencieuse, sans quitter le Scorpion des yeux. Cet abominable doute restait. Mais cet homme, un Chevalier d'Athéna, était en train de l'entamer en faisant ce dont lui –même était actuellement incapable : mettre de l'ordre dans ces choses qui composaient ce doute et les réduire à l'essentiel avec une sincérité que son empathie naturelle voyait sans mal. Une sincérité alimentée par la fierté qu'il lisait dans son regard, dès qu'il parlait d'Athéna. Fierté que lui, Spectre, connaissait pour la ressentir dès que la pensée d'Hadès lui venait. Quant à l'autre homme, quoiqu'il fût en retrait, il semblait plutôt approuver le Scorpion. Melyant eût un sourire navré.

« Et si… _« Ça »_ vient d'une décision divine ? Et si on était _censés_ mourir ? » Osa –t-il demander.

Milo parut surpris par la question. Shaka ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

« C'est votre résurrection qui est d'origine divine. Et ce n'est ni Hadès, ni Athéna qui en a décidé ainsi. Revenir dessus… Serait une faute grave. »

Le Spectre observait maintenant la Vierge. Cet homme aux yeux toujours clos, pourquoi lui avait-on dit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ?

« Quant à savoir qui exactement a décidé d'un massacre organisé chez vous, nous le saurons bientôt si tu veux bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre en entrant au Sanctuaire, du moment qu'Athéna accepte de te recevoir et que, bien sûr, tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention en y entrant... » Ajouta Milo par formalité, se doutant bien qu'un homme seul ne serait pas assez fou pour oser tenter quoi que ce soit là-bas.

Melyant baissa le regard sur son surplis enfermé. Il lui sembla que la peur le laissait un peu tranquille pour le moment, et un imperceptible sourire vînt sur son visage détourné :

« Pff… Je me suis toujours dit qu'Athéna aimait trop les humains. »

Shaka sourit légèrement à cette phrase teintée d'une dérision surfaite et fragile. Le convaincre n'avait pas été si difficile finalement. Milo eût un petit rire :

« Avoue que pour une fois, ça ne te semble pas si inutile. »

_**Allemagne, Aéroport de Munich **_

« Rhadamanthe, je peux te poser une question ? »

Eaque faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, à surveiller le panneau d'affichage. Les mains dans les poches, il feignit de poser la question sur un ton banal. Mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il alla se planter pile devant le Juge de la Wyverne pour le dévisager. Complètement hermétique au regard perçant du Garuda, Rhadamanthe le regardait, assis, les bras étendus en arrière sur les dossiers des sièges voisins. Il attendait la fameuse question avec une patience sans indulgence. Il était inutile de jouer la comédie avec lui. Soit. Eaque lui sourit, sans cacher sa suspicion à son égard.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as emmené la Harpie ? » Demanda le Garuda, fort de sa Supériorité face à Rhadamanthe qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever.

Le Juge de la Wyverne ne bougea pas d'un pouce, feintant de ne pas réagir à la question pour démontrer sa stupidité. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, face à un Eaque froissé, il répondit simplement :

« Parce que _« mes »_ lieutenants sont utiles, Eaque. »

Mais le sous-entendu, voulu d'ailleurs, força Eaque à changer de sujet :

« Qu'est –ce que tu insinues… ? Mes Spectres le sont autant que… Mais… Oh attends… Qu'est –ce que tu essaies de me faire dire là ?

- Ce que tu penses. » Répondit le Juge de la Wyverne, toujours égal à lui-même.

Des gamins passaient en courant entre les allées de siège pour jouer, mais semblaient éviter naturellement les deux Juges infernaux. Eaque leva un regard vers eux, les observant un instant sans rien dire.

« C'est stupide, Rhadamanthe… Soupira-t-il.

- Minos est en retard. Fît la Wyverne en levant la tête vers le panneau d'affichage pourtant trop loin pour un œil du commun des mortels.

- D'une minute, la belle affaire… Pff… On va finir sur la paille avec ces allers-retours idiots. »

Eaque se retourna vers le panneau d'affichage en soupirant mais Rhadamanthe se levait, fixant un point du fond de la salle. En suivant son regard, le Garuda reconnut Minos qui arrivait d'entre la foule, sa noblesse naturelle le distinguant des autres voyageurs.

« Ah… Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur. »

Le dernier des trois Juges les rejoignit bientôt, le visage fermé. Les deux autres l'observaient du même regard, sans rien dire, comme attendant un mot de sa part. Le Griffon, une veste jetée sur ses épaules, lâcha en Grec :

« Oui, Lysandre était là-bas. Et non, je n'ai pas ramené sa tête. »

La voix éteinte et un brin cynique de Minos passa, en même temps que lui-même, devant Rhadamanthe et Eaque pour se diriger plus loin. Le Garuda leva une main inutile :

« Minos… ?

- Nous allons manquer le suivant. Trancha l'intéressé.

- Il nous reste encore vingt minutes, Minos… Et puis changement de programme : je vais seul en Egypte. Toi tu vas en Autriche avec Rhadamanthe. »

Le Juge du Griffon reçut l'information, et tourna le dos avec un geste évasif de la main. Puis il repartit aussitôt. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait semblé à ses confrères que le dégoût était passé sur son visage.

« On n'y restera pas longtemps, de toute façon… Enonça gravement Rhadamanthe à l'intention d'Eaque, en regardant Minos s'éloigner. Il est encore trop tôt pour considérer qu'il n'y a plus personne en Allemagne. Si on ne trouve pas Papillon en Autriche, je reviendrai à Munich. »

Eaque approuva d'un signe de tête et alla s'assoir sur un dossier, les pieds sur le siège. Une vieille femme assise un peu plus loin faillit se tordre le cou en tournant la tête vers lui, outrée.

« Et la Harpie ? On l'emmène ?

- Oui. » Répondit Rhadamanthe sans ton.

Eaque balayait la salle du regard, les mains dans les poches. Un des gamins avait glissé et pleurait très fort. Le Garuda plissa les yeux comme si ça pouvait sauver ses oreilles.

« Il va nous gêner, Rhadamanthe… Il a beau être fiable, il est un peu trop malin. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Rhadamanthe planta son regard sur le même enfant qui, comme par miracle, s'arrêta de hurler instantanément. La Wyverne, toujours debout, se retourna vers Eaque.

« Il sait tenir sa langue, Eaque.

- Oui, enfin… Sa fierté l'aura perdu trop souvent. Ricana le Garuda, moqueur.

- Tu en sais quelque chose. »

Eaque leva les yeux au ciel. Rhadamanthe surveillait l'allée sur sa gauche, en sentinelle qu'il était.

« De toute façon vous êtes irrécupérables, Minos et toi… »

Rhadamanthe ne releva pas. Ce que Minos avait bien pu faire n'était que supposition sans fondement ou presque, et ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient y dire quoi que ce soit.

« La Harpie devrait se dépêcher. Poursuivit le Garuda en se levant, s'étirant à s'en décrocher les bras. Mon avion va arriver. Tâche de rejoindre Minos, j'y vais… »

La Wyverne hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Les deux Juges se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, gravement. Eaque lui-même laissa tomber son sourire.

« Pff… Bonne chance à tous les deux. »

Et le Garuda de s'en aller en secouant la tête avec dérision.

_**Un peu plus loin en Allemagne…**_

Queen se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre pour tousser à en cracher ses poumons, le souffle en moins. Gordon, ayant reçu un coup de coude qui l'avait obligé à lâcher son frère d'armes, tâchait de le relever par les épaules.

« Queen arrête de me frapper, si je te lâche tu tom… »

Le Spectre du Minotaure allait terminer sa phrase mais il vît les mains du Spectre de la Mandragore ensanglantées.

« Et merde. Je t'avais dit que j'aurais du t'assommer.

- Tais… Toi… » Réussit à répondre l'autre entre deux prises d'air forcées.

La respiration du Spectre était non seulement bruyante, mais elle faisait mal rien qu'à l'entendre. Plus les heures passaient, plus il s'affaiblissait, et ce réflexe vital tenait maintenant de l'effort physique. Gordon n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus, mais il savait que s'il n'amenait pas son frère d'armes à l'hôpital le plus proche en vitesse, il y resterait certainement. Queen avait déjà fait preuve d'une résistance plus qu'humaine, mais ses limites étaient dépassées depuis longtemps. Seul problème, il fallait quitter l'Allemagne à tout prix, Myu avait été clair… Mais pour l'heure, il était absolument impossible d'aller plus loin. Gordon cassa la dernière petite branche d'arbres qui les gênait pour atteindre la grande route. L'hôpital était de l'autre côté. Tant pis. Il y avait plus de chance qu'ils s'en sortent en perdant un peu de temps, qu'en forçant Queen à continuer.

« On est arrivés… » Souffla le Minotaure, soulagé.

Mais la Mandragore émit un son qui ressemblait à une protestation.

- Tu vas… pas me laisser… dans cet hôpital de m… Gordon… ! Râla-t-il entre ses dents, la voix rauque. Ou je te…

- On partira dès qu'on pourra même si on doit sortir par la fenêtre. Mais on peut pas te laisser comme ça. » Répondit Gordon en traversant la voie rapide dès qu'il le put.

Mais Queen pouffa de rire aux mots prononcés par son collègue, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire repartir dans une mauvaise quinte de toux. Perdant encore de ses forces, il se laissait retomber au sol pour mieux respirer, par réflexe. C'était comme ça depuis des heures… Le Minotaure commençait lui- même à fatiguer, et espérait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à croiser un membre du personnel hospitalier.

« Bon, on fait une pause… »

- Ça va… j'vais me relever… je te dis… »

Mais il n'avait plus la force de se relever et il le savait. Et on lui disait que s'il s'arrêtait de courir, il mourrait. Queen jura en Allemand, cédant peu à peu à la panique.

« Ces enfoirés… vont vouloir… me garder des… mois… Parvînt –il à articuler de façon plus ou moins intelligible.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, Queen… Assura Gordon en se baissant à sa hauteur, du temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

- Pff… »

Le Spectre s'interrompit pour tenter en vain de retenir une nouvelle toux qui l'épuisa définitivement. Sa main ensanglantée retomba au sol, suivie du reste du corps. La Mandragore dût perdre connaissance un instant puisqu'en rouvrant les yeux, Gordon passait déjà les portes de l'hôpital en catastrophe, avec lui dans les bras.

Environ une heure plus tard, le Spectre était installé dans un lit et branché sur plusieurs machines dont un respirateur. Le médecin qui s'adressa à Gordon, qui avait du se fâcher pour qu'on ne le force pas à se faire hospitaliser aussi, ne fût pas vraiment encourageant.

« Il en a pour plusieurs semaines ici. Et pour qu'il soit remis totalement, il lui faudra sûrement plusieurs mois. »

Mais c'était sans compter la constitution naturellement endurante d'un Spectre. Les médecins n'y voyaient qu'un corps d'enfant moyennement entrainé au combat, et leur expliquer l'état du dit enfant avait été assez difficile d'ailleurs. Mais Queen faisait plus jeune que son âge et Gordon savait qu'il régénèrerait bien plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. De toute façon il était hors de question qu'ils attendent si longtemps enfermés dans un hôpital, qui serait certainement le premier endroit où on les chercherait, avec un peu d'imagination. Alors le Minotaure hochait la tête avec conviction à tout ce que les médecins lui disaient, sans en penser un mot. Demain, après-demain tout au plus, il les ferait fuir. Ce serait peut –être moins facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, certes… Mais il fallait absolument qu'ils quittent l'Allemagne. Gordon réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait devoir faire à ce moment-là quand le médecin sortit et que la porte se referma derrière lui.

_--Minotaure… Dis –moi quand vous voudrez sortir. Ils ne sont pas loin.--_

Le Spectre ouvrit de gros yeux. Décidemment, il ne se ferait jamais à la télépathie. C'est en soupirant qu'il chuchota :

« Papillon… »

_--Oui.--_ Répondit mentalement le Spectre, recevant visiblement sans mal les pensées qui lui étaient adressées à voix haute.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment flippant… ? Alors tu nous as suivis depuis le début ? »

_--Je prends ça comme un compliment... Vous aviez l'air en difficulté, et il n'y a plus grand monde en Allemagne maintenant.--_

Aux pensées qui lui parvinrent, Gordon eût un sourire fatigué.

« Eh bien on dirait que tu as fait du bon boulot... En tout cas heureux de te savoir vivant. »

Le Spectre s'assit automatiquement sur la seule chaise de la salle. Queen dormait profondément depuis un moment déjà.

_--Inutile d'en faire des tonnes, Gordon… L'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances.--_

« Hm… »

_--Préviens –moi et je vous aiderai à sortir d'ici. Attends quand même quelques jours pour Alraune.--_

« Bien… Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil peu convaincu sur son collègue alité. Mais dis moi, il reste qui encore en Allemagne ? »

_--Harpie. Mais il ne répond pas. --_

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

**Merci beaucoup encore pour vos reviews, je me répète mais c'est très encourageant et vos réflexions sont intéressantes n.n J'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop confuse…**

**Chapitre 5 **

_**Vol à destination de Vienne**_

« Toujours aucun message de Papillon, Valentine ? »

De l'autre côté de l'allée séparant les rangées de sièges, à moitié momifié dans son écharpe presque jusqu'au bout du nez, le Spectre de la Harpie avait redouté cette question. Son regard doré et incisif dévia jusqu'à son supérieur après une longue seconde de réflexion.

« Non, Majesté. » Répondit-il en Grec.

Après quoi il se retourna de nouveau vers le hublot. Minos l'observait discrètement. Rhadamanthe le dévisageait carrément. Si Valentine éprouvait le moindre scrupule à mentir, il ne résisterait pas longtemps sous le regard inquisiteur de la Wyverne. C'était comme ça depuis le début. Valentine était très patient et capable d'un grand sang –froid, mais il lui fallait reconnaitre que l'atmosphère était à la limite du supportable. Rhadamanthe regardait son lieutenant d'un œil suspicieux. Il était impensable, ou du moins illogique que le Spectre de Fairy, qui semblait pourtant être le responsable de la désertion du Meikai, n'ait pas cherché à contacter Valentine. Soit Myu était stupide et ne l'avait pas fait pour une raison tout aussi stupide, soit Valentine mentait. A moins que Myu n'ait pas voulu prévenir Valentine en le sachant avec eux, ce qui n'était pas impossible au vu de ses capacités. Il ne fallait rien négliger bien sûr, mais pour l'heure, le plus probable était que la Harpie mente. Et au vu de sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air d'en éprouver le moindre scrupule. La voix de Minos, juste à côté de lui, le coupa dans ses pensées qui dérivaient lentement vers l'accusation de son propre lieutenant :

« Nous ne sommes pas encore absolument sûrs que Myu y soit pour quelque chose, Rhadamanthe… C'est justement ce que nous allons vérifier. »

Son homologue lui adressa son regard habituellement dépourvu d'émotion.

« D'ailleurs, que ferons-nous ensuite… Tu y as pensé ? Demanda le Griffon, bas, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Tu es difficile à comprendre. »

A ces mots, Minos eût un demi –sourire et ne regarda plus qu'en face de lui. Alors on eût dit qu'il fût sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'il se retînt de le dire au dernier moment.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, mais les lois sont mieux faites que tu ne le penses. Répondit Rhadamanthe sur un ton dissimulé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Minos. »

Le Juge du Griffon ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête avec ironie. Outre le double sens qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déceler dans les propos de son homologue, il fût convaincu à ce moment précis que Rhadamanthe ignorait totalement le prix qu'ils paieraient pour avoir fait confiance à ces lois.

La voix de Minos se fît entendre une dernière fois avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le hublot :

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as emmené l'un de tes Spectres... J'espère que c'est pour cette raison, ou tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'un des monstres écervelés qu'on a du enfermer au Tartare… »

Là-dessus Rhadamanthe ne daigna pas se justifier, et ne réagit pas non plus à la comparaison. Peut –être ne le concernait-elle tout simplement pas, comme l'espérait Minos. Sans doute préférait-il que son confrère le déduisit par lui-même, à moins que tout ceci lui fût complètement égal. Dans tous les cas, il avait dit ce qui devait être dit et il n'ajouterait rien de plus.

De son côté, Valentine les observait plus ou moins de loin, mais la réserve obligatoire envers ses supérieurs l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Oui, c'était comme ça depuis le début. Quand Myu avait donné l'alerte, Rhadamanthe lui avait déjà ordonné de le suivre… Et ils étaient partis tous les trois en l'emmenant pour une raison douteuse. En sa présence, les Juges se taisaient. Pire, on le gardait à l'œil comme un prisonnier. Il avait l'impression d'être là parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais il gênait, c'était évident. D'instinct, il avait tout fait pour empêcher Myu de communiquer avec lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne déciderait rien tant qu'il ne le saurait pas... D'ici là, il ferait comme d'habitude, obéir… Le Spectre du Papillon n'était pas menteur, mais il s'était peut –être trompé ou avait eu peur pour rien, après tout.

… Myu… Peur… Quelle bonne blague…

S'il disait vrai, que sa tête ne tombe n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors pourquoi les Juges l'avaient emmené avec eux… ? Myu devait s'être trompé. A moins que lui, Valentine de la Harpie, soit encore utile à quelque chose. Mais ça ne tenait pas debout. Son regard obliqua de nouveau vers les sièges de l'autre côté de l'allée tandis qu'il s'affalait contre le hublot en feintant de vouloir dormir. Rhadamanthe lisait le journal –ou faisait comme si- et Minos, deux sièges plus loin, regardait par son hublot, le menton posé sur son poing. La Harpie retourna rapidement à sa propre vue sur le ciel, sachant les Juges particulièrement vigilants. Minos se comportait étrangement selon lui, ce qui lui confirmait dans tous les cas que quelque chose se passait. Rhadamanthe était tout simplement comme d'habitude, quant à Eaque… Difficile à dire. Il l'avait trouvé vaguement de mauvaise humeur, mais il savait que le Garuda ne cachait habituellement pas ce genre de chose.

Comme il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui sur sa banquette, Valentine attendit que l'hôtesse soit hors de portée de vue pour y poser ses pieds et faire semblant de dormir. Ce n'était pas très glorieux pour lui mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir la paix, quand il était obligé de rester avec « eux ». Il remonta un peu plus haut son écharpe et ferma les yeux, laissant tous ses sens à la plus haute vigilance. Il n'avait jamais été mal à l'aise avec les Juges avant. Son sens du devoir et son obéissance sans faille lui avait toujours ôté tout doute en lui garantissant une sécurité absolue, un peu comme celle d'un seigneur envers un vassal qui ferait bien son travail. Mais la Harpie ne put garder les yeux fermés longtemps.

_--Valentine… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques depuis le temps que je t'appelle, mais quitte l'Allemagne bon sang ! --_

Et voilà… Il fallait toujours que ça arrive au mauvais moment. Vite, ne penser à rien, rien du tout… Oublier ce qu'il vient d'entendre… Rien ne devait le trahir, surtout avec « eux » à côté.

_-- Valentine ! Qu'est –ce qui t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait… --_

Trop tard. La Harpie remit ses malédictions à l'égard du Papillon pour plus tard et se borna à ne plus penser à rien. La distance n'était pas un frein à l'empathie de Myu, il le savait. Alors il focalisa son attention sur les nuages qui défilaient et sur l'aile givrée de l'avion, si bien que bientôt il n'entendit plus rien. Mais quelque chose détourna son attention. Une voix extérieure. On leur demandait de rattacher leurs ceintures.

_**Quelques heures plus tard ; Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna**_

« Si on s'amuse à héberger un Spectre et une représentante d'Hadès… »

Aiolia parlait tout seul, partagé entre la révolte et l'incompréhension totale. Depuis quelques heures, la Maison de la Vierge servait de point de réunion d'une poignée de Chevaliers d'Or, qui attendait avec toutes les réactions possibles le retour de Milo et de Shaka. Montés au Palais du Pope depuis un moment déjà, tous avaient eu la drôle de surprise de les voir suivis par une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien pour certains, et par un homme dont ils ne reconnurent que ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Ce détail en avait choqué plus d'un, avait révolté la plupart d'entre eux, inquiété ou même dégoûté les autres.

« Calme –toi, Aiolia… Fît la voix solide d'Aldébaran, debout au milieu de la salle principale qui commençait à peine à être reconstruite.

- Mais on sort d'une guerre… ! Et ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire, c'est une belle imprudence ! Je… Je ne comprends pas… Continua Aiolia, sourd au calme du Taureau.

- On ne peut pas refuser notre aide à des civils. Fît la voix de Milo qui arrivait enfin depuis les maisons supérieures. Athéna vient de leur accorder l'asile momentanément. »

Le Lion se retourna vers le Scorpion, hors de lui.

« Des civils ?! Parce que la boîte noire qu'il a du laisser chez Mû, c'était un sac de voyage peut –être ?

- Ton sarcasme est mal venu, Aiolia. Répondit le Scorpion.

- Mais entre l'aide et l'imprudence, il y a un monde, Milo ! » Rétorqua le gardien de la Cinquième Maison.

Milo fronça les sourcils. Il allait répondre quand Camus, qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis un moment, prit la parole :

« Peu importe, c'est une décision d'Athéna. Tu n'as rien à y redire. La seule chose que nous puissions faire… C'est de se réunir et d'en discuter sérieusement si nous voulons qu'elle connaisse notre point de vue. Je pense que c'est nécessaire. »

Aphrodite, en retrait mais attentif, hochait imperceptiblement la tête. Camus lui envoya un regard limpide, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, et le Chevalier des Poissons détourna le sien par réflexe. Milo reprit la parole sur le calme installé par le Verseau :

« D'après ce qu'en dit le Spectre, ce sont les Juges qu'ils fuient depuis plusieurs jours, mais on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment. Athéna veut qu'ils restent ici. »

A ces mots, Aiolia se retînt d'exploser en claquant lourdement sa main sur son visage, incapable de masquer une inquiétude devenue trop grande. Le regard de Camus glissa vers lui pour le fixer de sa tranquille assurance :

« Personne n'a envie de revoir les Juges, Aiolia. Et ils ne viendront pas ici. »

Cette réplique résonna un moment dans le temple à moitié reconstruit, soulageant à peine une vieille peur et une vieille colère générales. La rancune passa comme un éclair sur le visage du Taureau d'ordinaire si paisible mais disparut aussitôt. Milo promenait son regard sur les visages de ses compagnons, guettant leurs réactions. Aphrodite se faisait oublier, tout simplement. Camus ne quittait pas Aiolia des yeux. Le Lion semblait s'être calmé mais rien ne le fît changer d'avis pour autant :

« Ils sont trois, Camus. Qu'est –ce qui est le plus simple : rassembler leurs Spectres en un même point et attendre patiemment les Juges ou bien tous les laisser courir aux quatre coins du monde ? C'est la seule chance qu'ils aient de les semer s'ils ont un minimum d'instinct de survie… Et nous ne sommes pas responsables des crises Infernales, nous n'avons pas à interférer là-dedans !

- Du calme Aiolia, on te parle d'un Spectre seul et d'une femme qui a tourné le dos à Hadès… Défendit Milo.

- Ce qu'on accordera à un Spectre sera valable pour les autres, Milo !

- On ne sait même pas où ils sont…

- Avez –vous fini de jacasser dans mon temple ? »

Milo se retourna d'un coup vers la sortie du temple, côté Balance. Aiolia, lui, s'était tu en voyant le Chevalier de la Vierge revenir en son domaine. Puis ce fût l'attention générale, reportée vers l'homme qu'on disait le plus proche de Dieu.

« Je comprends ton inquiétude, Aiolia. Et je la partage aussi, crois- moi. C'est une décision d'autant plus difficile à prendre pour nous… »

On crut qu'il y avait un « mais », et on attendit la suite… Alors Shaka, certain que l'attention de ses invités imprévus était focalisée sur lui, reprit :

« Je pense qu'Athéna a bien fait de leur accorder l'asile. Premièrement parce que c'est son devoir envers des êtres humains. Ensuite parce que cela ne risque pas d'aggraver les relations entre nos Dieux, puisque la Guerre Sainte est terminée. »

Aldébaran approuva d'un mouvement du menton.

« De plus… Poursuivit l'Indien, la seconde vie qui a été accordée à tous, Chevaliers d'Athéna et Spectres d'Hadès, nous vient certainement d'une instance supérieure... Et quelque chose me dit que celui qui interviendra dans cette décision divine, quel qu'il soit… Connaîtra son courroux. »

Les Chevaliers d'Or présents s'entreregardèrent, accordés sur ces derniers mots. Shaka continua, plus grave :

« Mais les perles du _mala_ se ternissent à un rythme inquiétant… J'ai bien peur que quoi qu'on fasse, certaines choses restent inévitables.

- Mais qui peut faire ça ? Demanda Aiolia avec impatience. Qui ose contrer une décision divine ?

- Si ce sont les Juges… Commença Milo en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- C'est absurde. Coupa Aiolia. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils puissent eux –même tuer leurs Spectres par caprice ! Ils ne sont quand même pas à ce point idiots pour ne pas se douter qu'un Dieu est derrière tout ça et qu'il faut s'incliner... »

Un nouveau silence.

« Et Pandore a réagi trop tard… Si c'est elle qui veut l'asile de ses Spectres maintenant ça ne servira à rien. Lança le Lion en désignant du menton le chapelet que tenait Shaka.

- Je comprends ton point de vue, Aiolia… Emit Aldébaran. Mais si elle s'en voulait, il était temps qu'elle agisse. Ne sois pas défaitiste.

- _« Il était tant qu'elle agisse »_ ? Tu es bien impitoyable, Aldébaran ! »

La réplique de Milo surgit sans agressivité. Le Taureau se retourna vers lui et répondit avec une solide assurance :

« Je connais le poids de ce qui s'accumule sur la conscience. »

Le Brésilien imposa un drôle de silence, que Camus dût briser :

« … Encore une fois, peu importe ce que vaut la volonté de cette femme, il est de notre devoir de la défendre. Et si toutefois vous aviez peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si nous nous engagions envers elle… »

Le Verseau laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, du temps de capter définitivement l'attention de ses frères d'armes. Alors son regard se fît plus insistant :

« Dites- vous simplement que c'est la preuve que vous êtes bien vivants. »

Ces mots semblèrent choquer Aphrodite, qui fît une drôle de tête. Il se tût, cependant. Milo lui envoya un regard perplexe avant de se retourner vers Camus, qui reprit :

« Laissons Pandore accomplir sa volonté et espérons qu'elle y parvienne. »

Le Verseau n'attendit aucune réponse, il avait dit ce qu'il voulait et s'éloigna simplement. Shaka prit la parole, la voix claire :

« Athéna dit qu'il n'y a aucun risque de guerre, si c'est ce que vous craignez, car Hadès a déjà été vaincu. S'il ne s'agit que de pure folie humaine, par respect envers les Dieux et pour ces hommes, elle souhaite qu'ils soient accueillis comme tels. Elle a aussi ajouté que l'aide qu'elle nous imposait aujourd'hui nous réconforterait plus tard. »

Le silence dans le temple était complet. Aiolia s'était retiré dans ses pensées, réfléchissant aux mots réconfortants de leur Déesse. C'est au bout de longues secondes qu'il finit par conclure, encore pensif :

« Je retourne garder ma maison. »

Comme s'il avait réveillé les autres, Aldébaran le suivit pour rejoindre son propre domaine, convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Aphrodite les suivit du regard sans bouger.

« Et ils sont où ? Demanda Milo à Shaka.

- Pandore a tenu à s'entretenir seule avec Athéna. Melyant l'attend devant les portes avec Shura. »

Le Scorpion hocha la tête.

« Je vais le récupérer… Répondit-il en se préparant à sortir, puis s'arrêtant. Ah et… On est censés les emmener où ?

- Dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, derrière les terrains d'entraînement à l'Ouest. Il y a des habitations libres. Ils y seront plus en sécurité qu'à Rodorio. »

Milo approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortit. En voyant Aphrodite qui l'avait discrètement devancé, il l'interpella.

« Aphrodite, tu veux venir ? »

Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourna, surpris. Considérant le Scorpion avec un doute évident, ce dernier se hâta d'expliquer ce dont il était question :

« Je vais juste ramener Pandore et sa _voisine_ là où il faut… » Répondit –il à la question silencieuse.

Aphrodite ne sut pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprit pas la plaisanterie de son confrère. Finalement, il se dit que son attitude n'avait rien de surprenant, le Chevalier du Scorpion faisant strictement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour à la fois rassembler tout le monde et communiquer avec le plus de personnes possibles depuis qu'ils… étaient revenus… Certes, le Chevalier des Poissons était plus que mal à l'aise en leur présence, et devait faire de gros efforts pour soutenir leur regard plus de quelques secondes sans s'en sentir indigne et tourner la tête. Mais la quasi-hyperactivité de Milo l'encourageait. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de regagner sa Maison vide. Alors il accepta d'un hochement de tête bref.

_**Tard dans la nuit ; Maison du Bélier**_

« Maître, pourquoi vous dormez pas ? »

Mû observait l'urne infernale laissée dans son temple depuis des heures, comme s'il la surveillait. Quelque chose l'intriguait beaucoup. Depuis que la nuit était tombée, elle brillait naturellement au reflet des étoiles et de la lune, et on pouvait maintenant distinguer sur le métal profondément noir ce qui y était gravé. Voyant son maître aussi pensif, Kiki eût une mine inquiète.

« Mû ? Ben qu'est –ce qu'elle a cette armure ?

- C'est un Surplis, Kiki. Mais regarde…

- Oui, bon… C'est presque pareil hein… » Protesta l'enfant encore pris par le sommeil, s'approchant de la boîte sombre.

Sur son côté, on pouvait maintenant lire _« Vlmvs Opaca »_ ainsi que le symbole ancien de l'Etoile Terrestre de l'Esseulement. Une des faces représentait un arbre aux mille branchages.

« … L'Orme est un arbre qu'on trouve aux Enfers.

- Ah ? »

Kiki observait son maître, curieux. Leurs yeux brillaient presque dans la pénombre.

« On dit que, de ses bras chargés d'années, il porte les songes vains des hommes… »

Alors l'enfant se retourna vers l'urne et commença à l'observer de tous les côtés, intrigué.

« C'est peut -être la seule figure d'espoir du royaume d'Hadès, mais aussi un symbole de profonde désespérance. » Continua Mû en se relevant lentement. Son disciple le suivit du regard en bâillant.

« A la fois espoir et désespoir ? Je ne comprends pas, maître… »

Mû, pourtant gagné par la fatigue, posa un regard tranquille sur Kiki.

« Cet arbre porte ce que les hommes ont en eux avant de mourir… Leurs illusions, leurs rêves... Comme si au moment de s'éteindre, ils les laissaient accrochée à cet orme en même temps que leur vie… Comme si elle était inutile. Pourtant, l'orme les conserve toutes depuis toujours.

- Il doit être énorme alors ! » Lâcha Kiki en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Mû acquiesça. Kiki le regardait bizarrement, les yeux encore brillants d'avoir bâillé, mais l'air pas vraiment plus éclairé en réalité. Mû ferma les yeux et inclina la tête.

« Moi non plus, Kiki… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils essaient d'apprendre à ces Spectres… Retourne dormir, il est encore tôt. »

_**Plus tard…**_

« Ce jour –là, quand j'ai dit à Ikki que j'avais ouvert les yeux grâce à la chaleur de vos vies, que la couleur du ciel et celle du sang me sont revenues, quand je lui ai demandé de me venger… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Quand j'ai eu le choix de revenir à la vie, et de ne jamais retourner auprès d'Hadès, là aussi, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Je n'ai peut –être pas le courage de ces hommes d'armes dévoués corps et âme à leur cause et à leur Dieu mais… J'aurais voulu vous aider… Pour me faire pardonner. »

La voix de Pandore s'étrangla sous l'émotion et elle se tût un moment. Le soleil se levait en silence sur les marches menant au temple du Bélier. Le ciel était encore vert à l'horizon, là où les étoiles disparaissaient à peine.

« J'ai été si aveugle… »

Assise sur la pierre blanche, Pandore détourna le regard dans la direction opposée à son interlocuteur silencieux. Melyant se tenait debout à côté, en sentinelle. Son regard était allé chercher le gigantesque cadran solaire, visible de tout le sanctuaire, et dont l'ombre se découpait de plus en plus nettement dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que l'aube avançait.

« Nous le sommes tous... Mais moi je sais que vous aimez ces hommes d'armes encore plus que Lui, qui les aurait voulus meilleurs… »

La jeune femme leva la tête vers le Spectre et réfléchit un instant. Surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne put néanmoins que l'approuver :

« Hadès aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant. L'âge d'Or perdu, il le voulait par tous les moyens... Maintenant il méprise les mortels, parce qu'ils ne sont pas « plus » que ce qu'un homme peut être.

Melyant était toujours rivé sur le cadran. Au sanctuaire depuis deux nuits seulement, il semblait beaucoup plus calme par rapport au jour où il était arrivé en Grèce.

« Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été un guerrier, et que par conséquent s'entourer de gardiens auxquels il ne croit peut-être pas est inutile. C'est… Du gâchis. Conclut-elle en surmontant une hésitation perceptible.

- Pandore, c'est votre amertume qui parle. Si vous vous souvenez de la couleur du sang, n'oubliez pas pour autant la bonté de « Celui qui ne gâche rien ». Hadès nous aime… Cet amour est très différent de celui d'Athéna envers ses Chevaliers parce qu'il sans chaleur, et vous vous en souvenez… Il nous aime, mais il nous suffit de le savoir, sans le voir. »

Le Spectre avait parlé spontanément et avec un respect immense dans la voix. Il continua après une courte pause :

« Son amour est froid parce qu'il ne peut rien créer, mais il conserve tout. Il ne revient jamais sur ce qui a été décidé parce qu'il a horreur du gâchis, justement. Le monde ne serait rien sans lui, qui remet toujours les choses en ordre et à leur place. Alors il voudrait juste que nous aussi… »

Melyant sourit à ces mots, sans terminer sa phrase. L'idée lui vînt que s'il avait été là-bas, dans Son Royaume, tout irait mieux. Les Juges devaient être fous à lier et Hadès trop faible, depuis sa défaite, pour les en empêcher, bien qu'il fût un Dieu. Pandore le regardait sans rien dire. Bien sûr, qu'elle se souvenait de tout ça. Elle le savait mieux que n'importe qui… Hadès et ce qu'il pensait de l'humanité…

Mais un bruit les fît se retourner avant que la conversation puisse se terminer. Le Gardien de la Première Maison signalait sa présence derrière eux.

« Je vous conseille d'être plus discrets sur « lui » ici… Fît Mû en descendant lentement les marches dans leur direction.

- Bonjour. » Salua Pandore en se levant pour s'incliner.

Le Chevalier du Bélier inclina respectueusement la tête pour répondre à la jeune femme, puis se retourna vers le Spectre.

« Ton armure restera dans ma Maison tant que tu seras ici, par mesure de précaution. »

Melyant hocha la tête, peu contrariant à ce sujet.

« Elle ne fera que m'encombrer de toute façon… Je compte repartir pour l'Allemagne dans la journée.

- Tu repars… ? »

Pandore soupira. Devant la mine perplexe du Bélier, le Spectre ferma les yeux pour s'expliquer, plein de gestes à l'appui.

« Eh bien… En arrivant ici, on m'a dit que je pourrais partir quand je le voudrais. Et je veux savoir ce que sont devenus les autres… »

Mû hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Milo du Scorpion et Shaka de la Vierge. Et Athéna est au courant, je crois. »

Pandore hocha la tête.

« Oui, je lui en ai parlé le soir même. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire mais elle l'autorise à quitter le Sanctuaire pour faire ce qu'il doit faire à condition qu'il ne prenne pas de risque inutile et qu'il revienne le plus rapidement possible. »

Mû semblait à peine moins dubitatif. Les bras croisés, quelques marches au-dessus d'eux, il tentait de déceler le moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir un mensonge de leur part.

« Bien… Préviens- nous quand tu seras prêt à partir. Adressa –t-il au Spectre. Le mieux pour ta sécurité serait de partir avec l'un d'entre nous, mais je crains que ça soit trop risqué tu étais accompagné.

- T'en fais pas pour ça ! Rit le Spectre avec une bonne humeur douteuse. Garde mon surplis au chaud, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire. Et au pire, ben ça vous fera un souvenir !

- Ne dis pas ça, Melyant. » Demanda Pandore d'une voix aussi douce qu'autoritaire.

Mû observait le Spectre sans rien dire.

« Voilà qui est fait, je peux partir. Ajouta l'Orme sans réagir à la dernière phrase de Pandore. Faites attention à elle hein ? Sinon je me fâche !

- Quoi déjà ? » Laissa échapper Pandore en se rendant compte que Melyant avançait son départ de plus en plus.

Le Chevalier du Bélier regarda l'index du Spectre le menacer -trop exagérément pour être crédible- sans expression. Mais déjà Melyant s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, en marmonnant :

« Eeeet puis pas envie d'être tout seul ici moi… Les Chevaliers d'Argent y font peur et Milo il… »

Tandis que sa voix disparaissait avec la distance, Pandore et le Bélier le suivaient du regard, l'œil dubitatif.

« Si je n'avais pas vu son Surplis, j'aurais douté qu'il soit Spectre… » Laissa échapper Mû à l'intention de la jeune femme.

Pandore pinça les lèvres et répondit simplement, en regardant l'Orme s'éloigner :

« Il a toujours été un peu comme ça mais… Enfin j'espère que la guerre ne les a pas tous rendus fous… »

Mû resta songeur un moment, puis finit par demander sur un ton neutre :

« Et vous… Qu'allez –vous faire maintenant ? »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et répondit fatalement :

« Je ne peux qu'attendre… »

Cette seule réponse était sans doute la plus longue du monde… Mû baissa légèrement le regard dans la lumière encore douteuse de l'aube. La jeune femme ajouta comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute :

« Si on savait où était Myu, tout serait plus facile... C'est pour ça que Melyant est parti, je suppose. »

Myu… En entendant ce nom, le Chevalier du Bélier dût s'empêcher de retrouver aussi le visage, pour ne pas repenser à ce jour-là. Il dût aussi s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Pandore. Alors au lieu de changer de sujet ou tout simplement de partir, il se tût. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vît une silhouette remonter les marches vers sa maison, lentement. Vu l'heure et la démarche, légèrement chaloupée, il s'agissait certainement de Deathmask. Lorsqu'il ne fût qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ce fût effectivement le Chevalier du Cancer qui dévisagea Pandore sans pour autant s'arrêter ni voir Mû d'ailleurs. Les yeux de l'Italien n'exprimaient rien de facilement identifiable, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça n'avait rien de bienveillant. La jeune femme ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. L'Italien lui avait paru si grand, d'un coup. Mû regarda passer son homologue du Cancer sans rien dire et de toute façon, c'était comme ça tous les jours : Deathmask s'absentait la nuit et rentrait à l'aube s'enfermer dans son temple pour la journée entière. Personne ne l'avait entendu parler depuis longtemps. L'esprit de Mû dévia malgré lui sur cette fameuse nuit où ils étaient arrivés, avec Aphrodite, devant son temple. Leurs Surplis profondément noirs avaient osé prendre la forme de leurs armures d'Or… Le Bélier retourna le dos à sa maison, agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait passé des heures, à surveiller inutilement ces marches à peine reconstruites… C'était stupide, à part Deathmask ou peut-être Saga, personne ne viendrait. Même pas ce Spectre qui était passé sans que personne ne le voie… Mû secoua la tête et releva les yeux sur l'aube paisible. Penser à ça maintenant ne servait à rien. Et en l'occurrence, ce Spectre comme tous les autres n'était pas en meilleure condition qu'eux, actuellement. Alors d'après ce qu'avait décidé Athéna et ce qu'il savait de Myu pour l'avoir affronté, une idée lui vînt à l'esprit :

« Je demanderai audience à Athéna à la première heure. Si elle accède à ma requête et s'il ne me ferme pas son esprit, je tenterai de le contacter. »

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

**Chapitre 6**

_« Je… Je vois… J'ai enfin compris pourquoi sur Terre Rhadamanthe nous disait de nous méfier de vous… A ce moment-là … »_

« J'aurais du t'achever !! »

Mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient toujours que sur les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Il les fixait, longuement, encore accroché aux derniers fils d'une fatigue impossible à résoudre. Du temps de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, d'évaluer le temps au vu de la couleur du ciel hachuré qu'il pouvait voir à sa haute fenêtre, et il secoua la tête vivement. Ses cheveux blonds, déjà en bataille, retombèrent en désordre sur sa figure. Il ne faudrait pas dormir.

Maudit cauchemar.

Maudits chevaliers de Bronze.

Cette guerre écœurante était perdue d'avance : Athéna leur avait donné son propre sang ! Mais eux, Spectres, y étaient allés pourtant, de tout leur cœur et de toutes leurs forces, parce qu'on leur avait dit que tout serait parfait ensuite. L'utopie. La perfection, une humanité purifiée… Hadès avait été tellement déçu par la race mortelle. Alors rien, aux yeux de ses humbles serviteurs, n'était plus important que de réaliser son rêve, devenu le leur. Son souhait le plus cher, c'était celui de chacun de ses guerriers. Alors quand cet infâme Dragon de Bronze avait abattu ses frères d'armes sous ses yeux, « il » avait foncé dans l'ouverture du Mur sans réfléchir, parce que son corps blessé était encore animé par sa foi et par sa volonté. Et puis… La douleur mentale surpassait toujours la souffrance physique : Le Dragon avait osé. Osé les retenir pour permettre le passage des siens, forçant leur défaite. Osé leur dire que leur propre monde les rejetait… Mais de quel droit ?

« Je te hais… »

Et il avait osé tuer ses frères d'armes. Ceux avec qui il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Ceux qui partageaient son si bel idéal… Hadès avait ordonné la mort des Chevaliers d'Athéna, ces ennemis qui avaient osé entrer vivants au royaume des morts et les tuer, tous, un par un… Certains d'entre eux, les plus puissants, s'étaient même suicidés devant le mur des Lamentations pour le détruire… L'invincible Mur des Lamentations… Leur ultime rempart, leur fierté. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite auparavant ! Alors quand les membres de son équipe et lui-même étaient arrivés devant le trou béant d'une structure dite virtuellement indestructible, cette abomination les avait choqués. Parce que derrière cette barrière de sécurité, derrière les barreaux de cette prison hermétique se trouvaient les Elyséens, un lieu qu'eux-mêmes, Spectres, n'avaient pas le droit d'atteindre. Et l'ennemi osait s'y rendre ? C'était tout simplement intolérable. Révoltant.

« … »

Rageant. L'assassin de ses amis d'enfance, bien décidé à causer leur perte en se dirigeant vers Elysion pour y défier Hadès lui-même, lui avait pourtant donné un inadmissible conseil : ne pas les suivre. Hadès lui-même leur eût demandé de les laisser partir, ils auraient désobéi ! Alors évidemment qu'il avait tout fait pour les en empêcher ! Evidemment qu'il avait essayé de leur faire ravaler leurs idioties ! Parce que tant que son cœur battait, il n'avait le droit que de se battre pour Lui, à qui ils avaient tous donné leur vie.

Alors… Son corps était parti en poussière dans le Vide, pour les lois d'un royaume qu'il ne voulait que protéger.

_« Je… Je vois… J'ai enfin compris pourquoi sur Terre Rhadamanthe nous disait de nous méfier de vous… A ce moment-là, j'aurais du t'achever… »_

Quelque part dans un commissariat français, l'ombre des barreaux de sa fenêtre découpant son visage éreinté, Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile Céleste de la Victoire se rassit sur sa couchette, l'esprit en ébullition. A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il lui semblait que plus rien ne le soutenait plus et qu'il partait en poussière, de nouveau.

Qu'ils soient maudits, le Dragon et ses frères !

Rongé par la colère, il serra les dents, son insatiable rancœur le forçant à les maudire toujours plus. Ils avaient tout détruit.

Maudits Chevaliers.

« Maudite Athéna… »

_**Quelques heures plus tard, aéroport de Munich**_

« On t'en doit une, Papillon… »

Gordon, assis sur un siège de la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport, ne quittait pas l'horloge des yeux, anxieux. Queen dormait sur la banquette d'en face, maintenu dans un sommeil douteux par des drogues diverses. Le Spectre du Papillon, installé à côté du Minotaure, répondit à voix basse :

« On n'est pas encore sortis d'affaire… T'aurais pas du attendre autant pour emmener Queen à l'hôpital. »

Gordon poussa un gros soupir.

« J'aurais voulu t'y voir… Et puis c'est toi qui nous en as fait sortir, je te rappelle.

- Parce qu'on n'a plus le choix maintenant, « ils » sont près d'ici… Et j'ai du te forcer à attendre deux jours, autrement tu l'aurais fait sortir dès le premier. Peut –être même avant… »

Les suppositions du Papillon ne plurent pas du tout à Gordon, qui le foudroya du regard.

« Pour qui me prends –tu, Myu ? Qui lui a donné son sang ? »

Les deux Spectres s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, en silence. Papillon ne daigna pas répondre et se leva pour aller se coller à la vitre et regarder dehors. Deux avions étaient posés là, dont l'un des leurs. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas décollé, eux à bord. Gordon secoua la tête de dépit et se retourna vers Queen, complètement ensuqué mais réveillé.

« … Vos gueules… Râla –t-il à retardement.

- ça va mieux ? Demanda le Minotaure en allant s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- Non… Donne la boîte… » Ordonna faiblement l'autre.

Alors l'homme sortit un flacon de sa poche et se pencha pour le donner à Queen, qui s'y prit à trois fois pour le déboucher. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes du temps d'avaler une petite quantité de ce qu'elle contenait et ne remarqua même pas son confrère la lui enlever des mains ensuite.

« Encore heureux qu'on t'ait pas enlevé ça à l'enregistrement…

- J'les aurais tués… Répondit Queen en riant faiblement, alors qu'il essayait de prendre une position plus éveillée sur son siège.

- Hm hm… Fît Gordon en feintant la conviction. Tu peux marcher ? Ça risque d'être dur de passer discrètement…

- Oui ben attends un peu… Protesta la Mandragore. Et… Ma boîte… ? »

Le Minotaure sourit et s'éloigna vers Myu sans répondre, sachant très bien que Queen le poursuivrait. Toujours face à la vitre, le Spectre mi-humain s'adressa au reflet de Gordon, arrivé derrière lui :

« Nous ne sommes pas les derniers à quitter l'Allemagne, visiblement… » Murmura-t-il après un silence.

Par réflexe, le Minotaure regarda autour d'eux. Mais il ne vît que Queen expliquer quelque chose à un voyageur dans une langue que le Polonais ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Tu parles de Valentine ? Demanda-t-il en faisant signe à Queen de venir.

- Non, je parle de l'Orme. Il était parti suffisamment loin dans le sud, mais il est revenu en Allemagne, je ne sais pas depuis quand mais… Là… Hésita presque celui qu'on appelait le Télépathe.

- L'imbécile… Marmonna Gordon. Il est fou ? »

Myu haussa les épaules en fermant les yeux, et on le crut humain l'espace d'un instant.

« Et où sont les Juges ? »

La voix du Minotaure était à peine plus haute qu'une pensée. C'est du moins ce que se dit Myu puisqu'il répondit sans parler :

_« Ils étaient encore tout près d'ici il y a quelques heures à peine… Ils se sont éloignés vers l'Est. »_

Le Spectre du Papillon eût un sourire indéchiffrable que Gordon interpréta mal. Mais un poids humain tomba dans son dos de tout son poids.

« Vers l'Est ? Mais c'est là où on va ! Tu… Rhaa bordel QUEEN !! Ça va pas non ? »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore, très irrité par le hurlement du Minotaure, s'appuya sur la vitre avec l'air de quelqu'un qui veut tuer tout le monde, Gordon en tête de liste.

« J'y comprends peut –être rien à l'Allemand, mais ce mec a du te croire complètement bourré, Queen… Bon sang Myu on aurait pas du lui en donner autant… Maugréa-t-il.

- … T'as fini de hurler oui… ? » Râla l'Allemand en question, à deux doigt de l'égorger.

Le Minotaure capitula. Il fallait « toujours » faire croire à son frère d'armes qu'il avait raison dans les cas d'humeur massacrante. Du moins s'il voulait éviter un _« Blood Flower Scissors » _en plein espace public…

« Ce qui m'inquiète le plus… C'est que Valentine suit les mêmes déplacements qu'eux. » Ajouta Papillon en poursuivant sa pensée, sans prêter attention à la Mandragore tueuse.

Gordon ouvrit de gros yeux en se retournant vers Myu.

« Quoi… ? »

Comme pour l'empêcher de développer sa question, le Papillon hocha la tête vivement.

« Mais pourquoi… Tu as pris la peine de prévenir qui tu pouvais et il t'a ignoré pour les suivre… ?

- Non. Coupa le Spectre de la Fée. Il y a forcément une raison à ça. »

Le Minotaure croisa les bras, contrarié. Il n'écoutait même pas son collègue qui le suppliait lamentablement de lui rendre sa boîte.

« Tu dois te tromper, Papillon. Osa Gordon.

- Peut –être, mais il est aussi possible qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix. »

Le Spectre de la Prison balaya d'un geste les mots de Myu :

« Mais enfin même Rune a trouvé le moyen de s'éloigner à temps !

- Justement… Ils ont peut –être vu ce que ça donnait avec Rune, alors Sa Majesté Rhadamanthe a anticipé avec Valentine… C'est possible. »

Gordon fît la grimace. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Myu s'était baissé pour aider Queen à se relever.

« Non, Papillon… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harpie est trop malin pour... »

Appuyé contre sa vitre, Queen n'avait pas l'air de suivre grand-chose de la conversation. Il regardait dehors en fronçant les sourcils, confus et intrigué par les lumières qu'il percevait étrangement décidemment. C'était quoi tout ce vert ? C'était affreux.

« Malin peut –être, mais c'est des Juges dont on parle. Et ils ont décidé de nous tuer… Si Valentine tient à sa vie, ils ont pu lui demander n'importe quoi. »

Gordon eût une mine soucieuse. Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit tandis qu'il adressait un regard suspicieux à Myu :

« Comme lui demander de t'attirer à eux d'une façon ou d'une autre ? »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore, assis par terre depuis quelques secondes, releva la tête vers Gordon d'un coup, comme s'il avait saisi. Myu ne répondit pas tout de suite quant à lui, mais baissa d'un ton pour déclarer :

« Oui, par exemple… Dans ce cas, qu'il m'ignore depuis plusieurs jours prend tout son sens… Il doit se dire que s'il est avec eux, il y restera. Et quitte à y laisser sa vie autant qu'il leur fasse perdre du temps. »

Le Minotaure siffla entre ses dents, de plus en plus dérangé par ce qu'il entendait.

- Tss… C'est pas son genre de faire ça. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit capable ne serait-ce que de contourner un ordre de Rhadamanthe.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est plus intelligent que ça. »

Gordon passa sa large main sur son visage, repoussant la fatigue à quand ils pourraient se le permettre.

« Espérons que tu aies tort, Papillon. »

_On s'en souviendra…_

Ça oui, ils s'en souviendraient. Et le Spectre du Minotaure se prit à espérer que d'ici quelques semaines, ils en riraient tous. Quelques semaines, pas plus. C'était déjà très long et ils avaient déjà trop perdu. Sylphide était « introuvable », et seulement « introuvable » pour le moment d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était hors de question de leur saper le moral davantage en imaginant le pire ; Queen quant à lui était loin d'être sorti d'affaire, malgré ce que l'expert en psychokinésie avait réussi à subtiliser à l'hôpital. Et Valentine serait retenu par les Juges ?

« Gordon… »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, le Spectre de la Prison se retourna d'abord vers Queen, qui dormait presque debout. Alors son regard obliqua vers Myu, qu'il vît étrangement nerveux et pâle, d'un coup. Pire, il semblait avoir perdu son sang froid. A l'incompréhension s'ajouta immédiatement l'angoisse, et le Polonais ne put retenir ni l'une, ni l'autre :

« Papillon ? Un problème… ? »

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna,**_

_**Maison du Bélier**_

« Il s'est complètement refermé. Je sais où il est, mais je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre. »

Mû rouvrit les yeux sur les dalles froides de sa Maison. Autour de lui, Aldébaran et Milo avaient tenu à être présents pendant l'expérience, juste « au cas où », comme ils disaient. Kiki, assis à côté de son maître, avait presque l'air sage pour une fois. Tous avaient attendu le résultat du « contact de l'esprit » autorisé par Athéna. Mais leur réponse, ils l'avaient eue au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Aldébaran poussa un gros soupir ennuyé et Milo, de l'autre côté, leva les yeux au ciel :

« Il fallait s'y attendre après tout… »

La réplique grave de Milo força un silence pesant. Après tout, Myu du Papillon avait perdu la vie par la main du Bélier dans la maison du Cancer. On le savait. Mais c'était nécessaire, ça aussi on le savait. Le Scorpion fît une drôle de grimace, mal à l'aise, et prit un tout autre ton, comme pour changer de sujet :

« Mais Mû… Il t'a entendu au moins ? »

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

« Il ne m'a laissé le temps de rien… Il m'a tout l'air d'être particulièrement vigilant.

- Ça aussi ça peut se comprendre… » Posa la voix d'Aldébaran.

- Pff, et on fait comment maintenant ? »

Milo décroisa les bras, l'air plutôt ennuyé. Mû se releva et se dirigea vers l'urne sombre, laissée contre une colonne. On suivit son regard sans y penser.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus s'il me ferme son esprit… A part attendre le moment où il ne sera plus sur ses gardes, ce qui me semble plutôt compromis… Il sait que je cherche à le contacter, maintenant. »

Les deux autres semblèrent approuver, fatalement. Le Scorpion haussa les épaules et laissa retomber ses bras avec une sorte de rire ironique, et Aldébaran émit un « Hm » de semi-affirmation.

« Nous verrons. Pour le moment il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Et puis… »

Le regard toujours rivé sur l'urne, Mû garda la suite de sa phrase pour lui-même.

_« … Quant à savoir si ça servira vraiment à quelque chose… »_

Aldébaran prit la parole à la suite du silence, empêchant volontairement, eût-on dit, au sentiment de frustration de s'installer davantage :

« Bah, nous verrons bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, jusqu'à maintenant nous avons toujours fait ce que nous pouvions. Et toi aussi, Mû. »

L'interpellé quitta alors le surplis des yeux pour se retourner vers le Taureau, une vague ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.

_**Autriche, Vienne, quelques heures plus tard**_

Le Spectre de la Mandragore, hagard, s'arrêta et leva la tête vers un immense bâtiment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait envie de s'arrêter et de regarder les sculptures qui ornaient la pierre. Il n'y comprenait rien et ne s'en souviendrait probablement jamais d'ailleurs. Les mots qui lui vinrent ne furent pas plus sensés :

« J'avais jamais mis les pieds en Autriche avant… » Marmonna-t-il plus ou moins distinctement, en Grec.

Bien qu'il eût l'air plus réveillé que quelques heures avant, Gordon ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le voyant arrêté sans aucune raison au milieu de la rue, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à les suivre.

« Queen dépêche, on va perdre Papillon… »

Tandis qu'il entrainait son homologue de la Mandragore à sa suite, un passant se retourna et dévisagea le Polonais avec étonnement. Queen essaya de protester, mais la vitesse avec laquelle on le traînait l'en empêcha.

Un peu plus tard, les trois hommes se trouvaient derrière un bureau de réception, en face d'un quadragénaire chauve et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant.

« Signez là… Et voilà vos clés. » Fît l'homme machinalement, plaquant sur le bureau les clés d'une main, le formulaire de l'autre, sans même quitter son écran des yeux.

Ce fût Myu qui se chargea de la réservation et donc du règlement. Queen n'était pas capable de se concentrer plus d'une minute et Gordon ne comprenait pas grand-chose à l'Allemand de toute façon.

« Merci. » Fît simplement Myu en rendant le stylo au réceptionniste.

- De rien, bonne journée. »

Malgré l'apparence à peine plus réjouissante du Spectre de la Mandragore, on ne lui posa aucune question ni ne lui fît aucune remarque à ce sujet. Myu avait déjà pris les escaliers, qui menaient à un couloir dépourvu de lumière et de sons, la moquette étouffant leurs pas déjà forcés à la discrétion. En se tenant à la rampe pour monter, Queen maudissait celui qui avait bien pu inventer les escaliers.

« Papillon ? »

L'Autrichien ne répondit pas. Il s'empressa de trouver la bonne clé et d'ouvrir la porte, qui grinça fortement avant de se refermer tout aussi bruyamment malgré leurs précautions. Là, un minuscule hall, recouvert de moquette beige jusqu'au plafond, n'aurait pas donné pas assez d'espace à quatre personnes. Et comme la pseudo-pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre, Gordon se cogna à la lampe avant de trouver l'interrupteur.

« Porte cinq il a dit… » Indiqua –t-il en retenant la lampe dans son balancement.

Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux autres portes, identiques, numérotées « 3 » et « 4 ». Mais la lampe s'éteignit et on entendit un coup.

« Gordon ! Rallume ! Râla Queen.

- Hé ! Ça s'est éteint tout seul, j'y suis pour rien !

- Taisez-vous. » Ordonna Myu, sans patience, tandis que le Minotaure frappait l'interrupteur, rétablissant la lumière.

« Minuteur de mes deux… » Marmonna-t-il en Polonais.

Myu avait déjà ouvert la porte et entra, suivi de Queen. Quand Gordon la referma derrière eux, il sembla surpris par l'allure de la pièce.

« Je m'inquiétais presque à voir l'état du couloir… C'est pas si mal ici en fin de compte. »

Queen ne réfléchit pas davantage et se laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'il vît, prenant garde toutefois à ne pas se casser une autre côte. Gordon eût un rire bref en le voyant.

« Eh ben mon vieux… Je crois qu'on va faire pareil de toute façon. En plus on a trois lits, ça nous évitera de nous entretuer… » Ajouta le Minotaure en vérifiant les verrous de la porte.

Au moment de se retourner pour chercher les clés, il constata que Myu s'était déjà installé dans un autre lit, le plus près de la fenêtre. De dos au reste de la pièce, il tira le rideau par télékinésie pour s'économiser un mouvement inutile. Gordon sourit imperceptiblement, songeant au repos qu'ils n'avaient pas pris depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait en profiter, mais le stricte minimum, pour repartir au plus vite. L'Autriche… C'était encore trop près, selon lui. Il se mit à chercher les clés que Queen avait jetées par terre, alla les poser sur la télévision et gagna le dernier lit. Il ne se fît pas prier plus longtemps pour dormir à son tour, et ses dernières pensées furent pour ceux qu'il n'avait pas revus.

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

Quelque chose frappa contre la vitre fine de la fenêtre. Myu ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et reconnut le rideau, bien que la lumière eût nettement diminué depuis qu'il s'était endormi. Jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment régénéré, il se releva et s'approcha du rideau. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose : arrivé dans la pièce, il s'était posé sur le lit, complètement épuisé, et s'était endormi. Myu bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et risqua un œil par un bout de rideau tiré. La nuit tombait. Guidé jusqu'ici par son instinct et pas grand' chose d'autre à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'étage où ils se trouvaient : le troisième. Myu tira lentement le rideau et posa ses mains sur les vitres. Fines, celles- ci étaient gelées et un léger courant d'air parvenait à passer dans les interstices. Dehors, des passants déambulaient tranquillement. Leurs voix s'élevaient parfois jusqu'à la fenêtre, dans un brouhaha continu et rassurant, peut-être. Chantant, aussi. Myu ferma les yeux. C'était si différent de « là-bas »… de l'agitation désespérée des âmes en peine, errant sans but, tournant en rond et gémissant toujours. En dessous de cette fenêtre, le Spectre du Papillon assistait à une jolie mise en scène de la vie dont il était censé faire partie. Il sourit légèrement, songeant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait jusqu'ici, et qu'ils s'en sortiraient sûrement. Ce serait dur, mais ils avaient vu pire… Mais un bruit le fît sursauter, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. La clé tournait dans la serrure et il bondit sans bruit de là où il était pour s'approcher de la porte, sur ses gardes. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Gordon qui revenait avec des sacs en plastique chargés.

« Ah c'est toi ? Demanda Myu bêtement.

- Comme tu peux le voir… Fît Gordon en posant les sacs à côté de la télévision. Comment va Queen ? »

C'était une bonne question… Le Spectre avait oublié ce détail. Il se retourna vers le lit de la Mandragore et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'angle du mur. Queen dormait encore, blotti dans les couvertures. Myu marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à lui pour voir s'il dormait, ce qui était visiblement le cas.

« Eh ben… Il dort du sommeil du juste… Déclara la voix du Minotaure en rallumant l'unique lampe de la pièce. Papillon si t'as faim j'ai ramené de la bouffe… »

Devant l'air perplexe de Myu, le Polonais eût une sorte de rire :

« Ben quoi ? J'ai eu le temps, vous avez dormi comme des marmottes.

- Ta vitesse de récupération est monstrueuse… Répondit Fairy avec humeur.

- Ça va… Te vexe pas Papillon… »

Myu hocha vaguement la tête et alla fouiller dans les sacs.

« Jusqu'à quand tu veux rester ici ? Demanda –t-il en ouvrant le premier sachet qu'il trouva.

- Pas longtemps… A vrai dire… J'ai bien peur qu'on soit obligé de bouger en permanence pour le moment…

- Hm… Emit Myu la bouche pleine, l'air moyennement convaincu.

- Nous ne faisons pas le poids… Alors on va survivre. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre, si tu peux faire « autrement ». »

Myu resta pensif un moment et avala une gorgée d'eau.

« Tu manques pas de culot, toi… De toute façon vous êtes encore trop près du château. Je reste avec vous. » Déclara –t-il calmement.

Le Minotaure le considéra un instant, comme s'il voulait s'assurer de sa sincérité.

« Dis- moi Papillon…

- Hm ? Fît l'autre en rouvrant un autre sac, assis à même la moquette.

- Tu nous suivais depuis le château quand tu nous as trouvés à l'hôpital ?

- Oui. »

La réponse semblait sincère. En tout cas elle avait été spontanée. Myu avait trouvé une pomme et la frottait d'une manche. Puis il reporta son regard quasi humain sur Gordon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Je comprends toujours pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Minotaure… Nous sommes en vie, tâchons de le rester. »

Gordon hocha la tête au ton froid de Myu. Quand le Papillon mettait fin à une discussion, il était presque impossible de la relancer. Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Le changement de sujet vînt bien malgré eux :

« Agh… Couverture de merde… Gémit une voix cassée.

- Tiens, Queen et son caractère pourri sont réveillés… ça va la teigneuse ? Demanda Gordon sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Ta gueule… » Râla le Spectre de la Mandragore en s'asseyant sur son lit comme un vieillard.

Regardant autour de lui comme un perdu, il entendit la voix lointaine de Myu lui expliquer qu'ils étaient dans un hôtel à Vienne et qu'ils devaient en profiter pour se reposer au moins deux jours. Il hocha la tête machinalement et se retînt de tousser au rappel de l'état de sa cage thoracique.

« Gordon, puisque tu veux mourir… Donne- moi la boîte avant…

- T'as faim Queen ?

- Essaie de me faire bouffer un truc pour voir… Menaça la Mandragore. Donne la boîte !

- Bon d'accord… »

Une fois de plus, Gordon capitula sous les yeux témoins et indifférents de Myu, qui picorait un peu de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les sacs.

« Hé Papillon… Mange pas tout. » Demanda le Minotaure en posant la fameuse boîte dans la main de Queen, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« Dors tout ce que tu peux, Alraune... Fît Myu à l'intention de la Mandragore, ignorant Gordon. On a encore du temps. »

Décidemment, ils n'allaient pas être d'accord. Le Minotaure fronça les sourcils mais se tût. Queen reporta son attention sur Myu et le regarda un moment, peu réceptif, avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas.

« Myu… T'as des nouvelles des autres ? »

Le Spectre du Papillon réfléchit une seconde de trop, que Queen ne remarqua pas.

« Je n'ai vu personne d'autre. » Mentit-il.

Gordon alla récupérer la boîte sans rien dire, songeant que le télépathe n'était pas si mauvais menteur que ça, finalement.

(à suivre)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Reviews : Merci encore pour vos encouragements et vos remarques (Eh oui Niladhevan ça fait toujours plaisir :D), eh non je ne suis pas morte, certes je galère un peu (finalement ça fait peut-être partie du jeu), mais j'ai toujours mes plans éparpillés partout et je compte bien terminer tout ça !

Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais il semblerait que je m'organise mieux en période de travail qu'en vacances… xD 'hem. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances si vous en avez eu. Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 7**

_**Vienne, hôtel**_

Surtout ne pas s'arrêter de courir.

Serrer la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Mais c'était comme si en courant, quelque chose d'important avait été laissé loin derrière... Pourtant, rien n'était plus important que sa propre vie. Mais il ne fallait pas paniquer. Et fuir, courir encore plus vite, pour ne pas se faire rattraper.

Queen se réveilla en sursaut, happant de l'air comme si on l'eût sorti de l'eau. L'air était brûlant, irrespirable pour son corps ensuqué. Pourtant, encore poussé par une panique intacte, il se rua contre la porte fermée à clé et s'y heurta brutalement, pour la frapper frénétiquement. Pour courir encore plus vite. Quelque chose dans ses poumons haletants commençait à hurler. Quand une main lourde se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna brusquement pour se plaquer contre la porte toujours close, comme une bête prise au piège.

« … Queen ? » Chuchota l'ombre en se baissant à son niveau.

Mais ne l'entendit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration pour hurler. La silhouette était immense, son ombre large et méconnaissable. Queen sentit son sang bouillir dans sa tête jusqu'à lui ôter définitivement tout capacité de réflexion. Ne pas paniquer ? Trop tard. Il ne pouvait rien faire, absolument rien. Et il avait peur. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Alors c'est par peur qu'il se jeta furieusement sur lui. Pour le tuer avant d'être tué.

Mais une gifle magistrale le ramena brutalement à la réalité, et déjà un bras puissant le retenait dans sa chute. Les siens croisés devant sa tête pour se protéger, la Mandragore avait même fermé les yeux, dans un réflexe de défense primitive, comme pour attendre que ça passe.

« Queen c'est moi !! » Chuchota de nouveau la voix avec vivacité.

Du temps que les battements de son cœur ralentissent, que son sang arrête de bouillir dans son crâne, il reconnût la voix, puis la silhouette, puis la pièce.

« G… Gordon !! Cria –t-il dans un hoquet de peur.

- Oui c'est moi… Qu'est – ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda le Minotaure en le relevant d'une main.

Un silence douteux s'installait, entrecoupé par la respiration sifflante du Spectre. Sans répondre, Queen regagna son lit, complètement essoufflé. L'adrénaline retombant, sa condition physique le rappelait durement à l'ordre. Gordon le suivait du regard, perplexe. Très perplexe. Sur le troisième lit, Myu dormait encore profondément.

« C'est… Rien… Répondit la Mandragore à voix basse. Cauchemar…

- Tu parles d'un cauchemar… Si t'étais pas blessé tu m'aurais égor… »

Gordon s'interrompit d'un coup, la tête tournée vers la porte. Queen aussi les avait entendus. Des bruits dans le couloir. Le Spectre du Minotaure fit signe de silence et s'approcha pour mieux entendre. Appuyé contre le mur du fond, Queen suivait son frère d'arme du regard, anxieux et figé, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part.

Gordon resta immobile quelques secondes, puis on frappa à la porte. Queen sursauta violemment et se leva d'un bond. Après lui avoir fait signe de rester à sa place, Gordon ouvrit.

Une voix basse se fît entendre dans le couloir. La Mandragore vît son collègue hocher la tête naturellement.

« Non tout va bien, je vous remercie… Désolé pour le tapage. »

La porte se referma. Gordon fît tourner les verrous de nouveau. Myu le fixait, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

« Pff… J'espère qu'il comprend le Polonais… Marmonna le Minotaure avec humeur avant de se retourner vers Papillon. Tiens, depuis quand t'es réveillé toi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu ouvert la porte ? »

Le ton du Papillon était trainant et monocorde, signe qu'il venait à peine de sortir du sommeil. Mais son regard inhumain toujours alerte le fixait sans bouger. Le Spectre de la Mandragore, appuyé contre un mur d'une main, légèrement penché en avant pour mieux respirer, le fixait presque de la même façon, la vigilance en moins. Ce qu'ils avaient de commun tous les deux, c'était la peur, aussi spontanée que stupide, celle qu'on bannissait quand on portait un surplis, et… Celle qu'on considérait comme une véritable honte.

« Bon… On va se calmer… »

Gordon avait mis ses mains devant lui, comme pour repousser ce qu'il voyait sur leurs visages. Comme pour l'acculer davantage, ses collègues continuèrent à le fixer, pour réclamer la suite s'il l'osait.

« Il n'y a aucune, je dis bien « aucune » raison pour qu'on ait été suivis jusque –là. Alors on va finir cette nuit tranquillement, sinon on s'en sortira pas demain, ok ? Queen, couché. Tu tiens plus de bout. »

Au ton volontairement raffermi du Spectre du Minotaure, Myu secoua vaguement la tête et retourna dans son cocon de couvertures. Queen ne bougeait toujours pas, à peine moins essoufflé.

« T'es quand même un… »

Il s'interrompit pour tousser, agrippé aux barreaux de son lit. Une toux sèche et vainement retenue, sans souffle, qui écrasait ses côtes cassées à chaque coup. S'étant laissé tomber sur son lit avec un râle, ses épaules se soulevaient encore avec force comme pour forcer l'air à entrer dans ses poumons. Seulement, l'air ne passa plus pendant quelques secondes. Queen ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration, faisant un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas céder à la panique de l'asphyxie. Myu se releva en vitesse et s'approcha du lit de son confrère, pour se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« Queen… ? »

Accroupi à côté de son lit, il attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux pour poser une main sur son front. Constatant avec soulagement qu'il venait de reprendre son souffle, il trouva son crâne plutôt brûlant, en outre. Le Spectre du Papillon fronça les sourcils.

« Gordon… Commença Fairy. Je ne sais pas si on pourra aller bien loin dans l'état où il est. »

Pour toute réponse, Gordon laissa échapper un soupir.

« On ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital, Papillon… Tu le sais... Et on ne peut pas se permettre de l'y ramener. Vos têtes de tout à l'heure le savaient bien…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On pourrait au moins l'hospitaliser ici… On a beau être près de l'Allemagne, on a passé la frontière… C'est déjà pas mal.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as dit qu'ils étaient partis vers l'est eux aussi ! Ils sont peut-être derrière le mur !»

Myu retînt un soupir agacé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer. Mais c'en était déjà trop pour le Polonais :

« Tu nous as suivis depuis le château sans rien dire… Tu cherches à nous ralentir depuis le début… Et maintenant tu veux qu'on reste ici bien tranquillement ?! Je veux bien relativiser pour une nuit, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot !

- Gordon… Je crois que tu as mal compris… C'est de Queen dont il s'agit. »

Si le Minotaure perdait lentement son sang froid, conséquence des derniers jours passés, Myu, lui, sembla plus que froissé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne laissa pas son collègue lui répondre :

« Si j'avais voulu vous piéger… Tu crois que je vous aurais donné leur direction pour vous y emmener juste après ? Si j'avais voulu vous manipuler, je m'y serais pris autrement, crois moi. »

Le ton du Spectre de la Fée se fît glacial. Son regard impossible à cerner glissa lentement sur son interlocuteur, mais il en fallait plus pour démonter un homme comme Gordon :

« Mais tu es complètement tordu, Papillon ! Lança –t-il en s'approchant de lui, à moitié hors de lui. Tu pourrais nous balancer, là, maintenant, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive !

- Et quel intérêt aurais-je à faire ça ?

- Comment le savoir ? Depuis le début tu es complètement tordu…

- Et toi, l'interrompit-il,Tu n'es qu'un paranoïaque et un ingrat. »

Gordon se tut sur le coup, ravalant sa colère. Le Spectre en face renchérit froidement, le ton ferme :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles entendre la liste de tous ceux dont la mort m'est connue… »

A ces mots le Minotaure referma la bouche comme pour arrêter le temps. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait rien savoir. Après, après… Mais pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Myu reprit sur le même ton :

« Tous ceux-là étaient seuls. »

Le Minotaure, s'il restait perplexe sur le fond du propos, n'en restait pas moins très irrité par son homologue au regard illisible. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il voulait fuir. Queen tiendrait le coup. Il en avait vu des pires, se disait-il sans poser un regard sur lui.

« Gordon… Reprit Myu plus calmement. C'est déjà trop pour lui. Mieux vaut perdre un peu de temps et pouvoir courir plus vite ensuite… Ils ne vont pas forcément visiter les hôpitaux… Et j'insiste : Queen ne passera peut-être pas deux jours dans cet état…

- Tu es naïf ! S'écria Gordon sans écouter la dernière phrase. Papillon, à partir de maintenant je m'occupe de lui. Je préfère le mettre en danger un temps et pouvoir le faire soigner quand on sera à l'abri pour de bon… On a de quoi le faire tenir encore un moment… »

A ces mots, le regard de Myu glissa sur le flacon de la table de nuit et il eût une grimace.

« Tu es un égoïste Gordon… Fît –il en se saisissant de l'objet. Mais puisque tu ne veux rien entendre, peut-être que tu réagiras s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Parce que ce sera de ta faute. Penses-y. Et il sera trop tard à ce moment-là. »

Les mots glacèrent un instant le Minotaure, mais l'effroi fût très vite remplacé par la colère. Papillon avait beau être Papillon, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de le blâmer sur le dos de son frère d'armes. Mais au moment où il voulut se pencher sur lui pour l'attraper au col, il fût incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Comme aimanté par une force puissante à la terre, son corps lui sembla soudain très lourd, et il eût la conviction que s'il ne retirait pas immédiatement toute intention agressive de son aura, il serait écrasé. Bientôt complètement paralysé, il n'eût plus que son regard pour l'informer de la présence de Myu, resté dans une tranquille immobilité. Le Spectre de la Fée n'avait pas besoin de bouger davantage. Surplis ou pas.

Alors Gordon abdiqua.

Seulement à ce moment –là, la pression exercée sur son corps lâcha prise et il reprit une grande inspiration par réflexe. La première idée qui lui vînt fut que, au vu de ce que Myu était capable de faire endurer à un surplis, il s'était certainement beaucoup retenu sur un corps sans protection. En d'autres termes, il aurait pu le tuer s'il l'avait voulu, le temps d'une pensée.

« Vous et moi, même lot. Je pourrais aussi bien vous laisser seuls, mais avoue que ce serait stupide. Et ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'Hadès nous a appris. »

Sur ces mots, le Spectre de Fairy retourna se coucher en silence. Gordon n'était vraiment qu'un égoïste. Il comprenait bien qu'il puisse avoir peur, entre l'état de Queen et la disparition de Sylphide… Mais Queen ne tiendrait pas un voyage de plus et il fallait qu'il s'enfonce ça dans le crâne. Myu tourna le dos à la pièce et fit face à la fenêtre, de laquelle le rideau avait été écarté. Le fin vitrage laissait passer le son lointain d'un violoniste en bas de la rue. Un vague sourire faillit éclairer son visage. Ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment, il leur fallait s'en convaincre, c'était vital. Pour qu'ils gardent la tête froide. Et lui, Myu du Papillon, étoile Terrestre de la Fée, était capable, non… Etait le seul capable de les prévenir du danger. Rune ne s'était pas adressé à lui pour rien. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait… Bon sang, il avait un mal de chien à maintenir un niveau de concentration suffisant pour à la fois les « dissimuler » à l'immense aura inquisitrice des Juges, et à la fois les rechercher, tous. Mais il savait aussi que c'était leur seule chance, et que trop étaient déjà tombés. Ce n'était pas le moment de tenir des comptes là-dessus, mais pour le moment, ils s'en sortaient. Et ils s'en sortiraient tout court, si Gordon faisait ce qu'il leur demandait. Tout irait bien. Valentine l'inquiétait encore, mais il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul en cas de problème. Quant à Orme… Il soupira. Cet imbécile était encore en Allemagne…

_--Orme… Tout va bien de notre côté… Retourne d'où tu viens, ne reste pas en Allemagne.--_

Pas de « signal ». Se pourrait-il que… Non, Orme avait compris. Il devait juste être en train de dormir. L'idiot… Dormir tranquillement à un moment pareil, en Allemagne… Après tout, les Juges étaient en Autriche, c'était donc eux qui étaient les plus exposés au danger, pas Melyant. Et pourtant, le sommeil le gagnait aussi, lui, Spectre du Papillon.

D'ailleurs, il avait déjà baissé sa vigilance, malgré lui. A peine. Et pas longtemps. Mais cette fraction de minute suffit à une autre vigilance, pas moins experte que la sienne, pour venir à lui sous forme de pensée. C'était la deuxième fois. Il ne l'avait pas oublié : il espérait seulement qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne se posait même pas la question. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon moment… Tant pis, il était trop tard de toute façon.

_-- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Chevalier d'Athéna ?--_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. _Fît l'autre._ Je ne te veux ni mal, ni aucun tort. Mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Ici, au Sanctuaire, nous avons été informés de la crise au monde souterrain. Nous savons que vous êtes en fuite et abritons actuellement Pandore, par mesure de sécurité… L'un des vôtres, Spectre de l'Orme, est déjà venu. Il est reparti te chercher pour t'informer de la décision d'Athéna. Elle accepte de vous donner l'asile en attendant qu'une décision divine soit prononcée, en insistant bien sur ceci : la Guerre Sainte est terminée et officiellement oubliée._

Myu n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ainsi, le retour de Melyant tout près d'ici prenait tout son sens. Et… Le Sanctuaire entrait en scène ? Tout ceci aurait bien plus d'ampleur que prévu, et il ne sût pas tout de suite s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir. Le Spectre se rassit sur son lit pour fixer le mur d'en face, malgré la fatigue. Et si Mû mentait ? Myu n'était pas rancunier, et il comprenait qu'une guerre n'était jamais facile quel que soit le camp… Mais celui qui s'adressait à lui en ce moment-même l'avait tout simplement tué. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas… ça n'allait pas du tout. Myu fronça les sourcils, troublé. Alors… C'était de la peur ? Non, certainement pas. Mais quelque chose d'irraisonné, il le savait, continuait de le gêner profondément. Et ça… Il l'avait pensé trop fort.

_-- Myu. Je ne te le cache pas. J'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer et personne ici ne peut se vanter d'avoir une confiance absolue en la suite des évènements… Mais Athéna veut vous aider et votre sort est injuste, voilà ce dont nous sommes sûrs. Ce n'est pas de la pitié non plus. Juste des pensées spontanées échangées entre êtres humains. Nous vous attendons, Pandore et nous. --_

L'aide du Sanctuaire…

Myu n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. L'aide du vainqueur au vaincu… Mais ils avaient été clairs, il n'était plus question de guerre. Du moins « officiellement ». Personne ne l'oublierait vraiment. Dans tous les cas, rien ne serait facile. Mais si leurs chances de survie pouvaient être augmentées… Non, jamais il n'arriverait à convaincre ses confrères. Pour Gordon, rien n'était sûr. La perspective de partir aussi loin et de trouver un « abri » provisoire aussi solide le convaincrait peut-être… Mais Queen, c'était une autre paire de manche. Tant qu'il serait conscient, il s'opposerait farouchement au nom d'Athéna sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. La loyauté du Spectre de la Mandragore envers Hadès tenait du fanatisme, que ce soit en temps de guerre ou non. On le lui avait souvent fait remarquer de manière plus ou moins diplomate, d'ailleurs. Mais lui, Myu du Papillon, qu'en pensait-il ?

Ce qu'il en pensait, lui… C'est qu'on leur proposait une solution pour qu'ils puissent enfin, peut-être, arrêter de courir… On lui avait jeté une responsabilité qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher, mais quelque chose se soulevait lentement de ses épaules malgré le doute qui persistait et l'orgueil qui aurait voulu le lui cacher. Or, la pensée ne ment pas aussi bien que la parole…

_-- Fais comme il te semble être juste, Myu. Mais sachez que vous avez une porte ouverte à présent. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Tu peux rassembler tes frères et les emmener ici._

C'était une chance. Impossible de le concevoir autrement. Les rassembler, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Ne pas y arriver, c'était ce qui le hantait le plus. Et ce qu'on lui proposait là, c'était une chance. Mais l'orgueil tenait bon. Pourtant, Mû crut ressentir un début de reconnaissance, à moins que ce ne fût qu'un soulagement infime de la part du Spectre. Alors il rompit le lien en espérant que l'orgueil s'entame de lui-même.

--_Orme… Retourne d'où tu viens. Tout va bien. --_

_**Même endroit, au matin…**_

« Il est où Gordon ? »

La voix molle de Queen émergea du sommeil artificiel qu'il quittait avec peine. Il était pourtant réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, s'étant mis dans la tête de retirer son fichu pansement.

« A la pharmacie, il revient.

- A la phar… Ah oui… »

Assis à côté du lit de Queen, le Papillon s'inquiétait en silence. Son frère d'armes était non seulement épuisé, mais son état semblait empirer d'un jour à l'autre. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de parler autrement que dans sa langue maternelle, qui était aussi la sienne, par chance. Le voyant peiner autant sur le pansement, Myu finit de le retirer lui-même. De douleur et par réflexe, l'autre essaya de le frapper, mais son coup fût bloqué d'une main, simplement. La plaie, encore ouverte eût-on dit, n'était pas des plus belles.

« Pff… Ça cicatrise pas…

- … merde… Lâcha Queen, la voix blanche.

- Et tu as dépassé les doses depuis longtemps, il va falloir trouver autre chose, pour ta boîte… »

Queen inclina légèrement la tête pour approuver, plus résigné qu'autre chose. Myu fronça les sourcils. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le spectre de la Mandragore lui-même prenait conscience de son état, comme s'il avait fini par mettre sa formidable obstination de côté pour s'économiser. Et ça, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Myu sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, contrarié. Il était hors de question de commencer quoique ce soit. Queen irait à l'hôpital, et Gordon n'aurait rien à y redire.

« Papillon… Lâcha Queen dans un souffle.

- Oui ?

- On… va où… ? »

Ça, c'était une excellente question… Où iraient-ils ensuite ? Ici, il était chez lui, mais après ? Ils ne pourraient pas s'éterniser ici non plus. Rune lui avait donné de vagues directives, mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, tout reposait sur ses seules épaules. Et Gordon qui voulait courir… Jusqu'où, au juste ?

_« Fais comme il te semble être juste, Myu. Mais sachez que vous avez une porte ouverte à présent. »_

« Papillon… ?

- Nulle part, Alraune. Répondit l'autre sur un nouveau ton. On va te faire soigner. Gordon aura beau revenir avec ce qu'il voudra, ça ne changera rien… »

Le Papillon s'était préparé à repousser une protestation, mais rien. Au contraire, Queen ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement. Se sentait –il approcher si dangereusement de ses limites ? Myu plissa les yeux.

« Regarde dans l'état où t'es…

- Ça va… N'en rajoute pas…

- Hm… Enfin pour que tu la ramènes pas quand on te parle d'hôpital… »

Ayant désinfecté au mieux, Myu commença à dérouler les bandages. Il lui sembla que le Spectre de la Mandragore retenait sa respiration de temps en temps.

« J'vais faire vite. »

Queen hocha la tête imperceptiblement, laissant la vague impression que ça lui était égal.

« Merci… Papillon… » Souffla –t-il pour occuper le silence.

Myu hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et fît du mieux qu'il put en attendant que Gordon revienne. Il se demanda quand même comment on pouvait passer une heure dans une pharmacie située deux rues plus loin et alla à la fenêtre une fois sa tâche terminée. Le jour était maintenant bien avancé, et les rues ne désemplissaient pas. Vraiment, Gordon devait être fou pour croire qu'on allait les suivre dans un endroit si fréquenté, et surtout, si vite. Myu ne se sentait pas non plus écarté de tout danger, mais le Spectre du Minotaure exagérait, selon lui. Oubliant Queen une minute, il alla tirer lentement le rideau devant la fenêtre et se mit à penser aux autres. Tous ces Spectres qui avaient du fuir… Sans savoir ce qui les poursuivait.

« Pff… »

Myu eût un sourire cynique en y pensant. Mais un bruit lui fît tourner la tête : Queen se levait péniblement, l'air plus énervé qu'amorphe.

« Mais qu'est – ce que… Commença Myu en s'avançant vers lui.

- … Merde, il en faudra plus… Pour me clouer… au lit… hein…

- Attends au moins Gordon, tiqua le Papillon en le voyant se tenir misérablement à un angle de mur.

- J'vais… boire… »

Myu eût une moue peu convaincue.

« Hm… Reste là, je vais voir ce qu'il fabrique, d'ailleurs. Je te laisse les clés… Vas boire et reviens vite, d'accord ? »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore tenta vaguement de soutenir le regard du Papillon, puis se rassit.

« Ouais… »

Le minuscule hall de moquette était sans fenêtre, mais Queen ne prit pas la peine de chercher l'interrupteur. A tâtons, il trouva la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers. La salle de bains était au bout du premier palier. Une par étage dans la cage d'escalier. Myu le rejoignit devant la porte après avoir fermé la chambre, et lui donna les clés.

« A tout de suite, force pas trop.

- Tu vas pas me suivre jusque dans la salle de bains non… ? Ramène –moi ce touriste qu'on sorte d'ici en vitesse… » Rétorqua Queen avec humeur pour se donner contenance.

Mais Myu glissait déjà jusqu'au portail qui donnait sur la rue. Queen entra dans la salle de bains et s'y enferma. La pièce était de taille moyenne, carrelée en blanc. Un lavabo sur la gauche, avec un miroir et une petite étagère en métal. A droite, la cabine de douche et les toilettes. Le regard du Spectre se porta rapidement en face de lui, sur la fenêtre au verre martelé. Il faisait froid. Queen se retourna vers le miroir et s'approcha lentement du lavabo.

« … Mais quelle sale gueule... » Marmonna – t – il en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose, mais le peu qu'il y avait encore dans sa boîte suffirait à le faire tenir un moment. Il hésita. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de risquer les effets secondaires, surtout avec les doses qu'il avait déjà prises. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour supporter la douleur. Un bruit le fît sursauter au moment où il avalait une gélule. On avait frappé à la porte.

Une voix inconnue venait de demander si la salle de bains était libre. Queen s'était précipité sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, quand il réalisa que c'était probablement son voisin de palier. Il se reprit :

« Ah… Dans une minute… »

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Il soupira brièvement. La substance semblait déjà faire effet dans son organisme et il s'assit contre le mur du temps que la douleur passe. C'était toujours assez rapide.

Mais de là où il était, il vit une ombre obstruer le maigre espace entre la porte et le sol. Sans bruit.

« Hé… ça fait pas une minute ! » Protesta le Spectre en reprenant son souffle.

Pas de réponse. La personne s'était arrêtée derrière la porte, elle.

« Hé, j… »

Queen se figea et son regard se releva automatiquement vers le verrou. Fermé, bien sûr. Puis il se leva lentement, à la fois pour se ménager et pour limiter le bruit, et récupéra la clé laissée sur le lavabo pour la mettre dans sa poche. Sans réfléchir alors, il se hissa à la fenêtre, le médicament ayant heureusement commencé à endormir la douleur. A moins que sa volonté s'en fût chargé elle-même... Quoiqu'il en soit, il se laissa tomber de l'autre côté, sur le balcon en métal, dans un boucan qui ne fît qu'augmenter l'état de panique. Alors il sauta par-dessus. Sans réfléchir.

_Surtout ne pas s'arrêter de courir. _

_Serrer la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de craquer…_

_**Vienne**_

Un de plus... Bientôt, il connaîtrait les aéroports européens par cœur. Des panneaux d'affichages lumineux toujours différents, des lignes de sièges en plastiques aux couleurs vives à perte de vue, des salles immenses, la foule qui s'amasse, se divise et s'amasse de nouveau… Les appels aux haut-parleurs, dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait décidemment pas. De toute façon, en dehors du Chypriote et du Grec, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose. C'était peut –être un des seuls « problèmes » pour lesquels la présence des Juges n'était pas de trop, au contraire.

Mais pour une fois, il était seul. Il avait prétexté chercher les salles d'eau pour avoir quelques courtes minutes de liberté. Et encore, au doute qui était passé sur le visage de Rhadamanthe, il avait cru devenir fou. En claquant la porte, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Son regard fit le tour de l'espace, passant par la ligne de lavabos, les porte-savons, les miroirs et les lampes, pour s'arrêter enfin sur les bouches d'aération…. Trop petites. La tension retomba et il lui sembla que l'air manqua d'oxygène pendant une seconde. Il passa une main sur sa figure pour chasser une idée complètement folle et indigne de celui qu'il était : la fuite.

Puis une voix le salua derrière lui et il sursauta. Il n'avait entendu la porte à aucun moment… En se retournant, ses yeux dorés se plantèrent sur une vieille femme. La première idée qui lui vînt fut qu'il était allé du côté des dames, et il ne sût plus quoi dire –encore moins en Allemand- pendant quelques secondes. Mais la surprise s'ajouta au malaise quand la vieille femme s'adressa à lui dans un Chypriote parfait :

« Ne te tourmente pas, mon petit. Ce n'est pas bien grave de se tromper. »

Valentine ne bougeait plus. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant et de si réconfortant à la fois chez cette femme… Qu'il aurait voulu baisser les yeux. Ou simplement détourner le regard. Mais fixer ses yeux fût la seule chose qu'il fût capable de faire.

« N'aies pas peur, petit. Ajouta-t-elle avec malice. C'est bien, de réfléchir comme ça… C'est bien… Mais ça devrait t'arriver plus souvent tu sais ? »

Le regard du Spectre se fît foudroyant, piqué dans son égo.

« Qui êtes –vous ? » Demanda –t-il presque à voix basse.

A ces mots, la vieille femme croisa ses mains devant elle. Elle avait tout de la petite vieille banale, voire archétypique, ridée et souriante, un châle en laine sur la tête qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules. Plutôt maigre, certains de ses os saillaient visiblement en –dessous de sa robe. Rien d'extraordinaire… Et pourtant, il l'aurait repérée au milieu de n'importe quelle foule, n'importe où dans cet aéroport, s'il l'avait vue avant. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance, augmentant cette sensation de malaise.

« Oooh tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Glapit la vieille femme d'une voix aigüe et tremblante.

- Non… Finit par répondre Valentine au tac-o-tac. Je ne me souviens pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te laisse réfléchir mon garçon. Réfléchis bien surtout. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. »

Et la petite vieille de sortir à pas lents. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, la lumière extérieure faillit surprendre le Spectre de la Harpie, mais déjà une ombre imposante lui faisait barrage. C'était la silhouette de Rhadamanthe, qui venait peut-être d'arriver… Valentine ne réagit pas de manière visible, mais il eût l'impression d'être ramené sur terre un peu trop brutalement. Il ne vît pas le regard inquisiteur du Juge se planter sur la petite femme et la suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût hors de portée. Rhadamanthe le dévisagea ensuite longuement et, pour avoir été son lieutenant pendant plusieurs années, la Harpie sut que le Juge l'interrogeait du regard. N'osant faire un geste, encore surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Alors Rhadamanthe lâcha l'emprise visuelle qu'il avait sur son subordonné et fît mine de se détourner de lui pour retourner là d'où il venait.

« … Dépêche- toi, Valentine.

- Oui, Majesté. »

Tout était redevenu normal. La vieille femme fût oubliée sur-le-champ et le Spectre suivit le Juge jusqu'à ses homologues, debout l'un en face de l'autre, près d'une vitre. Les vitres aussi, il en avait vues… La Harpie s'arrêta pour rester en retrait, comme d'habitude, tandis que la Wyverne s'approchait à équidistance de ses confrères pour leur indiquer presque à voix basse :

« Il va falloir se dépêcher.

- Pff… Rhadamanthe, on ne peut pas encore plier un avion à notre volonté… Répondit Eaque avec un humour douteux qui cachait assez mal sa mauvaise humeur réelle.

- Un problème avec la Harpie ? » Demanda immédiatement Minos.

Eaque sembla se joindre à l'interrogation de Minos. Mais Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas vraiment.

« _Ulmus_ doit avoir une idée derrière la tête pour être encore en Allemagne... » Poursuivit-il sur le même ton, suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu de Valentine qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à la machine d'un technicien de surface.

_« Ne te tourmente pas, mon petit. Ce n'est pas bien grave de se tromper. »_

Minos fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils à l'égard de Rhadamanthe, peu convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais l'inquiétude du Griffon grandit encore lorsqu'il vit Eaque reprendre la parole sur ce même ton si empreint de cette fausse bonne humeur :

« Eeeet bien je suis plus inspiré que lui ! Et vous aussi. »

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Note : _Merci encore pour les reviews et toutes mes excuses pour le retard (c'est que… ça bosse dur 'hem. ). En tout cas je suis bien contente d'avoir pu prendre du temps à terminer ce chapitre, qui est plus long, du coup^^. J'en ai aussi profité pour faire un plan de mon petit bazar, histoire de mieux m'y retrouver, donc tout va bien. J'ai balancé pas mal d'éléments à la fois (je pense que c'était nécessaire pour la suite, pour éviter que ça traine trop et pour éviter de m'embrouiller avec les détails à venir bref…), du coup le chapitre suivant est presque terminé lui aussi, huhu. (Oui, je m'amuse toute seule)_

_Pour la petite vieille, l'explication viendra plus tard, mais il y en a bien une._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8**

_**Munich, Hôtel**_

Minos venait de passer le seuil de la fenêtre donnant sur le balcon, perplexe. Eaque était assis sur la barrière, de dos au vide, un livre entre les mains.

« Quoi. Fît le Garuda sans politesse, avant même que Minos n'ouvre la bouche.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'autre, le menton haut.

- Je lis. Pointa Eaque en fermant la main et le livre du même coup.

- Tu n'as pas tourné une seule page depuis tout à l'heure. »

Devant la perspicacité de Minos, qui tenait plus de la curiosité mal placée selon lui, le Juge grogna entre ses dents et se laissa tomber à l'intérieur du balcon. Les nuages bouchaient le ciel, étirés et très hauts, donnant l'illusion de se déplacer à grande vitesse. Eaque tourna le dos et s'accouda négligemment à la barrière en métal pour balayer l'avenue du regard. Adossé à la fenêtre, les bras croisés, Minos ne bougeait pas plus.

« Pourquoi Rhadamanthe a voulu y aller seul ? » Finit par demander Eaque sur un ton qui se voulait négligeant.

Comme Minos ne répondait pas, le Garuda poursuivit après un silence. Alors son ton se fit plus bas et plus sincère. C'était toujours comme ça.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas nous faire confiance, il ne nous restera plus rien. » Lâcha –t-il avec une amertume qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se dissimuler. Minos décroisa les bras sous la surprise, puis pris son temps avant de répondre, égal à lui-même :

« Justement. Tu devrais faire confiance à Rhadamanthe.

- Alors qu'il passe son temps à agir dans notre dos ? Minos !

- C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, tu l'as dit toi –même. »

Eaque, qui s'était retourné vivement vers son confrère sur le moment, s'accouda de nouveau au balcon, feintant l'indifférence.

Ça aussi, c'était toujours comme ça.

« C'est toi qui détiens le pouvoir de nous départager, depuis la nuit des temps, Minos. »

La voix d'Eaque était si loin de ce balcon de métal, de ces nuages rapides… La tranquillité sembla même revenir l'espace d'un court instant.

_« … Et ils t'appellent le__ Père de la Terreur__, hein ? »_

Un court instant seulement.

_**Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin…**_

« Ulmus… » Souffla Rhadamanthe d'une voix presque inaudible mais définitivement inquiétante.

Comme s'il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de son supérieur, Melyant ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. La distance fut comblée immédiatement par la Wyverne.

« Tu n'étais pas là il y a quelques heures… Hm ? Demanda alors le Juge, d'une voix durement posée. J'ai une vague idée de qui aurait pu te faire changer d'avis… Où est Papillon ?

- Je…

- A moins que tu nous nargues pour nous faire perdre du temps ? Bien essayé, Ulmus. Mais si c'est le cas, je crois que tu as mal compris ce que t'a dit Papillon. »

Le Spectre déglutit, puis décida de se taire. Il secoua la tête et recula un bras pour rencontrer un angle de mur saillant, qu'il contourna. Le regard inquisiteur de la Wyverne s'inclina jusqu'au dit bras, pour remonter au visage du Spectre. Le message était clair : c'était inutile.

"Si tu y mets du tiens... Tu as une chance de voir ta vie épargnée. Où sont les autres ?"

L'Orme ne le quittait pas des yeux, reculant toujours petit à petit. La peur le gagnait à une vitesse qu'il ne maîtriserait bientôt plus. C'était le visage de son supérieur, celui qu'il avait tant vu pendant la dernière guerre, de laquelle il avait presque tout oublié. Il ferma les yeux pour se forcer à garder son calme. Depuis quand la peur était-elle si grande ? A ça non plus, il ne devait plus réfléchir. Surtout pas. Mais un souvenir revînt à son esprit malgré lui : la voix de Rhadamanthe qui lui disait déjà, à l'époque, qu'il ne serait jamais un vrai guerrier.

Ah… C'était pour ça… Mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison.

Quand Melyant rouvrit les yeux sur le Juge, il y avait une drôle de lueur dans son regard.

"Les autres… ? Je serais le pire des chiens si je vous le disais…"

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer le Spectre, froidement et terriblement. Pourtant, l'autorité implacable de la Wyverne avait diminué imperceptiblement. Alors, à ce silence douteux, Melyant éclata d'un rire brillant qui l'était encore plus.

"Haha ! Seriez-vous fier de moi, Majesté Rhadamanthe ?

- La mort te rend fou, Ulmus. »

Le Juge sourit à peine face à cette tentative inutile et grotesque d'affronter la peur.

"Elle t'a déjà rendu fou. Mais réjouis-toi, ta souffrance est terminée.

- Mais je ne…

- Tout le monde le sait. Il reste bien peu de ta révolte idiote d'antan. » Força Rhadamanthe en plantant son regard dans celui de du Spectre.

Mais le ton du Juge avait quelque chose de plus calme. Insupportable pour Melyant, qui voyait les murs de sa jolie tour d'ivoire s'effondrer un à un. La Wyverne, en face de lui, le forçait à reculer, à retourner dans sa peur, mais le pire était que son ton lui semblait rassurant. Être rassuré était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin : c'était le meilleur moyen de le forcer à admettre qu'il avait peur. Et il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Même pas pendant la guerre.

_Elle t'a déjà rendu fou. Tout le monde le sait…_

Faux. Il avait tout oublié. Tout. Ils avaient perdu, mais ils étaient en vie. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. C'était le plus important. Tout le reste, il l'avait enfermé à double-tour dans un coin de sa tête. Pourtant, il le savait bien au fond, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose… Mais par tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce monde, il ne chercherait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pourvu de ne pas y retourner.

Rhadamanthe ne bougeait plus. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré, il n'avait pas besoin de lui courir après. Son assurance était bien plus déstabilisante, il le savait aussi. Alors l'Orme ne sût bientôt plus quoi faire pour se voiler la face. Sa tête se vida d'un coup, pour n'y laisser qu'un fragment de volonté toute humaine : par tous les dieux, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il sourit pour résister une dernière fois à des mots qu'il avait pourtant retenus de toutes ses forces :

« Je vous maudirai pour ne pas être oublié. »

Le regard du Juge se fît plus fin. Une malédiction ? Quelle ironie.

« Ce ne sont que des mots, Ulmus. Les mots d'un Spectre « malade »… Répondit le Juge campé dans sa tranquille immobilité.

- Je vous maudirai… Alors. Tout va bien. Je vous maudirai comme l'a fait Pharaon. » Sourit le Spectre en proie à une euphorie insensée, déjà si loin d'ici.

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Pharaon ? Melyant buta sur une palette en bois et dût s'accroupir pour ne pas tomber. Là, il n'eût plus l'air de vouloir bouger, ni de répondre d'ailleurs. Une fois au sol, il fût figé par quelque chose qui avait peut-être l'air horrible, mais qui ne venait pas de Rhadamanthe. Le Juge fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction du Spectre.

"Qu'un Spectre... Attende la mort à terre... C'est misérable.

- ça ne vous ressemble pas, d'éprouver du remords à achever un homme à terre... »

Ha, il parlait. Il osait même faire de l'humour, maintenant. Alors qu'il était à terre. Ce Spectre lui avait toujours posé problème, décidemment.

« Tu es pressé ? Pff… »

A cours d'inspiration peut-être, à moins qu'il n'ait simplement décidé qu'il fût temps, le Juge fît un geste bref de la main. Un geste que l'Orme identifia comme étant un signal. Alors une ombre plongea à côté de lui. C'était l'ombre d'un oiseau. Moins imposante que la Wyverne et légèrement plus petite, la silhouette portait pourtant son surplis, de toute évidence. Le Spectre reconnut sans mal le premier soldat de Rhadamanthe.

« Valentine, occupe-toi de lui. » Ordonna –t-il en tournant le dos.

Et, se penchant au-dessus de la Harpie impassible, il chuchota quelques mots, puis le laissa seul avec Melyant. Valentine posa un regard moins imposant mais tout aussi glacial que son maître sur le Spectre au sol, qui ne se décidait toujours pas à se relever. Depuis le début, on lui avait demandé de rester en observateur, mais il n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'il s'était passé de là où il était. Peu importe. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas réfléchir. On venait de lui donner un ordre, et il lui coûterait très cher d'y désobéir. L'idée lui vînt qu'il paierait bien plus cher dans les temps à venir et dans tous les cas, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir. L'Orme ne disait plus rien et le fixait sans le voir. C'est du moins ce que se dit la Harpie en le regardant, et en songeant seulement aux derniers mots de son maître.

Il avait sûrement raison. Rhadamanthe avait toujours raison. Il s'approcha lentement de son frère d'armes, un Spectre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé, bien qu'ils aient partagé la même cause et souvent les mêmes blessures.

Ils avaient partagé jusqu'à la mort, une fois déjà.

Et il y retournerait. Parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne devaient réfléchir.

La Harpie se prit à penser qu'il y passerait ensuite, et que c'était ce que Rhadamanthe voulait qu'il comprenne. L'ordre était odieux. Mais pourquoi réfléchissait-il autant ? Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Juste à obéir. Il s'accroupit, lui aussi. Melyant regardait toujours en face de lui. Il était peut-être déjà loin, suffisamment loin pour ne rien sentir quand la mort viendrait. Pourtant, le léger frissonnement qu'il eût à son approche lui indiqua qu'il était conscient de sa présence. L'Orme tremblait légèrement dans son immobilité, comme si son corps était de trop. Alors, comme pour s'éloigner un peu plus, il ferma les yeux. Quitte à ne plus pouvoir fuir, autant ne rien voir. Il était tombé bien bas.

Pourquoi Rhadamanthe ne s'en était –il pas occupé lui-même ? N'y avait-il que lui, simple Spectre, pour faire ce sale boulot ? Achever un Spectre même pas capable de se défendre ? Valentine leva lentement sa main et en déplia les griffes métalliques, en colère.

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Maison du Bélier**_

Mû se tenait au fond de son temple, assis dans l'atelier qu'il y avait improvisé. Adossé au bureau en bois, dans un espace où entraient tout juste deux personnes, le chevalier était tout simplement incapable de bouger. Il fixait la porte de la petite pièce, prostré. Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ne passait pas une minute sans qu'il y repense. Son temple où ils étaient tous passés, tous… Son impuissance et la barrière de son maître.

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe et s'arrêta au milieu de sa joue. Son maître…

Il avait fini par demander à Aldébaran de s'occuper de Kiki pour la journée… Et savait que le Taureau, s'il s'était posé des questions, avait accepté de bon cœur. Mais lui, Mû, était sur le point de craquer. Et il savait qu'il était en train de faire n'importe quoi. Pourquoi avait- il fait une chose pareille ? Kiki voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'avait jamais le droit à aucune explication. Il était maintenu dans l'ignorance depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, et ce n'était pas juste. Il s'était vu ravaler ses propres larmes quand son disciple s'était jeté sur lui en pleurs, le soir où il devait réparer l'armure des Poissons. Mû était non seulement un disciple indigne, mais un maître indigne… Oser se rebeller contre son maître, comment avait –il pu faire preuve d'autant d'ingratitude envers quelqu'un qu'il regrettait depuis presque une quinzaine d'années ? Shion, son maître et Pope, avait été assassiné par Saga… Saga… Qui avait aussi tué Shaka. Et lui-même, Mû, avait interdit l'accès au champ des arbres de Twin Sal, laissant Shaka se faire massacrer et empêchant les autres de lui venir en aide. C'était pire que ça… Il n'était absolument plus capable de défendre Athéna, puisqu'au moment le plus critique, son sens du devoir l'avait fait souffrir.

Toujours aussi immobile, le chevalier du Bélier mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait beau le retenir, tâcher de se rendre utile, un sentiment qu'il ne nommait pas encore, mais qui lui donnait envie de hurler, montait d'un cran.

_**Quelque part à Munich…**_

_« Je serais le pire des chiens si je vous le disais… »_

« Je suis pire qu'un chien. »

Et la Harpie de courir vite. Très vite. Son surplis ne pesait plus grand-chose dans sa fuite. C'en était trop. Il aurait voulu s'envoler et ne jamais reposer pied à terre.

Mais quelque chose tomba. Il rouvrit les yeux et vît qu'il avait bousculé quelqu'un. Une sacoche était tombée sur les pavés.

« Eh ! Attention où vous mettez les pieds ! »

Le propriétaire de l'objet était un quinquagénaire en bleu de travail qui balayait des feuilles mortes.

Valentine s'était arrêté aussitôt, non pas surpris par le ton de l'homme, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il ne semblait même pas étonné de voir un individu en armure. Et puis…

Il parlait Chypriote, lui aussi. Et aussi bien que lui.

Valentine écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait un problème. Un gros problème. En temps normal, il l'aurait attrapé au col et l'aurait fait parler en commençant par sa simple force de persuasion. Mais là…

Il fit un pas de recul. L'individu sourit. Il était peut-être en train de devenir fou. Comme Melyant.

« Ben tu vois, quand tu veux… » Fît l'homme avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Les encouragements aussi, c'était de trop.

L'individu le regarda reprendre sa course avec un sourire amusé.

_**En même temps…**_

**«** Ne garde pas cette blessure, Minos. Elle est humiliante. »

C'était la voix de Rhadamanthe, qui rentrait probablement de « faire son travail. ». La Wyverne avait adressé un signe du menton au Griffon qui, depuis leur retour d'Autriche, avait conservé un hématome assez visible sur le visage. Ceci dit, le Juge ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Il ne se préoccupa pas non plus de la remarque idiote de Rhadamanthe. Quelque chose avait immédiatement retenu son attention : l'absence de Valentine.

« Elle est la marque de ton manque de conviction… Je suppose que nous sommes revenus d'Autriche trop tôt. » Poursuivit Rhadamanthe.

Si Minos resta plus que perplexe quant au sujet de conversation de son confrère, il préféra poursuivre dans son sens dans un premier temps :

« Nous n'avions aucune certitude sur la présence des autres là –bas. Par contre, pour Melyant…

- Aucune certitude ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es tombé sur Gordon seul qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, bien au contraire. Queen et Sylphide étaient sûrement dans les parages, eux aussi. »

Minos feinta l'indifférence et jeta un regard rapide vers Eaque, qui fouillait dans la cuisine. Certes, il avait trouvé Gordon seul. Il sortait d'une pharmacie. Ça voulait tout dire : l'un de ceux qui l'accompagnait devait être blessé ou malade. Mais le Griffon n'en parla pas. Ce qu'il faisait là, il allait très certainement le payer cher, mais…

Quand il se retourna vers Rhadamanthe, il le vît sourire étrangement, d'un de ces sourires peu rassurants. Un de ceux qui cachent assurément quelque chose, mais quelque chose qui s'est déroulé comme prévu. Minos le dévisagea un moment avant de lui adresser, ironique :

« Dis moi, Rhadamanthe, tu t'es occupé de Melyant et de Valentine en même temps, je présume ? »

Mais la Wyverne ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder et tout laissa penser, à ce moment-là, qu'il était également satisfait de la question toute rhétorique de son confrère. Minos fût certain que l'ambigüité de la situation était tout ce qu'avait cherché Rhadamanthe, et qu'après tout, ils feraient mieux de l'imiter. De là, l'allusion que la Wyverne avait faite sur sa blessure prenait un tout autre sens. Le regard calculateur du Griffon se détourna vite de lui pour se poser sur Eaque qui, s'il avait entendu la question et la réponse plus qu'éloquente de Rhadamanthe, ne le montra pas.

Pourtant, une seconde après, le premier objet à portée de main du Garuda traversait la pièce.

_**Paris, commissariat**_

« Il arrive… »

Sylphide leva les yeux au ciel quand la voix s'éloigna des barreaux. Non vraiment, c'était n'importe quoi… Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi… Et on trouvait encore le moyen de vouloir le défendre ?

« Ouais… Ouais… » Souffla –t-il au comble du désespoir, assis sur sa planche en bois, le menton posé sur sa paume.

Gros soupir.

« Qu'ils sont cons ces flics… » Marmonna –t-il en regardant l'ombre des barreaux sur le sol.

Il était bien, là, entre ces trois murs et cette grille. Alors pourquoi ces agents voulaient l'en sortir… ? On lui avait même appelé un avocat, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas se montrer défendable. Manque de chance, le commissaire était de bonne humeur. Et qu'est – ce qu'il lui dirait à l'avocat, en plus ? Qu'il avait fait exprès de se faire remarquer au beau milieu du métro pour finir ici et avoir la paix ? Personne ne le croirait ! C'était pourtant la vérité…

Le verrou de la grille claqua et une personne entra. Il ne voyait que son ombre, à contre-jour, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il se dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de dire la vérité : on le prendrait pour un menteur et il resterait !

C'était n'importe quoi… Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi… Et cet avocat allait encore trouver le moyen de vouloir le défendre ?

« Bonjour Monsieur Evrard… » Fit l'homme avec un léger accent. Germanique, peut – être, il ne savait pas trop. Mais à peine.

Sylphide leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée, mais cette fois –ci son regard s'arrêta net sur la personne. Il la connaissait ! Pas possible… Lui !

« …. Quoi ?! Rune ?! » S'exclama-t-il au comble de l'étonnement.

Ça tombait bien, parce qu'en face de lui, l'autre semblait à peine moins surpris :

« Sylphide ! »

Mais la surprise à peu près passée, Sylphide s'en inquiéta plus qu'autre chose :

« Mais qu'est –ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je passais par la France…

- Et maintenant… ? L'interrompit le Spectre, gravement. Je suis le prochain sur la liste ? »

Rune fronça les sourcils.

« On m'a appelé pour défendre un citoyen… C'est tout.

- Ouais à d'autres… N'allez pas me faire croire que…

- C'est la vérité. Minos m'a renvoyé. Je n'ai plus d'autre utilité. »

Devant l'air absolument grave de Rune, Sylphide se calma comme un soufflet.

« Hein… ?

- Oui. Les choses ont l'air de mal tourner « là-bas ». J'allais regagner la Norvège, mais je me suis arrêté ici… Alors maintenant, Monsieur Evrard… Si vous permettez que je vous sorte d'ici… »

Rune avait à peine raffermi sa voix, endossant immédiatement son rôle de magistrat. Sylphide fît une drôle de tête. Il n'en revenait pas… Rune, ici. Et il allait l'aider ?

« Euh… Rune… Attendez… Vous perdez votre temps…

- « _Maître._ » Corrigea Rune. Et c'est à moi de décider ce qui en vaut la peine ou non. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Sylphide, à ce moment-là, fût définitivement convaincu que c'était n'importe quoi.

_**Plus tard…**_

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile… »

La voix de Rune était glaciale. Sylphide ne répondit rien et se contenta de le suivre. Dehors, il regardait autour de lui comme si une ombre pouvait surgir de nulle part, n'importe quand. Il n'était visiblement pas tranquille.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un être humain cherche à commettre un crime pourvu d'être condamné… Non, ça m'est incompréhensible… »

Le Spectre de Balrog parlait depuis tout à l'heure, calmement, froidement, mais il parlait. Le Spectre du Basilic songea qu'il pouvait vraiment être bavard quand il voulait, mais aussi que c'était peut – être une façon de se mettre en colère. Il aurait eu peur de quelque chose ? Rune soupira. C'était terminé, apparemment.

« Où vas –tu maintenant ? Fît –il en s'arrêtant devant les taxis.

- Euh… Je m'en fiche… »

Rune leva un sourcil irrité. Il avait entendu cette phrase une dizaine de fois depuis ces deux dernières heures. Mais cette fois il renonça à répondre.

« Monte. »

Le Spectre obéit. Rune passa de l'autre côté et ferma la portière avant de donner une direction au conducteur. Sylphide ne fût pas étonné de l'aisance du magistrat. Il avait déjà fait preuve d'un charisme impressionnant devant le commissaire, et ses capacités de persuasion étaient à la limite de l'être humain… Sans doute étaient-ce là les qualités du procureur du légendaire Minos. A ce moment –là Sylphide se retourna vers Rune en chuchotant :

« Rune… Pourquoi Minos vous a renvoyé ? » Demanda –t-il en Grec.

Rune fronça les sourcils, visiblement dérangé par la question. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait mal, 'là-bas'… Répondit –il dans la même langue, depuis notre 'retour'… insensé… »

La phrase, bien que chaque mot fût parfaitement pesé et mesuré, avait été tirée avec difficulté… Et ne se termina pas. Le Spectre du Basilic fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Peut –être avait –il fui, lui aussi, après tout.

Ils arrivèrent. Rune ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à avoir atteint un pavillon étroit. Six marches de pierre avant une porte d'entrée, surmontée de vitraux. Le Spectre de Balrog sortit des clés et ouvrit, entra, et invita Sylphide à faire de même. Puis il referma la porte. Le Basilic regarda autour de lui. Une maison vide… Ou presque. Les murs étaient vides, presque sans couleurs, comme si des travaux qui auraient du commencer n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. » Fît simplement Rune en face du compteur d'électricité, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sylphide comprit à ce moment –là que la maison avait du être abandonnée depuis longtemps. Une couche de poussière recouvrait la rampe d'escaliers sur sa gauche. Un mouvement brusque le sortit de son observation. Rune avait retiré sa main du boîtier d'un coup. Devant l'air interrogateur du Spectre, il se crut obligé de répondre alors qu'il refermait le boîtier :

« Ce n'est rien. L'appareil est en mauvais état. »

Puis il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur le plus proche, et la lumière vînt.

« C'est rassurant… Marmonna Sylphide.

- Viens. » Demanda –t-il en allant dans le salon, c'est-à-dire une table en bois et quatre chaises.

Rune s'assit et désigna une chaise à Sylphide du menton. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter, il obéit une nouvelle fois. Rune le regarda une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Quel est ton dernier souvenir depuis la Guerre Sainte, Sylphide ? »

La question avait été posée très clairement. Impossible de l'ignorer ou de la détourner. Sylphide balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de répondre :

« Je… Euh le mur des Lamentations… Le chevalier du Dragon… Gordon et Queen morts… Et…

- Et ?

- Il est arrivé à… à passer le mur… »

Sylphide parlait sur le ton de l'aveu. Devant la gêne du Spectre, Rune passa une main devant lui comme pour chasser quelque chose.

« Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Dis- moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Je l'ai suivi… Poursuivit le Spectre avec moins d'hésitation, mais plus de crainte. Mais ils étaient protégés par le sang d'Athéna… Mon corps… Alors mon corps est… a été désintégré. »

Sylphide frissonna. Rune hocha la tête comme pour mettre fin à la conversation.

« Je vois. »

Un silence.

« Nous avons tous subi la mort une fois… Nos noms ont figuré dans le registre des lois divines, et toutes ces pages… Ont du être arrachées ensuite quand Dieu nous a ramenés à la vie. Tous… »

Sylphide fixait Rune. Pour la première fois, on le sortait de l'ignorance. Rune semblait tout à fait disposé à parler, contrairement à tout à l'heure. Les mains croisées sur la table, il exposait les choses clairement et sans ciller, comme à son habitude :

« Tu as sans doute été réveillé devant le mur des Lamentations… A cet endroit même où tu as perdu la vie. Comme nous tous. Mais… »

Un nouveau silence. Sylphide hocha la tête vaguement.

« Nous devrions être morts… C'était une erreur et il faut la réparer. Voilà ce qu'en pensent les Juges… »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils. Les Juges ? Qu'est – ce qu'ils avaient à voir là-dedans ? N'avaient –ils pas été ramenés à la vie comme tout le monde ? Rune restait impassible. Comment pouvait – on penser à « réparer » cette erreur ? Réparer une vie ?

« Minos m'a congédié pour cette raison. » Termina Balrog.

La perplexité du Spectre, à ce moment-là, s'envola. Sylphide commençait à comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a renvoyé pour ne pas vous tuer… ? Ou bien avez-vous fui…

- Je me suis laissé tuer une fois, je n'ai plus aucune utilité 'là –bas'. Coupa Rune sèchement. Nous avons perdu la guerre… Crois –tu que nous ayons une excuse, Sylphide ?»

_Tu as été mon meilleur bras droit, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète… _

Rune fronça les sourcils. Sylphide avança ses coudes sur la table.

« Alors vous pensez qu'on mériterait de mourir, là maintenant ? Juste parce que… Un dieu a transgressé une loi… Qu'il a lui –même écrite d'ailleurs. »

Le magistrat ne se prononça pas. Il détourna même le regard. Sylphide haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Bon alors… On va faire comme avant… C'est pas compliqué… »

Le regard de Rune se reposa sur lui, l'air d'attendre la suite.

« On va… Retourner chez nous. Et reprendre les vies qu'on avait avant, non ? »

Rune retînt un soupir d'impatience et pinça les lèvres pour taire ce qu'il aurait eu à dire. Tout cela lui paraissait à la limite de l'admissible.

« A moins que… T'arrives pas à digérer le fait que Minos t'ait renvoyé ? »

Rune lui avait envoyé un regard furieux. Dans le mille. Mais il y était allé fort.

« Pardon… C'est que… Je n'ai pas tout oublié en endossant mon Supplice. S'excusa Sylphide. On est sur terre, on est chez nous, là…

- Je te souhaite donc de bonnes vacances, « Sylphide »… Envoya Rune avec ironie.

- ça va… Vous fâchez pas… Maintenant qu'on est là de toute façon… Fît Sylphide en feintant la désinvolture.

- Qu'est – ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si les Juges veulent notre peau… Il va falloir courir. Ils savent que vous avez un logement en France ?

- Minos le sait.

- Ah… Alors on est tranquilles… Non ? J'aimerais juste savoir ce que sont devenus Queen et les autres… »

Rune s'éclaircit la voix.

« Pharaon n'est plus.

- Hein ? »

Sylphide avait haussé les sourcils.

« Sa Majesté Minos m'a dit qu'il aurait fui avec son Supplice… Ils ont déjà commencé les exécutions… Les étoiles célestes ont été ressuscitées dans l'inframonde et ont du fuir depuis là-bas. Alors que les étoiles terrestres ont été ramenées à la surface. Je suppose qu'elles ont eu plus de chance.

- Merde… Pharaon a été tué…

- Oui. Et il n'est pas le seul… »

Sylphide ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Qu'est – ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que les Juges ont commencé depuis longtemps… Souffla Rune. Tu as eu la stupide idée de te faire enfermer en croyant que ça te sauverait…

- … Et ça a marché. Bon, dis- moi ce que tu sais maintenant. »

Face à l'impatience de Sylphide, le Balrog ferma les yeux un instant et reprit plus clairement.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pour les autres… J'ai juste entendu une bribe de conversation avec Eaque au tribunal. »

Sylphide hocha la tête vivement, pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il semblerait que ce soit Eaque qui l'ait suivi jusqu'en Egypte. »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils. Pourvu que les autres s'en soient sortis…

« Par Hadès… Comment peut –on ignorer la volonté de notre Dieu… ? S'il a décidé de nous rappeler, il y a sans doute une raison… Et même si nous l'ignorons, nous devons nous y soumettre… »

Rune hocha la tête et son regard se perdit au centre de la table.

**(à suivre…)**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Comme promis, le chapitre 9^^ Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes ! (Bonne chance aussi pour vos révisions et examens, pour ceux/celles qui en ont…)

**Chapitre 9**

…

_**Ailleurs… **_

« Qu'ils sont ennuyeux, ces archétypes ! On s'amusait tellement mieux avant… »

Pourtant la voix, une jeune voix, masculine à n'en pas douter cependant, avait prononcé ces mots avec amusement.

…

_**Plus tard, temple du Bélier**_

« Tu hésites encore, Mû ? »

L'interpellé sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Shaka entrer dans son temple. Debout face à la sortie de sa Maison, Mû ne se souvenait plus à quoi il était en train de penser. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'y revenir, tout compte fait.

« De quoi parles –tu, Shaka ?

- Je sais que tu as parlé à Aldébaran d'un retour à Jamir… Tu en as peut –être besoin, effectivement. Ajouta la Vierge calmement. Mais si tu t'absentes, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi, avant.

- …

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Mû déglutit. Ce qui allait suivre ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, surtout de la part de Shaka. Et puis, au fond…

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas… » Finit par répondre Mû en se retournant vers son confrère. Le Chevalier de la Vierge sourit légèrement et avança vers lui pour s'assoir sur les marches de sa Maison. Mû l'imita un peu plus tard, le visage fermé. Shaka attendit un instant avant de commencer gravement :

« Ecoute… J'ai peut -être menti quand j'ai dit que ça allait. »

Mû leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers son frère d'armes, incertain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de discours, et encore moins de la part de Shaka. La Vierge reprit tout aussi calmement. Son ton était sincère.

« Je suis très inquiet, parce que je ne sais pas où est ma place, à moi qui ai disparu de ce monde une fois... Je suis très inquiet pour mes frères qui sont aussi perdus que moi. Je n'arrive pas à oublier les larmes que j'ai vu couler au champ des arbres de Twin Sal... Je vois leur souffrance et leur égarement dès que je croise un regard... Et..."

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'interrompit, levant la tête vers les nuages qu'il ne voyait pas.

"Leurs regards sont lourds d'interrogations. De peur. De doute... "

Mû avait retourné la tête vers la descente d'escalier, appréhendant la suite. Il voyait d'ici le cheminement du discours de Shaka, qui reprit tout aussi sérieusement :

"Ecoute- moi, Mû..."

Mû se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, directement touché par ces mots. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à déguiser quoique ce soit devant le chevalier de la Vierge. Shaka reprit un ton plus bas :

"Mû... Tu n'es plus obligé d'avoir peur maintenant. Ce que tu as vu était épouvantable, et ce qu'on t'a obligé à faire l'était encore plus. Tu as désobéi à Sion qui t'a trompé délibérément. Tu n'as même pas eu l'occasion de t'excuser, et encore moins de simplement parler parce que 'personne' ne l'a ramené à la vie, lui. »

Mû se raidit davantage face à la quantité d'informations qui affluaient dangereusement dans son esprit : la synthèse était parfaite. Le chevalier de la Vierge mettait des mots sur ce qui l'empêchait de dormir chaque nuit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Il ne relèverait pas la tête.

« Mais Mû… C'était ce que Sion voulait, sinon il ne se serait pas donné toute cette peine… Tu le sais, au fond. C'est malheureux, mais c'était ce qu'il avait jugé nécessaire. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Mû. Tu ne lui as pas désobéi, même si tu as cru le faire. »

Shaka marqua une légère pause. Il savait que Mû l'écoutait mais il voulait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

« Tu… as empêché Aiolia et les autres de me venir en aide quand j'allais mourir... Mais c'était ce que je voulais et tu étais le seul à l'avoir compris. Je te remercie sincèrement."

Les remerciements étaient de trop : instantanément les yeux de Mû se remplirent de larmes, qui coulèrent à grosses gouttes silencieuses sur ses genoux.

"Tu as rejeté tout ce que ta peine te disait pourvu d'écouter ton devoir... Mais tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, Mû. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher..."

Le chevalier du Bélier baissa davantage la tête en reniflant brièvement, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

_**Vienne**_

Surtout ne pas s'arrêter de courir. La douleur n'était plus rien, elle était restée loin derrière. Comme Gordon, pour qui il était sûrement trop tard... Mais il ne fallait pas paniquer. Courir, courir encore. Pas le temps d'avoir mal ni d'avoir peur. Et pour Myu ? Courir encore plus vite. Personne ne lui arracherait la vie.

Les passants s'écartaient sur le passage de ce gamin plus mort que vif. Mais le gamin courait vite : la peur donne des ailes. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. Queen se dépêcha de gagner une ruelle, n'importe quoi où il pourrait se faufiler dans sa panique. Il était persuadé avoir croisé des ombres sur sa route, les mêmes ombres qui errent sur les abords du Styx… De là, il avait vraiment cru entendre le bruit de la barque du Nocher s'amarrer sur la rive de pierre, et il avait couru encore plus vite. Il enfonça un vieux bout de portail en bois pourri et ne s'arrêta pas. L'ombre se faisait de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure de sa course, la température de plus en plus basse. Quelque chose de très familier le saisit alors, et il ralentit sa course malgré lui. Il devait se trouver derrière une usine ou un entrepôt, à en croire les tuyaux qui serpentaient sur les murs en brique. Tuyaux qui prenaient peu à peu l'apparence d'hydres. Puis un cul-de-sac. Queen s'arrêta et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps à bout de souffle. Il s'avança en titubant vers le mur froid et y posa son front, le regard trouble. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'adrénaline retombant, la douleur revînt et il serra rageusement les dents en glissant jusqu'au sol. Tant pis si ces ombres le rattrapaient. Tant pis. A terre, des larmes de colère obscurcirent ses pupilles dilatées. Il se revoyait ouvrir les yeux sur Gordon, soulevant les blocs de pierre pour le sauver, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusqu'ici. Du sang remonta de ses poumons. C'était son corps tout entier qui le trahissait en se vidant de ses forces.

Alors il mourrait ici ? Non… Gordon était vivant… Myu aussi… Il les rejoindrait dès qu'il pourrait se relever. Non loin de son visage, sur goudron usé et froid se décomposait lentement une petite affiche en papier recyclé bleu. Violet peut-être. Ses yeux ne purent lire que les lettres les plus évidentes, probablement l'en-tête : «_ Erlkönig »_ (1)

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de les fermer… Juste… Pour se reposer. Tout irait bien. Les bruits s'étouffèrent d'eux –mêmes autour de lui, et seul le froid resta. Et l'odeur du sang. L'obscurité… La douce obscurité qu'ils connaissaient, là- bas… Le cosmos de leur Dieu qui les protégerait toujours… Les saules douteux et rassurants des vers dont il se souvenait vaguement. Tout allait bien, ce n'était que des saules… Il fallait se reposer… Cette terre… Il était juste là, en dessous… Il rentrerait bientôt. Mais déjà, un bruit émergeait du silence cotonneux… Une sonnerie. Des sirènes. Tout près d'ici. Il allait encore finir à l'hôpital… Que la mort le prenne avant ! Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Les couleurs et les formes se mêlaient entre ombres profondes et lumières violentes devant lui. Impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et encore moins l'_Erlkönig. _Les sirènes devinrent assourdissantes mais la douleur, elle, avait totalement disparu. Alors il lui sembla que son corps roula sur le dos et il eût envie de tousser. Cependant, il pouvait respirer à son aise, et ses côtes brisées ne le gênaient plus. Puis il sentit qu'on ouvrait sa veste quelques secondes, comme pour dégager la blessure. A ce moment –là il put distinguer une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Un oiseau. Un rapace.

Ses ailes étaient immenses.

Le volatile émit un chuchotement qu'il ne comprit pas, et il se sentit décoller du sol. Les derniers vers lui revenaient maintenant. Le père n'était pas arrivé à sauver le fils.

"_Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an!  
Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan!" _**( 1 )**

_**Vienne**_

Myu, assis sur le toit d'une pharmacie, balançait mollement ses jambes dans le vide. Juste en-dessous, à ses pieds, Gordon avait perdu la vie. Il avait vu son corps se faire emmener par une ambulance, et les autorités s'interroger en vain. Alors il avait récité, mentalement et machinalement, les mots que l'on prononce lorsqu'un frère _s'en va_.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le Spectre de la Fée n'avait pas bougé de son toit. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'il l'attende un peu. Qu'il lui laisse le temps de réfléchir… Tout allait trop vite. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à craindre à présent. Ils avaient tué Gordon, et étaient repartis ensuite. Queen aussi avait disparu. Son cosmos n'était plus perceptible et Myu craignait le pire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'absente à ce moment-là ? Le regard illisible du Spectre se perdit sur la foule minuscule, et il eût le sentiment d'être bien peu de chose.

C'était de sa faute, il l'admettait sans mal. Une faute qui avait coûté la vie des deux personnes dont il avait la garde. Myu ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire désormais : survivre, où retourner _là-bas_ dans tous les cas. Même le suicide ne les sauverait pas. Surtout pas le suicide d'ailleurs…

Alors, là où ils étaient, là où ils avaient du retourner de force, ils devaient le maudire maintenant.

_Tu es naïf_

_- Et toi un égoïste, Gordon._

Gordon avait raison, en l'occurrence. Comment avait-il pu être aussi insouciant ? Non, c'était imprévisible. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait su éviter les Juges en les repérant assez bien d'ailleurs, mais là… Il était trop préoccupé par le sort de Melyant en Allemagne, persuadé que les Juges en profiteraient. Quel mauvais calcul. Impardonnable erreur. Et maintenant ? Même le cosmos de l'Orme était introuvable. Il avait vraiment tout raté. Sous ses pieds, la foule continuait de fourmiller.

La nuit tomberait bientôt. Le Spectre se leva lentement, ses membres refroidis par l'immobilité, et regarda longuement autour de lui.

La voûte céleste était si immense et profonde, au-dessus du peu qu'ils étaient.

Il se rassit et voulut attendre que le ciel finisse d'être tout à fait sombre.

Les erreurs sont faites pour être retenues.

Que restait-il à faire maintenant ? Rentrer ? Mais où ? Le seul endroit où il ait jamais été à sa place, c'était…

Les yeux du Papillon s'étaient malgré lui décrochés du ciel pour scruter le sol. C'était là. Juste en-dessous. Les choses avaient beau être ce qu'elles étaient, si maintenant on venait lui annoncer que tout ceci n'était qu'une abominable erreur, un monstrueux malentendu, il se précipiterait en Allemagne et retournerait « chez lui ». La foule n'en finissait pas. Finalement, c'était pas si différent en bas. Bon sang, il commençait vraiment à faire froid, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il était désolé pour Gordon et Queen. Il aurait aimé le leur dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à Sylphide ? Si toutefois il était toujours vivant…

Et lui, qui l'aiderait ? Il était le seul à pouvoir rallier ses frères…

Le Spectre de la Fée grelottait. A cette hauteur, rien ne retenait le vent du crépuscule. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le vent se levait à l'aube et juste à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs.

Vraiment bien peu de chose... Et tous ces mortels, en bas, l'étaient aussi. C'était tout ce que lui et le reste du monde avaient en commun, d'ailleurs. Myu se mit à regarder attentivement une de ses mains glacées, en se disant que chacun d'entre eux était seul, au fond. Il s'en persuadait au fur et à mesure que la foule se pressait. La foule qui voulait vite rentrer à l'abri, avant que les dernières lueurs du jour ne disparaissent.

_Parce qu'ils sont morts de peur de dormir la lumière éteinte._

Le Spectre eût un sourire indéchiffrable. Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ?

_« Fais comme il te semble être juste, Myu. Mais sachez que vous avez une porte ouverte à présent. Nous vous attendons. »_

Le souvenir de ces mots lui fit un drôle d'effet. Ils l'avaient rassuré. De ça Myu s'en voulut énormément, mais les paroles du Chevalier du Bélier l'avaient ému, au fond. Que celui qui lui avait autrefois ôté la vie, pour sauver la sienne, se trouve être la seule personne à pouvoir lui venir en aide, c'était trop. Pourtant il fallait réfléchir encore. Mû était un chevalier d'Athéna. Il fallait réfléchir. Pour être sûr. Jusqu'à l'aube. Il pouvait bien tenir encore jusque-là, après tout. Mû était un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Hadès…

Avant de fuir, il aurait voulu comprendre.

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, maison de la Vierge **

« Fais voir ? »

Shaka osa à peine tirer le chapelet de derrière son dos pour le montrer à ses confrères. Alors tous les yeux s'agrandirent à la fois d'horreur, d'étonnement, ou simplement d'ironie, pour masquer le dégoût.

Aldébaran avait fermé les yeux et secouait lentement la tête, sincèrement désolé. Mû observait le chapelet sans rien dire. Aiolia n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête pour regarder, tout comme Aphrodite à la différence que ce dernier s'était pris de passion pour le pavage… Milo avait ouvert de grands yeux catastrophés, et Camus, à côté de lui, n'en pensait pas moins, exprimant à peine ce que le Scorpion affichait clairement. Shura, un peu en retrait, observait également l'objet que tenait Shaka, pensif. Le chevalier de la Vierge brisa le silence d'un ton fatal :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions faire grand-chose.

- Mû ! S'exclama Milo. Il ne t'a toujours pas donné de réponse ? »

Le Bélier secoua brièvement la tête à l'intention du Scorpion.

« Il n'acceptera jamais. Trancha Aiolia.

- Il arrive que la survie pose des limites à l'orgueil, Aiolia… Rétorqua Milo en l'accusant visiblement du regard.

- Tu… !!

- Silence ! »

Plus un bruit.

Le silence en question fût rompu par la voix tranquille du Taureau.

« Ha ça… Quand Camus hausse la voix, plus personne la ramène hein ? Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer… Vraiment pas le bon moment... »

Milo et Aiolia se fixèrent dangereusement quelques longues secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit Milo qui abdique.

« Bon… Excuse-moi. »

Le Lion se calma instantanément. Aldébaran reprit la parole.

« Shaka, parmi celles qui restent, tu peux nous dire si celle qui correspond à Myu est… ?

- Il est en vie, en tout cas. Répondit la Vierge sans hésitation, signe qu'il avait déjà vérifié.

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il a encore le choix. »

Camus hocha solennellement la tête aux paroles du Taureau.

« En espérant que son sens de la survie soit plus grand que son orgueil. » Ajouta le Verseau avec une ironie dissimulée.

**Vienne, toit de pharmacie …**

Plus que cinq heures à attendre. Et ces yeux étrangers se fermaient malgré eux sur les étoiles familières, trop fatigués. Il n'y avait plus que ce ciel…

Ce ciel, s'il avait pu l'aider...

Cinq heures… C'était long, en fait.

_**Munich, hotel**_

"Croyez-vous vraiment qu'on puisse dissimuler quoi que ce soit à un DIEU ?! "

Ça devait arriver… Eaque avait craqué. Minos n'essayait même plus d'en placer une, et Rhadamanthe attendait tranquillement qu'il ait terminé pour le calmer « en vitesse », comme il le disait lui-même. Hors de lui, le Garuda se tenait au milieu de la place, prêt à bondir sur le premier qui ajouterait un mot.

"Hadès nous a donné un ordre ! A QUI est-il censé faire confiance ?! Si c'est là sa volonté, alors tant pis pour le reste. On va peut-être se couvrir de sang... Mais ce n'est pas Hadès qui avait décidé de cette résurrection, il ne fait que remettre les choses en l'état ! Il est de notre DEVOIR de l'y aider ! Tant pis pour le reste ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne ?!"

Entre chacun de ses silences, l'atmosphère se chargeait de la colère qu'il essayait vainement de contenir. Et puis, au fond, il y avait sûrement un peu de peur.

"Hadès... Ne gâche rien. Hadès ne gâche jamais rien… Répétait le Garuda en tournant en rond dans la pièce, comme une bête en cage. Rien dans ce qu'il fait n'est jamais inutile… »

Puis il s'arrêta, massa ses tempes quelques secondes, et poursuivit d'une voix rauque et dégoûtée :

« Honte sur nous… »

La voix du Garuda était tombée en même temps que ses bras, le long de son corps. Il semblait découragé, à présent. Rhadamanthe choisit ce moment pour intervenir, sèchement.

" C'est de ta faute si tu le réalises maintenant. Nous paierons à la fin, dans tous les cas, Eaque. »

Et Minos de renchérir fatalement :

« Et rassure-toi, ce sera _juste_. »

Mais Eaque serrait les poings de nouveau. Minos ferma les yeux comme pour repousser l'explosion de colère.

« « Juste » ?! Nous sommes tirés entre deux autorités ! C'est ce que tu appelles « juste » ?! Nous ne pouvons pas obéir à l'une sans désobéir à l'autre… ça vous va ? Est-ce que nous, Juges des Enfers, méritons ÇA ?! »

Un silence plus long que les autres.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, Eaque. Osa répondre tranquillement Minos, sincère… Que tu ne puisses pas l'accepter. »

Rhadamanthe adressa un bref regard au Griffon, comme rendu perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les épaules d'Eaque retombèrent aussitôt sur une longue et silencieuse expiration. Mais ses yeux ne perdirent rien de ce qui l'avait mis en fureur. Les mots de Minos l'avaient tout simplement affligé.

« Honte sur nous. Répéta Eaque, le ton étouffé par l'amertume. Nous étions respectés pour des vertus qui nous ont valu cette place honorable… Toi ! Tu as régné sur la Crête et tellement plus encore... Et toi aussi, après lui ! Et moi, j'étais roi des Myrmidons… »

Le Garuda pointa un doigt d'abord sur Rhadamanthe, puis sur Minos, qui s'assombrit visiblement à l'évocation du passé glorieux, au vu du regard qu'il posa sur le Garuda et qui ressemblait beaucoup à un avertissement.

« Vous y rendiez la justice. Poursuivit Eaque, à peine calmé. Vous vous en souvenez ? Et vous l'avez si bien fait… _Nous _l'avons si bien fait ! Alors notre père nous a fait don de cette place honorable pour nous récompenser… Et maintenant ? »

_**Vienne, un peu plus tard.**_

Le vent se levait. Le Spectre du Papillon grelottait mais ne pouvait plus se replier sur lui-même plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, son esprit était clair. Le peu de sommeil qu'il avait pris, combiné au froid, le gardaient désormais éveillé.

En débarrassant son visage d'une mèche de cheveux gênante, il se dit que l'aube arriverait bientôt, et qu'il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour décider de la suite. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait plus beaucoup : la chaleur de l'Astre mettrait bientôt fin à tout cela.

Et après tout… Les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées, au fond.

Au-dessus du ciel jaune et vert survivaient encore le Bouvier, la Lyre, et la fin de la Grande Ourse.

_**Grèce, Maison de la Vierge, encore un peu plus tard…**_

« Il a répondu. »

Tous faisaient suffisamment confiance au Bélier pour reporter leur attention sur lui dès qu'il parlait. Sa voix ne portait pas vraiment et c'était très bien comme ça. L'effet était là : tous attendaient la suite avec une appréhension relative.

« Et ? Demanda Milo avec impatience.

- Il accepte. Emit le Bélier sans ton. Il dit qu'il viendra seul, qu'il ne sait pas où est Melyant ni ceux qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à il y a deux jours. »

Certains visages se fermèrent. Kiki, qui venait d'arriver à côté de son maître, observait chaque personne présente sans trop savoir quoi faire, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, comme à son habitude.

« Merde alors… Lâcha Milo entre ses dents. C'est trop tard… ?

- Je vais en informer Athéna. Déclara simplement Shaka, sortant de sa Maison.

- On a perdu trop de temps… Continua le Scorpion en faisant les cents pas. A ce rythme –là on ne sauvera personne. On devrait peut-être y aller… »

Réfléchissant profondément à la situation, Aldébaran gardait les yeux clos. Même à la réaction d'Aiolia :

« Ha ?! Mais lance une invitation aux Juges tant que t'y es ! Redescend sur terre, Milo… Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis !

- Rhaa tu es plus borné que ma grand –mère ! »

Tentative d'humour lamentablement échouée du Scorpion, qui ne fît qu'énerver davantage son interlocuteur :

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Par le ciel tu es complètement inconscient ! Je te préviens, Milo… Si tu agis de manière irréfléchie et que tu mets en danger le Sanctuaire, je n'hésiterai pas ! »

Ayant immédiatement repris un air plus sérieux, le Scorpion alla faire face à Aiolia pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Qui est irréfléchi ? Prononça-t-il, la voix rauque. Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un criminel alors que tu es en train de penser au fratricide, Aiolia. »

Mû soupira silencieusement, à deux doigts de quitter le temple, à côté d'un Taureau qui guettait. Camus, qui leur avait tourné le dos quand l'altercation était encore à l'état de chamaillerie, joignit bientôt sa réaction à celle d'Aldébaran et fît un pas en avant. Toujours adossé à sa colonne, un peu à part du reste du groupe, le Capricorne semblait vouloir intervenir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais une fois de plus, le feu fût éteint avant de prendre par l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Imperturbable, le Verseau tourna la tête vers l'arrivant le premier, ce qui eût pour effet de provoquer la même chose chez les autres présents. Le Scorpion tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Maison et oublia le Lion momentanément, raison pour laquelle celui-ci finit par se retourner aussi, à contrecœur. Mû ne montra aucune réaction, mais le Taureau, à côté, avait ouvert les yeux, l'air grave. Shura fixait l'arrivant littéralement, surpris.

« C'est moi ou… Vous étiez en train de vous disputer sérieusement là ? »

Kanon des Gémeaux venait de poser un pied dans la Maison de la Vierge.

_**Munich, hôtel**_

« Tu vas la fermer, Eaque ?! »

Le coup était parti tout seul. Le Garuda, trop emporté pour être vigilant, l'avait reçu de plein fouet et venait de faire un beau vol plané à travers la pièce. Minos observait la scène, silencieux mais plus visiblement irrité.

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile… Pour qui nous prends-tu ? »

Le regard de la Wyverne s'était fait si terrible qu'il fallut deux petites secondes au Garuda pour se décider à bouger. Sa colère, en tout cas, était retombée. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Alors Rhadamanthe baissa la voix de façon à n'être audible que par Eaque.

« Tu es le plus malade de nous trois. Tu as osé nommer notre père alors que tu n'as pas agi une seule fois en pensant à ce qu'il nous avait donné, justement… »

Eaque fronça les sourcils et se releva avec une grimace. Minos, au fond de la pièce, soupira silencieusement et parut plus calme.

« Aiakos… Insista Rhadamanthe. Oui, nous paierons cher… Parce que notre père et Hadès ne sont pas d'accord et que nous ne pouvons pas trancher. Et ce pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps… »

Minos s'avança. Rhadamanthe lui envoya un regard bref, contrarié.

« La vision d'Eaque est juste, mais anachronique. Il dit trop haut ce que nous nous efforçons de penser tout bas… Mais, mon frère… »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Minos n'avait plus employé ce titre. Lui comme les autres d'ailleurs.

« Tes paroles sont justes, mais elles te trahiront.

- Tes actes te trahiront aussi, Minos. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais tué personne. »

Aux paroles froides mais véritables, le Griffon ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Eaque les détaillait l'un après l'autre, las. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la Wyverne se retourna vers lui à ce moment-là :

« A chacun ses méthodes. Eaque, toi aussi, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, tu connais la différence entre l'assassin et le guerrier. Faisons de notre mieux, c'est tout. »

Comme s'il en avait trop dit, Rhadamanthe ferma les yeux et son visage prit une expression plus fermée que jamais. Il tourna le dos et s'éloigna du périmètre de discussion. Minos le regarda faire et se retourna vers Eaque à son tour :

« Le but n'est pas de savoir lequel s'en sortira le mieux. Mais quoiqu'il arrive agissons en notre âme et conscience. Ainsi, si l'un de nous doit disparaître, les autres le jugeront comme il se doit. »

Eaque écarquilla les yeux.

Depuis quand en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Puisque nous sommes déjà allés trop loin ce soir, je peux le répéter : la confiance est tout ce qui nous reste, Eaque. »

_**Vienne, aube :**_

Voilà, c'était fait. Myu avait craint la réaction du Bélier, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu simplement qu'on l'attendait.

On l'attendait.

Décidemment, il en fallait peu pour le faire sourire.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par les premiers rayons du Soleil, le Spectre s'approcha du bord du toit pour descendre, le corps encore gelé par la nuit. Il lui sembla que l'air était meilleur, et que le temps l'avait attendu. Arrivé en bas, il prit quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'ombre de la rue où il avait atterri, et se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit chez les mortels… Il se mit alors à penser qu'il avait eu une belle place, là-haut, sur le toit de sa pharmacie. Il souffla un coup pour chasser le froid de son corps, et se retourna vers le coin de la rue qui menait au lieu de _« l'accident ». _L'idée lui vînt que Gordon aurait pu se laisser tuer exprès pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, mais il chassa presque immédiatement cette pensée, qu'il être le résultat inadmissible de sa culpabilité. Mais tout ce qui devait être fait avait été fait ou presque. Il fallait qu'il parte, maintenant.

Mais au moment où il sortait de la ruelle, son attention fût attirée vers le trottoir opposé. Il s'immobilisa le plus tranquillement possible, dissimulant son aura du mieux qu'il pût, certain que là-bas quelque chose ou quelqu'un se cachait aussi bien que lui.

_**Périphérie de Vienne, appartement quelconque :**_

Le corps de Queen fût posé sur le matelas avec autant de précautions que possible. Le Spectre à moitié conscient regardait autour de lui, l'air médusé, murmurant des paroles à moitié compréhensibles.

« Il délirait déjà quand je l'ai ramassé. »

Ainsi résonna la voix grave et infiniment calme du Spectre de la Harpie. A côté, le Spectre du Papillon avait retrouvé son inexpressivité.

« La mandragore, ça… Il doit plus lui en rester beaucoup maintenant. Répondit Myu d'une voix sans intention.

- Une minute plus tard et les ambulances l'attrapaient… Comment il s'est fait ça ? Demanda Valentine en inspectant les bandages.

- ça date de quand il est sorti du Royaume avec Gordon. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était pris des morceaux du Mur des Lamentations dessus.

- Mais… »

La main de Queen avait attrapé brutalement celle de Valentine, au moment où il touchait les bandages.

« ... jetzt faßt er mich an... Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan… »

Myu fronça les sourcils. Mais Valentine observait le Spectre de la Mandragore sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- … Lâche –le. » Répondit le Spectre du Papillon après un temps de réflexion.

Le premier lieutenant de Rhadamanthe lâcha le morceau de bandage et Queen relâcha son poignet presque aussitôt, mollement.

« Mandragore, hein… ? Il sait à quel point c'est dangereux, je suppose ?

- Il le sait. Répondit Myu presque automatiquement.

- On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital… Il faut au moins quitter le pays. Renchérit la Harpie, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Valentine…

- Il a tenu deux jours dans cette ruelle pourrie, avec nous ça devrait aller. Si on ne quitte pas le pays, nous mourrons _tous_. »

Le Spectre de la Harpie avait parlé très calmement mais son assurance n'en était que plus déstabilisante. Myu fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Adossé au mur, il observait son confrère inspectant le Spectre de la Mandragore, persuadé qu'il trouverait une faille monumentale dans l'esprit de la Harpie. En plus d'avoir la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans la situation inverse de celle où il était quand il avait rejoint Queen et Gordon, depuis le début il avait remarqué que Valentine ne faisait que lui couper la parole ou l'empêcher de trop parler. Sa dernière tentative acheva de le convaincre :

« Valentine, je voudrais savoir…

- Papillon… J'ai besoin de toi. Essaie de retrouver ceux qui sont encore vivants. Sylphide, Gordon… »

Myu regarda Valentine gravement et secoua la tête en silence après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Queen.

La Harpie crut comprendre et poursuivit sans attendre :

« D'accord. Je m'occuperai de Queen. Essaie quand même…

- Tais-toi un peu et écoute- moi, tu veux ? »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore fermait les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrait comme pour regarder quelque chose, puis les refermait aussitôt. L'oiseau l'avait ramené dans un lieu sans lumière… Des murmures et d'autres voix incompréhensibles. Impossible de bouger. Son corps était suspendu dans le vide, et l'idée lui vînt qu'il était peut – être déjà mort. Il se raidit. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le vide… Pourtant tout était si tranquille que l'idée lui vînt qu'il pourrait s'arrêter ici… Entre la voix de la Reine et l'ombre du Roi.

La Harpie s'était presque entièrement retourné vers Myu, sans doute irrité par le ton qu'il venait d'employer à son égard, et lui envoya un regard oblique.

« Papillon, n'exagère pas…

- Il faut que je te parle, avant. » L'interrompit Myu avec aplomb.

_Celui-là est fou à lier. Tout le monde le sait._

Valentine avait ravalé sa colère. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Melyant, il ne s'en débarrassait pas. Cette seule pensée le força à détourner le regard pour fixer… une lampe tiens, pourvu de jeter sa foudre ailleurs. Myu fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air hors de toi, Valentine. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas… Emit-il avec plus d'indulgence.

- Dis plus honnêtement ce que tu penses, Papillon. Tu te demandes si je suis venu seul ? »

En face, Myu croisa les bras derrière son dos sans rien dire, signe qu'il attendait effectivement la réponse. Valentine planta son regard glacial dans le sien et articula patiemment :

« Si je n'avais pas trouvé Mandragore sur ma route, j'aurais déjà changé de continent. »

Puis en jetant un coup d'œil au Spectre inconscient :

« Fichu destin. »

Le Spectre du Papillon haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il regarda la Harpie se lever et s'approcher de la fenêtre, les mains serrées dans ses poches. Il lui sembla que quelque chose avait changé. Le premier lieutenant de Rhadamanthe, d'habitude si assurément calme, avait perdu quelque chose.

« Ils t'ont retenu combien de temps ? » Osa demander Myu en s'approchant de Queen.

Valentine ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant l'attitude à adopter face au Télépathe. Une question. Une simple question pourtant. Il n'était pas en position de mentir, et encore moins à lui. Il n'y avait rien à cacher. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait autant ?

« Depuis le début. Ils m'ont dit que Rune avait fui et entraîné d'autres Spectres avec lui. Que Rune fuie… Impensable. »

Myu s'assit sur le rebord du lit, écoutant attentivement.

« Et pourtant, ils avaient l'air tellement contrariés… Ajouta la Harpie en posant un doigt sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas cessé de se mentir, de peser chacun de leurs mots. Et quand ils devaient être honnêtes et que j'étais suffisamment loin, c'était le seul moment où ils ne venaient pas me chercher. Et hier… »

_« Valentine, occupe-toi de lui. »_

_Je suis pire qu'un chien._

Retirant sa main de la vitre comme s'il eût peur de la briser d'un coup, il ajouta, la main toujours en suspension :

« J'ai fui. »

Myu n'eût aucune réaction apparente. Il détaillait chacune des réactions de son confrère, convaincu que ce qu'il disait était vrai mais qu'il omettait beaucoup… Leurs regards se posèrent en même temps sur l'urne sombre à l'effigie de la harpie dévastatrice, mais celui de Valentine repartit vers la fenêtre pour ne plus en revenir.

Il manquait quelque chose. Et c'était ça qui le gênait, bien sûr.

« Tu veux fouiller ma mémoire ? Tant qu'on y est. »

L'ironie de la Harpie dissona désagréablement. Le Spectre du Papillon ne sût plus que penser pendant un moment. Il lui proposait de vérifier s'il disait la vérité ? Lui-même ? Un menteur ne ferait pas ça. Bien sûr, ce pouvait être une ruse de sa part, mais Valentine était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas jouer à ça avec Myu. On ne provoquait pas le Télépathe. Il était bien trop sérieux.

« Ça ira. »

Valentine eût un mouvement d'épaule amusé. Myu resta pensif un moment sur l'origine de cette ironie, puis se retourna vers Queen.

« De la confiance ? Demanda la Harpie, un accent de dégoût dans la voix.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Myu.

- Tu ne devrais pas. »

Le bon vieil orgueil de la Harpie. Myu sourit légèrement.

« Nous allons en avoir besoin. Mais fais ce que tu veux, Valentine. Moi j'emmène Queen à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un nous a proposé son aide et je l'ai acceptée. » Enonça le Spectre de Fairy tranquillement, surveillant la Mandragore.

Valentine décroisa les bras d'un coup et se retourna, suspicieux à son tour. Son regard doré se planta de nouveau sur ce que son confrère avait de moins humain. Alors les yeux du Papillon sourirent de manière incompréhensible.

« Athéna. Valentine, c'est Athéna. »

La Harpie écarquilla les yeux et il s'exclama malgré lui :

« Quoi ?! Athéna ?! Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir… On t'a dit que Rune avait fui, non ? C'est faux. Je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. »

Valentine fixait le Télépathe, incrédule. Il recroisa les bras et fit un pas en arrière pour s'adosser à la fenêtre. Myu se leva pour continuer, gravement :

« Minos l'a fait fuir pour qu'il puisse me prévenir… La suite, tu la connais.

- Bon sang… » Lâcha Valentine à mi-voix. A y réfléchir, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu une ou deux allusions concernant Minos. Il baissa les yeux sur son urne et la fixa longuement.

« Valentine, Gordon est mort. Sylphide est introuvable. Melyant et les autres aussi. Nous sommes peut-être les derniers. Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop pour moi. S'il n'y a rien qui puisse nous sauver, il est temps pour nous d'accepter de l'aide. La fierté ne nous servira à rien. Mais je ne te force pas. »

La Harpie reporta son regard sur son confrère, dubitatif. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais…

« J'emmène Queen à l'hôpital, et… Je prendrai contact avec eux ensuite. La guerre est terminée, c'est vrai. Il ne s'agit que de folie, Valentine. »

_Je suis pire qu'un chien. _

_« La fierté ne nous servira à rien. »_

« D'accord. »

Myu leva un sourcil perplexe. Le sourire hideux de la Harpie, gravé dans l'urne posée au centre de la pièce, était tourné vers son porteur. Valentine répéta sans le quitter des yeux :

« Je te fais confiance aussi, Papillon. Je te dois bien ça. »

La voix sans ton de la Harpie s'effaça sans résonnance.

« Tu ne me dois rien, Valentine. »

(À suivre…)

**(1)**_** Il s'agit d'un poème de Goethe, Le Roi des Aulnes. Les deux vers insérés (en version originale dans la fic) sont traduits :**_

_**« Mon père, mon père, maintenant il m'empoigne !**_

_**Le Roi des Aulnes m'a fait mal. »**_

_**(Traduction de Charles Nodier)**_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

**Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une excellente année 2009 ^.^ ! Meilleurs vœux de santé, de réussites, et de tout ce que vous pourriez souhaiter !**

Reviews : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour vos vœux ! =D

Concernant les Juges, puisque vous m'en parlez, j'avais bien envie de ressortir les vieux dossiers mythologiques huhu. Y'a beaucoup à dire n'est-ce pas… Ah oui et effectivement j'aime bien Minos, mais je crois que je les aime beaucoup tous les trois de toute façon. (Que je voie Eaque plus impulsif que les autres n'est pas du tout une manière de le dévaloriser. Il est peut-être juste plus franc que les autres dans sa manière de se comporter… ça n'enlève rien à son charisme selon moi, mais du coup j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop simplifié T.T… Un petit interlude pour lui et pour me faire pardonner, si c'est le cas.) Ils sont bien différents (du peu qu'on voit dans l'œuvre originale en tout cas) et je me suis vraiment amusée à développer ce qu'on savait d'eux pour les différencier encore plus. Pourtant ils veulent la même chose au final, mais comme ils ne le vivent pas de la même façon ils s'y prennent de façons différentes.

Pour l'Allemand… J'y connais vraiment rien du tout, dommage vu où se déroule la moitié de l'action en ce moment. J'aimerais pouvoir caser quelques bribes de versions originales pourtant, vu le nombre de nationalités de tout ce beau monde^^ Je verrai bien.

('hem sinon je crois que je suis tellement douée que l'édition sur le dernier chapitre a raté… La note sur le _Roi des Aulnes_ a perdu son « ( 1 ) » ç.ç… Désolée ça fait tout moche, je vais corriger ça.)

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

_**Munich, hôtel.**_

_« Voilà maintenant que le sable du désert me tourmente… »_

Non, vraiment, dormir était un luxe.

A chaque fois que le Garuda se laissait aller au sommeil, c'était la même chose.

Cette voix qui n'en était pas une mais qui lui jetait ces mots dans la tête. De mauvaise humeur –chose obligatoire depuis le début de la chasse-, il sauta du lit et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon. Là, en face de la porte fenêtre, il prêta l'oreille quelques longues secondes, à peu près sûr que ses confrères dormaient, même Rhadamanthe qui veillait en général une bonne partie de la nuit, scrutant l'ombre de ses yeux auxquels rien n'échappe, comme le gardien qu'il était. Eaque ouvrit la porte fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible, et un courant d'air glacé fit brusquement gonfler les rideaux. Comme une voile. Il passa sur le balcon et rabattit la porte derrière lui. On avait beau être en plein hiver, le froid ne sembla pas le gêner. Pieds nus, il grimpa sur le métal du balcon et s'y assit, les jambes dans le vide, les mains posées sur le rebord glacial. Même le calme de la nuit était douteux. Eaque fronça les sourcils en songeant aux paroles de ses confrères, la veille. La fatigue rendait toujours les choses moins tolérables. Surtout quand les mots gravés à Gizeh tournaient en rond dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil…

Non, vraiment…

Eaque leva la tête et les étoiles lui apparurent très nettes, signe qu'il devait faire vraiment froid. Il les observa un moment, songeant que le ciel était bel et bien la seule chose immuable de ce monde. Sans y réfléchir il déduisit qu'il devait être environ quatre heures.

Ce bon vieux ciel…

Mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention et il baissa la tête vers la rue. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il tiqua immédiatement.

« Un gamin… ? » Marmonna-t-il.

Eaque leva un sourcil et s'agrippa davantage à la barrière pour se pencher. Il avait beau être à quelques étages du sol, il voyait suffisamment bien dans l'ombre pour distinguer un garçon d'environ quinze ans, peut –être même pas, vêtu d'une… Cape ? Et il lui souriait, en plus. Quelque chose piqua son instinct désagréablement. Il l'avait déjà vu.

« On te voit de loin avec ta tunique blanche, m'sieur. »

Eaque se regarda rapidement, puis reporta de nouveau son regard sur le gamin sans oser lui répondre. Quand est-ce qu'il avait eu cette impression ? Il fût saisi d'un doute énorme, mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage :

« Hé… Tu vas sauter ? »

C'était quoi cette question ? Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle, en plus ! Le Garuda eût la mine la plus perplexe du monde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour renvoyer une question moins stupide mais un bruit, derrière lui, l'interrompit. Quelqu'un courait à l'intérieur. Vers lui. Alors la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Rhadamanthe rejeta brusquement le rideau sur le côté en se précipitant sur le balcon.

« Eaque ! Lâcha –t-il en cherchant autour de lui, puis en bas, penché au balcon. Que… »

Eaque reporta immédiatement son attention en bas, mais la rue était vide. Rhadamanthe scruta les environs, les yeux grands ouverts, puis leva la tête vers les toits. Minos arriva à ce moment-là, l'air un peu moins réveillé, mais inquiet.

« Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Demanda la Wyverne, aux aguets.

- Quelques secondes seulement. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

- … Ce n'est pas la première fois. » Répondit seulement Rhadamanthe.

Eaque fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, conforté dans son idée sans pouvoir la préciser, puis sembla réaliser brusquement :

« La vieille femme…

- Exact. »

Et la voix fatale de la Wyverne leur ôta définitivement le sommeil.

_**France, Paris…**_

« Bon sang… C'est pas vrai… »

Maudits escaliers. Non mais quelle idée, des escaliers !

« Faut vraiment s'appeler Rune pour avoir une idée aussi tordue… »

En bas des marches, Sylphide déglutit. C'était vraiment trop haut. Il serra la main sur la rampe. Impossible… Impossible d'avoir peur d'une chose aussi stupide… Impossible et tellement rageant.

« Merde Sylphide t'es quoi… C'qu'un escalier… Un putain d'escalier… » Marmonna-t-il encore, les doigts tremblant plus encore que le jour où il avait obtenu son surplis. Le fait était que, dans le seul but de se donner du courage, le Spectre du Basilic parlait tout seul depuis un bon quart d'heure sur le fait de se rendre à l'étage ou non.

Ayant convenu avec Rune qu'il regagnerait la Belgique dès le lendemain, le Norvégien avait fini par lui proposer de l'héberger d'ici là, puisque Sylphide ne comptait prendre aucune décision par lui-même, de toute façon. Mais les chambres étaient à l'étage… auquel on accédait au moyen d'un escalier en colimaçon. Sans raison, la structure le repoussait. C'était pire que ça : il avait peur. Horriblement peur. Peur de se retrouver en haut. Il serra les dents et, s'armant d'une dose de courage démesurée, se jeta sur les marches pour les grimper en vitesse. Arrivé en haut, son cœur battait si vite qu'il se tînt à un mur, persuadé qu'il allait exploser et partir en poussière, de nouveau. Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il tomba sur les genoux, pris de sueurs froides. Il regarda sa main. Il tremblait encore. Lui, un Spectre ! Il tremblait !

Hors de question qu'il recommence. C'était certain. Comme cette pensée le rassura un peu, il se releva lentement pour gagner la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'entendit pas une autre porte se refermer, un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

_**Vienne**_

Myu dormait sur les sièges de la salle d'attente. Epuisé lui aussi et malgré l'inquiétude dissimulée de Valentine, il avait fini par se sentir plus en sécurité à l'hôpital que chez lui. Surtout parce que Queen était hors de danger, d'ailleurs. Et ça, c'était une inquiétude en moins. Le Spectre de la Mandragore, sans compter ses délires devenus incontrôlables, avait bien failli passer l'arme à gauche. Il était temps. Ils n'auraient pas du attendre autant.

Valentine était assis en face, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton sur ses mains, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Ils avaient eu du mal à expliquer l'état de Queen aux médecins, plutôt catastrophés à son arrivée : œdème pulmonaire, déshydratation, arythmie cardiaque… Sans parler des blessures extérieures. La liste était longue. Expliquer comment un être humain avait pu absorber une telle quantité d'une substance interdite depuis longtemps, ça aussi ils avaient eu du mal à l'expliquer… Et puis… « Hors de danger », c'était vite dit. Queen était tombé dans le coma depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et il était impossible de savoir quand il en sortirait. Valentine pinça les lèvres. Dire qu'il culpabilisait était un bien grand mot, mais quand même…

Une blouse blanche vînt dans leur direction. Valentine ne leva que son regard doré vers le médecin.

« Comment il va ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre, en Anglais.

- Bonsoir… Il nous faudrait votre groupe sanguin, il a besoin d'une transfusion. Répondit le médecin dans la même langue, informé qu'il serait impossible de communiquer en Allemand avec l'homme aux yeux dorés.

- AB positif. Répondit Valentine avec une lassitude volontairement non dissimulée.

- Et lui ? »

La Harpie se pencha pour claquer des doigts au-dessus du crâne de son confrère, qui se réveilla en sursautant.

« Ça va, Papillon… Assura le Spectre tranquillement en Grec. Ton groupe sanguin ?

- Hein ? Euh… Répondit le Spectre mal réveillé. Pourquoi tu me demandes mon… »

Myu se releva et vit le médecin. Il répondit en Allemand, en frottant un de ses yeux :

« B…

- Seriez- vous volontaire pour donner votre sang à votre cousin ? »

La Harpie mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que son confrère du Papillon avait bien pu inventer afin de justifier l'absence d'identifiants de Queen.

« Euh… Hésita Myu, subitement perdu. Oui, mais…

- Alors suivez- moi. »

Valentine chercha le regard d'un Myu qui doutait, visiblement. Et pour cause, quand ils furent quelques mètres plus loin et surtout hors de portée de voix, il vit son frère d'armes arrêter le médecin et lui parler. Valentine haussa un sourcil. Qu'est –ce que Myu pouvait bien lui avoir dit pour que le médecin secoue la tête, et laisse Myu revenir dans la salle d'attente ensuite ? Le Spectre du Papillon ne fit aucun commentaire et revînt en s'étirant avec l'intention de reprendre son sommeil. Valentine ne l'interrogea pas, naturellement discret. Alors il changea de sujet :

« Il avait pas l'air au courant, lui.

- … De quoi tu parles… Emit Myu à moitié endormi.

- Le médecin. Il ne nous a pas regardés comme les autres.

- Ha… Oui. Ça t'inquiète que les autres nous aient soupçonnés ?

- … Non. Nia la Harpie avec une hésitation. S'ils avaient du nous faire arrêter, ce serait déjà fait. »

Myu eût un mouvement d'épaule amusé.

« Nous arrêter… ? Drôle d'idée… »

Valentine plissa les yeux. L'idée qu'ils puissent être arrêtés ne lui était même pas venue en tête auparavant, et n'arrivait même pas à l'inquiéter non plus. Et Myu n'était visiblement pas plus affolé par les autorités du commun des mortels.

« Même en prison, nous ne serions pas à l'abri, de toute façon. » Répondit la Harpie avec indifférence.

Des éclats de rire lointains. Des infirmières s'esclaffaient dans le couloir, et Valentine crut entendre parler de nouvel an. Se pourrait-il que…

Haussant une épaule, il se dit simplement que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais le Spectre de la Fée se redressa comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose. Figé en appui sur une main, vers le mur face auquel il s'était couché, il resta parfaitement immobile quelques secondes, puis se retourna avec un demi-sourire vers Valentine, qui l'observait sans expression apparente :

« Merci Valentine.

- Hm ? Emit seulement la Harpie, intrigué.

- J'ai retrouvé Sylphide. »

Valentine haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils, repensant aux derniers mots que le Papillon et lui avaient échangés. Il ne voyait toujours pas de rapport…

« Où est-il ? Demanda calmement la Harpie au Télépathe, qui avait refermé les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est en France. »

Le Spectre du Papillon hocha la tête comme pour confirmer. La Harpie sembla douter quelques secondes, puis croisa les bras pour s'adosser un peu plus contre son siège en plastique. Alors comme ça, ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir survécu ? Après tout, c'était possible. Et d'ailleurs, il se surprit lui-même à en être... Soulagé ? Cette seule idée faisait tomber imperceptiblement la colère qui lui tenait la gorge. Un de plus, seulement un, c'était énorme.

« Queen aura au moins une bonne nouvelle… Conclut Myu.

- S'il se réveille. »

Aux mots brusques de la Harpie, Myu tourna la tête et se coucha de nouveau sur les sièges, regardant le plafond sans couleur.

« Il a attendu d'être à l'hôpital pour se reposer. » Souffla –t-il, sans ton.

… _Et c'est tout. _

_**Paris… **_

« Sylphide ? »

Devant un Rune plus intrigué qu'inquiet, le Basilic regardait le rez-de-chaussée par –dessus la rampe depuis au moins cinq minutes, bloqué en haut de l'escalier comme devant un mur invisible.

Alors là… C'était pire. Pire que la veille… Il fallait descendre.

« Sylphide… Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Je… Réfléchissais… à… » Balbutia-t-il en cherchant la rampe de la main sans la regarder.

Mais réalisant la stupidité de ce qu'il allait dire, et incapable de terminer sa phrase, il commença à céder à la panique :

« Tais –toi ! Et… Laisse –moi descendre ! »

Rune leva un sourcil cette fois, et s'éloigna jusqu'à être hors de portée de vue, pour l'attendre. Sylphide, ne songeant déjà plus au Balrog, serrait convulsivement la rampe de sa main, une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Bon sang… C'était quoi le problème, au juste ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Il releva la tête un bon moment pour regarder le plafond et se forcer à penser à autre chose, mais rien n'y fît. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire, maintenant. La voix de Rune se fit entendre de nouveau, mais il refusa de baisser les yeux vers lui. Le magistrat infernal l'observa un moment, réfléchissant calmement. Alors il ordonna d'une voix claire :

« Sylphide, recule. »

Le Balrog dut se répéter une fois de plus pour que le Spectre l'entende réellement. La demande était simple, pas dangereuse. Sylphide recula jusqu'à toucher le mur opposé. Fixant encore la rampe d'escalier comme si sa seule présence était une provocation, il soupira silencieusement et longuement pour évacuer l'angoisse. Mais à peine commençait –il à reprendre ses esprits qu'un bruit sourd et inadmissible se fit entendre : celui des marches que grimpait Rune, pour monter à l'étage. Le Basilic se raidit et se plaqua davantage au mur comme pour s'empêcher de tomber. Obsédé par le bruit de pas sur les marches, il ne vît pas tout de suite le Norvégien arriver devant lui.

« Il va bien falloir que tu descendes… »

Le Balrog le voyait bien, qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour se reprendre… Qu'il serrait les poings comme un fou contre le mur pour se raccrocher à la réalité au plus vite… Qu'il s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux pour _avoir l'air_ courageux. Mais c'était bien le problème. Il se forçait. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Sans réfléchir davantage, Rune lui porta un coup au plexus solaire pour l'assommer.

« Excuse-moi. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard. »

_**Vienne…**_

_« Myu… »_

Le Spectre se redressa sur les sièges, l'air contrarié d'avoir été de nouveau réveillé.

« Qu'est –ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Valentine en le regardant, se doutant vaguement de ce dont il s'agissait.

- C'est « lui ». »

La Harpie fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment…

Mais Myu ferma les yeux une seconde, pour mieux se concentrer. Valentine attendait patiemment.

_« Pandore souhaite connaître l'état de la situation actuelle._

_-____Nous sommes trois. _

_- Trois ? Mais où êtes- vous ?_

_- Toujours à Vienne. Nous sommes à l'hôpital, l'un d'entre nous est dans le coma. »_

Un vide.

_« L'autre est informé de la situation ?_

_- Evidemment. »_

Myu reposa sa tête sur le plastique. En face, Valentine attendait, toujours aussi patiemment, accusant du regard la couleur criarde des sièges.

_« Je ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital, Queen est loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Il a dépassé ses limites d'endurance depuis longtemps déjà. Et je viens de trouver la trace d'un autre Spectre en France._

_- En France ? Il est seul ? _

_- Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois aller le chercher. »_

Le visage du Papillon prit un semblant d'expression, que Valentine identifia peut-être comme de l'amertume. Mais ses yeux regardaient toujours en face de lui, vers le plafond.

_« Attends… Tu sais où sont les Juges en ce moment ?_

_- Ils n'ont pas quitté l'Allemagne, où était Melyant… »_

Nouveau silence. Myu croisa les bras sur sa figure.

_« Myu, si tu ne peux pas quitter l'hôpital, comment vas-tu pouvoir aller en France ? _

_- Je veux au moins attendre de savoir si Queen est hors de danger. Je ne peux plus en laisser un seul, maintenant._

_- Bien… »_

Un visiteur entra dans la salle et alla s'installer à côté de la fenêtre. Valentine le suivit des yeux, glacial, puis se retourna vers Myu, toujours couché sur le dos.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on attendrait pour Queen, d'abord. Et que j'irai chercher Sylphide ensuite. »

La Harpie hocha la tête lentement, luttant déjà contre le sommeil. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant qu'il puisse se dire qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

_**Grèce, Maison du Capricorne**_

Du sang… Entre les doigts, sur les mains, du sang qui recouvrait l'armure, le carrelage et… Ce corps effondré à côté du sien, dont on ne voyait pas le visage. Il se réveilla en sursaut et le premier réflexe qu'il eût fût de regarder ses mains. Plus de sang. Rien. Mais il tremblait. Fichu cauchemar, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'ils avaient la paix ? Il lui sembla que l'odeur du sang flottait encore dans la pièce, et il se raidit. Non… Il ne serait pas en train de paniquer par hasard ? Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un coin plus sombre que les autres. Le courage partit en poussière et il détourna le regard. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peut –être parce que c'était l'heure de régler des comptes…

Il se leva et sortit de sa Maison précipitamment, du côté de la maison du Sagittaire. Une fois celle-ci bien en vue, il la fixa avec crainte, comme s'il put en jaillir quelque chose à ce moment précis. Brusquement.

_Aioros…_

Retournant dans sa Maison, il se mit à chercher la statue d'Athéna, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ait pu disparaître. La petite ouverture laissée dans le toit faisait toujours si bien passer la lumière sur la représentation de la Déesse… L'homme posa un genou devant elle, le regard au sol, et son front tomba contre la pierre froide de la statue. Il ne s'entendit à peine lâcher un murmure :

"Ya no sé cómo decir cuánto lo siento…" ( 1 )

_**Vienne, hôpital, chambre de Queen de la Mandragore**_

_Trois Spectres fondaient dans l'ombre, en direction du Mur. Le fameux Mur des Lamentations. La situation était devenue dramatique sur leur territoire, la majeure partie de leurs effectifs ayant été éliminée par les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Le niveau de désespoir déjà élevé du royaume des morts avait atteint un point abominable, mais les ordres ne changeaient pas : Rhadamanthe avait ordonné à ses trois derniers Spectres de se rendre au Mur des Lamentations pour les éliminer à leur tour, ceux qui essayaient de détruire leur Dieu en violant la terre des Elus. _

_Toutes les raisons du monde étaient valables. _

_Surtout celle-ci. _

_Et tout dépendait d'eux, les trois derniers survivants. Plus un seul Spectre de Minos, ni plus un seul d'Eaque. Seulement eux. Même pas Valentine. Alors ils couraient pour sauver ce qui leur restait, pour avoir une chance de vivre, eux._

_Au nom d'Hadès._

_« Valentine a été tué au Cocyte… Comme un criminel… Lâcha Sylphide avec dégoût._

_- Oui… Même lui. Répondit gravement Gordon._

_- Il parait qu'il a été tué par un Chevalier de Bronze, en plus…_

_- La ferme, Syl'… C'est impossible. »_

_Queen accéléra la course. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Les minutes étaient longues mais ils y croyaient encore._

_« Ton langage, Queen. _

_- M'emmerde pas avec ça Gordon. Sa Majesté Rhadamanthe a dit qu'il avait été tué par un Chevalier d'Or. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »_

_Mais le rôle d'un dirigeant est de maintenir le moral des troupes, tout le monde le sait. Surtout Rhadamanthe, et y compris eux à ce moment précis. Mieux valait être complètement aveugle._

_« Si de simples Chevaliers de Bronze peuvent abattre un Spectre de son niveau, je préfère que vous me tuiez de suite. L'humiliation sera moins grande !_

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Syl'. Grommela Gordon. Nos vies ne doivent pas être gâchées. Sa Majesté Hadès ne le permettrait pas. Si Rhadamanthe a dit ça alors crois-le et va te battre._

_- Si tu dois perdre ta vie, ce sera pour Hadès, et pour rien d'autre. » Ajouta Queen, solennel. _

_Sylphide hocha la tête en silence. _

_« Personne ne mourra. Calmez-vous un peu tous les deux. »_

_Queen sourit légèrement aux mots rassurants du Minotaure. Sylphide s'assombrit :_

_« Soyez réalistes._

_- Bon, on fait ce qu'on a à faire, et après je te jure que je t'en fous une pour avoir essayé de nous saper le moral, Syl'… Commençait à s'énerver la Mandragore. _

_- Quel caractère de merde… On est plus que trois, Queen. Plus que trois… Tu réalises ?_

_- T'as peur. C'est tout…_

_- Il a raison, Syl'. Interrompit Gordon. Si tu n'y crois pas, nous mourrons tous les trois. Je te dis qu'on les aura. A nous trois, tout ira bien. »_

_Le Mur était déjà en vue._

_« On arrive… Souffla la Mandragore avec un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation. Prends pas trop de coups, Syl'… Je t'assure que les baffes de Rhadamanthe ce sera rien avec ce que je vais te mettre après ça ! »_

_Et la Mandragore d'éclater de rire._

Le rythme cardiaque du Spectre de la Mandragore ralentissait tranquillement.

_**Un peu plus loin**_

« Et toi ? T'en penses quoi du Sanctuaire ? »

Valentine réfléchit une seconde à la question avant de répondre d'un trait :

« Il faut oublier ce qui s'est passé pour que ça ait l'air acceptable. »

Myu hocha la tête lentement, attentif à la vision de la Harpie. Puis il pouffa de rire, plutôt cynique :

« Nous obéissons tous à nos Dieux respectifs… Au final, il n'y a qu'eux qui s'affrontent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Valentine, dubitatif.

- Parce qu'il n'y a que nous qui y laissions la vie… »

Le Spectre de la Fée était assis sur le dossier de la chaise, complètement réveillé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient allumé de lampe à la nuit tombée.

« Nous sommes d'accord… Finit par répondre la voix profonde de la Harpie. Mais…

- Et… Hadès… Et la Reine…

- Papillon, ce n'est pas eux que nous fuyons… »

Myu sembla réfléchir un moment, le regard tombé sur les dalles de la salle. Puis il lâcha sans transition :

« Ils viennent nous chercher, Valentine. »

La Harpie se raidit imperceptiblement, avant même de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

« Le Sanctuaire… ? Maintenant ? Mais tu lui as pourtant dit que Mandrag…

- Oui, je lui ai dit pour Queen. Mais il a dit qu'il aviserait sur place. Il a du recevoir un ordre. »

Myu haussa les épaules sur ses chaises où il était allongé, sur le dos. Les néons du plafond, éteints, ressemblaient grossièrement à des bouches d'aération.

« Qui vient ?

- Le Bélier. Il vient seul.

- Ah. Mû.

- Mû, oui. »

Valentine détourna ses iris dorés sur le côté, réfléchissant. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être un de ceux qu'il avait jetés dans le Cocyte. Sûrement, même. Mais à vrai dire, retenir ces noms n'avaient jamais eu d'importance… Son regard obliqua vers Myu, qui venait de croiser les bras derrière sa tête. Alors la Harpie émit sur un ton imitant si bien son calme habituel :

« Mû… Cet homme qui t'a vaincu. »

_**Vienne, hôpital. Un peu plus tard…**_

Kiki avait promis de garder le temple en son absence… Mû avait sourit tristement. Ce sourire s'était estompé ensuite, quand il avait quitté sa Maison. Une impression affreuse l'avait saisi à ce moment –là, comme s'il avait encore abandonné quelque chose… Son disciple ? Non, il partait en mission. Athéna le savait, tout le monde le savait. Aldébaran le lui avait même répété, avant de lui adresser un « reviens vite » confiant. Il était dans les règles, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Mû poussa les portes de l'hôpital, le visage fermé, pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Comme on le lui avait indiqué, au troisième étage, les portes découvrirent une salle d'attente presque vide. Seuls deux hommes, l'un assis en sentinelle, l'autre allongé sur les sièges. Mû ralentit le pas et s'approcha d'eux sans chercher à dissimuler sa présence. Les Spectres étaient silencieux et fatigués. Sans leurs armures, Mû n'eût même pas l'idée de les voir comme des ennemis. Ils lui paraissaient aussi beaucoup plus jeunes. Surtout Myu. L'autre, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Valentine le premier leva la tête, détaillant le visage du Chevalier d'Athéna. Impassible, celui-ci les salua d'une voix calme :

« Bonsoir… Je suis Mû, Chevalier du Bélier. J'ai été envoyé pour évaluer la situation et vous ramener moi-même, si…

- Pas avant que t'aies vu Mandragore... Je pense que tu vas comprendre. » Avertit immédiatement la Harpie.

Valentine avait eu un doute, peut – être parce que la différence entre un cadavre en armure à moitié englouti dans le Cocyte gelé et un être vivant désarmé était plus flagrante que prévu. Mais il se leva et inclina la tête, neutre, endossant naturellement sa responsabilité de chef de groupe. Myu rouvrit les yeux et se rassit lentement, mal réveillé, pendant que l'autre se présentait machinalement :

« Valentine de la Harpie, étoile Céleste de la Lamentation et responsable de _tous_ les Spectres affiliés à Rhadamanthe… Déclina-t-il en insistant légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase. Lui… Tu le connais, je crois. »

Mû inclina la tête de nouveau, sans rien dire, puis reporta son regard sur Myu qui avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Myu du Papillon, étoile Terrestre de la Fée. » Murmura-t-il, obligé.

Le Bélier hocha lentement la tête sans oser leur dire que ces présentations étaient inutiles, mais surpris en lui-même que l'évocation de ce nom, associé à la personne, ne lui fasse pas plus d'effet que ça. Si quelque chose le gênait, au fond, ce n'était rien de ce qu'il imaginait avant de venir. C'était autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à désigner clairement. Peut-être le fait que Myu ne relève pas la tête en faisait partie, ou bien le fait que Valentine eût immédiatement pris tous ses confrères vivants sous sa responsabilité face à un Chevalier d'Athéna. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à craindre. Avant de venir, Mû n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'ils étaient à égalité, que la guerre était finie et que eux, être humains avant tout, sauraient dépasser le passé. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette salle d'attente vide et sans lumière, il se rendait compte que tout, dans l'aura des Spectres, se préoccupait de leur défaite. Et ce malaise, ils l'avaient certainement prévu, eux. Ils avaient aussi certainement essayé de le combattre, sinon Myu n'aurait pas accepté leur aide.

Une bonne minute de silence s'écoula, sans que personne ne sût quoi dire.

« Tu as fait vite. Finit par ajouter Valentine pour combler un silence qui ne le dérangeait pourtant pas.

- Certainement aussi vite que votre confrère s'il avait eu à le faire. Répondit de suite le Bélier sur le même ton, avant de se retourner vers Myu.

Le dénommé hocha à peine la tête, et se releva lentement. Alors les trois hommes s'entreregardèrent un moment, interdits, Mû constatant que ses interlocuteurs étaient loin d'avoir la forme d'une part, les Spectres appréhendant légèrement la suite de la conversation d'autre part. Valentine rompit le silence de nouveau :

« Bien. Nous vous remercions d'être venus.

- C'est normal…

- Queen est dans le coma. On a eu le droit de le voir qu'il y a quelques minutes. » Ajouta le Papillon, absent.

Mû observa Myu attentivement. A ses paroles, il comprit qu'en restant dans la salle d'attente, les Spectres l'avaient peut-être attendu.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

_Ô Hadès par qui tout dort… _

_« Syl… phide… »_

_La voix faible du Spectre de la Mandragore ne fût pas entendue. Au sol, sur le point de mourir, son dernier regard fût pour le seul qui aurait survécu. Sylphide, venait de se relever avec peine, bien décidé à suivre le Chevalier du Dragon qui venait de s'enfuir par le trou béant du Mur des Lamentations. _

_« Salaud… » Cracha-t-il en perdant l'équilibre une première fois._

_Le Spectre du Basilic envoya un regard confiant à ceux qui venaient de tomber._

_« Je reviens. J'y crois, alors tenez –bon. » Sourit-il avant de rassembler ses forces._

_Pour courir._

_Comme d'habitude._

_Queen ferma les yeux douloureusement. Mais le calme vînt assez rapidement._

Mû observait le dit « Queen », allongé dans son lit, relié à plusieurs machines dont la pulsation sembla s'accélérer pendant quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, lui non plus. Pas plus que Valentine.

« Il va falloir attendre qu'ils aient fini la transfusion sanguine. Fît Myu, neutre, surveillant les machines sans comprendre pour autant ce qu'elles indiquaient.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? Demanda Mû en observant le Spectre de la Mandragore d'un peu plus près.

- Non… Un accident… Et d'autres choses ensuite… »

Mû n'insista pas. Le bruit du respirateur était pesant. Valentine regardait Queen, pensif, se demandant ce que Rhadamanthe aurait dit d'eux s'il les avait vus ainsi. Myu lui envoya un drôle de regard. La peur, ce n'était plus la peine de la cacher.

_**France, Paris**_

Rune retira ses lunettes et frotta ses paupières de son pouce et de son index.

Trois heures du matin... Il avait un peu exagéré. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le livre mais les lettres s'y dédoublaient. Il était maintenant suffisamment fatigué pour aller se coucher sans trop réfléchir, alors il replia ses lunettes et posa son stylo. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il vît Sylphide endormi sur le canapé. Le Spectre avait préféré dormir ici plutôt que de remonter les escaliers qui le terrifiaient littéralement. Rune ne se demanda pas si le Spectre avait déjà cette phobie avant : c'était impossible. Et pendant la guerre, les dieux savent qu'il en passe, des raisons d'avoir peur.

Le Spectre de Balrog ferma les yeux une seconde avant de monter les escaliers, le visage éteint et fermé.

_« Tu as été mon meilleur bras droit, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète… »_

« Pff… »

Rune secoua la tête. Est –ce qu'il faudrait vraiment oublier tout ça ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Le Spectre arriva en haut sans avoir touché à aucun interrupteur, nullement gêné par l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et inspira longuement le silence qui y régnait. L'absence totale de bruit le ramenait directement au tribunal quand il y était seul. En posant son regard sur chaque objet et sur chaque parcelle de mur de son champ de vision, ces murs qui devaient être les siens, une seule idée s'imposa dans son esprit : sa place n'était pas ici. Mais quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées :

_« Rune… »_

Le Procureur s'arrêta au moment où il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de…

_« Rune, je suis Myu, l'étoile terrestre de la Fée… Je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvé. Ça fait cinq vivants. Cinq… »_

« Papillon… ? »

_« Oui. Je suis désolé, Rune. Je n'ai pas pu en sauver plus. Restez –là où vous êtes… Je serai là demain. Je dois vous parler… »_

« Mais qu… Cinq survivants ? Où es-tu ? »

_« Dites à Sylphide que Queen et Valentine sont avec moi. Attendez-moi. »_

Interdit, le Spectre de Balrog ne bougea plus pendant une longue minute. Alors le silence reprit ses droits.

(à suivre)

_**( 1 ) : Murmure de Shura : « Je ne sais plus comment dire à quel point je regrette. » M'enfin mon Espagnol n'est pas parfait, si quelque chose vous choque, faut pas hésiter^^.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Reviews : Merci encore pour vos encouragements, et merci à **ariesnomu** pour le coup de papatte-correction ! :) Bon pour les étrennes de l'Epiphanie je crois que c'est un peu tard (pourtant les yeux de labrador chiot avaient presque marche xD) mais les partiels, tout ça… Bref je suis contente que tu trouves les dialogues et les descriptions justes, je me bats un peu avec en ce moment^^

**Niladhevan**, contente que Shura et Eaque t'aient plu… Haha je me suis bien amusée avec eux aussi, je les aime bien et j'espère remettre ça bientôt tiens xD

**Chapitre 11**

_**France, Paris**_

« Rune ?

- Hm. »

Sylphide, planté au milieu de la pièce, bâillait aux corneilles comme si on l'avait réveillé trop tôt. Il lui avait semblé entendre Rune l'appeler plusieurs fois pendant qu'il dormait et, quand il s'était levé, il ne l'avait plus vu. Alors il avait fait le tour de la pièce en émergeant lentement. Une horloge posée dans un coin indiquait qu'il était moins de six heures. Sylphide soupira.

« Foutu lève-tôt de Balrog de… » Grogna-t-il en bâillant encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers et tourna la tête pour voir Rune, un sac de voyage à la main. Il le lui tendit.

« Tiens… Fît –il avant de retourner à l'étage, visiblement pressé.

- Ben… Qu'est –ce qui se passe ? Faut partir ?

- _Tu_ pars. »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il commençait déjà à imaginer les pires choses, et son regard se tourna immédiatement vers les fenêtres desquelles il s'éloigna aussitôt. Rune s'était arrêté sur une marche, une main sur la rampe, pour le regarder.

« Calme –toi. On ne craint rien ici… Et je t'interdis de te jeter en prison une nouvelle fois pour te cacher, c'est compris ?

- Oui mais…

- C'était une question rhétorique. Tu n'as rien à dire. »

Le Basilic voulut protester, mais savait que Rune gagnait toujours tous les débats, et ce même face à la pire mauvaise foi du monde. Si de toute évidence, le Balrog avait appris quelque chose entre la veille et ce matin, déjà il retournait à l'étage et Sylphide n'eût pas le temps de l'interroger. Frustré, le Belge resta avec le sac dans les mains, sans bouger. Des pas descendaient de nouveau des escaliers qu'il ne regardait pas :

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, Sylphide… Reprit Balrog en revenant dans le salon pour se placer devant lui.

- Oui, j'attends, même… »

Au regard que lui envoya Rune, le Spectre du Basilic eût presque un mouvement de recul.

« Ne m'interromps pas. Myu va arriver dans quelques minutes… »

Certain d'avoir définitivement capté l'attention de Sylphide, Rune hocha la tête et poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

« … Et tu vas le suivre. Lui et les autres.

- Hein ? Mais… !

- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser finir. Imposa Rune avec autorité.

- …

- Bien… Il m'a contacté cette nuit. Il vient nous chercher… Je ne sais pas où il va mais tu devrais le suivre, Sylphide.»

Sylphide haussa les sourcils.

« Que « je » devrais y aller ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'ils se sont rassemblés quelque part, tu y seras toujours plus en sécurité que seul en Belgique… Simple question de bon sens.

- A… Attendez… Qu'est –ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est avec les autres ? » Fît Sylphide en riant nerveusement.

Rune l'observa un moment avant de reprendre, plus calmement :

« Papillon n'a pas pu être envoyé par un Juge, si c'est à ça que tu penses… La seule personne dont ils auraient pu se servir si ça avait été possible, c'est moi.

- Mouais… Admit le Spectre à moitié convaincu.

- Deuxièmement : ils savent pertinemment où je vis. S'il avait été question de nous piéger, ils ne se seraient pas fatigués à envoyer quelqu'un d'autre…

- Qu'ils le sachent n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter plus que ça, d'ailleurs… Osa Sylphide.

- Non, ça ne m'inquiète pas. Répondit Rune sans hésiter.

- Alors vous comptez rester ici ?

- … Troisièmement : il est avec Harpie et Mandragore, sache-le. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je compte rest…

- Alors Queen est en vie ?! »

Sourcil irrité du Balrog.

« Baisse d'un ton ou tu vas aller attendre Papillon dehors. »

Sylphide se retînt au dernier moment et son regard retomba sur le sac qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Oui, reprit Rune en suivant son regard. Vu que tu n'avais aucun bagage… J'y ai mis le strict minimum. Tu te débrouilleras pour le reste.

- Ah… Oui. Merci... » Hésita – t-il en relevant le regard vers le magistrat.

Le Norvégien leva la main devant lui comme pour dire « Il n'y a pas de quoi. » et se retourna. Sylphide le regardait s'éloigner, pensif. Il avait du mal à y croire… Myu qui venait les chercher… On venait les chercher… Et Queen était vivant. Le Basilic sourit légèrement et son regard suivit machinalement Rune qui retournait vers les escaliers. Alors son sourire s'effaça : pourquoi n'avait-il parlé que de Queen et de Valentine ?

« Rune… ? »

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette résonna, stridente, entre tous les murs. Rune sursauta et marmonna quelque chose sur le ton de la protestation, dans une langue inconnue à Sylphide. Le Spectre rit intérieurement en se rappelant la sainte horreur du bruit qu'avait le Procureur, qui se dirigeait vers la porte, clés en main.

« Bonjour, Myu. Salua Rune en Grec.

- Bonjour Rune. »

Une seconde plus tard, Myu entrait dans le salon, en civil lui aussi. Sylphide haussa les sourcils, son sac n'ayant pas bougé de ses bras.

« Myu… Bon sang…

- Content de te revoir, Sylphide… »

C'était étrange, de voir Myu aussi sincère. Rune resta un peu en retrait. Adossé à la rampe de l'escalier, il semblait réfléchir sérieusement. Les Spectres s'entreregardèrent un moment en silence, mis mal à l'aise pour la première fois.

« Il fait froid chez vous, Rune. » Déclara Myu sans transition.

Le procureur de Minos ne releva pas. Mais Sylphide profita de la dernière réplique pour prendre la parole, d'une voix inquiète :

« Comment vont les autres, Myu ? »

Le Spectre du Papillon répondit en regardant Rune, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose.

« La plus grande partie des Spectres a été éliminée en Allemagne. Nous ne sommes que très peu de survivants, Sylphide. D'où ma venue. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi tous les deux. »

Sylphide pâlit. C'était à ce point- là ? Rune ferma les yeux fatalement et retînt un soupir.

« Le Télépathe arrive trop tard…

« Mais… Combien ? Osa demander Sylphide sans écouter le Balrog.

- Toi, Rune, moi, Valentine, Queen... »

Myu avait répondu sans relever la remarque du procureur de Minos. Celui-ci avait haussé les sourcils à la révélation du chiffre. Cinq… Cinq Spectres sur cent –huit… Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel… génocide, en si peu de temps. Se pourrait-il que le Télépathe se soit trompé ? Sylphide, lui, était tout simplement horrifié.

- … Que ça ?! Mais…

- Peut-être qu'il en reste d'autres qui auraient réussi à fuir à temps, suffisamment loin. J'avoue avoir du mal à me concentrer ces derniers jours. »

Myu tourna la tête vers un mur blanc, comme l'étaient tous les murs de la pièce d'ailleurs. Le Télépathe voulut se faire cette réflexion pour chasser la culpabilité une nouvelle fois. Echec :

« En fait… Je ne peux plus aider qui que ce soit. J'ai appris que Pandore nous cherchait, qu'elle voulait nous rassembler. Alors j'ai accepté. »

Le Procureur fronça les sourcils. Ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas...

« Sa Majesté Pandore… ? Elle a trahi…

- … Et elle est visiblement sous la protection d'Athéna, désormais.

- Par Hadès ! »

Le Spectre du Basilic faillit laisser tomber son sac sous le choc. Myu n'avait même pas essayé d'y mettre les formes. Les réactions de ses interlocuteurs ne lui importaient pas. Il regardait en face de lui, indifférent. Rune croisa les bras et ferma les yeux pour dissimuler sa contrariété. Il le savait, que ça ne lui plairait pas.

« C'est ce qu'elle a trouvé de mieux à faire ? Demanda –t-il froidement.

- Au vu de… l'hécatombe… Elle n'a vu que cette solution et… Athéna nous a accordé sa protection d'ici à ce qu'on en trouve une autre.

- Pff… Souffla Rune. Athéna est non seulement notre ennemie depuis les temps immémoriaux, mais elle est la déesse de la stratégie ! Il est impossible qu'elle ait donné sa protection à des serviteurs d'Hadès sans arrière –pensée. »

Les paroles de Rune jetèrent un froid. Sylphide et Myu échangèrent un regard un peu perdu. Le second de Minos reprit sans les quitter des yeux :

« 'Jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution'… Et je suppose que d'ici là, vous serez enfermés là-bas, surveillés jour et nuit, je me trompe ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Rune… Avoua Myu. Et cela ne me plait pas non plus… Mais il me semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix pour le moment, nous ne sommes plus que cinq, et le monde n'est pas assez grand pour nous cacher… »

Rune préféra se taire.

« Rune… Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire… Mais je croyais moi aussi pouvoir m'en sortir jusqu'à ce que… »

Myu força un sourire et abandonna sa phrase pour reprendre sur ton un peu trop las :

« … Dites… La guerre est terminée. »

… _N'importe où. Je veux rentrer._

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Il me semble que tu as perdu ton sang-froid, Papillon. » Répondit le Balrog sans indulgence.

Sylphide lui envoya un regard perplexe. Cinq survivants. Nulle part où se cacher, Pandore qui les avait trahis et qui voulait les sauver maintenant ? Ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler en même temps, ça. Mais ce qui était sûr…

« Je n'ai pas perdu que ça, Rune. Répondit Myu avec le même sourire. C'est simple. J'en peux plus. »

Rune envoya un regard de biais au Spectre. C'était vrai, qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Mais comment pouvait-il l'avouer ? Devant eux ? Les paroles de Minos lui revinrent encore à l'esprit : c'était parce que les choses leur avait échappé. Définitivement. Est-ce que Minos avait craqué, lui aussi ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire dans cette situation ? Non, pas même lui, Rune du Balrog, ne pourrait maîtriser quoi que ce soit. Et c'était le plus dur à admettre. Myu poursuivit, bas :

« J'ai déjà bien réfléchi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Vous m'aviez demandé de les retrouver et de les rassembler loin du monde des morts, et nous sommes… Cinq sur cent huit. On va arrêter le massacre maintenant… Hein ? »

La fin de sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un léger rire un peu trop ironique. Myu avait carrément tourné le dos. Sylphide ferma les yeux, pourvu qu'il n'entende plus ce maudit chiffre.

« Je n'obligerai personne à me suivre. Mais je vous propose de vivre un peu plus longtemps. » Articula-t-il doucement.

Sylphide détourna le regard, perdu. La simple pensée d'Athéna, cette déesse responsable de tout, cette entité haïssable, elle et tous ses chevaliers… Le mettait hors de lui. Le raisonnement du Basilic allait à peu près dans cette direction, bien que la seule image qu'il ait en tête à ce moment-là fût le celle du Mur des Lamentations, et ce maudit Chevalier du Dragon. Ses frères d'armes qu'il avait terrassés littéralement. Il serra les poings.

« Mais je comprends aussi que vous n'ayiez pas eu à « courir » depuis votre résurrection… Vous aviez déjà été sauvé. Les choses doivent vous sembler… Différentes. »

L'accusation de l'Etoile Terrestre était on ne peut plus claire. Rune s'offusqua visiblement de cette dernière remarque, mais dut reconnaitre qu'elle était juste. Myu avait terminé. Il était impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait, ni même de lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Il attendait une réponse, sans les regarder. Sylphide le regarda un moment, se demandant si leur salut lui importait vraiment, au fond… Mais la fatigue du Papillon en disait long. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il s'en voulait parce que ça n'avait pas suffi, et le Basilic pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela. Alors, malgré sa haine pour Athéna et l'appréhension monumentale qu'il avait, rien qu'à l'idée de mettre un pied au Sanctuaire… :

« Je viens… »

Myu se retourna et sourit imperceptiblement. Mais c'était sincère, cette fois. Rune regardait le Basilic en coin, s'interrogeant sur la subite volonté du Spectre, qui se justifia presque immédiatement :

« Queen doit être fou là où il est, je le connais. Et puis je préfère être surveillé jour et nuit que de regarder derrière moi à chacun de mes pas. Ça évitera du boulot à Rune… »

Myu hocha la tête machinalement et se retourna vers le Procureur de Minos, attendant sa réponse finale.

« Alors partez, fît Rune simplement. Je ne dirai rien.

- Vous restez ici ? Demanda Myu sans étonnement.

- Oui, j'ai encore à faire. »

Le Spectre du Papillon fixait l'impassible Balrog, qui mentait bien sûr.

« Comme vous voudrez. Fît Sylphide. Vous savez comment nous rejoindre maintenant…

- Je ne vous trahirai pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. » Répondit Rune avec un sourire ironique.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard comme pour s'en assurer, signe qu'ils avaient douté. Sylphide reprit le sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte, après Myu.

« Evitez de prendre l'avion, c'est un conseil… Faillit oublier le Balrog, à l'intention de Myu.

- L'avion ?

- Oui. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas vous téléporter dans la situation actuelle ?

- Non… Mais…

- Sylphide est acrophobe. Prenez le train. »

Au regard interrogateur du Papillon, Sylphide eût un rire-meuble. Il attrapa son confrère par le col de son pull, ouvrit la porte, et le poussa dehors.

« Je t'expliquerai ! Mais là on doit partir, Myu ! HEIN_ ?_ »

Myu, qui s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, atterrit en bas des marches sans encombre pour s'apercevoir qu'il neigeait. Il haussa les sourcils et tendit la main machinalement. Comment autant de neige avait-elle pu tomber en aussi peu de temps ? Le Spectre fît quelques pas de plus et se retourna pour regarder ses empreintes. Sa main n'était pas assez chaude pour que les flocons y fondent. Puis il leva la tête, s'imaginant au centre d'une spirale de poussière blanche. Sylphide quant à lui s'était attardé quelques secondes de plus sur le seuil, sans doute du temps d'accuser Rune de haute trahison, avant que celui –ci ne le vire de chez-lui pour tapage diurne. Le Basilic referma la porte à ce moment-là :

« Ah et merci pour tout, Rune. Et bonne chance. »

Rune tourna le dos et fît quelques pas dans le couloir, en levant une main modeste. La porte se referma enfin, et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment été sauvé, au fond. Que ferait-il maintenant ? Comme avant, sans doute… Il attendrait. Mais il attendrait quoi, au juste ? Non, il n'avait pas été sauvé : Minos l'avait réduit à une inutilité mortelle… Sa place n'était pas ici. Sa place n'était nulle part ailleurs que _là-bas_. Et pourtant…

_« Merci pour tout, Rune. »_

On l'avait remercié. Le Balrog poussa une porte au hasard et se retrouva dans une pièce encore non aménagée, comme il y en avait beaucoup chez lui. Une pièce trop grande pour lui.

_**Grèce, Abords du Sanctuaire d'Athéna**_

Milo attendait depuis une heure… Ou deux. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention. A côté de lui se tenait Kanon, assis sur une pierre, mais pas moins vigilant. Si lui savait qu'ils attendaient depuis une demi-heure, précisément, il n'avait pas été plus bavard que son homologue du Scorpion. Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Le retour de Mû et de Camus, partis en France avec deux Spectres pour en récupérer encore deux autres. Bon sang, Milo avait beau être un des plus enthousiastes dans toute cette histoire, il n'était pas plus rassuré d'avoir laissé partir deux Chevaliers seuls. Vieux réflexe complètement irraisonné. Il ne leur arriverait rien, il le savait… Deux chevaliers d'or comme eux…

« Tu me donnes mal au crâne, à t'énerver comme ça, tu sais ? »

La voix de Kanon. A l'expression interdite du Scorpion, le Gémeau se mit à rire, plutôt ironique. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'inquiète, lui aussi ? Milo haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, essayant de garder la notion du temps.

« Excuse-moi… Avoue que c'est quand même…

- Je peux comprendre ça, oui. »

Kanon hocha la tête, naturellement. Milo eût un vague sourire et secoua la tête. Comment pouvait –il rester aussi détendu dans une situation où il avait lui-même abandonné toute tentative d'humour ? Le Scorpion ne put s'empêcher d'y voir quelque chose d'assez admirable… Et d'assez navrant à la fois. Après tout, malgré les rappels incessants de ses frères d'armes et leur soutien inconditionnel, y compris envers son frère enfermé depuis leur retour à la vie, Kanon avait certainement plus inquiétant à gérer. A ses yeux, du moins.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda Milo pour couper court à ses pensées.

- Trente-cinq minutes, à peu près. Répondit Kanon après une hésitation, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Une heure trente-cinq tu veux dire ? »

Kanon bâilla sans prendre la peine de répondre à l'impatience du Scorpion. Milo leva les yeux, sur sa droite : un petit groupe d'oiseaux passaient sans bruit. Impossible de dire de quels oiseaux il s'agissait, ils volaient bien trop haut. Le regard du Scorpion perdit, le temps de cligner des yeux et de reporter son attention sur leur objectif, de sa vivacité. La voix de Kanon acheva de le ramener tout à fait, et il y eût dans sa voix un timbre fatal :

« C'est fait. »

Milo se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

« _'C'est fait ?' _

- Oui, c'était aussi ce que tu voulais, je te rappelle… Tu as demandé audience à Athéna, qui a ordonné que Shaka ressorte son chapelet, et vous êtes allés chercher Pandore. Jusqu'à maintenant… Tu as agi seulement en te disant que _ce serait bien._ Et regarde… »

Un nuage passa devant le Soleil et la poussière au sol se souleva à peine. Milo resta pensif. Vu comme ça, les choses avaient l'air « très » simples. Kanon poursuivit sans quitter des yeux le passage rocheux.

« Peu importe, que t'aies fait ça juste pour avoir l'impression d'être utile… Athéna t'a approuvé. Rien que pour ça, tu peux être fier.

- Mais j'ai pas…

- Alors raison de plus. »

Kanon le regardait maintenant, avec l'air de celui qui ne doit pas être contredit. C'était à ces moments-là que la ressemblance avec Saga n'était pas possible.

« C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Kanon… Finit par répondre Milo en regardant en l'air, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. C'est l… »

Quelque chose attira leur attention à ce moment-là. On arrivait derrière eux. Ou plus exactement, le Chevalier du Lion arrivait, le pas ferme et le menton haut, avec cette vieille pointe de colère contenue dans les yeux. Son armure sur le dos, comme eux. Milo referma la bouche, renonçant à finir sa phrase, et le Gémeau comprit.

« Aiolia, c'est toi… »

Pour toute réponse, le Lion lui envoya un regard inquiet.

« Toujours pas arrivés ?

- Non. Mais ça devrait plus tarder. Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Demanda Milo sans quitter Kanon des yeux.

- Shaka s'_en_ occupe. Répondit Aiolia sans dissimuler sa contrariété. Et Pandore est avec eux elle aussi.

- Bon… Bah ça va alors. Répondit Milo, le plus confiant possible.

- Milo… Soupira Aiolia. Tu as vu ta tête ? »

Milo sourit légèrement et ferma les yeux, plus naturellement.

« Ecoute, Aiolia… Nous nous inquiétons tous. Alors évitons de nous pourrir le moral d'accord ? »

Kanon pouffa de rire, ironique :

« C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Oui, bon… Mais c'est vrai !

- Oui, oui… T'énerve pas.

- Je m'énerve pas… Je dis juste que… »

Milo s'interrompit en voyant Kanon se lever.

« Ils arrivent. »

Le Scorpion écarquilla les yeux et focalisa son regard sur le fond de la vallée rocheuse. Il les avait sentis, lui aussi. Soupir de soulagement. Ils revenaient, tout allait bien. Sauf pour le Lion dont la voix siffla :

« Je le sens pas… Vraiment pas. »

_**Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin… **_

« Myu… J'le sens pas… Mais alors vraiment pas… » Marmonnait Sylphide.

Le Papillon ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder en face de lui. A côté, Sylphide gardait les mains dans les poches, les dents serrées et le sang bouillonnant. La peur ? Non. Il ne craignait rien. Ces deux types qui les encerclaient… Non… Qui les escortaient… Ils ne craignaient rien, pas vrai ? Escortés par des Chevaliers d'Athéna… Pour les protéger de quoi ? D'autres Chevaliers d'Athéna ? Sylphide poussa un soupir nerveux. Pas la peur.

_La panique. _

Et la colère ? Son regard obliqua vers Valentine, leur taciturne, celui qui taisait tout.

Camus, qui ouvrait la marche, le menton haut, envoya un regard bref par-dessus son épaule. Comme prévu, les choses seraient tendues. La situation était probablement angoissante pour eux, qui considéraient sûrement cette arrivée comme une trahison envers leur idéal premier. Mais s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'ils y avaient déjà réfléchi. L'appréhension, quelle que soit son degré, était prévisible et naturelle. Tout se passait comme prévu. Quelques colonnes isolées commençaient à apparaitre dans le décor désert, la plupart étant complètement effondrées. Ailleurs, c'était des rochers entiers et gigantesques qui avaient été détruits. Ils savaient tous pourquoi.

Seule la voix profonde et dissonante de Valentine vint troubler le paysage :

« Basilic. Je t'ordonne de te calmer. »

Valentine utilisait rarement ce genre de verbes pour se faire obéir. Il n'en avait jamais besoin envers ses collègues : les Spectres affiliés à Rhadamanthe étaient de tous les plus disciplinés. A l'image de leur Juge. La Harpie se fit cette réflexion en même temps qu'il parlait à Sylphide. C'était vrai, qu'ils étaient disciplinés. Les ordres stricts étaient rarement nécessaires, mais à présent la situation était telle qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait rien mesurer. Le Basilic fit d'ailleurs une drôle de tête, puis répondit en chuchotant vivement :

- Myu avait pas dit qu'il y aurait de quoi nous téléporter sur place… »

Mû, qui fermait la marche justement, soupira silencieusement. Le « de quoi » c'était lui, bien sûr. Il avait effectivement pu remarquer, au regard littéralement médusé du Spectre aux cheveux blonds, qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la présence de Chevaliers d'Athéna au bout de la rue. Leur vue avait déclenché chez lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas su gérer et depuis, le Belge était dans un état de nerfs indicible, au seuil d'une panique grondante. Après tout, quoi de plus normal… Le Bélier ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour échapper à ces présences trop altérées par la peur, la colère et d'autres émotions trop fortes, retenues comme on enferme un fléau dans une prison infernale. Loin d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'en discuter entre eux, leur état avait du s'empirer jusqu'à l'aliénation. Mû se dit qu'il avait de la chance, au fond. Malgré tout, au Sanctuaire, ils bénéficiaient d'une cohésion qui les sauverait à un moment ou à un autre… Pas vrai ?

Ce fût la première pensée véritablement positive du Bélier. Hésitante, mais positive.

« Tu aurais préféré prendre l'avion, peut-être ? » Demanda Valentine au Basilic, qui râlait sans discontinuer depuis une minute.

Mais ces discussions qu'ils jugeaient certainement eux-mêmes comme stériles et inappropriées ne faisaient que maintenir la tension à un niveau maîtrisable. En temps normal, Mû aurait trouvé le mot qui aurait tout démêlé. Les paroles les plus courtes sont bien souvent les plus efficaces, il le savait bien, mais rien ne lui vînt à l'esprit, sa volonté d'intervenir étant peut –être trop faible. Ces Spectres essayaient vainement de se calmer, ne sachant visiblement ni vaincre leur formidable appréhension ni rejeter leur colère : ils ignoraient tout simplement qu'on ne combattait pas la source d'une souffrance en s'acharnant à l'enfermer. C'était évident… Le Bélier arrêta là sa réflexion, quand quelque chose lui frappa l'esprit. Il ouvrit grand les yeux : ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant, par hasard ? Mû regarda un moment autour de lui, comme pour attendre une confirmation venue de nulle part, mais se vit obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : consterné par lui-même, il lui sembla réaliser à quel point il s'était trompé et combien Athéna avait raison : tout cela n'était non seulement pas de la moindre importance, mais ils en ressortiraient tous plus instruits. Ce qui leur semblait encore absurde, inconcevable pour certains, n'aiderait pas seulement ceux à qui ils avaient donné l'asile… Son regard se posa sur le Verseau, et il eût l'impression de saisir davantage de choses encore. Le Verseau n'avait pas changé d'attitude depuis tout à l'heure. Le Bélier soupira en croyant deviner ce que formulait l'attitude immuable de l'Humain du zodiaque. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il n'avait fait que _libérer_ –ce mot était si justement employé pour lui- un peu de ce formidable sens de l'humanité qu'il dissimulait la plupart du temps, mais qu'il n'avait jamais nié, au fond. Camus n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, mais si son attitude avait semblé évoluer légèrement, c'était uniquement pour eux. Pour la fratrie. Pour les libérer, eux aussi.

Mû le fixait avec la certitude que leur cohésion les sauverait bel et bien, cette fois. C'était son habituelle empathie qui était peut être en train d'ouvrir les portes qui l'avaient tenu enfermée jusque –là. Il sourit imperceptiblement en se disant que le Verseau avait peut-être atteint son but, consciemment ou non. Mais la voix grondante et instable d'un des Spectres le sortit de ses conclusions :

« Je vais t'en foutre une, Val'… Marmonna Sylphide.

- On verra ça plus tard, Basilic. »

Sylphide allait rétorquer de nouveau, mais bloqua quelques secondes sur les derniers mots échangés… Il se tut.

_« … et après je te jure que je t'en fous une pour avoir essayé de nous saper le moral, Syl'… » _

Queen. C'étaient les mots que Queen avaient eus pour lui avant qu'ils n'arrivent au Mur des Lamentations. Il s'en souvenait… Sylphide sourit à peine. En réalité, il n'y arriva pas vraiment. Il se dit que finalement, Queen n'avait pas l'air si enthousiaste à ce moment-là. Il avait douté lui aussi, comme lui. Mais contrairement au Basilic, il s'était efforcé, avec Gordon, de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Et lui y avait cru trop tard. C'était peut –être de la faute de Sylphide s'ils avaient perdu. Le regard du Basilic s'enfonça profondément dans le sol, catastrophé, pourvu de jeter l'état d'alarme quelque part. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la faute du Dragon. C'était la faute d'Athéna !

Une claque dans la nuque le sortit de ses dangereuses pensées. C'était Valentine, dont le regard incisif s'était fait lourd, très lourd de reproche.

« Mais ça va pas non ?! »

Confus, le Basilic se demanda si c'était Myu qui l'avait dénoncé à la Harpie, ou s'il avait tout simplement pensé trop fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous deux… Soupira le Télépathe, prouvant par la même occasion son innocence.

- Un problème, derrière ? »

C'était Camus.

Seul le Bélier n'était pas intervenu par les mots. En arrière, il se contentait d'observer très attentivement les comportements de chacun et la tension si difficilement maîtrisée. Le Verseau s'était arrêté, empêchant le reste du convoi de continuer, et les regardait tous un par un, égal à lui-même. Ceux qui le connaissaient auraient su dire qu'il s'agissait clairement d'un avertissement. Myu soutint le regard tranquillement, et tendit même un bras devant Sylphide quand Camus fît un pas en avant.

« Inutile. _Je_ m'en occupe. » Lâcha le Papillon sèchement.

Camus envoya un regard à Mû sans réagir dans un premier temps. Celui-ci eût un temps d'hésitation, puis eût un signe d'approbation. Le regard du Français s'inclina alors sur le bras du Spectre, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« _Inutile_ d'avoir peur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Le Spectre du Papillon tiqua visiblement au mot « peur ». Alors Camus se détourna comme si de rien n'était, et poursuivit. Le bras de Myu retomba tout seul. Valentine envoya un dernier regard au Basilic, qui remit ses mains dans ses poches, songeant à Queen qui devait être fou de rage, ici. Et la Harpie, malgré ses mots sans ton et l'expression indifférente de son visage, n'en était pas moins nerveux. Le visage fermé, il regardait en face de lui comme si tout était vide, s'efforçant de réfléchir le moins possible. Myu quant à lui regardait ces hauts temples, ces colonnes et tout le reste du décor tristement. Ils étaient sauvés, mais son cœur s'était pincé à la seconde où ils avaient posé le pied sur les terres d'Athéna. Il finit par s'arrêter, à peine quelques secondes.

Pourvu qu'_Il_ ne prenne pas ça pour une trahison…

Mais déjà d'autres arrivaient, alertés trop vite par l'arrêt de l'escorte. Aiolia en tête, Kanon et Milo l'encadraient, à peine en retrait. Valentine tourna la tête le premier, suivi des deux autres, et leur fit face tranquillement. Sylphide ne bougea pas, mais son visage exprimait clairement qu'il voyait ce renfort en armure d'un très mauvais œil. Myu, qui avait laissé Valentine réagir à sa place, se contenta de les attendre sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Sylphide à voix haute, nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas un piège, rassurez-vous. » Posa la voix assurée du Verseau.

Mais le Lion, qui arrivait, couvrit la voix de Camus :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Camus ? Mû ? »

Milo fît la grimace et marmonna à Kanon, entre ses dents :

« C'est moi qui le sens pas, là… »

Le Verseau ferma les yeux tranquillement. A côté, une drôle de lueur passa dans le regard de la Harpie, justement quand le Lion posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Tout allait bien, Aiolia… Maintenant je te demande de partir. » Fît Camus, haussant à peine la voix, avant d'envoyer un regard à Milo.

La main du Scorpion se posa sur le bras d'Aiolia pour l'emmener avec eux. Mais Valentine avait pensé trop fort. Alors Myu attira son attention mentalement et la Harpie se retourna pour le fixer, accusateur.

« Où allez-vous ? Demanda le Lion avec méfiance, sans quitter le Spectre des yeux.

- Athéna a ordonné qu'on les escorte jusqu'au palais du Pope afin qu'ils se présentent. Et maintenant, ça suffit, Aiolia. »

Le ton du Verseau avait monté d'un cran. Derrière, Myu avait attrapé le bras de la Harpie furieuse et le serrait très fort, sous le regard interrogateur de son homologue du Basilic. Aiolia les dévisagea tous, Camus en dernier. Après quoi il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne du Scorpion pour partir, le pas lourd. Kanon le regardait s'éloigner, quand Milo prit la parole :

« 'Hem… Bonjour et… Excusez ça hein… Fît –il en désignant sa propre armure. Le protocole… »

Milo imitait merveilleusement bien l'état de gêne, qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus… Sylphide leva un sourcil perplexe. Valentine, que Myu avait lâché, soupira silencieusement et tâcha de reprendre son calme. Mû, derrière eux, ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il y en aurait toujours un pour manquer de craquer au dernier moment, décidemment. Et Sylphide et Valentine semblaient s'échanger ce rôle de manière complètement imprévisible. Ce fût au tour du Basilic, dont l'anxiété sortit avant tout le reste :

« Protocole… ? Et lui, c'était quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix non maîtrisée, en désignant le Lion éloigné du menton.

Milo et Camus échangèrent un regard bref.

« Nous sommes _tous_ incroyablement sur les nerfs. Inutile de vous mentir… » Répondit le Scorpion gravement.

A ces mots, le Papillon ferma les yeux. Valentine ne semblait pas se préoccuper de Milo le moins du monde, tandis que Sylphide, lui, parut étonnement satisfait de la réponse.

« Ah ben ça, ça sonne juste, au moins. » Lâcha –t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Milo osa sourire à son tour, imperceptiblement. Sans gêne, il alla se placer à côté du Verseau pour accompagner leur marche.

« Bon eh bien… Puisque je suis là… Pousse –toi Camus !

- N'en fais pas trop. »

Camus continua comme si de rien n'était, son rythme de marche inchangé. Milo perdit son sourire.

« Allons chercher Pandore avant d'aller où que ce soit. »

Derrière lui, la tension produisit l'effet d'un soufflet.

« Pandore ? Elle est avec Shaka. Indiqua le Scorpion non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil vigilant par-dessus son épaule. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? »

Camus posa un silence avant de répondre :

« Hm… Nous irons ensuite, dans ce cas. Allons d'abord voir Athéna.

- Ah bon… »

Et le Scorpion d'hausser les épaules.

_**Salle du Grand Pope**_

« Il semblerait qu'ils se hiérarchisent même ici… »

Athéna allait répondre à Aiolia mais les portes s'ouvrirent. Camus parut en poussant les deux battants, l'air sévère. Sa marche droite et son pas digne le menèrent jusque devant la déesse où il posa un genou. Disposés de part et d'autre de l'allée, dans l'ordre qu'impose l'écliptique céleste, les autres Chevaliers d'Or se tenaient là, convoqués par la Déesse à l'arrivée du Lion.

« Athéna…

- Merci Camus, Mû, Milo… » Répondit –elle en relevant son regard sur les trois Spectres.

Milo, qui s'était prosterné à côté de Camus, envoya un regard à son frère d'armes. Le Verseau leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, et le Scorpion sourit légèrement. Les Spectres posèrent un genou à terre sans croiser le regard de la déesse une seule fois.

« Sylphide du Basilic de l'étoile Céleste de la Victoire. Déclara le Spectre sur un ton neutre.

- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Sylphide… Je vous prie de croire que je suis peinée de la perte de vos confrères… J'espère que les choses ne s'aggraveront pas.

_C'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là, pff… _

Sylphide pensa fort et son sang se glaça quand il se souvînt qu'il avait à faire avec une déesse.

« Valentine de la Harpie, Etoile Céleste de la Lamentation. Imita son confrère sur un ton non moins malaisé.

- Myu du Papillon, Etoile Terrestre de l'Enchantement. »

Il leur sembla que la déesse les salua tous de la même façon. Pour ne pas faire de différence. Pour ne pas en faire trop tout en se montrant digne en tant qu'hôte. Mû, qui n'avait pas changé de place, était resté en arrière, prosterné lui-aussi. Cependant il leva les yeux sur les trois Spectres en face de lui, guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre geste. C'était moins une question de confiance que de responsabilité. Il fallait se montrer responsable devant ses semblables, alignés de part et d'autres de la salle et dont la nervosité était palpable. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls : des trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, tête basse, une tremblait littéralement. C'était Sylphide qui était en train de perdre ses dernières gouttes de sang froid. La présence d'Athéna et de ce qui lui semblait être l'intégralité de la Chevalerie d'Or lui était tout simplement insoutenable.

« Ne deviez-vous pas être quatre à arriver ici ? Demanda la voix de la déesse, parfaitement neutre.

- Si. » Répondit Valentine sans lever la tête, avant qu'un autre ne se sente obligé de répondre.

_« Il semblerait qu'ils se hiérarchisent même ici. »_

Aiolia adressa un regard entendu vers Athéna dont le coup d'œil fût plus furtif.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre frère d'armes ?

- Il a refusé de venir. Il est persuadé d'être en sécurité là où il est. »

Le calme terriblement bien forcé de la Harpie réussit presque à calmer ses confrères. Myu le savait pourtant illusoire, et Sylphide était définitivement incapable de réfléchir.

« Pensez –vous qu'il soit capable de vous dénoncer ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il n'a pas plus intérêt d'aller voir les Juges que nous… Ils le tueront aussi. »

Une faille sur le masque quasi parfait de Valentine. En entendant le ton employé par le Spectre, Milo tourna la tête et le foudroya du regard, sentant déjà l'indignation environnante. Mais il suffit d'un regard d'Athéna.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour vous aider au mieux. Qui est ce Spectre ? »

_« Athéna est la déesse de la stratégie ! Il est impossible qu'elle ait accordé sa protection à des Spectres d'Hadès sans arrière pensée. »_

Les mots prononcés par le Balrog revinrent aussitôt à l'esprit de Myu. Valentine répondit de nouveau :

« Rune de Balrog, Etoile Céleste du Talent. »

Athéna hocha la tête et les regarda tous les trois, désolée qu'ils se bornent à regarder le sol de cette façon. Le malaise était trop grand.

« Savez-vous ce qui lui fait penser qu'il est en sécurité ?

- Je l'ignore. Répondit la Harpie après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Mais il semblerait que Minos ait fermé les yeux sur sa fuite. »

La déesse ne montra aucune réaction, mais le silence qui suivit ne pouvait être que le siège d'une profonde réflexion.

« Loin de moi l'idée de le soupçonner… Mais c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Pour ce qui est des soupçons, je crois qu'il est trop tard. Finit par lancer Sylphide, cynique.

- Ça commence à bien faire. » Lâcha froidement Milo en se tournant vers le Basilic.

Athéna voulut prendre la parole mais en voyant les deux hommes s'affronter du regard sans rien dire, elle décida de regarder sans intervenir dans un premier temps.

« Ecoute… Je comprends parfaitement que ça ne soit pas drôle pour vous… Qu'on vous garde à l'œil au moindre de vos gestes et qu'on vous compte comme des moutons… Pas marrant du tout même ! Mais ça ne l'est pour personne alors SOIT tout le monde y met du sien soit ça risque de se terminer à l'infirmerie ! Et c'est valable pour tout le monde… Gronda –t-il, rauque. Personne n'a envie de manquer de respect à un Dieu ici pas vrai ? »

Camus observait tranquillement le Scorpion, qui soupira brusquement, énervé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas à intervenir. En regardant autour de lui il constata que la réplique de Milo avait forcé le silence, et que l'atmosphère s'était allégée un peu. Ce qui n'empêcha pas à Sylphide de répondre :

« Nous sommes d'accord… Mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de remettre en doute chacune de nos paroles ! Si Minos a laissé fuir Rune, c'est pas pour l'aider à faire un génocide de Spectres ! Parce que Rune a beau être son procureur il « reste » un Spectre ! »

Myu l'interrompit en mettant un bras devant lui.

« Calme- toi Sylphide…

- Minos l'a renvoyé, Myu ! Rétorqua –t-il sans décolérer. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? »

Myu leva un sourcil. Et il ne fût pas le seul à être surpris.

« Sylphide. Intervînt Athéna. Continue s'il te plaît. »

Le Spectre frissonna. La déesse venait de s'adresser à lui. Il ne lèverait pas la tête, mais son regard était certainement posé sur lui, et ça le dégoûtait.

« Eh bien… Minos a renvoyé Rune… Répéta – t-il. Ça semble logique…

- Pas si on considère qu'ils vous éliminent dès qu'ils vous voient… »

Athéna appuya gravement son regard sur les Spectres en attendant une explication. Ce faisant elle envoya un regard à Shaka, qui s'avança. A côté de lui, le Lion le regarda faire. Le Chevalier de la Vierge, arrivé au niveau de Camus et de Milo, leur montra tout simplement le chapelet.

« Relevez la tête, maintenant… Et regardez. » Enonça-t-il calmement.

Les Spectres n'avaient pas l'intention d'obéir, mais la présence du Chapelet piqua leur instinct de telle façon qu'ils relevèrent la tête presque en même temps pour savoir d'où venait le malaise. Myu écarquilla les yeux sans ne plus pouvoir les détacher de l'objet, Sylphide se raidit et planta ses ongles de toutes ses forces dans le tapis pourpre. Quant à Valentine, il ferma les yeux et encaissa formidablement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Sylphide reprit la parole pour s'obliger à se reprendre, la voix vacillante :

« J'ai eu du mal à le faire parler… Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, les Juges cherchent à réparer l'erreur de notre résurrection. »

Myu écarquilla les yeux de nouveau.

« Tu le savais ?! »

Milo et Camus s'étaient regardés, horrifiés. Un murmure parcourut le reste de l'assemblée, tout autour d'eux, et l'on entendit presque la voix du Taureau faire taire celle du Lion. La Harpie souhaita disparaitre de toutes ses forces. C'était la fin.

« Sylphide… ! Continua Myu, angoissé.

- Apparemment, s'opposer à une décision divine ne leur fait pas peur… Pourvu de respecter la loi. Il a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation au tribunal, où il avait aussi appris la mort de Pharaon en Egypte. Minos serait venu le voir ensuite pour lui demander de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sans doute… »

Milo fît la grimace, il n'y croyait pas du tout. Camus songeait.

« Pourquoi Rune aurait-il été épargné ? Demanda Athéna.

- Si je le savais… ça lui a pris un après –midi pour me dire tout ça déjà. »

Myu regardait le tapis. Athéna libéra Sylphide des yeux pour se retourner vers ses chevaliers.

« Je vous remercie, tous… Que l'un de vous les amène auprès de Pandore…

- Bien. Acquiesça Milo. Je m'en charge… »

Le Scorpion, à ces mots, s'inclina une dernière fois. Puis il se leva. La déesse hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Autour, les autres Chevaliers d'Or ne bougeaient plus. L'atmosphère était devenue insupportable. Puis Milo se retourna vers les Spectres, les poings sur les hanches :

« Bon… On ira se défouler un coup dehors si vous voulez, ça vous évitera de manquer de respect devant Athéna, merde ! » Acheva –t-il.

Au ton de Milo, les Spectres échangèrent un regard perplexe. Camus murmura en passant devant le Scorpion, réprobateur :

« Justement, en parlant de ça…

- Oui, pardon… S'excusa Milo avec un sourire en coin. Ça manquait un peu de ta politesse… »

**(à suivre)**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Reviews :

**Ariesnomu** : merci beaucoup pour les yeux suppliants de griffon et pour tout le reste héhé…^^ Je ne pensais pas que la remarque improvisée de Milo attirerait l'attention… ça prouve qu'il a réussi son coup, sacré lui ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi donc, comme tu peux le voir elle arrive avant les vacances de Février :D

**Niacy :** Contente que ce point de l'histoire ait répondu à tes attentes, j'avoue que je me suis un peu inquiétée… Et je suis d'autant plus contente que tu aimes la fic malgré la focalisation que je fais sur les Spectres la majeure partie du temps. (bwaha « culture spectrale » :D On devrait écrire des livres là-dessus tiens…) Merci beaucoup^^

Note : Grande pensée à ma chère sœur qui a participé à l'écriture de la première « scène »… 'sont solidaires ces Poissons hein ? :D

**Chapitre 12**

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Maison des Poissons **_

C'était rassurant, le sillon que laissait la cuiller en tournant dans le café. Et le Chevalier des Poissons en était à son cinquantième tour. Au moins. Il ne les comptait plus. La réunion ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée, c'était ce qu'il avait vaguement songé en rentrant dans son temple. Ce qu'il avait vaguement déduit. Les autres, qu'il n'osait plus appeler ses frères d'armes –c'était hors de question-, avaient eu l'air choqués, à certains moments… Il n'en était pas sûr. En tout cas, rien ne l'avait choqué, lui. Aphrodite des Poissons n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qui avait été prononcé. Il avait… Pensé. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait _pensé_. La cuiller avait arrêté de tourner, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il recommença son geste aussitôt. Le regard dans le vague, l'Artiste du zodiaque avait abandonné toute concentration pourvu de ne plus penser à rien.

Il n'avait jamais été seul et ne le serait jamais.

Il oublierait tout.

Aphrodite tuerait cette immonde solitude de ses propres mains. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux coulèrent devant sa figure et la cuiller lui échappa des mains sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il aurait voulu beaucoup de choses, ce n'était pas l'inspiration qui lui manquait. Ni la dévotion. Des idées, des couleurs et des aspirations à n'en plus finir… Il avait tout ça entre les mains, mais c'était la démesure qui l'avait frappé. Sa vive intuition ne lui disait plus rien maintenant : il ne lui restait que le doute. Ça lui arrivait souvent, mais si autrefois il avait commis l'abominable erreur de la fuite, cette fois –ci il ne lui restait plus que sa forme la plus silencieuse et la plus absente : le mensonge.

Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur son visage jusqu'à le masquer tout à fait. La seule chose qui lui parut audible fut sa propre pensée pourtant silencieuse, profondément immergée dans ses imprévisibles eaux qui n'attendaient que de le recevoir à son tour. Aphrodite aurait voulu s'y jeter tout entier en fermant les yeux, pour disparaitre enfin de la surface de cette réalité inadéquate, dissonante. Un supplice. C'était peut-être là son châtiment pour avoir fui si loin, autrefois, d'une seconde vie dont il n'avait pas voulu. Et les Enfers n'étaient pas sous terre, c'était faux. Sinon il ne serait pas ici. Tout recommençait.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Ses épaules trop lourdes tremblèrent un moment, mais un sourire s'étira très vaguement sous ses paumes quand il lui sembla que toutes les couleurs restées sous ses paupières se fondaient dans un bleu parfait. Par pitié, qu'on le laisse partir, juste une fois de plus. La dernière.

Il n'était pas seul et ne le serait jamais.

_**Plus tard, à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire…**_

_Ce n'était pas les meilleurs moments qu'ils y avaient passé, mais la paix n'avait son égal nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. C'était le territoire confié à l'Invisible lors de l'antique partage du monde. Et à eux, c'était le camp, le refuge, leur __**place**__. _

_Après la cacophonie habituelle du soir, quand les Spectres acceptaient plus ou moins d'aller dormir, un silence de plomb tombait dans leurs oreilles. Pandore leur avait assigné toute une partie du château, suffisamment grande pour les héberger tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même si celui-ci émergeait sur Terre, l'intérieur n'avait rien de différent des Enfers et d'ailleurs, il avait remplacé depuis longtemps l'Averne de l'archaïque Ausonie : le château des Einstein constituait l'actuelle et unique porte des Enfers et descendaient donc jusque –là. Une fois les Spectres couchés, le sommeil venait presque à la seconde où ils fermaient les yeux, avec la satisfaction d'avoir accompli leur devoir. Si la Mort était leur domaine, le Sommeil était tout aussi sacré. Aussi dormaient-ils tous à heures fixes, du moins officiellement. Tout le monde savait que Myu était une véritable marmotte, ou encore que l'insomniaque de leur armée était Rune. Et Queen se débrouillait toujours pour se disputer avec quelqu'un avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, souvent pour pas grand-chose, et souvent avec un de ses coéquipiers les plus proches d'ailleurs. Quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il prenait rarement la peine de discuter. Un des murs du château avait déjà écopé d'un magnifique Blood Flower Scissors_ _qui avait valu à la Mandragore une semaine de réparations, avec une des fameuses corrections de Rhadamanthe en prime. Melyant avait tellement ri qu'il y était passé aussi, et Gordon et Sylphide s'étaient contentés de regarder sans rien dire, des fois que la Wyverne se souvienne d'eux. Queen avait eu un mal de chien à trouver les bons matériaux, et Pharaon leur avait fait remarquer à juste titre qu'au vu de l'époque du monument, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à abandonner l'idée de le remettre dans son état initial. Eaque avait applaudit très ironiquement son Spectre, en ajoutant que ceux de Rhadamanthe étaient décidemment doués pour tout casser –Melyant et Gordon avaient défoncé une porte la veille-, sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde de la présence de ce dernier. Queen avait sûrement du marmonner dans son coin._

_Au final, tout le monde y avait mis un peu du sien, dans ce mur._

Le Soleil de plein après –midi filtrait, orange et pâle, par les carreaux de la grande bâtisse. Debout devant la fenêtre, Pandore avait eu bien peu d'occasions de recevoir la lumière de l'astre en plein visage. L'hiver n'enlevait qu'à peine sa force et sa chaleur, et elle dut fermer les yeux.

Tout était terminé. Ils étaient là. Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'assurer du silence qui l'entourait.

La jeune femme croisa les mains derrière son dos et resta ainsi encore une minute, immobile. La vieille crainte qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'on l'avait informée de cette histoire ignoble n'était pas résolue, car si tout était terminé, en outre…

« … Ils sont si peu… » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, rouvrant lentement les paupières.

Comme si l'éblouissement de l'Astre l'avait éveillée, elle décroisa les doigts et tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Ses yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce, alors elle marcha lentement vers le chevet du lit qu'elle venait de quitter quelques minutes auparavant. Là, elle s'assit et attendit qu'il se réveille. Queen de la Mandragore de l'Etoile Céleste de la Magie avait l'air de dormir calmement. Il respirait à peine, suffisamment pour se maintenir en vie. Mais pas encore assez pour ouvrir les yeux. On n'en attendait pas moins d'un guerrier…

Pandore pinça les lèvres et prit la main du Spectre. Mais les mains de l'ancienne prêtresse d'Hadès étaient si froides qu'elle reposa la main de l'Allemand presque aussitôt, soucieuse, pour reprendre son poste de vigie. Queen ferait certainement une drôle de tête en se réveillant, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre endroit où elle serait plus à sa place.

« Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette… »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le Chevalier de la Vierge parut et referma la porte derrière lui, en silence. Alors Pandore se redressa de nouveau.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Pandore. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Bien… Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix peu assurée.

- Mû et Camus sont revenus. Tout va bien. »

Shaka avait annoncé ça sans transition, ni sans préciser de qui il s'agissait. Mais l'ex-prêtresse infernale écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers lui, quelque part entre l'angoisse grandissante et le soulagement.

« Alors ils sont là ?

- Oui. »

Pandore s'était levée. La Vierge n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir qu'elle le fixait.

« Vous n'avez pas voulu me dire combien ils étaient avant que vos frères ne partent les chercher. Dites-le moi maintenant…

- Ils sont trois ici. A peine plus si on compte ceux dont nous ignorons où ils se trouvent. » Répondit Shaka en lui tendant le chapelet dont il ne se séparait plus.

Il ne la vit pas pâlir. Elle se rassit sans le lâcher du regard, insistante.

« Est-ce que je… peux les voir ?

- Oui, mais ils dorment. »

La Vierge répondait calmement. A distance toujours raisonnable de la jeune femme, il faisait en sorte de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de respect, et seulement de respect. Pandore sembla mettre quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'on lui disait, à moins qu'elle ne fût en train de réfléchir encore. Ils dormaient. Trois Spectres avaient été ramenés ici, chez l'ennemi, et ils dormaient. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage en imaginant à quel point ils devaient être épuisés. Puis ses yeux se détournèrent du Chevalier. Elle hocha la tête comme pour se raviser :

« Ils doivent en avoir besoin… J'irai les voir dans une heure, juste pour… »

Pandore ne termina pas. Shaka s'approcha du Spectre et posa sa main sur son front. Depuis l'arrivée de Queen, il répétait le même geste, régulièrement. Le cosmos doré et bienveillant de la Vierge brûla encore un peu. Mais le Spectre ne réagissait pas. Immobile et immuable, son ancienne supérieure regardait faire.

« Le fait qu'il ne se réveille pas ne doit pas vous inquiéter. Je ne fais qu'assister son propre combat. Je ne cherche pas à le réveiller pour le moment. » Indiqua la Vierge en sentant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme malgré son attitude.

Pandore hocha la tête, compréhensive. Comme d'habitude. Alors Shaka baissa d'un ton, l'obligeant à porter une nouvelle attention à ses paroles :

« S'ils sont venus d'eux-mêmes, ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur. Même si l'idée qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment est frustrante, ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant est au moins digne de respect. »

A la voix de la Vierge, les doigts de Pandore se crispèrent sur sa robe. Alors elle se leva d'un coup et alla regagner la fenêtre qu'elle occupait quelques minutes à peine auparavant. Elle prit une inspiration brusque et silencieuse avant de répondre, la voix serrée :

« Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille… »

Shaka ne répondit rien. Le pardon pouvait être une chose terrifiante.

_**Un peu plus tard… **_

« Ce dortoir vous est réservé à partir de maintenant. Reposez-vous. » Fît Mû en leur désignant une maison en pierres un peu isolée. Camus alla se ranger à côté de son confrère.

« Où est Pandore ? Demanda Myu en rejoignant le groupe, à la traine.

- Je vais la chercher. Elle est à l'infirmerie avec l'un des vôtres. »

Valentine suivit le regard du Bélier et se retourna vers la maison en pierre. Myu hocha la tête et Sylphide ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Avec Queen ? Pourquoi il est à l'infirmerie ?

- Allons d'abord nous reposer… Je t'expliquerai, Sylphide. » Fît Myu en se dirigeant déjà vers la maison.

Mû hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Ah… Et ne vous approchez pas de cette zone pour le moment… Les chevaliers d'Argent pourraient mal réagir. A demain. »

Le chevalier du Bélier avait pointé les environs Est avant de s'éloigner vers les temples. Valentine s'adossa contre le mur du bâtiment et croisa les bras, le visage fermé et le regard fixe.

« Je reste dehors…

- Ils t'ont laissé dormir comme tu le voulais quand tu étais avec eux, Valentine ? » Demanda Myu non sans sous-entendu.

Valentine ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais quand la réponse était trop évidente. Ou quand il avait tort… Myu ouvrait la porte, alors il le suivit, de mauvaise foi.

« Ne culpabilise pas. Nous ne faisons rien de mal…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Ironisa la Harpie. Je ne culpabilise pas, Papillon. Mais ne me dis pas que son cosmos ne te manque pas… Ni que le « sien » ne te met pas mal à l'aise. »

Le Spectre de l'Etoile Féerique observait les poutres apparentes de la pièce principale. Il ne répondit qu'à moitié à son frère d'armes :

« Demain, nous mettrons tout au clair, mais pour le moment nous avons besoin de dormir… Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil correctement depuis qu'on est partis de chez nous… Et toi non plus. »

La porte ne possédait aucun verrou. Valentine alla chercher de quoi la bloquer. Sylphide observait la pièce, qui ressemblait à une sorte de dortoir : deux rangées de lits, une sur chacun des deux murs opposés. Une seule fenêtre, orientée vers la colossale horloge du Sanctuaire. L'habitation comportait une autre pièce, dans un coin : une salle d'eau. Tandis que Sylphide vérifiait si l'eau existait bel et bien, Myu se laissait tomber sur le lit le plus proche sans demander son reste. La Harpie le regarda faire avec un sourcil levé, incrédule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se surprenne à regarder les autres lits. Tout leur ordonnait de se rendre au sommeil. Myu avait fermé les yeux tout de suite, comme si le repos lui avait enfin été accordé, que le sommeil avait pesé de tout son poids accumulé depuis plusieurs jours. Incapable de se détendre complètement, avant de s'endormir il prit conscience de ses muscles engourdis. De son mental épuisé. Vraiment épuisé. On lui avait toujours appris à repousser ses limites, et il ne les avait jamais atteintes avant. Son esprit abandonnait progressivement l'état de veille, son cœur ralentissant petit à petit. Durant la minute qu'il eût avant de s'endormir, il se demanda si c'était là un effet du cosmos d'Athéna. Celle qui défendait. La déesse au bouclier. Le sentiment de sécurité fût ce qui acheva de l'endormir profondément. Un sentiment de sécurité sans fin. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être Athéna. C'était exactement comme…

Une vieille angoisse le saisit brusquement. Là-bas, aux Enfers, c'était Hypnos qui les forçait à dormir. Le Sommeil venait à heures fixes, progressivement, et… Non, ce n'était que la dernière peur qui remontait pour sortir définitivement. Ils étaient au Sanctuaire. Myu se leva en sursaut.

« Myu ? »

Valentine le regardait bizarrement. La Harpie n'était déjà pas tranquille, alors…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Pour toute réponse, le Spectre Terrestre regarda autour de lui, l'air absent. Il n'avait déjà pas l'air tout à fait là quand on n'entendait pas sa voix, mais cet effet était d'autant plus amplifié quand il était ensuqué. Le Spectre des Larmes le vit chercher l'interrupteur de la lampe posée sur la table de nuit, et bien qu'il fit tout à fait jour, Myu l'alluma avant de se recoucher.

_Je voudrais juste dormir un peu… Il y a bien une place dans ce monde où je puisse..._

Valentine leva un sourcil perplexe, se demandant si son collègue était somnambule, mais il fut arrêté dans son geste quand il voulut éteindre la lampe.

« Ouais… L'eau est pas venue depuis longtemps ici, bon sang… On va tous crever d'une maladie inconnue… Faisait la voix lointaine de Sylphide. Val', touche pas la lampe ! »

Le Basilic venait de rentrer dans la pièce principale, et s'était mis à chuchoter d'un coup. Comme le premier lieutenant de Rhadamanthe le considérait d'une manière des plus suspicieuses, il s'approcha et lui répondit :

« Myu dort toujours avec une lampe _allumée_, cherche pas.

- … »

La Harpie abandonna et s'assit sur le bord du lit qu'il avait choisi, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Son corps se faisait plus lourd de seconde en seconde, et cette fatigue forcée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le Basilic continuait de tourner en rond, inspectant la pièce et illustrant chaque recoin de ses commentaires. Valentine cligna des yeux lentement, plusieurs fois, et se rendit compte que la voix du Spectre de la Victoire lui paraissait de plus en plus étouffée. Il secoua vivement la tête. Hors de question qu'il se laisse aller.

« Arrête de te plaindre deux minutes… On croirait entendre Mandragore… Soupira Valentine en tâchant de se réveiller.

- Ouais bah en parlant de lui, je trouve que c'est vraiment trop nous demander que d'attendre

« demain » pour le voir… ça cache un truc je vous… »

Sylphide s'était interrompu en voyant Valentine cligner difficilement des paupières. Silence.

« Hé… Myu a raison, tu devrais dormir… Reprit –il sur un ton plus sérieux.

- Queen est dans le coma, au fait… Souffla la Harpie dont la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir sérieusement. Mais t'en fais pas, il va bien. _»_

Sylphide avait pâli, se souvenant brutalement que Gordon ne faisait pas partie de la liste des survivants, d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un… Va m'expliquer… Commença-t-il la voix blanche.

- Il était déjà mal en point quand Gordon et lui ont fui. Il était à moitié sous les décombres du Mur. Disons que la fuite n'a pas amélioré son état… »

Le Spectre du Basilic passa lentement ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Puis il recommença à tourner en rond.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici… ? Gordon est mort… On est plus que cinq… Queen est dans le coma… Et nous… »

Valentine soupira et se leva, à contre cœur. Il pouvait bien fournir cet effort une dernière fois, surtout si c'était pour avoir la paix. Il s'approcha de Sylphide et lui attrapa le bras mollement.

« Je te dis que Queen va bien, Sylphide. Tu vas dormir ou je t'aide ? »

Ça, ce n'était pas un conseil. C'était un « conseil à la Valentine ». Pourtant, il l'avait appelé par son prénom sans s'en rendre compte. Sylphide ferma les yeux et se dégagea.

« Ok… Juste une heure alors… Mais…

- Myu et moi l'avons vu avant de venir te chercher… Il récupère très vite… C'est un Spectre… »

Sylphide hocha la tête avec un tremblement imperceptible.

« Maintenant dors. » Lâcha la Harpie en retournant vers son lit.

_**Dortoir Ouest, une heure plus tard. **_

Myu dormait depuis plus d'une heure, profondément et par la force des choses. Valentine avait fini par fermer les yeux tant bien que mal, le sommeil ayant fini par l'emporter, lui aussi. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à se laisser aller au repos qu'on frappa à la porte. La Harpie sauta hors du lit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, et il tituba. Sylphide était déjà devant la porte et pas moins vigilant. On vit alors le Spectre du Basilic ouvrir et bafouiller littéralement :

« Majes… V… Vous ?! »

Valentine haussa les sourcils, encore mal réveillé, et secoua vaguement Myu avant de rejoindre Sylphide. Pandore se tenait devant la porte, droite et le maintien toujours digne, le regard rivé sur celui qui venait de lui ouvrir. Sylphide ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire, Valentine la dévisageait littéralement, et tous trois ne se quittèrent plus du regard pendant une très longue minute. L'ex-prêtresse d'Hadès se serait attendue à des reproches, au moins à de la colère mais le silence, bien que neutre, était pire. Il lui avait même semblé voir Valentine s'empêcher de poser un genou à terre, au dernier moment. Normalement, ils auraient du la mépriser pour s'être détournée d'Hadès, mais leur propre situation, cet affreux doute, les empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne _savaient pas._Alors ils attendirent qu'elle parle. Pandore ne prit pas le temps de les observer, les connaissant déjà trop bien, bien que n'ayant pas l'habitude de les voir sans leurs surplis. Elle aussi attendait visiblement un signe de leur part pour prendre la parole. Il fallut que Sylphide envoie un regard à son frère d'armes pour que le premier lieutenant de Rhadamanthe prenne l'initiative :

« Ils nous ont dit que vous étiez ici… »

Comme d'habitude, la voix de la Harpie ne sous-entendait rien. Il attendait toujours, et sa phrase n'avait d'autre but que de le rappeler. Sylphide, les bras croisés, leva les yeux au ciel et faillit lancer un magnifique « Bravoooo Valentiiiine… », mais s'abstint, et il valait mieux. Alors il se retira de la conversation, s'en remettant habituellement la Harpie dès qu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer devant un supérieur. Même Pandore. L'ex-prêtresse d'Hadès inspira avant de formuler, le plus naturellement possible :

« Pour répondre à ta question, Valentine, je suis effectivement sous protection du Sanctuaire depuis que l'un d'entre vous a été trouvé à Athènes, mort…

- … Qui ? Osa demander Sylphide.

- Pourquoi nous avoir trahis ? » Demanda la Harpie avec une virulence contenue au dernier moment.

Pandore fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Que Valentine s'emporte de cette façon n'avait rien de normal. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis le début de la dernière Guerre, et elle en constatait déjà les dommages. Mais elle tâcha de répondre à sa question avant toute chose :

« J'ai choisi de ne plus suivre Hadès parce que je veux vivre le temps qu'il me reste en tant qu'être humain et seulement de cette façon. Je ne vous ai pas trahis… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à vous rassembler afin de trouver une solution au fléau qui vous accable… Et Sylphide, c'est Lysandre qui a été tué à Athènes.

- Lui ? Alors ils sont venus jusqu'ici ?

- Pourquoi vouloir nous aider ? Demanda Valentine, écrasant littéralement la présence de Sylphide.

- Parce que je ne vous ai jamais voulu aucun mal. » Répondit Pandore naturellement mais avec réserve, songeant que la Harpie n'apprécierait probablement pas un trop grand changement d'attitude de sa part.

Silence.

Convaincu ou pas, Valentine s'était tu. Mais son mutisme tenait plus d'un stoïcisme forcé que d'une approbation. Sans un mot, il retourna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Sylphide, comme réveillé à ce moment-là, hocha la tête brièvement et dégagea l'entrée en faisant signe à la jeune femme, hésitant. Pandore secoua la tête pour refuser.

« Sylphide… C'est en tant qu'être humain que je suis venue. Je ne veux pas que vous me considériez autrement désormais. Et si cela peut vous soulager, abandonnez l'étiquette… »

Le Spectre du Basilic observa encore leur ex-prêtresse, dubitatif, puis hocha la tête avec quelques bonnes secondes de retard. Après tout, c'était à peu près ce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Rune, si on omettait la fin de la phrase… Il lui semblait que Pandore entendait par là qu'ils pouvaient se venger s'ils le souhaitaient, mais il trouvait ça si ridicule qu'il leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah ces femmes… » Marmonna-t-il.

Parfaitement immobile, la jeune femme lui rendit son regard, perplexe.

« Et… Comment ça se passe, ici ? Avec _eux _? Demanda le Basilic avec une grimace d'appréhension.

- Tout se passe bien, Sylphide. Répondit –elle après une pause. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que les choses soient différentes avec vous.

- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

- A peine plus longtemps que vous. Quelques jours. »

Sylphide leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Bon au moins vous avez vos gardes maintenant… » Soupira –t-il en regardant ailleurs.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, réellement surprise, puis se retourna vers l'Horloge zodiacale pour dissimuler son expression, croisant les bras derrière son dos. Jamais le Basilic ne l'avait vue sourire avant. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. A ce moment-là il se dit que la vérité était peut-être bien la chose la plus rassurante du monde… Quand Valentine reparut à la porte en poussant un Myu à peine réveillé devant lui, la jeune femme se retourna et leva un sourcil.

« Vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire. Lâcha la Harpie au télépathe.

- T'étais obligé de me réveiller comme ça… ? Grommela –t-il. Bonjour Pandore… »

Le premier des trois à l'avoir réellement saluée. Le télépathe bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et l'observa un moment, sans s'en montrer surpris.

« Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Melyant… Ajouta-t-il immédiatement, en se frottant un œil.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. On m'a dit ce que tu t'étais efforcé de faire depuis que… » Répondit-elle sans terminer une phrase trop évidente.

Myu s'interrompit dans son geste en entendant ces mots, et sourit brièvement.

« Merci… »

Mouvement brutal et bruit de porte qui claque. C'était Valentine, soudain excédé, qui s'était précipité dans la bâtisse. Pandore n'avait pas l'habitude de sursauter face à la brusquerie de ses anciens guerriers, mais elle se crut responsable de la réaction du Spectre et en oublia ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle voulut interroger le télépathe au sujet de la Harpie mais se ravisa. De toute manière, Myu entrait à son tour, sans bruit. Sylphide haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Pandore en agitant la main.

« Val' est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. »

Pandore détourna de nouveau le regard vers la grande horloge, oubliant Sylphide quelques secondes. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter avec eux. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire n'était peut-être pas acceptable, après tout. Songeant que Valentine pulvérisait très certainement les records d'orgueil d'entre presque tous les Spectres, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être mieux qu'elle attende davantage avant de revenir les voir… Mais une voix lui rappela la présence du blond, en face d'elle :

« Puisqu'on est là, vous pouvez p't'être m'amener à l'infirmerie ? »

L'ancienne prêtresse infernale reporta un regard neutre sur le Basilic, qui crut bon de se justifier :

« Il parait que vous étiez avec Queen… Je suis venu pour surveiller ce sale gosse moi, c'est tout. »

Ah… Elle s'en souvenait bien de ces trois Spectres, ceux qui s'étaient affiliés ensemble au même Juge. Basilic, Minotaure et Mandragore. Rien ne les avait jamais séparés depuis. Mais Gordon manquait : sans doute l'Etoile de la Prison s'était éteinte, comme tant d'autres… Laissant le Basilic et la Mandragore seuls. Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit en devinant l'inquiétude du Spectre en face d'elle, qui avait croisé les bras comme pour se donner de l'aplomb. Comme Pandore tardait à répondre, il fronça les sourcils, l'air angoissé.

« Ne me dites pas que…

- Non. Répondit-elle avant qu'il ait le temps d'imaginer le pire. Viens, je t'y amène… »

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

La Harpie faisait les cents pas dans le dortoir. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, et sa respiration déjà trop rapide ne suffisait plus à lui faire garder la tête froide. Sa tête bouillonnait. La colère ne voulait pas tomber. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sorte… Il marchait, marchait jusqu'à un mur, se retenait de le pulvériser, faisait demi-tour jusqu'au mur suivant, et ainsi de suite, dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprits. Mais incapable de réfléchir, la panique s'ajouta à son état déjà frénétique quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se calmer. Son regard tomba dangereusement sur une chaise, premier obstacle à sa portée, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Valentine… »

Myu vit les iris dorés se planter sur lui dès qu'il fût rentré. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fût persuadé que la Harpie allait lui sauter à la gorge et il faillit lever un bras devant lui avant de se rendre compte… qu'il ne s'agissait que de son cosmos. Celui-ci était bouillant et irradiait d'une colère indicible, d'une fureur haineuse seulement digne de celles que l'on appelait les « chiennes de Zeus », ces créatures nées de la vengeance et de la dévastation. Mais Valentine trouva encore la force de brider sa propre tempête et se contenta de le pointer du doigt brusquement :

« Je te l'INTERDIS ! »

Tout son souffle y était passé. Sa voix aussi avait explosé sur une intonation jusque là inconnue. Myu ne bougea pas. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le moment d'essayer d'en placer une… Dans l'état où il était, il le tuerait probablement au moindre faux geste. Le télépathe voulut vérifier par lui-même ce qui avait provoqué sa frénésie mais comprit à ce moment-là les mots qu'il venait d'entendre : la Harpie lui avait ordonné de ne pas toucher à son esprit. Alors il se ravisa.

« Valentine… tu me sous-estimes un peu, là… » Répondit-il posément.

C'était risqué. Très risqué : adressée à un chef de troupe, cette remarque sonnerait pire qu'une insulte.

Myu se prit à craindre la réaction de la Harpie et préféra ne pas en ajouter davantage pour le moment. Mais le Spectre des Larmes, au prix d'un effort de volonté formidable, sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là. Lâchant un soupir brusque et tremblant, Valentine laissa retomber son bras et son expression reprit sa froide inexpressivité. Il avait… Sous-estimé un Spectre ? Lui ? Inadmissible. Indigne. Regardant un moment en face de lui sans savoir quoi faire –c'est du moins ce qu'en déduisit Myu-, il finit par énoncer sur un ton d'un calme insensé :

« Excuse-moi… La fatigue. »

La Harpie retourna se coucher aussitôt, sans croiser son regard. Interdit, le Spectre du Papillon observa encore son confrère et il fût persuadé d'une chose : ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos n'avait pas été provoqué par de la simple rancune. Bien que Valentine ait réagi après qu'elle ait parlé, Pandore n'y était pour absolument rien. Il y avait sûrement autre chose… Car ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux, c'était la Honte. Le regard inhumain du Papillon resta un moment sur la Harpie, parfaitement immobile sur ses couvertures, de dos à lui. Il ne s'excusait jamais de quoi que ce soit d'habitude... Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Myu en conclut que c'était la fameuse fierté de la Harpie qui avait été touchée.

Les Juges avaient du frapper fort, tiens.

Le Spectre du Papillon hésita encore avant de retourner vers la porte. Dans ce genre de cas, mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était, en attendant que son collègue soit en état de raisonner correctement.

« Je vais voir ce que fabrique Sylphide… »

_**Infirmerie**_

Shaka était resté là toute la nuit, avec l'autorisation d'Athéna. Si bien que l'état du Spectre pourtant catastrophique s'était non seulement stabilisé, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se réveille bientôt. Son cosmos répondait à présent à celui de la Vierge, bien qu'il fût encore trop faible. Nul doute que la résistance quasi miraculeuse d'une carrure aussi chétive était celle d'un guerrier au service d'un dieu. Shaka observait le flacon de mandragore que Mû lui avait donné avec les affaires du Spectre. Peu de chose en somme. Ils avaient du courir longtemps et vite, sans prendre le temps de prendre de quelconques bagages. Ils connaissaient ça, eux aussi, finalement. Puis il s'approcha du lit, songeant qu'en cas de besoin, Aldébaran, Shura et Milo étaient du même groupe sanguin que le Spectre. Pour ce qui était d'accepter de faire un don pareil à un ancien ennemi… Il savait que tous seraient de bonne foi. La Vierge posa encore une main auréolée de lumière sur le front de Queen et les sourcils du Spectre frémirent imperceptiblement tandis que la même scène repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

_La Guerre Sainte. _

_C'était quoi, ce hurlement ? A peine humain. Terrible et glacial. L'explosion et l'extinction totale d'un cosmos trop bien connu. La chaleur de la vie suivie du silence glacial de l'absence de ce monde. Tout n'était qu'absence, ici. Tout. _

_Le dernier cri de Sylphide n'avait rien à faire là._

_Queen serra un poing insensible sur la pierre qui se trouvait sous ses doigts. Gordon était hors de son champ de vision, lui aussi. _

_... Et il lui faudrait survivre seul ?_

_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes instantanément. De toute façon, l'attaque du Dragon avait touché ses points vitaux. Incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un seul mot, il attendit que le Grand Froid le gagne tout entier. Il ferma les yeux sur une victoire qu'il remettait désormais entre les mains de son Seigneur. _

_Hadès. En espérant qu'il pardonne sa faiblesse._

_Un Spectre ne craint pas la mort… Mais par le Ciel qu'elle était lente à venir ! Si Hadès l'en jugeait digne, il recevrait la vie éternelle. Mais lui, Queen de la Mandragore, ainsi que ses frères d'armes, avaient échoué. Ses sourcils se crispèrent douloureusement et, quand son corps croulant le libéra enfin, sa foi eût une faille. _

Sur le drap, ses doigts bougèrent avec un sursaut nerveux, attirant l'attention de la Vierge.

« Hm ? … Déjà ? »

Shaka observa la main quelques secondes, vigilant, puis se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

… _Fin du cycle. Cette fois-ci, son esprit était capable de dépasser cette maudite scène. Quelque chose le tirait vers le haut. L'anabase avait dura toute la nuit : la mort de Gordon et celle de Sylphide devant le mur des Lamentations... La volonté de ne pas leur survivre… Puis Gordon qui soulève les blocs de pierre, Sylphide introuvable... L'air qui ne passe plus. La douleur. Le flacon. La douleur. La fausse confiance du Minotaure. L'hôpital… Myu. L'aéroport. Le flacon. L'hôtel. Le cosmos de l'Etoile de la Fée… La peur. La baffe de Gordon... Sa main qui le sortait d'un autre cauchemar. Il avait toujours eu plus confiance que les autres… La salle d'eau. L'ombre sous la porte. La fenêtre ouverte. Le saut, la course… _

_Les ombres errantes du Styx. Le Sommeil avant la Mort. L'Erlkönig… Les serres du rapace… L'oiseau de malheur vérifie s'il est suffisamment mort pour… Et l'air qui ne peut plus… L'instinct de survie qui arrête tout._

_Mais c'est dans les ténèbres que la lumière est la plus forte. On l'empêche de descendre depuis un temps impossible à déterminer... Les sens du Spectre se réveillent un peu, se concertent pour former un semblant d'attention. Il ne reconnait pas ce cosmos. Il s'arrête de courir pourtant. Il l'écoute. Il le cherche. Il ne peut pas le situer, pourtant c'est simple : il est partout. Il vibre lentement et paisiblement. Incommensurable… Un dieu ? Non. Rien à voir avec Hadès. Mais quitte à tout lâcher, autant laisser ce cosmos faire maintenant. Lui n'en ferait pas plus. Trop fatigué. Alors petit à petit, on lui rend ses sens, son entendement et, plus lentement, sa mémoire._

Quand Queen ouvrit les yeux, il eût l'impression que quelque chose gênait sa vue. Trop de lumière. Ça venait de là. A moins qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé… Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement.

« Dors encore un moment. » Fit la Vierge sans se déconcentrer.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Hm ? »

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Pandore… Bonjour. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête et laissa entrer le Spectre qui la suivait. Shaka leva un sourcil.

« Sylphide veut voir Queen… Je l'ai emmené avec moi.

- Vous êtes venue avec lui jusqu'ici ? Vous n'avez croisé aucun Chevalier d'Argent ? »

Le ton de la Vierge trahit une légère inquiétude.

« Non… »

Les yeux de Sylphide, resté derrière la jeune femme, s'étaient rivés sur le lit et entrait sans demander quoi que ce soit.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. » Indiqua Shaka à l'intention du Basilic, penché sur son confrère et roulant des yeux énormes :

« Vous l'avez ramassé mort ou quoi ?

- Presque. » Répondit franchement Shaka, avec son habituel demi-sourire.

Sylphide soupira nerveusement. Le Spectre de la Démonialité fronçait de nouveau les sourcils.

« Il a ouvert les yeux juste avant que vous n'arriviez, mais il doit être trop faible encore.

- Queen ? Appela le Basilic. Mais tu fais semblant de dormir en fait ! Je me suis bougé jusqu'ici alors maintenant soit tu te réveilles, soit je m'en vais ! »

Shaka ne dit rien, mais resta perplexe face à l'attitude du Spectre de la Victoire. Il le provoquait ? Pour qu'il se réveille ? Ce n'était pas là une coutume infernale, non… Lui-même avait déjà usé de cette technique infaillible envers Aiolia, et plus l'orgueil du sujet était grand, plus l'effet était rapide. La Vierge eût un imperceptible sourire en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Sylphide sourit en coin mais s'interrompit en entendant la respiration de la Mandragore changer. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir réagir si vite. Shaka décala la main qui était au-dessus du crâne vers le torse et le Spectre inspira brusquement, comme si on l'eût sorti de l'eau. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Inspirer relevait visiblement d'un effort physique pénible, et l'expiration, gênée, se faisait mal. Queen fit mine de tousser. Le Basilic, qui avait déjà vu pire, se contenta de s'assoir et d'attendre, gardant tout de même la Vierge à l'œil.

« Allez… Je vais rester ici, te presse pas. » Fît le Basilic en tirant une chaise à côté du lit.

Mais brusquement, Queen s'assit pour tousser. Cracher ses poumons était plus juste. A peine conscient, il eût le réflexe de mettre les mains devant sa bouche et toussa encore. A chaque fois, l'expiration gagnait en amplitude. Du sang coula bientôt entre ses doigts, et Sylphide se leva d'un coup. Pandore elle-même n'avait pas l'air vraiment rassurée, et s'était rapprochée d'un pas. Pourtant Queen finit par se calmer et sa respiration reprit une allure plus normale, inspiration et expiration comprises. Alors il se laissa retomber en arrière, essoufflé.

« Queen ? »

Les yeux de la Mandragore cherchèrent la voix de son frère d'armes avec temps de retard. Il ne vit ni Shaka ni Pandore, qui s'étaient alors éloignés de quelques pas. Mais dans son esprit ralenti et confus, il lui sembla avoir entendu une bonne nouvelle : Sylphide était en vie. Après avoir vainement tenté de prononcer son nom, il finit par articuler :

« … Bordel de m… »

Et déjà, il râlait ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sylphide éclata de rire.

« Ah non commence pas… Pas au réveil, merde !

- … T'es… chiant… Syl'… » Protesta l'autre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru redire ça un jour. La Mandragore tenta de sourire. Alors le visage du Basilic s'assombrit et il se pencha au-dessus de Queen pour l'étreindre comme un frère. La Mandragore ferma les yeux et les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendu de son frère d'armes, au Mur des Lamentations, lui revinrent.

_« Je reviens. J'y crois, alors tenez –bon. »_

Sylphide avait été le dernier à y croire, et pourtant le dernier à rester debout. A ce moment-là, il sut qu'il allait mourir. Des images et des paroles lui revinrent de manière complètement chaotique, alors sa gorge commença à se serrer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Queen serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et eût le réflexe de demander :

« Syl'… Ma boîte…

- Euh… Y'en a plus. Mentit Sylphide qui n'en savait strictement rien, en réalité.

- Pff… Merde…

- J'vais la chercher d'accord ?

- …

- Queen ?

- …

- Ah. Il dort. »

Alors Sylphide le lâcha et se retourna vers Pandore, et accessoirement, Shaka :

« Vous avez de la chance qu'il ait pas piqué un scandale… Il s'est même pas rendu compte d'où il était. »

La jeune femme allait répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Myu parut. Sylphide lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, précaution inutile avec le Papillon. Celui –ci s'approcha de Queen après avoir salué de la tête Pandore et le Chevalier de la Vierge, perplexe sur la facilité qu'avaient des Spectres à déambuler au Sanctuaire.

« Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, bas.

- Oui, mais il est crevé. »

Myu hocha la tête et sourit vaguement.

« Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le Spectre du Papillon haussa les épaules.

« Qui s'est occupé de lui ? Demanda –t-il en se retournant vers le Chevalier de la Vierge. Vous ?

- Oui.

- Merci. » Répondit –il sur un ton neutre avant de se retourner vers le Basilic.

Shaka inclina la tête sans rien dire.

« Et Valentine ? Demanda Sylphide.

- Je te déconseille d'y aller pour le moment. »

Le Basilic leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il est furieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Sylphide allait l'interroger de nouveau mais son regard passa sur Shaka et Pandore, à côté de lui.

« Quel jour… ? »

C'était Queen.

« Hein ?

- Quel jour on est… ?

- Euh… Bonne question. Fit le Basilic, embarrassé.

- Le vingt-sept janvier… » Répondit Pandore juste assez fort pour être entendue.

La Mandragore regardait en face de lui, hagard, comme perturbé par cette nouvelle information.

« Tu devrais dormir Queen. » Suggéra Myu en se plaçant de manière à ce qu'il soit obligé de le regarder, ce que le Spectre fit, le regard vide. Puis il finit par fermer les yeux.

« Hé… Joyeux anniversaire Myu… »

_**Maison de la Vierge, plus tard… **_

« Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Je vous dis que ça va mal finir… Fît Aiolia en levant une main devant lui en signe de défense, une expression catégorique sur le visage. Nous avions besoin de temps ! Vous avez vu la tête de vos voisins ? La moitié d'entre eux sont complètement traumatisés, et vous voulez leur imposer « ça » ?! Depuis le début, je dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Shaka hocha lentement la tête :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais nous ne pouvons programmer les évènements… Nous prendrons le temps qu'il nous faudra plus tard. Nous en sommes capables et rien ne nous dit que tout ira aussi mal que tu le penses. Surtout si Athéna…

- Shaka… Les chevaliers d'Or eux –même ne sont pas au mieux de leur cohésion si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors pour accueillir l'ennemi d'une guerre dont on sort tout juste, excuse- moi mais ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle ! Et vous avez vu leurs têtes ? Il y en a un qui n'attend qu'une occasion ! »

Aldébaran intervint à ce moment-là pour couper court à la paranoïa du Lion :

« L'ambiance qui règne pendant les réunions qu'Athéna essaie désespérément d'installer entre nous n'est pas des plus conviviales, je te l'accorde, Aiolia. Mais faisons de notre mieux, c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire. Athéna elle-même fait de son mieux… Elle essaie de nous réunir le plus souvent possible pour rétablir la cohésion d'autrefois. Et si elle a accepté d'accueillir ces gens-là, c'est aussi pour nous aider, comme l'a dit Camus.

- En installant ici un bouc émissaire ? »

Aiolia faillit éclater de rire.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça… » Soupira Milo.

Le Lion posa les poings sur ses hanches et haussa encore d'un ton sans écouter Milo :

« Même si au final nous avons tous été poussés par la volonté divine… Il y a des actes qui ne s'oublient pas. Nous pourrons toujours essayer de faire de notre mieux mais… Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour notre Déesse, et ils feront pareil pour Hadès !

- Dans la situation actuelle, j'en doute… » L'interrompit Milo.

Aphrodite écoutait plus ou moins, adossé à une colonne comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait ailleurs que chez lui.

« Sachant cela, nous n'avons qu'à attendre patiemment… Fît Aldébaran. Ce n'est pas en repensant sans cesse aux ennemis que nous y arriverons… »

Aiolia leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de discours moralisateur lui sembla mal placé, évidemment. On s'attendit alors à la réaction du Lion :

« Excuse –moi Aldébaran, mais c'est un peu facile !

- Peut – être… Après tout je n'en ai pas vu autant que vous… » Admit le Taureau gravement.

Milo ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non non non, il n'est pas question de ça, Aldébaran. Tu as vécu la guerre au même titre que nous autres. » Répondit –il immédiatement.

Shaka, resté silencieux jusque-là, s'éclaircit la voix :

« Il est vrai que… Même au sein de l'ordre certains d'entre nous gardent rancune envers d'autres. Mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à ceci : la culpabilité est peut-être au-dessus de tout. »

Aiolia ferma les yeux, ravalant une vieille colère. Que Shaka dise une chose pareille alors que trois de ses frères d'armes s'étaient alliés contre lui pour l'abattre, c'était le comble ! Bien qu'il connaisse l'intention de ceux qui s'étaient temporairement soumis à Hadès, il se débarrassait difficilement de la fureur qui l'avait animé à ce moment-là. Milo fixait le chevalier de la Vierge, moins étonné que le Lion à ce propos. Mais lui –même avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Aldébaran avait hoché gravement la tête avant d'y ajouter sa voix :

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que doivent penser Saga, Shura et Camus… Il m'est impossible de dire ce que je ferais maintenant, à leur place.

- A leur place je me serais probablement tué. »

Aiolia avait imposé un silence de plomb. Shaka fronça les sourcils. Aldébaran le fixait, les bras croisés, à côté de Milo qui déglutît plusieurs fois avant de lancer :

« Non mais ça va pas de dire une chose pareille ? Le mieux à faire pour eux maintenant est de servir Athéna comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait ! Ils doivent refaire leurs preuves, surtout envers eux-mêmes… »

Silence. Le Lion faisait les cents pas dans le temple de la Vierge.

« Je crois que nous sommes tous _incroyablement sur les nerfs_… Déclara Shaka en brisant le silence. Pour ce qui est de Saga, Shura et Camus… Ils sont venus me voir il y a quelques jours ici- même. »

Surprise générale. Même Aiolia s'était arrêté. Aphrodite tourna la tête.

« Quoi… ? Ils sont venus tous les trois ? Même Camus ? Et tu as vu Saga ? Demanda Milo, incrédule.

- Oui. Ils sont venus pour s'excuser… Mais je crois que mes mots n'ont pas pesé assez lourd pour soulager leur conscience. Leur culpabilité est bien plus qu'il n'en faut déjà pour avoir envie d'en rajouter. Je n'avais rien à leur dire. »

Le silence retomba entre les colonnes de la Vierge et l'atmosphère ne voulut plus s'alléger.

« Et… Alors Saga va revenir ?

- Je l'ignore, Milo. Mais cette discussion était nécessaire, alors je l'espère.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir un sérieux problème... Ajouta Aiolia. Je n'ai jamais vu Deathmask aussi peu convainquant. Sans compter qu'il ne répond pas à son « nom »…

- Il serait temps qu'il retrouve le sien… » Ajouta Aldébaran, son regard porté vers l'ouverture accidentelle et non réparée du toit de la Vierge.

Les yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers Aphrodite, silencieux. Le Chevalier des Poissons leur rendit leur regard, le plus inexpressif possible, et feignit d'être intéressé par le toit, lui aussi. Les autres s'entreregardèrent.

« Ça me fait de la peine de les voir comme ça… » Souffla le Taureau.

Aiolia sourit sans joie et imperceptiblement à la remarque compatissante du Taureau. Milo ferma enfin les yeux, calme, avant de lâcher fatalement :

« C'est à se demander si certains d'entre nous n'ont pas été ressuscités de force. »

_**Dortoir Ouest**_

_« Orme, il faut que… »_

_Mais les griffes de métal de la Harpie visèrent le cœur avant que de stupides mots ne sortent de sa bouche. Le corps du Spectre de l'Orme se crispa brusquement avant de s'écrouler, crachant son sang. Ses yeux écarquillés n'avaient plus rien d'absents : la douleur les avait forcés à revenir sur Terre. Valentine retira ses griffes ensanglantées du corps de Melyant, avec la vague impression que ce dernier le voyait réellement pour la première fois. _

_C'était un ordre._

_« Ça... va… all… » Osa-t-il assurer à peine avant que son regard ne s'éteigne. _

_Mais quand la vie quitta le Spectre, il fut saisi par un sentiment complètement étranger. Au moment où celui-ci commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit, Valentine se leva d'un coup et mit à courir. La vue de ses griffes pleines de sang l'avait mis en colère. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, comme toujours… Mais l'ordre était bas, ignoble, indigne de son rang et parfaitement contraire à ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là._

_« Je suis pire qu'un chien… »_

_Tant pis pour Melyant et tant pis pour Rhadamanthe._

« Bravo… »

Couché sur le ventre, la Harpie contemplait le mur bétonné d'en face, le regard hanté.

(à suivre)


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Reviews :

**Ariesnomu : **Mon magnifique délai d'un mois a été un peu rallongé… 'hem. Mais sinon les yeux de Harpie j'aimais bien T_T Merci pour tout^^

**Niacy : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours et que le « dosage » te semble crédible. Pour Pandore, j'ai beaucoup hésité, je savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre alors tant mieux si ça tourne^^ Merci en tout cas !

**Hyoga dC : **J'espère que tu as eu ta dose, malgré le gros retard de ce chapitre… Merci pour tes encouragements^^

**Magic Irisis : **J'ai pris pitié et… *SBAF* 'hem non, c'était déjà presque fini^^'' En espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas. Merci pour la review en tout cas !

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard monumental, j'ai du ralentir un peu (…mouais, « un peu ») mais je reprends du service ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise^^

**Chapitre 13**

_**Danemark**_

« Stop. »

Eaque s'était retourné d'un coup pour dévisager Rhadamanthe.

« Quoi, « _stop_ » ? »

Mais déjà la Wyverne, descendue de l'arête d'un des toits sur lesquels ils couraient depuis presque une heure, avait disparu dans le vide, suivi du Griffon non moins pressé. Le Népalais fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et regarda encore un moment autour de lui. Rhadamanthe et Minos avaient atterri dans une ruelle coupe-gorge, d'où ils sortirent comme si de rien n'était. Le vent se soulevait d'en bas pour faire claquer leurs vêtements.

« Retour au port… »

Minos se contenta de marcher vers le bord du dit port pour regarder la mer, songeant que les côtes norvégiennes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, au-delà de l'étendue d'eau. Les nuages étaient d'un gris gorgé d'eau et d'un blanc aveuglant, rendant au ciel invisible et lourd un contraste entre le sommeil profond et autre chose de moins nommable. Splendide, grotesque. L'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse croisa les bras derrière son dos et s'immobilisa, le menton haut et le regard éteint. Derrière, Rhadamanthe s'impatientait.

« … Mais que fait Eaque… Gronda la Wyverne. Eaque !! »

L'intéressé atterrit à ce moment-là pour se planter devant Rhadamanthe, réprobateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y'a plus rien à faire ici… »

Mais le bruit des mouettes non loin agaçait visiblement le Juge, qui répondit encore plus durement :

« Justement. C'est terminé. »

Les yeux du Garuda clignèrent deux fois avant de le dévisager d'une manière qui aurait pu sembler outrageuse, si ce genre de considérations pouvait réellement importer Rhadamanthe à ce moment-là. Mais l'Anglais se tut. Son regard se planta dans celui de son homologue en silence, imperturbable et… limpide. Eaque secoua lentement la tête, grave. Bien sûr, il avait compris. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps…

La Wyverne tourna les talons et rejoignit Minos.

« Et que veux- tu que nous fassions, maintenant ? » Demanda le Griffon sans le regarder.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit pas. Il avait horreur qu'on lui remette ce genre de décision sur le dos. Alors quand Eaque les eût rejoints, Minos eut une sorte de rire absurde et complètement cynique.

« Bien sûr… Il n'y a rien à faire… Pff. »

Le Garuda l'observa un moment, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'indignation.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Minos…

- De quoi ?

- De reconnaître ta déf...

- Allons Eaque, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! » L'interrompit immédiatement le Norvégien, sarcastique.

Silence.

« Ah non Minos… Pas les erreurs de jeunesse… ça ne compte pas ! » Soupira le Népalais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le regard rivé sur l'horizon, Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas trouver d'issue à sa réflexion.

« Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois que je te pardonnais le coup de la sècheresse… Continua Eaque avec un petit sourire.

- …

- … Ah et aussi ta méthode de prise de pouvoir douteuse… »

Regard assassin du Griffon.

« … Aiakos. »

Rire amusé du Garuda.

« Je préfère ça. »

Le long silence qui suivit ne fit que consolider la colère du Griffon. Son regard tomba dans l'eau et il songea un instant à…

« Pourquoi reparler de tout ça maintenant ? C'était quand même il y a un sacré bout de temps…

C'est peut-être le moment, justement. » Répondit le Griffon, amer.

Le Garuda eût une moue perplexe. Rhadamanthe, lui, s'était fait oublier.

« Alors… Il y a quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas oublier, Minos. _Il_ allait te voir une fois tous les neuf ans, non ? Ta valeur à ses yeux n'a jamais été entachée. Jamais… »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, plus grave, Eaque envoya un bref regard à Rhadamanthe. Alors il vit que celui-ci les observait depuis un petit moment déjà… La Wyverne trancha par-dessus le Garuda :

« _Il_ a été trop bon avec toi, Minos. C'est un fait. »

La voix de la Wyverne était si tranquille. Minos ne put que se taire. Il fût sur le point de répondre, mais Rhadamanthe termina à ce moment-là :

« Mais tu as déjà largement payé tes erreurs et tu en as tiré les leçons qu'il fallait depuis des millénaires. _Il_ n'a pas eu besoin d'en rajouter. Estime-toi plutôt heureux que l'Ebranleur du sol ne se soit pas acharné sur toi comme il l'a fait pour le petit protégé d'Athéna **( 1 )** à l'époque. »

Le Griffon n'eût d'autre réaction que celle de lever une main pour empêcher Rhadamanthe de poursuivre. Mais le gnossien avait déjà tout dit, de toute façon. Eaque s'assit sur le bord du port, les jambes au-dessus de l'eau, et ajouta avec un sourire ancien :

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que nous seuls sommes obligés de nous en souvenir. »

… _Comme en ce temps-là, sur l'île d'Egine…_

Minos décroisa les bras et soupira brièvement et silencieusement.

« _Il _aime ses enfants. C'est navrant. »

Mais un sourire insensé lui vînt, et il tourna les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Eaque.

Maintenant que tout est fini, que nous reste-t-il à faire ? » Posa le Griffon sur un nouveau ton, presque provocateur.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas… Osa Eaque.

Non, Aiakos. Répondit tranquillement le Griffon. Faites comme vous l'entendez. Moi… Je rentre chez moi.

Hein ?! »

Eaque dévisageait Minos sans pouvoir rien dire de plus. Comme cette phrase était lourde et ancienne… Oubliée depuis trop longtemps, elle força un silence de plomb que seul le juge gnossien pouvait briser. Mais il n'en fit rien. En une fraction de seconde, les pupilles de Rhadamanthe se rétractèrent à l'extrême.

_**France…**_

_"Oh oh..." Laissa échapper Rhadamanthe avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Minos envoya un regard perplexe à son homologue puis se retourna vers son Procureur : Rune de Balrog rendait un nouveau jugement. La voix du Spectre, imperturbable, articulait ces paroles bien connues comme s'il l'avait fait depuis toujours. _

_"C'est moi, Rune de Balrog, qui vais vous rendre jugement ici. Donnez-moi votre nom." Demanda calmement Rune à la forme ténue qui se trouvait en face de lui. _

_Après que le l'homme lui eût donné son nom en tremblant, le Spectre de Balrog ouvrit le lourd registre. _

_"Avouez vos crimes. Inutile de les cacher." Fît-il en tournant les pages._

_Mais l'esprit tourmenté qui se trouvait en face se lamentait, se justifiait d'avance, retardant désespérément une échéance inévitable, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Rhadamanthe, décidemment… _

_"Silence. C'est inutile, vous dis-je. Il est trop tard." Trancha Rune sur le même ton._

_Le Griffon croisa les bras, l'œil critique. Il attendait. Une faille, une erreur, si petite soit-elle… Mais au fond de la salle où s'étaient retirés les Juges afin d'observer le travail de la future Etoile du Talent et accessoirement futur second de Minos, Rhadamanthe ne se défaisait pas de son sourire :_

_"Minos, je crois que ton Procureur a déjà fait ses preuves._

_- Comme d'habitude… Soupira Eaque, blasé. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici._

_- Que signifie ce sourire, Rhadamanthe ? » Demanda Minos, suspicieux._

_Effectivement, Rune s'en sortait plutôt bien, très bien même, depuis le début de la nuit. Aucune erreur, aucune hésitation… A peine de la prudence pour la première et la deuxième âme, que le fouet finissait toujours par juger. Mais maintenant que l'aube approchait, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de régler une centaine de cas, il semblait que le Spectre de Balrog avait fait ce travail toute sa vie. L'étoile Céleste du Talent portait bien son nom._

_Rhadamanthe de répondit pas à la question. Minos finit par hocher la tête. _

_« Eaque, à toi. »_

_Rhadamanthe prit une mine plus sérieuse en entendant son confrère. Telle était la décision de celui qui tranchait leurs voix depuis la nuit des temps : Eaque devait ajouter sa voix à celle de Rhadamanthe, afin que Minos puisse décider définitivement de ce qui devait être. Le Juge népalais eût un sourire imperceptible, et sa très vieille âme répondit alors : _

_« J'approuve. _

_- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. » Répondit solennellement le Griffon, le menton haut, avant de décroiser les bras. Mais la Wyverne mit son bras devant son homologue au moment où celui-ci faisait mine de se diriger vers le bureau._

_« Rhadamanthe, il est trop tard pour rev…_

_Attends. »_

_Minos vit l'impassible gnossien lui passer devant non sans une pointe d'offuscation, mais n'intervint pas. _

_Quand Rhadamanthe fut arrivé au bureau, il lui sembla que le Spectre de Balrog fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Etait –il surpris de sa présence ? Anxieux ? En tout cas cela ne sembla pas le déconcentrer outre mesure : la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'âme en face de lui était intacte :_

_« Incapable d'aimer autre chose que vous-même, vous avez toujours vécu dans l'égoïsme le plus total et une cruauté sans bornes… Sixième prison. Première Vallée. »_

_Rune ne se trompait jamais. Il avait tout appris si vite…_

_« Balrog. » L'interrompit Rhadamanthe au moment où le fouet de Feu allait frapper._

_Rune se retourna vers Rhadamanthe cette fois, un sourcil levé._

_« Majesté Rhadamanthe, vous…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… » Déclara le Juge avec le sourire du vainqueur._

_Rune n'osa rien dire, et resta debout, le fouet entre ses mains, perplexe. Il eût le réflexe de chercher son supérieur du regard, mais Minos et Eaque suivaient leur frère des yeux, sans que rien ne les trahisse sur leur visage. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Rhadamanthe intervenir dans un jugement qui ne lui avait pas été confié. Ils échangèrent un regard : tout portait à croire que le gardien du Tartareus avait connu cet homme. Mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas : ils savaient que quoiqu'il arrive, Rhadamanthe resterait fidèle à sa fonction. Il ne se serait certainement pas permis ce genre de comportement envers une âme si le jugement avait été mis entre ses mains. Mais voilà, c'était Rhadamanthe… _

_La Wyverne descendit les longs escaliers comme le prédateur qu'il était, et s'approcha de l'ombre en prenant tout son temps. Alors il le regarda de haut en bas et son sourire s'élargit. L'ombre écarquilla les yeux et son visage exprima l'horreur qui marquerait ses traits pour toujours._

_« La Justice attend toujours, ici bas. » Murmura Rhadamanthe, inaudible._

_Laissant l'ombre en proie à une torture sans nom, la Wyverne retourna à sa place après avoir fait un signe à Rune._

_Minos et Eaque le virent reprendre place auprès d'eux avec un air satisfait. Rune releva le fouet de Balrog :_

…

« Enfer de la mare de Sang… Sixième prison, première vallée. » Murmura Rune devant son bureau, l'air absent.

Le Balrog se releva lentement et balaya la pièce grise du regard. Les murs n'étaient pas encore tapissés, les fenêtres n'avaient pas encore de rideaux, et hormis le bureau et la chaise, la pièce était absolument vide.

Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter, et il la maudit intérieurement. Sortant de la pièce de mauvaise humeur, il se dirigea prudemment vers la porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir là où nul n'était plus censé habiter depuis longtemps.

Une enveloppe était passée dans la fente de la porte, prévue à cet effet. Méfiant, Rune alla d'abord vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait encore là, par le judas. Comme il n'y vit ni n'entendit rien, il se baissa pour ramasser la lettre. Pas de timbre ni aucune écriture sur l'enveloppe, signe qu'elle avait été posée en main propre… Intrigué, le Balrog ouvrit l'enveloppe précautionneusement. Une feuille pliée. Rien de plus. Il la sortit lentement et l'ouvrit en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau pour y poser l'enveloppe. Mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains plus tôt que prévu quand son regard tomba sur les lettres :

_« Putt __dem__ i __sikkerhet__. » _

Ce n'était pas son écriture, mais c'étaient ses mots…

Rune relit la phrase plusieurs fois. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus courte. Bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'une personne à sa connaissance pour lui écrire en Norvégien, surtout _ici._ Le procureur s'adossa au mur le plus proche avec la lettre, essayant de reconnaitre même un infime détail de l'écriture de son supérieur, mais rien à faire : même en modifiant son écriture au mieux, Minos aurait écrit mieux que ça, il le savait. Un sourire assez ironique vînt aux lèvres de l'Etoile du Talent quand il comprit ce qu'avait fait le Juge. Il murmura pour lui-même… :

_« _La Manipulation Cosmique_… _? _»_

Puis quelque chose de gênant. Rune n'y mit pas le doigt dessus tout de suite. Ce fut d'abord une question : comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde que Minos lui avait laissé le rôle le plus inutile de l'histoire ? De _son_ histoire ? Le Spectre fit le tour de la maison et referma fenêtres et volets dans le silence le plus improbable, poursuivi par l'idée affreuse qu'il ait pu sous-estimer son Juge. Depuis le début, tout avait été prévu. Depuis son départ jusqu'à ce jour, l'Etoile Céleste du Talent aurait rempli son office, car l'illustre Griffon venait de décider qu'il était temps…

_**Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dortoir est.**_

_« J'ai toujours su que tu étais là... Sous le papier peint ! »_

_C'était une pièce juste assez grande pour être une chambre, composée d'une étagère, d'un placard, d'une commode et d'un lit. Tous ces meubles étaient blancs, sauf le lit, couleur bois. Au centre, une fenêtre rendait à ces murs recouverts de papier bleu une lumière incertaine. Un épais rideau blanc ne masquait que trop peu les couleurs douteuses qui se trouvaient dehors. C'étaient les cieux problématiques du monde des morts… Le ciel d'Hadès. Et là, contre le mur, près de la porte… _

_Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air plus qu'un gosse fasciné par un insecte. Sauf que…_

_Son ongle grattait le papier peint déjà entamé depuis un moment. Une petite surface de la taille d'une tête humaine avait été arrachée et blanchie et là, dessous, apparaissait un petit morceau de peinture de l'ancien mur. De ses doigts, il en dégagea ce qu'il put et sourit à ce morceau de mur, car c'était le plus honnête de tous._

_« On t'avait bien caché… Ils ont voulu que j'oublie ce temps-là. Mais moi, je le connais mieux que tous les autres et mieux que n'importe qui ! » _

_Approchant son visage tout près de ce que le papier-peint découvrait alors, il embrassa l'ancienne peinture avec cérémonie. Puis il se redressa vivement et balaya tout le reste de la pièce du regard :_

_« Il est temps maintenant de tout arracher !! Revenez ! Revenez ! Revenez tous ! »_

Myu ouvrit les yeux difficilement, les restes résonnants d'un rire grotesque s'estompant dans son esprit. Le Soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques minutes, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il réalisa en premier. S'asseyant sur son lit sans un bruit, il resta sans bouger quelques longues secondes, juste du temps de réfléchir sur ce dont il venait de rêver. Le ciel était encore un peu jaune et vert sur l'horizon, et les étoiles les plus brillantes n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparu. Les mains du Papillon frottèrent ses yeux un moment, puis il se leva le plus discrètement possible, jetant sa couverture derrière lui pour se mettre devant la fenêtre. Sylphide n'était pas là, puisqu'il passait la plupart de ses nuits à surveiller Queen à l'infirmerie. Quant à Valentine, il avait ouvert les yeux à la seconde où la main de Myu avait bougé vers l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, laissée allumée toute la nuit. Comme d'habitude. Le Spectre terrestre vit la Harpie éveillée.

« T'as pas dormi ? Chuchota Myu.

- Il fait jour. » Répondit la Harpie sans répondre réellement à la question.

Myu n'insista pas. En ouvrant la fenêtre pour passer ses mains dehors, il changea de sujet :

« J'ai rêvé de Melyant. »

Valentine tourna le dos. Mais ses yeux ne se fermèrent plus.

« Ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'on est là. Tu en feras d'autres, des rêves, Papillon.

…

Surtout toi. » Conclut fatalement la Harpie, avant de se lever avec une impatience qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Rhadamanthe.

Le Spectre de la Fée, accoudé à la fenêtre, bailla à son reflet. Effectivement, ils étaient là depuis quelques jours déjà… La situation était presque vivable. Ils avaient pris la peine de reprendre des forces et, bien que surveillés la majeure partie du temps, leur présence était relativement bien tolérée. Seuls les Chevaliers d'Argent semblaient se méfier d'eux plus que de la peste, mais leur place était plus que compréhensible et eux, Spectres, essayaient de ne pas trop se préoccuper d'eux. Myu bâilla une nouvelle fois et entendit le verrou de la salle d'eau. Alors il se retourna.

« Hé… Moi d'abord, la salle de bains…

Avec le temps que tu mets, jamais. » Répondit Valentine derrière la porte.

_**Pendant ce temps, infirmerie du Sanctuaire…**_

« En prison ? Qu'est –ce que t'as fait pour atterrir là –bas ? »

Sylphide, depuis quelques jours, dormait à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait demandé d'autorisation à personne mais, pour le moment et tant qu'il ne vadrouillait pas n'importe où pendant la nuit, personne ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Alors, seuls, ils échangeaient une partie de temps absurde de leur vie.

« 'hem… Je t'expliquerai… Marmonna –t-il en envoyant un regard bref derrière lui.

- T'as fait une connerie.

- Noon, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

- T'as fait une connerie !

- Rhaa mais quel caractère de merde ! Retourne dans ton coma ! Fît Sylphide en plaquant une main sur le front de l'autre pour le recoucher.

- Aïe… Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Allez, dis ! »

Sylphide ricana, puis son visage prit une expression plus lasse.

« Je t'en parlerai, mais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Son frère d'armes le considéra longuement et hocha la tête, presque compréhensif.

« Hm'ouais. »

Le Soleil serait bientôt levé.

« Là… On a vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Queen baissa la tête.

« Pff, tu parles. »

La fatigue retombait lentement sur leurs têtes maintenues éveillées trop longtemps. Le Basilic bâilla.

« Va te coucher, Syl'.

Ça fait drôle, de dormir à l'aube, tu trouves pas ? »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore hocha lentement la tête.

« C'est gênant.

Tu trouves ? »

Queen se rallongea sur les draps et répondit au plafond.

« Ça rend notre présence ici encore plus dérangeante. »

_**Pendant ce temps, au réfectoire.**_

« Milo, tu te rappelles quand tu piquais toujours le pain à table ? »

Milo ouvrit de gros yeux comme s'il y avait mort d'hommes à avouer une chose pareille. Il attendit de finir son bout de pain pour rétorquer, mais quand il vit le sourire amusé du Lion, il se reprit :

« Ouais, ben toi tu te faisais toujours engueuler par Aioros quand tu mangeais avec tes doigts. J'm'en souviens de la tête que t'avais, avec sa grosse main écrasée sur ton crâne ! C'était trop drôle ! »

Et le Scorpion de se mettre à rire. Aiolia sourit aussi, amusé par le souvenir. Shura s'assombrit imperceptiblement.

« Le privilège d'être son frère, sans doute...

- ça t'en avais de la chance !

- Heureusement qu'il était là. Les enfants que nous étions lui devons beaucoup..."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Camus qui reposait son verre d'eau.

"C'est vrai... » Répondit Shura en laissant involontairement sa phrase en suspens.

Le chevalier du Verseau fronça les sourcils. L'expression de Shura avait jeté un froid, et il n'y avait plus qu'Aiolia pour y remédier.

« Je sais qu'il t'a pardonné, Shura. » Répondit-il sérieusement avant de se remplir son propre verre.

Le Capricorne ne dit rien, et Milo lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

« Mange, t'es tout maigre !

- … »

Là, ce n'était plus un froid, mais un blanc magistral qui tomba dans la salle. Passé ce grand moment de solitude, il reçut une boulette de pain de la part d'un Kanon mal réveillé, puis de Shura lui-même.

« Héééé ! Mais ça va pas non ?! On jette pas comme ça la nourriture ! » Protesta –t-il, révolté.

Camus allait soupirer mais une boulette de pain lui frôla le bout du nez. Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants. »

Son regard glissa alors discrètement vers un coin de la salle, où personne n'osait plus déranger le Chevalier des Poissons. Aphrodite les observait depuis une distance exagérée mais vitale, un sourire à peine visible flottant sur son visage.

_Et pourtant je vous aime._

_**Une heure plus tard, dehors… **_

"Oh oh... Toi... » Fît une voix.

Loupé ! Queen pesta en Allemand entre ses dents… Trois fois qu'il essayait de sortir de cette foutue infirmerie, trois fois qu'il se faisait attraper ! Les chevaliers d'or semblaient monter la garde dans le coin, c'était sûr maintenant. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup...

Saga soupira. On lui avait dit que l'infirmerie devait rester surveillée en permanence, mais il était loin de se douter qu'il tomberait sur une tentative d'évasion dès la première minute. Pour une fois qu'il sortait… Le Spectre de la Mandragore faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit, décidemment.

Queen allait envoyer à son gêneur un regard furieux quand il se sentit décoller du sol et entrainer dans cette maudite infirmerie. Bien décidé à se défaire de ces mains plus fortes que lui, il se débattit autant qu'il le put. Mais ses muscles craquaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et il dût abandonner très vite.

"J'ignore où tu comptais te rendre dans cet état… Mais on t'a dit : interdiction de bouger pendant au moins une semaine." Rappela le Gémeau le plus gentiment possible ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'était pas vraiment crédible.

Mais l'autre semblait un peu moins compréhensif.

"Mais foutez- moi la paix merde ! Ça fait des jours que je suis enfermé ici ! Cria Queen rageusement.

- Hum. Il faudrait savoir... Enfin maintenant que tu es là il va falloir attendre... Je suis désolé pour toi…"

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'employer le quart de sa force pour le retenir vu son état, Saga finit par lâcher le Spectre après l'avoir reposé sur son lit.

"Hé mais j'ai pas demandé à venir ! Allez dégage d'ici !" Rétorqua l'autre sans se soucier de la politesse.

A ce moment-là Saga eût une mine perplexe. Pendant un instant il crut que c'était le fait d'être ici qui effrayait le Spectre. Alors il voulut en avoir le cœur net :

"Hé… Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, d'accord ? »

Mais ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse sur l'espèce de gamin infernal :

« J'ai pas peur !! S'écria –t-il en fixant le Gémeau de la même façon.

- A ta place, j'avoue que je ne serais pas rassuré. »

Queen fronça les sourcils. Si cet aveu était un moyen de le pousser à faire pareil, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il voulut répondre mais Saga ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Qu'est –ce qui ne va pas, alors ? »

Le Spectre sembla choqué par la question. Qu'on lui demande ce qui n'allait pas ? Il eût une irrésistible envie de décapiter le chevalier d'Athéna, mais il ne fît qu'éclater de rire, ce que ses côtes apprécièrent moyennement. Il retînt quelques insultes bien senties et reprit la parole, après avoir retenu une quinte de toux de justesse.

« Je vais te répondre autrement, _chevalier_. Je ne trouve pas « un seul » point positif à cette situation de merde… »

Saga, que ça n'amusait visiblement pas non plus, croisa les bras et attendit la suite en préparant sa réponse.

« Je suis un Spectre… On est d'accord… ? Je sers Hadès. Hadès a été vaincu. Jusque- là, tu me suis… On a été ramenés à la vie, comme ça, sans raison…

- Il y a certainement une raison.

- Héhé… Tout le monde a le droit de se planter… Je sais pas ce que vous avez eu, vous, comme cadeau de bienvenue… Mais nous on a du courir. On a fui comme des lâches le domaine de notre Dieu… Pour sauver nos peaux… »

Le Spectre serra les poings. Ça, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

« Pour couronner le tout, j'ai été un… fardeau et celui à qui je dois la vie s'est fait choper par cette bande de… »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il les prononce.

« Et voilà où nous en sommes : à se planquer chez Athéna…

- C'est le seul endroit où vous serez en sécurité, tu le sais.

- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on s'est entretués à la dernière guerre ! »

Saga ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait beau avoir raison, il devait au moins faire semblant, comme les autres.

« Ecoute… « Queen », c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que toi… Et votre arrivée ici a été l'objet de longs débats. Mais je t'assure que lorsque… nous avons pris notre décision, nous avons voulu apporter notre aide à des hommes, pas aux ennemis d'une guerre. »

Saga avait hésité sur le « nous ». Le Spectre ne réagit pas, mais peut- être commençait –il à se calmer. Il prit la parole sur un ton plus bas :

« C'est vous qui dites ça… Remarque, plus facile d'accueillir « ces hommes » dans ces conditions… Mais nous, nous sommes au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et nous ne pouvons pas vous considérer comme de simples hommes sous vos armures. »

Saga se mit à observer Queen plus attentivement.

« Quoi ? Demanda Queen en voyant le Gémeau le regarder fixement.

- Rien… Ecoute, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous faisons de notre mieux, alors fais pareil. Ce sera bientôt terminé. »

Saga ne savait plus quoi dire, de toute façon. Il avait déjà mal au crâne. Queen leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il devait s'y attendre à celle-là. Alors il ne lui resta bientôt plus que sa mauvaise foi :

« Ça doit bien vous faire rire… Des Spectres au Sanctuaire… Ah la belle occasion… Pff… »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore se laissa tomber sur le matelas et regarda le plafond. La voix de Saga lui parvînt sur un ton neutre, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer :

« Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que tu es en train d'imaginer… Mais je te le répète, personne ne vous fera de mal ici. Du moins… Sans avoir de sérieux ennuis. Vous êtes sous la protection d'Athéna, et par conséquent, de la nôtre. »

Queen se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas peur… T'es con... »

Saga leva un sourcil. _Un vrai gosse, _pensa –t-il. Puis il se mit à penser ce qu'il se passerait ici s'ils avaient été dans le même cas : Athéna absente, les personnes les plus hautes placées de la hiérarchie se retournant vers les moins hautes placées… Et il déglutit. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait réussi à provoquer au Sanctuaire quelques temps avant, quand il faisait encore croire à tout le monde qu'Athéna était ici alors qu'elle était au Japon, quand il avait demandé aux chevaliers d'Argent, puis d'Or, d'éliminer les chevaliers de Bronze… Saga tourna la tête malgré lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas penser à ça. C'était trop lourd. Beaucoup trop, avec ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Insupportable. Et Shura qui avait tué Aioros sous ses ordres… Et Shion, qu'il avait tué lui-même, et le regard de Mû à affronter… Saga pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Finit par demander Queen en se retournant. C'est bon, j'vais rester ici encore un peu… Mais fous –moi la paix ! »

Saga sortait, de toute façon. Dans le chaos étouffant que formaient ses pensées, il n'en ressortait que l'image vitale de son jumeau.

_**Un peu plus loin…**_

« Grouille- toi, Valentine… »

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et l'intéressé sortit en se séchant les cheveux.

« Avec le temps que tu mets à émerger le matin, Papillon, tu pourrais être plus patient. » Souffla –t – il en s'éloignant vers le fond de la pièce, songeant que la cohabitation n'était vraiment pas faite pour lui.

Pour toute réponse, celui qui n'était pas des plus patients se rua dans la salle de bains et s'y enferma. Valentine regarda encore un moment la porte, la serviette sur la tête.

« En plus… Il se téléporte, _lui_… Murmura – t-il avec une moue un peu dégoûtée en imaginant le genre d'accidents que cela pourrait provoquer.

Ah, tu vois que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Répondit la voix du Télépathe à travers la porte.

Papillon, je te déconseille de recommencer. » Avertit la Harpie de son ton gravissime.

Mais l'autre ignora l'avertissement et ajouta :

« Au fait, Valentine. Sylphide est venu dire qu'il partait pour l'arène. »

Le Spectre des Larmes plissa les yeux derrière la porte fermée.

« Une arène… ? Quelle arène ?

Celle du Sanctuaire. On lui a proposé de venir s'entraîner avec… « eux ». » Tarda le Papillon en se doutant bien que la fin de la phrase ne plairait pas du tout à son homologue.

Et pour cause, il n'eût aucune réponse avant quelques secondes :

« Et puis quoi encore. »

Tranchant. Puis plus rien.

« Désolé de t'avoir pressé. » Tenta Papillon pour changer de sujet. Mais il n'eût aucune réponse alors il fit couler l'eau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Myu s'était effectivement téléporté depuis la salle de bains. Valentine soupira :

« Pff… Il a oublié de déverrouiller la porte… »

Et la Harpie de rester planté là, le visage fermé, devant une porte close.

**P .S.**** : Je m'excuse d'avance pour ma vieille traduction en Norvégien... Je n'y connais absolument rien malheureusement (y'a comme un air de déjà vu là non ? 'hem.), la phrase a donc été traduite par notre traducteur en ligne favori… Donc possible que ça soit un peu trop littéral.**

**( 1 ) : Ulysse, que Poséidon a forcé à errer pendant une petite dizaine d'années sur les mers alors qu'il rentrait de la guerre.**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Sauf Melyant.

Reviews :

**Elodie**** : Contente que ça te plaise, moi aussi j'aime bien mettre en scène Sylphide et Queen… Bon, c'est très arbitraire, mais je m'amuse bien^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas^^**

**Ariesnomu** : **Encore merci pour tes encouragements, comme toujours^^ Ce chapitre ne répondra sans doute pas à toutes tes questions, mais il me sert un peu de transition pour la suite ! (Ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose en soi en fait, haha… Même s'il me sert à moi !)**

**Niladhevan**** : Oh la la, niveau « silence radio » là, je t'ai vraiment fait attendre pour le coup… Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te découragera pas !**

**Hyoga dC**** : Woah… Que de questions… Pour la phrase en Norvégien, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de traduction… Dans tous les cas ça aurait été révélé plus tard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de ne pas le dire maintenant (qui sait, un Norvégien se cache peut-être parmi vous… et il rigolera sûrement beaucoup de cette traduction !) Bref, ça veut dire « **_**Met –les en sécurité**_** ». Pour Myu, hm… Selon moi c't'un bonhomme avec un esprit particulier :D (Comment ça j'réponds pas à la question ? :D) Quant à Aphrodite, j'espère que ce chapitre va te donner satisfaction (ou presque !). En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements !**

**History**** : Ta réflexion m'a beaucoup intriguée ! Je n'ose pas commenter sans spoiler… En tout cas, j'ai souri toute seule devant mon écran haha^^ Bref… Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^**

**Plus généralement, je m'excuse du monumental délai que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre… Je me sens mal d'avoir attendu autant, j'ai décidemment du mal à gérer mon temps ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture, en espérant pouvoir continuer plus rapidement^^'' !**

**Chapitre 14**

_**Arène du Sanctuaire…**_

Assis sur les gradins, Myu et Queen avaient refusé de se battre. Queen parce qu'il n'était pas fou, Myu parce qu'il préférait s'en assurer. A l'heure qu'il était, il faisait suffisamment chaud pour que le Spectre de la Mandragore soit en train de râler depuis qu'il était arrivé. Finalement, il avait posé ses deux mains sur son crâne.

« Queen, rentre à l'ombre si tu as trop chaud…

J't'ai pas sonné, Myu… »

L'arène était suffisamment grande pour que les Spectres puissent se regrouper le plus loin possible des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Les choses avaient beau s'être améliorées, il n'était pas encore question de se réunir autrement que là, au centre, dans le sable et en s'affrontant, même pour de faux.

Le Spectre du Papillon, ignorant les dernières jérémiades de Queen, reporta son regard sur le centre de l'arène, risquant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers ceux qui s'étaient assis juste en face d'eux. Une fois seulement, il avait croisé le regard de Kanon. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement vigilant. Peut-être à cause de ce qui était sur le point de se dérouler, en bas : Aldébaran, tranquille, faisait face à Sylphide, qui l'était beaucoup moins le Spectre du Basilic, sautillant, regardant sans cesse autour de lui, semblait avoir soit hâte de commencer, soit hâte de finir. Au milieu de l'antique arène, il était comme un insecte face à l'immense Taureau. Un insecte qui n'était pas à sa place.

« Ces cons en plus ils ont pris le côté d'ombre, et évidemment c'est nous qui grillons comme des…

Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te plaindre deux minutes, Mandragore… »

Et ça, c'était la voix profonde de Valentine, qui les rejoignit un peu plus tard sur les gradins.

« Retourne sur ton île, Val' ! Je t'ai pas sonné non plus. »

Myu soupira en silence, réfléchissant vaguement au formidable sens de la répartie queenien.

« Je vois que tu as pu sortir… ? » Reprit la Harpie à l'intention de pseudo-agresseur.

C'était une fausse question, comme celles qu'il aimait tant poser. L'allemand lui répondit avec un sourire défiant sur le visage :

« Ouais ! Ça t'étonne ?

T'as pu sortir _une heure_ à condition que je te _surveille_, Queen. Rectifia Myu.

Syl' a l'air plutôt motivé, dis. » Répondit la Mandragore sans écouter, regardant le Spectre du Basilic entamer le combat contre Aldébaran.

Valentine hocha lentement la tête et s'assit à côté de Queen.

« Si ça peut le défouler…

Pff il est mauvais ouais ! Et vous avez vu cette armoire à glace ? On dirait Stand ! »

Le Spectre de la Mandragore avait l'air de trouver ça assez drôle, même si rire le forçait à prononcer des catalogues d'insultes, inaudibles même par un locuteur germanophone :

« Queen, fais un effort…

Ta gueule, Myu. J'dis ce que j'veux. » Grognait l'allemand en se tenant les côtes.

Valentine, n'y entendant strictement rien à l'Allemand, se concentrait sur l'affrontement presque amical qui avait lieu un peu plus bas.

« Tu te fais mal tout seul. En plus, Stand avait un peu moins de cervelle que celui-là… Continua Myu en parlant d'Aldébaran.

T'en sais quoi ?

Je l'ai vu, brièvement, pendant la guerre. Il était… »

Le Spectre du Papillon haussa une épaule au lieu de terminer sa phrase. Ses yeux suivaient, apparemment, l'espèce d'affrontement qui avait lieu entre Sylphide et Aldébaran. Le duel semblait plutôt bon enfant, à en croire l'expression du Taureau qui faisait tout pour rassurer tout le monde sur ses intentions. C'était Camus qui avait suggéré que ce soit Aldébaran qui y aille, et personne d'autre. Aldébaran ou lui-même. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sylphide, lui, avait l'air nettement moins détendu. Là, dans cette espèce de fosse qui séparait deux camps millénaires, ce faux combat prenait une allure des plus grotesques. Ce n'était rien d'autre que l'exposition d'un entraînement douteux que certains n'étaient pas encore prêts à voir. C'était, du moins, le cas de Valentine, premier lieutenant du Juge le plus implacable des Enfers. Assister à cette scène plus de dix minutes avait quelque chose d'humiliant et de rageant. Et le sentiment d'humiliation se transforma en dégoût, la Harpie tourna simplement la tête, feignant de réfléchir à autre chose.

Mais la voix de Queen, de nouveau, éclata plusieurs tympans :

« Mais il fout quoi ce mou… BOUGE –TOI LE CUUUUUL SYYYYYYL' ! NOUS FOUS PAS LA HONTE !

Queen… »

En chœur, Valentine et Myu ne prirent même pas la peine de terminer leur phrase.

A l'opposé des Spectres, les chevaliers d'Or veillaient, eux aussi. Saga avait finalement accepté de les rejoindre, et s'était assis à côté de son frère. Pour se _sauver_, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aligner ses expressions et ses réactions sur celles de Kanon, qui s'efforçait naturellement d'attirer à lui les regards qui se poseraient sur Saga. A côté de lui, Camus les séparait silencieusement du reste du groupe. Milo, nettement moins silencieux, tantôt pianotait sur son genou, tantôt piétinait.

« Hé, il a l'air teigneux le p'tit, là.

Non, c'est Aldébaran qui est exceptionnellement placide.

Justement, il en profite ! Rétorqua le Scorpion en montrant Sylphide du doigt.

Miloooo…

D'accord. Oh le beau vol plané, tu as vu Shura ? »

Rire nerveux du Scorpion. Le Capricorne hocha brièvement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, mais son attention était sur les adversaires. Il semblait plutôt inquiet.

« Aldébaran sait ce qu'il fait. »

C'était Camus.

« Evidemment ! Se défendit Milo, culpabilisant déjà au sujet de la confiance qu'il avait envers le Taureau.

Tu t'inquiètes trop, beaucoup trop.

Désolé. »

Le Verseau, à ce moment-là, tourna la tête vers lui. Il allait lui répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'excuser non plus, mais le Scorpion avait baissé la tête, vers le centre de l'arène. Camus en profita pour jeter un regard autour de lui. Il ne se s'inquiétait pas pour les jumeaux, ils se suffiraient mutuellement et ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. En outre, c'était toujours les mêmes qui manquaient à l'appel : celui qu'on appelait encore _Deathmask_ et puis Aphrodite qui, s'il était souvent parmi eux, avait toujours l'air de s'être forcé à les suivre. Là encore, il se tenait à l'écart. Camus fronça très légèrement les sourcils et reporta son regard vers Aldébaran et Sylphide, songeant encore : le Chevalier des Poissons semblait maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et eux, tout en ne pouvant la rallonger. Le Verseau jugea qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion bientôt.

Et hop, le Taureau avait attrapé le bras du Basilic et, sans que le Spectre n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait décollé du sol comme une poupée de chiffons. C'était ridicule. Aldébaran n'avait fait qu'un geste simple, d'un seul bras. Et il était loin, très loin de se douter qu'une projection aussi simple allait être insurmontable.

En une fraction de seconde et dès l'instant où il avait perdu contact avec le sol, Sylphide avait aussi perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Incapable d'évaluer la moindre distance, son mental et son instinct habituel ayant été remplacés par de la panique pure, au lieu de se rattraper comme il aurait pu si facilement le faire il ferma les yeux, tout simplement. Cette attitude incohérente n'échappa à personne. Queen se leva brusquement :

« Merde pourquoi il bouge pas ? »

Mais la Mandragore sentit un bras puissant le repousser brutalement sur son siège, et son souffle faillit se couper. C'était Valentine qui plongea littéralement dans l'arène, fondant sur Sylphide à toute vitesse comme l'oiseau qu'il était. Au moment où Milo et Shura se précipitaient vers l'adversaire d'Aldébaran, la Harpie le recevait dans ses bras, juste avant de heurter le sol sablonneux. Ils glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant d'être arrêtés par un des murs de l'arène, dans un nuage de poussière. Le Spectre de la Harpie toussa et se releva lentement, un peu sonné. Shura et Milo se penchèrent au –dessus d'eux pour voir si tout allait bien, Aldébaran à leur suite.

« Eh, ça va ? Demanda le Scorpion, inquiété par la chute. Qu'est –ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Aldébaran envoya à Milo un regard désolé :

« Je t'assure que… Non, j'aurais dû faire attention.

- C'est pas de ta faute Aldébaran… Répondit Shura en osant tendre une main vers Valentine. Il n'a pas du tout cherché à se rattraper… »

Mais Valentine s'adossa au mur tout seul et passa une main sur sa figure du temps de retrouver ses esprits.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Shura.

Le Spectre de la Harpie hocha la tête brièvement, pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

« Myu a amorti notre chute. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur Sylphide. Milo était déjà penché au-dessus de lui, la mine inquiète. Valentine lui-même fronça les sourcils en voyant Sylphide trembler, les bras repliés devant sa figure. Le Scorpion secoua un peu son épaule.

« Eh… Tu m'entends ? C'est bizarre il a…

- SYL' ! »

Milo tourna la tête en entendant le cri. Les autres l'imitèrent. C'était Queen qui arrivait en courant plus ou moins bien, suivi de Myu qui n'avait qu'à marcher. Quand ils furent arrivés à leur niveau, la Mandragore poussa tout le monde brusquement pour se pencher au-dessus du Basilic. Son visage, du peu qu'on pouvait en voir, était extrêmement pâle. A travers ses bras repliés, il fixait un point dans la direction de Milo, sans le voir.

« Mais… Il a peur… Murmura Myu.

Qu'est –ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi il s'est pas rattrapé ? »

Queen venait de se retourner vers le Taureau mais le Spectre de la Harpie le retînt juste à temps.

« Tu vas te calmer tout de suite, Mandragore… Tu as vu dans l'état où il est ? Si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton ça va être pire. »

Aldébaran avait l'air plus que désolé, ne s'expliquant décidemment pas ce genre de situation à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais été confronté. Il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de travers, bien qu'on lui ait assuré le contraire. Et il était sûr que, s'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait vu qu'il y avait un problème.

Mais Shura lui fit signe et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloignait avec lui.

« Viens, laissons –le respirer et allons rassurer les autres. »

Milo, lui, souleva Sylphide après avoir vainement tenté de le faire revenir à lui, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène avec un Queen mort d'inquiétude sur les talons. Valentine les suivit silencieusement.

_**Infirmerie…**_

« Décidemment… »

Milo posa Sylphide sur un des lits et prit son pouls. Le Spectre semblait s'être calmé, mais ne réagissait toujours pas. Queen s'assit à côté de lui.

« On dirait qu'il suffisait de le sortir de là-bas. Ça lui prend souvent ? Demanda le Scorpion, perplexe.

- Pas que je sache… Répondit Valentine en s'asseyant sur une chaise pour regarder son bras droit.

- Non jamais. » Fît Queen en secouant doucement Sylphide par l'épaule.

Milo posa ses poings sur ses hanches et soupira.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans cet état, c'était pour une phobie. Une belle phobie. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il a peur ? »

Queen s'était retourné vers Milo et le regardait fixement, à la fois sur la défensive et curieux.

« Non… Je l'ai jamais vu avoir peur d'un truc avant. » Répondit la Mandragore en faisant brûler légèrement son cosmos pour faire réagir Sylphide.

Milo plissa les yeux au cosmos violet, mais ne dit rien. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas offensif. Ce cosmos était bien étrange… S'il n'avait pas pris le temps de l'observer pendant la guerre, cette fois-ci il fût frappé par la froide sérénité de l'aura. Le cosmos vibrait lentement et semblait rayonner d'une bienveillance modérée, à l'image du Dieu qui ne gâche rien. Sylphide reprit progressivement ses esprits et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Sylphide ? »

Le Spectre du Basilic sursauta et regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard, tandis que son confrère essayait de capter son attention.

« Ça va Syl' ?

- Euh… Ouais…

- Qu'est –ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'as eu peur ? »

Peur ? Mais… Ah, ses mains tremblaient encore. Et son cœur commençait juste à ralentir.

« Euh… de quoi ?

- Tu t'en souviens pas ? »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils et tâcha de s'en souvenir, mais il était encore trop confus pour se concentrer. Une main s'approcha de lui, tenant un verre d'eau. Sylphide se redressa et le prit. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans sa gorge acheva de le calmer.

« Crache le morceau… Râla Queen. T'aurais pu te tuer ! »

Le Spectre du Basilic fronça les sourcils. Les détails lui revinrent mémoire à ce moment-là.

« Ah oui… Je me battais contre Aldébaran et… »

Sylphide lâcha le verre sans s'en rendre compte. Queen le rattrapa de justesse.

« T'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a pu te faire peur ? » Demanda Milo, intrigué.

Mais à l'expression du Spectre, Milo sût que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

« Bien… J'y retourne, alors. Faites moi signe si y'a un problème. Ah et toi… Ajouta –t-il en désignant Valentine. Y'a des bandages et tout le reste dans le placard là. »

Mais la Harpie ne répondit pas. En outre, il attendit que le Scorpion sorte et ferme la porte derrière lui pour se lever. Là, il serra les dents et retînt de justesse un cri en remettant son épaule en place. Puis il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le placard indiqué, énonçant gravement :

« Basilic. Si quelque chose te terrifie au point de te laisser mourir… Tu dois le dire, ou au moins faire en sorte de ne pas te retrouver dans ce genre de situation de nouveau. »

Sylphide fronça les sourcils, soudain très contrarié, et descendit de son lit.

« Je ne peux pas. Autant former un disciple tout de suite pour me remplacer. »

A ce moment-là Queen ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais…

- Effectivement, poursuivit Valentine. Si ça t'empêche de te battre, tu perds ton utilité en tant que Spectre… Je n'ose même pas imaginer le discours de Rhadamanthe. »

Sylphide baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« … ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant cette foutue guerre… »

Valentine feignit de chercher encore dans la boîte pour permettre au Spectre de continuer à parler sans être gêné par son regard. Queen, lui, regardait Sylphide, atterré.

« C'est la hauteur… Même les escaliers… ça… »

Et sa voix mourut. Sylphide pinça la lèvre inférieure et regarda autour de lui sans savoir où poser son regard. Puis il força un sourire gêné.

« Rune a compris tout de suite. »

Valentine hocha lentement la tête.

« Je vois. »

Sylphide se tut. Qu'est –ce que leur chef d'escouade voyait, exactement ?

« Ecoute… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. A partir de maintenant, soit tu laisses ton titre et ton Surplis pour t'éviter une mort stupide, soit tu règles ça et vite. »

Le Spectre du Basilic déglutit. S'immuniser à la peur impliquait forcément de l'affronter, et il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Rien que de l'imaginer, la tête lui tournait. Valentine sortit un tube qu'il inspecta un moment entre ses ongles, l'air dubitatif, puis le reposa avant de refermer la boîte.

« Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux, Sylphide. »

_**Maison du Scorpion, dans la nuit…**_

_« Tu peux être fier de ton disciple… »_

…

_Tous, agenouillés devant celle qu'ils reconnaissaient maintenant comme étant la véritable Athéna, avaient baissé la tête. _

_« Maintenant, chevaliers… »_

_Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dire plus. La seule chose à faire, la première chose qui leur vînt à l'esprit à ce moment-là, parce que leur regard croisait inévitablement le corps de Saga vaincu, à terre derrière leur Déesse, fût de s'occuper des autres : leurs frères d'armes, tombés tout au long de cette bataille fratricide et inutile… Dégoûtante. Mû gardait la tête baissée. Enfin, ce cauchemar ce terminait… Son exil à Jamir, son silence qui avait duré treize ans… La mort de son maître Shion et son deuil, qui allait peut – être pouvoir se terminer maintenant. Tout ça parce que ce corps, en face d'eux, était enfin à terre. Le corps du Gémeau, mort de sa propre main, avait tout résolu. Les chevaliers d'or survivants le regardaient, l'air éteint, sans savoir comment réagir. Ils avaient été trompés si longtemps… Saga lui-même avait tellement souffert pendant ces treize années, que sa mort ne pouvait être qu'un soulagement, pour lui le premier. Maintenant, tout était terminé. _

_Mais ils étaient loin de s'en réjouir, cette nuit-là... _

_Athéna se retourna vers le corps des Gémeaux et s'agenouilla devant lui de nouveau, affligée. Brusquement, Milo partit en courant. Laissant le casque de l'armure du Scorpion au sol, il dévala les escaliers en trombes en direction du palais du Pope. Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais personne ne fut surpris : tous savaient ce qu'il allait faire._

_Camus._

…

_« Milo… Lâche-le… »_

_Agenouillé au sol, le chevalier du Scorpion tenait le corps gelé du Verseau. Le visage du Grec était fermé, son regard vide et baissé sur le carrelage encore recouvert de givre. Pourtant, une faible lueur, d'une douleur indicible, y était contenue, ou plutôt retenue de toutes ses forces. Mais au fond de ces yeux, cette lueur grondait comme un volcan. _

_Et Aldébaran qui tenait fermement le casque que le Scorpion avait laissé tomber…_

_« Il ne faut pas le laisser ici… Milo… » Emit de nouveau la voix calme et stable du Bélier._

_Milo hocha la tête lentement, comme revenant peu à peu à lui. Derrière lui, Mû posa une main sur son épaule et la serra à peine. Le chevalier du Scorpion ferma les yeux et se releva, le corps inerte du Verseau dans les bras, pour l'emmener avec les autres, au cimetière des chevaliers. Mais son regard tomba sur l'empreinte que Hyoga avait laissée juste en face, dans le givre… Une empreinte. Juste une empreinte. Pourquoi lui ?_

_Lui avait été ramené à la vie._

_Se pourrait-il qu'Athéna… _

… _Ait été injuste ?_

Milo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, les yeux écarquillés. Non… Pas encore une fois… Son premier geste fût de regarder autour de lui, puis il se leva d'un bond pour courir dehors.

_Par Athéna, non… _

Il fallait qu'il s'en assure… Encore une fois, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la maison du Sagittaire, et fût à celle du Capricorne peu de temps après. Shura devait dormir à cette heure-ci, et il fît un bruit pas possible en traversant sa maison à toute allure. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa même pas.

Plus qu'une maison. Très vite, le temple du Verseau se dressa devant lui. Il s'arrêta une seconde, un peu calmé à la vue des réparations encore visibles sur la pierre. Ces réparations dataient de seulement quelques semaines, et cette pensée le ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Mais pour vaincre définitivement l'angoisse sourde qui lui restait encore, il fallait entrer. Déranger Camus à cette heure –ci ? Aucune importance. Il ne quitterait pas le temple avant d'avoir vérifié si son ami était toujours vivant… Plusieurs fois déjà, Camus avait tenté de le raisonner, avec tous les arguments que pouvaient formuler son intelligence bien connue, mais c'était vain.

Milo entra dans la maison du Verseau. Son sang se glaça et son corps tout entier fût pétrifié quand il sentit une vague d'air glacial le traverser. Cette température… Pourquoi faisait –il si froid ?

« Camus… ? Camus ! Réussit –il à articuler d'une voix qui trahissait sa panique grandissante. Qu'est –ce que tu fabriques ? C'est pas l'heure de s'entrainer ! Va dormir ! »

Et Milo de parler tout seul, sans s'arrêter, pourvu que le silence n'ait pas le temps d'en placer une... Au bout de dix secondes à peine, une porte s'ouvrit au fond du temple, et Camus parût. Sur son visage toujours égal d'expression semblait pointer une légère pointe d'agacement. Peut –être de fatigue, en réalité.

« Mais c'est pas vrai… » Râla-t-il en français.

Le Scorpion se tût instantanément et parut alors se réveiller. Il semblait se demander, soudain, ce qu'il faisait ici. Camus, habitué pour avoir assisté à cette scène pour le moins insensée plusieurs fois, retînt un soupir et ferma les yeux.

« Retourne dormir… Tu vas réveiller tout le Sanctuaire à force de courir partout.

- Mais…

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler pendant la nuit, Milo. Laisse –moi dormir et va en faire autant, ou je t'assomme. »

Le Scorpion hocha la tête, puis sourit. Il regarda Camus une dernière fois avant de sortir, et son sourire se termina par un éclat de rire idiot. Maudite peur. Milo retourna dans son temple en riant nerveusement.

_**Un peu plus loin, dortoir Est.**_

Les yeux dorés de la Harpie s'étaient ouverts un peu trop tôt. A la fenêtre, le ciel était encore profondément sombre et c'était beau à _savoir_. Il aurait certainement pu connaître l'heure rien qu'en regardant les étoiles si la lampe de chevet de son confrère n'était pas encore allumée. Mais il suffisait qu'il s'éveille une fois pour que le sommeil l'abandonne jusqu'à la nuit prochaine.

D'un mouvement souple, il sortit de son lit. Les choses n'étaient pas abordables autrement que debout, c'était ce qu'il avait appris. Là, il posa un regard sur un Spectre puis sur l'autre : Sylphide dormait face au mur, l'air presque tranquille Myu quant à lui était roulé en boule face à la fenêtre, du côté de la lampe allumée. Il avait l'air de dormir lui aussi, profondément. Valentine plissa les yeux quand son regard passa sur la lumière un peu trop vive et il s'approcha de la lampe, silencieusement. A son approche, le Spectre du Papillon n'eût aucune réaction. Levant un sourcil perplexe, la Harpie approcha sa main, s'attendant à un geste, sinon au réveil de Myu. Mais rien. Alors la colère monta imperceptiblement. Contre Myu, évidemment. Valentine éteignit la lampe et s'immobilisa parfaitement, guettant son homologue. La pièce, à ce moment-là, sembla plonger dans un véritable silence que rien ne voulut briser. Au fond, Sylphide se retournait dans son lit. Mais le Spectre de la Fée ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors Valentine s'éloigna lentement et alla s'asseoir contre la porte, comme s'il craignait que ses pensées ne les réveillent, ou que sa rancœur monumentale ne les abatte, peut-être. Jetant un regard indigné vers Myu, il posa un coude sur un genou, songeant à la vigilance lamentable du Spectre. Et Sylphide, finalement, ne valait pas mieux. C'était si révoltant, indigne d'eux, honteux et… Et la colère se changea en rage.

La Harpie secoua vivement la tête et refreina une terrible envie de frapper du poing contre le mur. Il fallait que ça cesse. Mais son cœur battait déjà trop vite et l'air, autour de lui, lui semblait brûlant. Jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans un tel état de nerfs, avant. Sa main déjà fermée s'arrêta avant de toucher le béton froid et resta en suspend durant de longues secondes, le temps de reprendre son sang-froid. Mais sa mâchoire restait soudée et le silence, dans ses pensées, était brisé et ne reviendrait pas.

Et il ne se rendormirait pas non plus.

_Chaque respiration est une honte. Chaque jour un crime impardonnable._

Il ramena ses avant-bras devant sa figure, retenant sa colère de toutes les forces de sa volonté. Et pourtant, au fond il savait bien qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Qu'ils voulaient la même chose, et que… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se laissait pas dormir ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait plus attention ? Puis il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Il ne semblait même plus respirer. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait rien, il retrouverait son calme.

… _pire qu'un chien. Je suis pire qu'… _

_Allez, rendors-toi, Valentine._

Ses bras retombèrent et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses pupilles s'étant rétrécies dans leurs iris dorés.

C'était Myu, bien sûr.

La Harpie se releva sans bruit, presque sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux rivés sur le lit du Télépathe. Les mots qui avaient frappé son esprit l'avaient, un court instant, presque apaisé. Mais aussitôt après, le simple fait de le constater l'avait fait enrager encore plus. Qu'on lui accorde le sommeil était simplement intolérable. Une bonne minute passa ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Mais la Harpie, pour une fois, céda la première et ses épaules retombèrent.

« … Une conscience, hein ? » Murmura –t-il à l'intention de son collègue, la voix trop calme pour prétendre troubler quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, il lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui et qu'il put voir le ciel, la colère commença à retomber, lentement.

Le ciel.

Ses mains tremblaient encore, compulsivement.

En réalité, le ciel était bien la seule chose qu'il arrivait à regarder en face. Infiniment sombre et simplement infini, en contemplant sa profondeur il lui sembla y déceler une sorte de clémence absurde.

De bienveillance terriblement émouvante.

Et ça aussi, c'était intolérable.

Il devait être trois heures, peut-être quatre heures du matin.

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, à par courir.

_**Le lendemain, Maison de la Vierge :**_

« Aphrodite. »

Le Suédois voulut faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la Maison de la Vierge, c'était comme si sa volonté commençait à le trahir… Mais trahir qui, au juste ? Lui ? C'était pourtant bien la sienne… Mais Aphrodite n'avait simplement plus la volonté de résister à cet endroit où la paix était plus grande qu'ailleurs et plus belle que les autres. S'étant avoué vaincu depuis longtemps et ne sachant plus comment le dire ni comment mettre fin à tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus gérer, il s'immobilisa, tout simplement, attendant que quelque chose veuille bien se produire, vite.

« Ça tombe bien que tu passes par ici. Je voulais te parler. »

Aphrodite le regarda du coin de l'œil seulement, l'air soudainement paniqué. Shaka marchait vers lui, tranquillement, avec cette sorte de sourire immuable et paisible qui éclairait toujours son visage.

« Tu dois t'en douter. Tu as toujours eu une intuition formidable… Tu t'en souviens j'espère ? »

Mais le réaliser semblait insurmontable. Le Chevalier des Poissons ferma douloureusement les paupières et prit quelques secondes avant de parler :

« Je s-suis désolé, Shaka… Je ne peux plus rester là-haut… »

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion, bien qu'il ait essayé de la maîtriser. Un peu, au début. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras comme un enfant, regardant les dalles. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas regardé Shaka une seule fois.

« … supporte plus m-ma… ma Maison… »

Le Chevalier des Poissons ferma alors les yeux et ne fit plus le moindre effort pour se maîtriser. Il sembla à celui qu'on appelait l'homme le plus proche de Dieu que son homologue était en train de craquer en minuscules morceaux. C'est une voix complètement brisée qu'il entendit articuler :

« … et ici, c'est pareil… C'est partout pareil… »

_**Plus tard, au réfectoire : **_

« Je parie ma chemise que dans moins de dix minutes, on vient te chercher par la peau du cou, Queen. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel et envoya un coup de pied sous la table. Sylphide fit un bond.

« Fais pas… AÏE ! Mais t'es sûr que t'es blessé ?

… « on vient te chercher par la peau du cou » gnagnagna… Je les emmerde, moi !

Mais tu m'as défoncé le tibia !

Si tu la fermes, tu garderas ta chemise ET ton tibia ! » Grogna la Mandragore.

Sylphide allait répondre mais son regard croisa celui de Valentine, peu amène. Assis un peu plus loin, il semblait les fixer depuis un moment déjà.

« Ouais bon d'accord… »

A la capitulation soudaine de son confrère, Queen eut un grand sourire satisfait. Myu tenait la cruche d'eau et regardait à l'intérieur avec une sorte de grand intérêt. Le Basilic changea de sujet :

« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous ferez, après ? »

Silence. Queen leva un sourcil incertain et devînt, d'un coup, terriblement sérieux. Valentine quant à lui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Seul Myu, le regard dans l'eau, semblait à moitié présent.

« Après quoi ? Demanda finalement le Spectre de la Mandragore.

Après ce que vous voulez…

Ta question est pourrie, Syl' ! »

Les deux poings de Queen s'étaient fermés sur la table.

« T'es pas obligé d'y répondre, si tu sais pas.

T'es con, faudrait déjà qu'on sorte d'ici ! Attaqua de nouveau la Mandragore, maintenant debout.

Assis, la teigne… Souffla le Basilic, soudainement fatigué.

Qu'on s'en sorte tout court… »

Sylphide tourna la tête et dévisagea la Harpie, l'air choqué. Queen s'était dégonflé comme un soufflet et était retombé sur sa chaise, fixant Valentine de la même façon.

« Val' ?

Vous êtes stupides. » Avait répondu l'étoile de la Lamentation, sur un ton fatal.

Du temps que l'insulte remonte au cerveau, et Queen arrêta son geste : il était en train, depuis quelques secondes, de piquer l'assiette de Sylphide de sa fourchette.

« Mais je t'em… Rhaa retourne sur ton île, Val' ! »

Silence. Mais Sylphide, lui, ne connaissait pas cette magnifique insulte.

« Wow… Alors celle-là, Queen, tu nous l'avais encore jamais faite. »

Le ton du Basilic était empreint d'un respect qui offusqua encore plus la Mandragore.

« Mais toi aussi, je te… ! Merde !

Oui, je sais… Arrête de brailler ou ma chemise va y passer. Et mange dans TON assiette. Sinon, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ou pas ?

… « tu sais ce que tu vas faire ou pas ? » Répéta la Mandragore en parodiant son collègue. Quand je serai grand, p't-être ?

Fais un effort. »

Gros soupir agacé de Queen.

« Je sais pas. Ça me fout mal d'y réfléchir. »

Myu leva la tête à ce moment-là et se mit à observer la Mandragore qui, bien caché sous sa monumentale mauvaise foi, tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens.

_Ça me fout mal d'y réfléchir. J'ai tout gâché. Gordon n'aurait pas voulu ça. J'ai été un fardeau pour lui. J'ai été un fardeau. C'est de ma… _

Queen attrapa son verre d'eau brusquement et le vida d'un trait, après quoi il tourna la tête vers le seul coin de la pièce où il ne verrait personne, prêt à lever le poing contre le premier inconscient qui oserait lui adresser la parole. Sa gorge, trop serrée, ne lui permettait plus de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors le regard étrange du Papillon sembla perdre un peu de son éclat avant de se poser de nouveau sur le Spectre du Basilic. Il lui retourna la question :

« Et toi, Sylphide ?

Ce que je ferai ? Rentrer chez moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Personne n'aura besoin de nous dans tous les cas, quand tout sera réglé. »

… _faute._

«'Vais faire un tour. »

C'était la voix étranglée de Queen qui, au moment où Sylphide tournait la tête vers lui, sortait. Quelques lourdes secondes de silence passèrent, sans que personne n'ose bouger. Le Basilic fut le premier à reprendre la parole, sur un ton incertain cependant :

« Merde. Il va encore aller se planquer n'importe où…

Se « planquer » ? Demanda Myu, l'air un peu inquiet.

J'te parie ma chem… Bref, oui. Je commence à le connaître. »

Le Spectre de la Fée eût une sorte de sourire incompréhensible, peut-être navré.

« Bref, et toi Val', tu vas faire quoi après ?

'sais pas. »

Son regard avait fui loin d'ici.

_On devrait tous crever. Tous. On aurait dû les laisser faire et ne rien avoir à se reprocher._

Myu fronça un peu les sourcils. Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir…

« … La Terre appelle Myu, la Terre appelle…

Hein ?

Mais quel mou… T'as pas écouté ?

Arrête de parler comme Queen, on va finir par croire que…

Tu vas faire quoi, toi, après ? »

Sylphide en était encore à sa fameuse question. Le Papillon le considéra un moment, tentant de deviner à quoi il pensait, lui aussi. Espérant y trouver autre chose qu'une peine écrasante ou qu'une colère démesurée, il faillit se perdre dans le regard du Basilic en y trouvant la peur. Sylphide avait peur, c'était évident. Et ses jeux de questions trop optimistes n'amusaient personne, même pas lui. Myu dut chasser de son esprit une chose qui arrivait à toute allure, avant de répondre, enfin, à ce qu'on lui demandait :

« Dormir… »

Sylphide éclata de rire. Alors le Papillon voulut se rassurer de cette réaction pourtant surfaite, et sourit.

« Dites… Reprit-il.

Ouais ? »

Seul le Basilic réagissait. Valentine se contenta de reposer son regard sur le Télépathe.

« Il faut… Enfin je voudrais que nous discutions sérieusement de certaines choses. »

Sylphide leva un sourcil perplexe et eût l'air un peu gêné.

« De quoi tu parles, Myu ? »

Les pupilles de la Harpie s'étaient rétractées à l'extrême.

« Il faut que nous parlions de certaines choses, mais pas ici.

Si tu veux… »

Et déjà, le ton du Basilic était chargé d'angoisse.

**(à suivre…)**


End file.
